


Big Time Rush With Female Kendall

by NightofFury121



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Kendall Knight, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: So this is Big Time Rush with a female Kendell.  There are a few changes but it's still fairly close to the actual show.  There are things added and there are things that are taken out.  I'm still currently working on this so updates will be sporadic.  The only reason I have time now to write this is because my school is shut down due to COVID-19.  I hope everyone stays safe during this time, I also hope you can find light in my story.This is my first time writing on this but I also have my story posted on Wattpad and on Fanfiction.net.  My Wattpad account will get updated before anywhere else.  My username on Wattpad is HPDonahue and on Fanfiction.net it's the same as on here.Warning: Bullying, parent divorce, single parents, swearing, inappropriate name-calling, and maybe more.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy and that this takes away some of your stress and anxiety. I would appreciate your feedback as to whether I should keep Jo as a girl or make her a guy. I'm not opposed to either or Kendell could end up with one of her guy friends. Please vote for the pairing you want. I also would like to know if you want Lucy to be a male. I kind of want to keep Lucy a female because I kind of want Kendell and Lucy to be bisexual. Kendell, of course, will start off thinking she's straight but then Lucy will flip her life around. I haven't written too many bi characters and I myself am not bi, so don't get too mad if I don't capture their feelings too well. I also ship Logan and Camille but I'll understand if you want to ship Logan and Kendell. I know this is a lot of me talking but I just want your opinions on things. I appreciate your feedback. Thank you!
> 
> Kendell and James
> 
> Kendell and Jo
> 
> Kendell and Logan
> 
> Kendell and Carlos
> 
> Kendell and Lucy
> 
> Warning: Bullying, a parent leaving/ parent divorce, name-calling, swearing

She was a tomboy, she was everything her mother hadn't expected. Her mother is a single mother and has been for a long time. Her father left shortly after Katie was born, due to the fact that he was cheating on their mother the entire time and had a second family. She was young at the time so she didn't totally understand why her father was leaving. It wasn't until much recently she got her mom to tell her the truth about their father and that was when Katie was spending the night at a friend's house.

After their father left Kendell grew closer to her mother and helped her with her little sister. Of course, when her mother wanted her to act more girly she just started acting more and more like a boy. She had three guy friends so of course, she wanted to keep up with them and that meant doing the same things they did. When they joined hockey she decided to do the same thing, it wasn't until middle school hit when it was hard being friends with three boys. In middle school boys and girls weren't just supposed to be friends they were supposed to be more. Every other boy in middle school seemed to trip over themselves because of her looks except her three best friends either it was because they were good at hiding their feelings or she was nothing more in their eyes. It was fine and once they hit high school the three managed to stay close friends.

Now here she was with her three friends, it was close to the beginning of their sophomore year. They were all staring at one thing. The janitor had left the crank in the sprinkler system and there was really only one option for the four of them. Something that would definitely get them all into trouble. With the girls' field hockey team and quite possibly the school as well. While the school offered field hockey as a sport she and her friends preferred ice hockey and seeing as there were no other girls or girls ice hockey she was the only girl on the boys team. Many people had tried to deter her from joining but she pushed on and her friends had stuck up for her. After convincing the school to let her on the team the friends only had one more struggle, Ms. Knight. Luckily for them, she encouraged her daughter to join.

Back to now, she had noticed the crank first and showed her friends and even managed to convince them to do it. Carlos was the first to try it but the crank was in their tight. While Carlos was trying James was talking about some dream he had the previous night and even sang the exact words he sang in his dream. James also didn't have any clue as to what was going on.

"What are we doing?"

"A janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you wanna help us soak the girl's field hockey team?" Kendell explains.

"Yeah."

That solved the issue of getting the sprinklers to turn on. As soon as James said that Kendell and James both went to help Carlos. Logan was a little more hesitant but he eventually went to help his friends. Within a few seconds of them all helping they manage to turn the sprinklers on and hear the screams of the girls. Of course, they all look up and see the four friends near the bar so they start chasing after the four of them. 

The friends had a decent enough head start that as soon as they turned a corner they managed to jump into the nearest dumpster. When they thought the girls had all passed they popped up and looked around. Carlos was eating a sandwich he had found and his friends gave him a weird disgusted look. Of course, the girl's team had turned around and noticed the four of them so that was their cue to leave the dumpster. Once they hopped up they started running again only they had ran into a dead-end alley. The girls were about to hit them but Kendell made them stop so Carlos could give James the helmet. James cared the most about his looks and added to the fact if James' mother saw a scratch or bruise on his face she would blame hockey and pull him out of it.

Once they were all situated the girls started hitting them. They didn't get too far into it before they all heard sirens. They had all left in a hurry and the four of them were left in the alley bruised and sore. They eventually had enough wits to get up and head over to Kendell's house since it was the closest. They had gotten whatever cold things they could get their hands on and had even grabbed some soda and snacks. They turned on the tv and somehow James had grabbed the remote first. They ended up watching a music channel and after a few hours of sitting the Pussycat Dolls came on. They were all still in pain from earlier. That is until James made his comment about the lead singer.

"I'm going to marry her someday!"

"You're going to marry Nicole Scherzinger? How?" Logan asks.

Kendell and Carlos both protest and when James pops up they groan. James then jumps up onto the coffee table.

"I'm going to be famous! Sing to soldout arenas and have like five houses. ~Make the girls go crazy~. And then marry Nicole!"

"Are you done? Please be done," Logan states.

"No cause this is the part where I shake my booty! ~I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Nicole~."

"Carlos!" Kendell tells him.

"Got it," Carlos says and then tackles James. Carlos gets him behind the couch and the two hash it out. Kendell and Logan just laugh at the two being stupid. That is until an announcement on the tv goes off.

"Do you wanna be a famous pop star? Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready?"

James and Carlos cease their fighting and James pops up from behind the couch Carlos not far behind.

"I'm in Minnesota!" James exclaims. The tv then shows live footage of people outside of a theater. The tv picks up one of the girls and that girl is Jenny Tinkler and she had just shouted how she was going to be the next Gwen Steffani. The tv then introduces the man who's running the auditions. It also states how sign-ups are until 5 pm and the clock said it was 4:30. 

"Call all moms now!" Kendell states and all of them go for their phones. Of course, none of their moms pick up and they all say the same thing in sync.

"Mom call me when you get this message we need a ride real bad!"

After setting their phones down they wait for their moms to call them back. James gets frustrated first and yells at the phones to ring. Carlos' phone rings first and they all scramble for the phone that's ringing. After Carlos picks up he tells the number to get to the house as fast as possible, when he hangs up he's excited and his friends look at him expectantly. The number that called back was a siding company and James gets upset with him and tackles Carlos and the two go at it behind the couch again. Logan yells at Kendell to do something about it.

"Logan has a learner's permit!" Kendell tells them. The two boys stop fighting and look at Logan expectantly. Logan just looks at Kendell like he did something wrong.

"But I need an adult in the car with me and a car!"

"Kendell do something!" James shouts.

"What are you looking at me for? Logan's the genius!"

"What! I panic under pressure and then you always come up with an answer!" Logan tells them.

Kendell was about to deny it when she thought for a moment and told them, "I know how to get there!"

They all scramble to get their jackets on and in Kendell's case a beanie and fingerless gloves. Once they're out the door they go to one of Kendell's neighbors to ask her to borrow her car and for her to sit in the passenger seat. They, of course, had Kendell do all of the talking and promised her to shovel her driveway all winter long. As soon as she agreed they helped her put on a jacket and carried her out to her car. 

The drive wasn't too long even with Logan driving slower than the speed limit it took twenty minutes tops. Logan had parked in front of the theater and they were all in a rush to get out and when they finally did get inside they were so close to being late. James was the first one inside and ran right up to the desk. He told the ladies that he was James Diamond and wanted to be famous and started singing. One of the ladies happened to be the record producer's assistant and didn't even let James finish before giving him a clipboard and slapping a number on him.

James' friends came in right as she slapped his number onto him. After a few seconds, Jenny had come out of the theater with two security guards escorting her out. She was protesting and kicking her legs the whole time when she saw the four friends she immediately said hi to them. Their response was to say 'hi' back in response.

Jenny then told them, "He's evil! I'm a star!"

She was then carried off by the guards. The assistant then approached the three who hadn't signed up. She asked for Logan's name and he had said, "Oh, no thank you. I'm going to be a doctor."

"Yeah, well I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year."

"Hit me."

Carlos then speaks up as well, "I wanna be famous too!" He also starts singing before he's slapped with a number as well.

The assistant then approaches Kendell, Kendell towers over the woman so she addressed her how she looked. "You. Tall, blonde, and eyebrows, you want your dreams to come true today?"

"Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild, but I'll also consider the Maple Leafs."

The assistant gives her a bewildered look before slapping a number on her as well.

"810 is next!" She says looking at James before leaving. James gulps before switching his number with Logan. Carlos looks at Logan before speaking.

"Dude you don't sing!"

"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius, I'll think of something. Kendell?" logan asks the last part looking at Kendell.

"Beatbox."

"Got it."

Logan shrugs off his jacket and slams the clipboard into Carlos' chest. When Logan comes back out he is disappointed and scared and his friends hear the yelling coming from the room. Logan then tells James not to go in there and James also looks scared. Logan also says how the producer is Satan and curls in on himself. James then switches numbers with Carlos. 

The assistant calls for 811.

"All you buddy go get 'em!" James tells him reassuringly. Carlos looks at Kendell for reassurance and she's at a loss for what to say or do. Carlos enters the room all hyped up. When he picks up the microphone there's a bit of feedback. He tosses the mic around a bit before farting into it. The producer tries to get up to strangle him but his assistant holds him back. Carlos then leaves and heads out to where his friends are.

"Not going to Hollywood!" Carlos says excitedly. The assistant comes out not all happy saying that 812 was up. James tried to switch numbers with Kendell as well but she blocks him.

"James this is your dream, not mine. Remember opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. Now grab onto that dream with both hands and go big time," Kendell pushes James towards the door and he stumbles before going through the doors.

When James gets up onto the stage he starts to sing. Of course, his friends sneak in as well but he doesn't notice them. Instead, he gets uncomfortable by the way that the producer is staring at him and messes up. After James makes his mistake he asks if he can start over. The producer instead is very rude and sarcastic back. James was about to restart but the producer yells at him and yells next. 

"But I'm good," James states.

"I don't need good. I need the fire, ok? I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell, I'm still in it, because you have no talent!"

"No talent? No talent! You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!"

"Hey Girl to my Heart by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago!"

"Oh, Girl to my Heart. Let me see if I can remember that rock classic. ~Girl my eyes and girl my mind, it never stops after it starts. 'Cause you're a girl," Kendell hops up onto the table at this point. "~A girl, a girl to my heart, heart, heart!~" Kendell gets on her knees and shoves her hands into the producer's face.

The assistant calls for security after she knocks the producer backwards and Kendell keeps on her onslaught of insulting him. "Here's a new hit for you! ~Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!~" That was when security came up and grabbed her off of the table. "Hey, get off me. Come on. Get off me!" Kendell starts to fight the two security guards and because of years of hockey she was stronger than she looked.

"What's the worst that could happen if I try and break her free?" Carlos asks Logan.

"Uh, Juvenile, one prior for mooning, 20 hours of community service."

"I can live with that!" Carlos then jumps in and tries to help Kendell. James also puts the mic back into its spot and jumps from the stage onto the security guards as well. Logan after a bit decides to go help his friends. After a bit of fighting, they all end up in front of Ms. Knight's house because the police had come.

When Ms. Knight opens up the door she is greeted by her daughter her daughter's friends, her neighbor, and the cops. The first thing out of Kendell's mouth is, "Hey mom remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close, and I love you."

Kendell's mom has a look of disbelief and shock on her face and after Kendell's response her face shows 'really Kendell?' and a bit of disappointment. After a brief explanation from the officers, the kids are allowed inside and their neighbor goes home. The kids all walk over in front of the fireplace and stand. When walking they all have their heads low and are walking disappointedly.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos asks Kendell.

"They play Boy Quake on the nineties channel all day at work and I made up the giant turd song."

"That was catchy," Logan comments.

"What happened? The truth, now!" Ms. Knight demands.

"Mrs. Majkowski helped us try to make James famous," Logan tells her.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone!" Carlos exclaims.

"So I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight, but nobody got hurt!" Kendell finishes.

"And now I'm really sad," James says sadly.

"Ok, who wants a sandwich?" Ms. Knight asks accepting their answer.

The teens all say yes while raising their hands. That was when Katie started to speak up after the teens were making their way to the kitchen. When Katie starts to speak they all turn around to look at her.

"Wait, that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese!"

"I don't know what you're but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore," Ms. Knight replies.

"Well, can I at least hear the giant turd song?"

Kendell starts it and then her friends join in singing with her. As they're singing the doorbell rings and they all make their way to the door still singing the song. When they see who's at the door they all stop and the boys scream. James gets excited thinking that the producer, Gustavo Rocque, and his assistant Kelly Wainwright.

"Yes! I knew you'd come back for me!" James tells Gustavo, hugging him. 

"I'm not here for you!" Gustavo says pushing him off. "I'm here for her!"

"What?" James asks.

"What?" The three still in the doorway asks.

Ms. Knight in the background yells that she'll make tea.

Kendell breaks out of her stupor first and invites Gustavo and Kelly in. The two get situated fairly fast Gustavo in a chair and Kelly standing behind him. Gustavo speaks first.

"Ms. Knight I want to take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendell."

"You can't be serious," Kendell says.

"It'll take three months and we'll take care of all of your expenses," Kelly says.

"Kendell you have a gift. You have the fire you also have anger management issues. Some people say that I have anger management issues but I also have FIVE HOUSES!" James starts singing again hoping to get another shot but Gustavo tells him to stop and he quickly does. "Please don't ever do that again.'

"Kendell we've traveled to twenty-two cities. We've auditioned over 20,000 people and Gustavo's picked you!" Kelly tells her.

"But I'm not a singer," Kendell protests.

"You sing all the time, in the car, at the table. You sing to me when I can't sleep at night," Katie tells him.

Kendell quickly denies it because she's with her guy friends and doesn't want to seem overly feminine in front of them. "No, I don't."

"Yes you do honey," Mrs. Knight tells her.

"When you shovel the driveway when you answered the door two minutes ago!" Katie tells her big sister.

"But that's not singing," She tries to deny again.

"Yes, it is honey."

"And she's always singing along to the nineties channel," Katie tells Gustavo and Kelly.

"KATIE!"

"So, what do you say kiddo? You wanna go to L.A. and be molded and shaped into a big old star by the Gustavo Rocque?"

Everyone looks at Kendell with anticipation. Kendell looks at her little sister before looking back at Gustavo. "No." Her answer shocks everyone and Gustavo breaks the mug that was in his hand. Carlos laughs and James gives him a look. Gustavo then asks for a minute and exits. Kelly leaves money for the broken mug but then hears Gustavo smashing things so she leads a good sum of cash. Before she leaves through the door she tells Kendell to really think about it, Kelly also tells her that they leave tomorrow at two if she changes her mind and leaves her card. Katie smacks her sister upside the head and calls her an idiot. Katie also gets up and leaves saying that she's taking a twenty.

.....The Next Day......

Kendell is in her work uniform which consists of a red apron. She's also wearing a long grey sleeved shirt with jeans and a beanie. Her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and tucked inside of her beanie. Her bangs are still exposed. She is standing outside of the shopping mart her three friends next to her. Logan and James have shopping carts as well.

"So I uh did the math last night on this whole singing thing and Katie was right. You're an idiot," Logan tells her aiming his cart at the cart rack. He misses and dents the car parked close to the rack. "It's breaking right."

"Guys I don't want to go to L.A. with that Jerk. I wanna be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team," Kendell retorts.

"But this is just like hockey! Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net you're singing and dancing!" Carlos tells her excitedly.

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asks.

"Dude, California! The girls, the beach, the stars, the girls or in your case boys!" Carlos tells her.

"Yeah but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers up, Professor," Kendell tells them.

"Okay, carry the two. Ah, nope still an idiot," Logan responds to her. She gives him a look before looking at James.

"What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you," James tells her.

"You just did," Logan and Carlos say in sync.

"You know what dude a part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. But call that guy back."

"That guy said you have no talent," Kendell says directing it towards James then moves onto Logan, "Made you cry and broke mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you famous," James retorts. He then aims his cart towards the cart rack. He also misses and hits a guy with grocery bags. They all say sorry and the guy gives them a scared look before hurrying off. After they rush off Carlos gives Kendell a proposition.

"Okay if I make a hole in one you have to call that guy back," Carlos taps his helmet before taking one of the carts from Kendell. Carlos then backs up and gives the cart a push before hopping into the cart. Of course, Carlos leaps before looking and a car is driving by and hits hit.

"You should still call him," Logan tells her.

"He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone!" James tells her pulling out a piece of paper with Gustavo on the cover.

"What other odd things do you carry in your pockets?" Kendell asks laughing a bit.

"My lucky comb and an 8 x 10 personalized headshots, one boy next door, one bad boy."

"We just want what's best for you man," Carlos says a little woozily. He gives Logan a side hug and grabs his face mistaking him for Kendell.

"I'm Logan."

"You-" Carlos points at Kendell before passing out.

"He got hit by a car for you," logan points out.

"Yeah, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," James tells her.

"Now let me get this straight. You're saying if you all had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?" Kendell asks them.

All three boys reply with yes, even Carlos on the ground. Kendell then takes her cart and aims it at the cart rack she makes it, unlike the boys. That was when she made her decision. She called Kelly and told her to meet her at her work and that she had something important to tell her.

"Don't think about him, think of millions of dollars," Logan says helpfully.

"Think of millions of boys and girls," Carlos also tells her.

"Think of me as a backup singer who gets his own solo career, you know, after your second album," James tells her and they approach Gustavo and Kelly as they approach them.

"Well?" Gustavo asks.

"Ok, I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos," She pauses, " If you take my buds and make us a singing group."

Her friends all look at her shocked and Logan chokes a bit on his drink and Carlos says 'dude!'.

"Cold up my nose," Logan comments.

"Well, you guys said you would go," Kendell tells them.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals!"

"If you want me, you have to take all of us."

Gustavo starts to laugh at her remark before he speaks, "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right, they can't."

"Well I'm no megaproducer like you but I know they sing better than dogs and you can turn them into stars, right?"

"Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! I'm amazing! And if you think I'm so desperate because of two or twenty-two cities that I haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again because there is no way, NO WAY Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never going to happen! Never!"

"So we have a deal!"

"Yep," He says calmly.

After that was said and done there was a lot that needed to be done. Her friends were shocked at her boldness considering this was the guy that could change her life. After Gustavo said yep to her they were even more shocked. Kelly had wanted to get everything finalized before she and Gustavo had to fly back and once Kendell's shift was over there was no problem. Of course, the boys had to go home and convince their own parents to go to L.A. but after a bit of convincing, all of them accepted. James' mom was the hardest to convince but once she was convinced it was all set. They then had to decide which adult(s) would go with. It was eventually decided that Jennifer Knight would go with them. It was a hard decision for all of them but they all decided that it was for the best. The next thing they all knew was that they were all on a plane heading to L.A.

The flight took about three hours and once they landed they got into a limousine. The limo ride took about an hour before they arrived at a hotel. the hotel was called the Palm Woods and Kelly had greeted them the minute they showed up.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous!" Kelly explained.

"That's the first palm tree I've ever touched!" Ms. Knight says excitedly.

"Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in tv, movies, and music."

"Oh, hey there's that funny kid from the juice box commercials!" Kendell points out looking at the boy and his mother dragging him up the stairs.

"I just want my childhood back!" The boy yells.

"Tyler, let's go," His mother says still dragging him.

"Okay! You guys are going to love it here! the rooms are clean, you're close to the studio, and there is an amazing pool."

At the mention of a pool Kendell and the boys rush off to go look at it. the boys all push and shove each other to get their first and because all of the boys pushing each other Kendell pushes all three of them at once and beats them. When they get to the pool area they see people having fun both inside and outside of the pool. They also see four unoccupied lounge chairs. 

"Alright, James and Logan stay here and save us these spots, Carlos let's go get booked in and carry the bags up. Make sure no one else takes those spots, even if you see a cute girl, got it? Good now, let's go."

After about ten minutes they get checked into the room and as soon as all of the bags are in the room they rush back downstairs. They didn't even get a good look at the room before leaving. If they would have they would have been shocked but we'll get back to that. Now that all four of them were down by the pool they were sunbathing.

"We're so not in Minnesota anymore," James states.

"Uh, Minnie who now?"

"You guys were right," Kendell admits to them. Before she can say much more though a girl comes up to her and slaps her. How dare you?! How dare you steal my boyfriend away from me? He was going to propose and you betrayed me! How could you? I never want to see you or him ever again! Never!" The girl storms off and they're all left in shock.

"Barely even been here two hours and you're already making enemies!" Logan states.

"Yeah, exactly what I need more enemies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asks.

"You guys all saw how most of the girls treated me in Minnesota, they didn't exactly like the pranks we pulled and they were mad at how I was taking three boys away from them instead of just one."

"But none of us were dating you!" Carlos says.

"Yes, but the petty girls at our school were too blind to see that. A lot of them were jealous that I spent more time with boys than girls, especially since a lot of girls wanted to date someone on the hockey team at some point."

"Wait I still had girlfriends though," James tells her.

"And they hated me."

After a few minutes of silence, they hear a voice.

"That was Camille the Palm Woods method actress queen," The voice is coming next to Kendell and she lifts up the trash can lid to reveal the juice box, commercial kid. "The name's Tyler. You may have seen me acting on various juice box commercials. Only, I don't want to be an actor I wanna be a kid."

"Tyler!" Tyler's mom called off in the distance.

"Oh, hide me!" Tyler ducks back into the trash can and Kendell puts the lid back on him.

"Have you seen my son? Red hair, adorable, born to be a star. We've got an audition!"

They all point towards the lobby and say that he went that way. After Tyler's mom is gone they tell Tyler that she's gone.

"Thanks," Tyler stands up in the trash can.

"So is everyone here an actor?" Logan asks.

"No, that's Guitar Dude, he's a songwriter," Tyler points at a guy with long hair, sunglasses, and a guitar.

"What's up?" He asks before playing his guitar and singing, "~What's up? What's up? What's up? Yeah.~"

They wave back at him and then a dog starts to bark so they look at the dog that's barking.

"Oh, that's Lightning te tv wonder dog," Tyler points out and the dog waves at them.

"He's good," Kendell states.

"Oh, and then there's the Jennifers. Three girls all have the same name, who sing, dance, and act!"

The three girls all walk slowly and Tyler points a fan at them to make it look dramatic. Everyone turns to look at them and the boys get interested.

"Hey!" James shouts and Kendell internally facepalms at how the boys are acting. The girls turn around and face them. "We're in a band."

The girls fake enthusiasm before the Jennifer on their right states, "And we're actresses who don't care."

Carlos being oblivious asks, "Wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Are you guys staring in the movie?" Middle Jennifer asks.

"No."

"Then no," The Jennifer on the left finishes.

"If that seems harsh then it is because of this town, so..." Jennifer on the right says again.

"Later," all three girls chorus before leaving.

"I'm so in love" Carlos states.

"Okay reality check! We have to promise ourselves now that we're not gonna let this singing thing or this town change us, especially not the people! We are four hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that! Do we all agree?" Kendell asks.

"Yes!" Her friends reply.

That was when James had a brilliant idea for them to get into the pool. They didn't have their swimsuits on so they had to rush upstairs for their swimsuits. Kendell had grabbed her swimsuit first and had managed to get into the bathroom first as well. The boys on the other hand just grabbed their swimsuits and a shirt before running back downstairs to use the bathrooms down there to change. The boys took longer than expected and so Kendell had grabbed a bag for them to throw their clothes in and had even asked the reception desk for some pool floaties they could either buy or borrow.

When the boys got out of the bathroom Kendell was standing in front of them, she had an oversized Hawaiian t-shirt on over a bikini. The top was resting against her thighs and had the boys pausing in their tracks at their female friend. Of course, Kendell had snapped them all out of it by shoving the bag at them to put their clothes in. When she started to walk away the boys started to follow and the receptionist, a lady with her hair in a bun had shown her the floaties that were available for purchase. She bought them and made the boys carry their own and after a few minutes of them blowing up their floaties, they were ready. Carlos had also seen a place where they could buy drinks out of a coconut. Kendell also bought those with her money from the supermarket and pretty soon they were all in the pool sipping from their coconuts just relaxing. 

After a bit, the boys all grew restless and had wanted to pull a prank on Kendell by flipping her tube but they were quickly turned down due to the fact that Kendell could easily hurt them if she wanted to and she was sure to remind them of it as well. That was when they decided to get out. They stacked up their floaties in a pile before the boys saw where the Jennifer's were sitting. Kendell followed them.

"Okay, you guys do realize that they're going to be a lot like the popular girls at our school, right?"

"And they blew us off," Logan states.

"No, they said 'later'," James says.

"And it's later!" Carlos finishes.

"Okay, now that you're all settled in, your sister complained again that she has no friends so your mom let her watch Shark Cage on FOX and now it's time to start Gustavo's band boot camp."

"Kelly can you just give them a minute to make a fool of themselves?"

"You do realize that they won't go for them until you're all famous, so let's roll."

"Kelly clearly you don't understand the power of the..." James says and then gestures at his face. Kelly then allows the boys to make a fool of themselves. "Ladies, I don't think we properly introduced-" the Jennifers throw the smoothies they were drinking at the three boys, Kendell was close enough that she also got splattered with the smoothies, "-ourselves."

"Now that that's done, let's go to boot camp," Kendell says pushing the boys away from the girls.

"I really don't get why they keep coming after us they obviously have someone that they all like right in front of them," Jennifer on the right states.

"It's obvious she gives them what they need!" Middle Jennifer says.

"Just ignore them," Kendell mutters under her breath as she continues to push the boys.

"I really wish I would have saved my smoothie just for her," Jennifer on the left says and they all laugh.

Once they're out in the lobby Kelly starts talking to them again and tries to get them into the limo but Kendell asks if she can change or at least put some pants on. Kelly says they were on a tight schedule so she pulled out the pants Logan was wearing earlier because Logan was the closest to her size. She had to roll the pants a few times but she was ready. The boys then all wanted to trample each other to get into the limo but after a simple shove from Kendell, Kelly was the first one in and then Kendell and then the boys.

When they were all in the limo the boys apologized to Kendell about what the Jennifer's were saying. She told them not to worry about it and that she was used to it and that they were still allowed to pursue them if they wanted to. The boys then protested about not wanting to date someone who was going to be rude to their best girl friend. Kelly was touched by what they said but had a job to do and as soon as they arrived Kelly made them get out and started leading them to where Gustavo was at.

"Welcome to Rocque Records, where you are going to sing, dance and sweat your butts off. If you wanna end up on these walls."

They look at the posters on the walls and stop at the Boy Quake poster.

"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendell asks.

"Yes," James says firmly.

"Guys say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls!" Kelly announces walking next to Nicole. They all turn around and stumble over each other.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Nicole asks. They're all flabbergasted until Carlos breaks the silence and points at James.

"He's gonna marry you!"

"Where's my ring?" Nicole asks flattering them and James is speechless.

"I'm sorry about them, we're recording some demos with Gustavo."

"Gustavo."

"Yeah, have you worked with him?"

"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some creative differences," Nicole smiles sweetly and Gustavo chooses that moment to come out of his office.

"Nicole, baby! Oh!" Nicole throws a telephone at him and he hurriedly shuts his office door.

"Good luck! You especially Ms...."

"Knight, Kendell Knight."

"Good luck, you're going to need it spending all of your time around boys. See you all," Nicole leaves with one last smile at them.

"Nicole!" Carlos calls out.

"All clear!" Kelly calls at Gustavo who slowly opens his door.

"Okay, so you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asks approaching them.

"Yeah," they all chorus.

"Good, then prove to me you can be stars," Gustavo takes Carlos' helmet off. "We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here!"

"Uh, three days? What happened to three months?"

"Uh, the CEO of all of our butts wants to see you guys on Friday!"

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asks timidly.

"No, you have to be a great band in three days! Unless you don't think that you can do it Ms. make us a pop group!" Gustavo approaches Kendell.

"Oh, we can do it. No problem. Bring it," Kendell says getting into his face.

"Oh, I will bring it! I'll bring everything I got!" By this point, the two are almost nose to nose.

"This is a little too close for me," Kendell sates backing up a bit. 

"Yeah me too," Gustavo backs up and starts walking towards the studio. Everyone else following suit. Once they're in the studio Kelly grabs dark green shirts for them and camo pants for them to all put on for boot camp. When they're all done changing they line up and face him. James had rolled up his sleeves so he could show off his muscles.

"To be a great pop group, you need four things; great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing!" Gustavo emphasizes each great and the word that comes after. Kelly then blows an airhorn. After the air horn is blown people come through the door. "And by the end of the day, today me and my team will transform the four dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion."

Gustavo poses and that cues the people behind him to also do a cool and sassy pose. The stylists do a pose, then the dance instructor, and then the marketing team who doesn't have anything planned.

"We're the marketing team we don't really have a move," the female marketer states.

"Well we could try something," Her male co-worker states. The two then start doing the robot before Gustavo tells them to stop when they do he says thanks and turns back to the band he's going to be shaping.

"First up in boot camp, great dancing! Mr. X has choreographed for Boy Quake, Boyz in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gabba Gabba." As Gustavo is describing what he's choreographed for Mr. X does a few of the dance moves.

"And now I will make you eXplode with the dance! We will start with an eXamination. Cross leg, spin, pose," Mr. X states doing the move and expecting them to follow suit. Kendell and James start first and pull it off almost flawlessly, Logan and Carlos start a bit later and Carlos has his helmet on again. Logan ends up hitting Carlos in the face, knocking him backward. James and Logan then help Carlos back up because they're the closest.

"I'm good," Carlos says once he's on his feet. 

Mr. X then comes over to the group. He starts at Kendell, "She's great, but not serious." He then comes over to James who is standing next to her. "He's serious, but not great. He lost a pet when he was young and he is still sad."

"Sparky," Carlos says and his eyes get watery.

"And he is just plain awful," Mr. X says at Logan.

"Yep," Logan admits nervously.

"They are eXcruciating and cannot be ready by Friday."

"I'll Xdouble your salary," Gustavo tells him.

"Xdone."

"Alright I'm going to be back in one hour and I wanna see dancers not dogs!" Gustavo yells at them before leaving with Kelly in tow.

"Starting positions!" Mr. X yells, he then turns on the stereo and moves back to his original place where he dances. They copy him and fail over and over again. They then start to mess around. They don't exactly know who started it only that they kept messing around. They even found brooms and mops at one point and started to play hockey with them. Mr. X eventually makes them spin and because they spin so much they all fall down exhausted and dizzy. Kendell is the last one to fall but when she does Mr. X gets fed up and storms out of the room. That was only ten minutes after Gustavo had left too. 

After Mr. X had left they all just pretty much sat around and talked or messed around some more. After an hour as promised Gustavo and Kelly returned. Gustavo shut off the stereo and when the two saw the four of them just laying about Kelly decided to ask first.

"What happened to Mr. X?"

"Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times," Logan starts.

"Then we got really dizzy," Carlos says next.

"Then he said a bunch of bad words that start with x," James says making an x with his arms. Gustavo getting angrier with what each of them said until he explodes at Kendell's comment.

"Then he Xquit," Kendell finishes. When Kelly sees that Gustavo's about to explode she grabs the headset by the stereo to muffle his outburst. Gustavo's outburst just so happens to be him screaming at the top of his lungs.

Once he's calmed down enough he yells at them to go into the conference room so he can talk to them. At this time they're all in clothes they found around the studio. Kendell was wearing sweatpants and an oversized red t-shirt. James is wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants, Logan is wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants, and Carlos is wearing burgundy sweatpants with a grey tank top and a hoodie tank top over it. This was what they had worn when they were doing their dance lesson as well. 

Now Gustavo was lecturing them in the conference room, "Boot camp part two, the great look!"

"When do we sing?" James asks.

"When I tell you to sing!"

"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you!" the male marketer says.

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendell asks and everyone laughs before she's quickly denied.

"We researched and electroshocked focus groups to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records," the female marketer states.

"Then we turn you over to the stylists to change all of your clothes and possibly shave your heads," the male marketer states and James shrieks and holds his head.

"Now, Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday. That's why we're giving him..."

The stylists are then left to the teens and they all start to freak out and fight back. James is more willing to it than the others, Kendell puts up the most fight because she doesn't want her look to be changed just because of Hollywood. Even back in Minnesota, it was a long-sleeved tee or sweatshirt and jeans and on her lazy day's sweatpants and sweatshirts and of course her signature beanie. The stylists had finished up the boys first before Kendell demanded that if they were going to strip her to at least do it away from the boys.

"I'm sure they've all seen it before!" One of the stylists states and soon enough she's in a different outfit as well her friends giving her respect by turning away.

Once they're all dressed they get pushed back into the studio and Kendell is in a sports bra and overalls and a denim beret as well. Carlos is in a sweatsuit, James is in loose green pants and an opened up collared shirt, and Logan is in a piano suit jacket with a collared shirt and bow tie, he is also wearing rolled-up grey loose pants. Carlos and James are also wearing headbands and Logan is wearing sunglasses. The banner behind them saying boy-liscious.

"Boy-liscious," the female and male marketers finish.

"The beach, the girls and guys, and shirtless overalls," Kendell says unenthusiastically. "Why are we called Boy-liscious if I'm a girl?!"

"I think we look good," James says doing different poses.

"Well, considering that you're supposed to be the talent in this group, it's more to attract girls and other boys to the group. You'll be the main image for the band and encourage little girls to want to join a band themselves!" The female marketer says.

"Not bad, uh, but I need options. What else you got?"

"Change it!' The marketers' chorus.

They all start to fight the stylists again. They are then changed into red, white, and blue. The new band name is Red, White, and Boy.

"Seriously? Boy in the title again?"

"Well, when we first originally heard and saw your name and the other three were boys as well we also expected you to be one, sorry. Not really," the female marketer states.

"This does look great with war veterans who own Buicks," the male marketer tells.

"We look good!" James says again.

This time logan is in Uncle Sam getup, James is in a low-cut white top with pieces of cloth coming down from his shirt and in red leggings, Kendell is in a one-piece red uniform, and Carlos is wearing a red, white, and blue striped shirt underneath a onesie looking thing that's blue.

"We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us!" Kendell points out.

"You, silent! You, more options!" Gustavo says directing the first part towards Kendell and the second part towards the marketers and stylists.

"Change them!" The marketers say again. The teens once again try to fight them on it. When they're changed again they are all wearing tight black pants and black clothing. They all also have black boots on and Kendell has red fake hair extensions in. The new name is Danger Boy. Kendell's top is also lower cut exposing some cleavage and while her pants are uncomfortably tight she's covering her chest with her hands.

"I give you..."

"Danger Boy!"

"Danger Boy is danger and parents will forbid their kids to buy the dangerous music."

"That's exactly why they will," the male marketer finishes.

"Booyah!" They say together and fist bump.

"I, uh, can't feel my legs!" Logan says nervously.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight."

"I hate it!"

"So do we."

"I need five new looks for tomorrow. All right, now follow me to hear your first hit single that's gonna put me back on top! Move out!"

"Alright come on!." "Oh." "Whoah!"

Those were the teen's responses as they made their way to follow the adults. The last comment was made because they could barely move their legs and they fell. Once they fell James once again made the comment about how they look good. After they all fell they were stuck there until the adults noticed the missing teens and the stylists changed them into their comfier clothes, they were wearing earlier. They took a small break after that and Gustavo started part three of their training, so to speak.

"Ok, part three of the great pop group boot campapalooza, the great song!" Gustavo yells at them.

"It's called Girl Time!" Kelly says as Gustavo makes his way to the piano and she passes out papers with the lyrics.

"It's a song about no matter what time of day it is, ~don't you know it's girl time~. Ooh, I just woke up, What time is it? It's girl time! Excuse me sir, do you know what time it is? Yeah, girl time!"

"What if you have a sinus infection? Isn't that doctor time?" Logan asks.

"No, no, no, it's still girl time!"

"Right."

"Why does it have to be girl time? Besides how many of your songs don't have the word 'girl' in them?"

"Well let's find out! Ms. question everything I do. Let's take a look at my wall of PLATINUM RECORDS! Let's see there's uh, Girl Like You, Girl You Are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yard Squirrel Christmas- I forgot about that one was there-, Girl Zone, Girl Zone Remix, Girl Cake, and Girl, Girl, Girl, which sold three million copies and number one for five weeks! Any other questions Dog?" Gustavo taps her cheek and Kendell gives him a cocky look before asking.

"Are any of those songs from this Girlennium?"

That comment from her is the boiling point for Gustavo and quite literally steam comes out from his ears and he's shaking so bad that he causes an earthquake.

Kelly then pulls him away from the teens after his meltdown and takes him to the recording part of the studio. She then monitors his heart rate.

"Okay, your heart rate is back to normal and your blood pressure is 120 over 80. You can produce now." 

The teens are now in the sound booth with water and pillows. They all are just looking around in the booth and Carlos is jumping up and down facing away from them.

"Remember these kids haven't had a break all day. I think they're getting a little punchy."

"I don't care," Directed towards Kelly and now into the speaker Gustavo says, "okay, now it's time for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop group boot camp, THE SINGING!"

"What is this place?" Kendell asks, everything still new to her.

"It's a sound booth, it just isolates the vocals in case we need to edit or enhance them later," Kelly tells them calmly.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos shouts at her.

"Do you want us to nap? Cause we will!" James supplies helpfully.

"They just absorb any extra echo or treble, just like those big foam mic covers," Kelly tells them. Kendell picks up the mic and hits herself in the head, the drowsiness of the day finally catching up to her. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" James picks one us and holds his thumb up.

"Okay great and-"

Gustavo gets cut off by Kendell hitting Carlos in the head with the mic.

"Funny, do it again," Carlos dares her. She hits him again, this time a bit harder.

"Not so tough without your helmet, are you?" Kendell taunts laughing a bit. Carlos ten picks up one of the fruit waters to aim at Kendell but he misses and sprays Logan instead.

"Knock it off!" Logan yells at him. Carlos instead sprays more water at him. Logan then picks up his own water and squirts it at Carlos but he misses and it hits James instead.

"You just ruined my lucky white v-neck!" James shouts at him. He then grabs a water bottle and sprays all three of his friends.

"Maybe the fruit water was a bad idea," Kelly says unhelpfully as she and Gustavo watch the teens fight in the sound booth.

"Please get them to stop," Gustavo asks nicely.

"Guys. Guys!" Kelly says into the mic to get the teens' attention. Of course, they don't listen and instead keep fighting. they eventually start a pillow fight with the feather filled pillows blocking their view from Kelly and Gustavo. "Pillows were a bad idea too. I told you they were tired."

"Just have them meet me in the studio when they're finished," Gustavo says calmly and leaving to his office to get away from them. It was about twenty minutes later when they were all finished and KElly went to go get Gustavo and ushered the boys to the studio. In the studio, the marketers, Mr. X, and the stylists are in a group while the teens are in a straight line. Gustavo then walks by each one and points out their flaws.

"You can't sing!" directed at Carlos. "You can't sing or dance!" Directed at Logan. 

"I can backflip!" Logan supplies unhelpfully.

"Stop it! Forever!" Gustavo doesn't even bother telling James anything he just walks right past him and moves straight to Kendell. "And worst of all, you don't even seem to want this!"

Kendell just coughs up the feathers that are in her mouth.

"What about me, I can sing dance, and I want this!"

"You remind me a lot of Matthew McConaughey."

"Awesome!"

"I can't stand Matthew McConaughey. This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song or a look, and they're covered in feathers! And I would rather quit right now than commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song I would love to play for you. ~Ooh, now that I'm through banging my head. This band of dogs is officially dead~"

After Gustavo is done the group is asked to leave and Kelly gives them a lift back to the hotel. When they get back they all change and are lounging by the pool. The boys are all depressed and angry and Kendell is just kind of cool with it.

"He's a really good piano player," Logan says breaking the tensed silence between all of them.

"And I am so depressed," Carlos says glumly because of the way her friends feel Kendell is also kind of disappointed in herself as well. She was ruining her friends' hopes and dreams.

"It's the music, Guitar Dude, please," Kendell asks.

"Oh, sorry."

"So has Gustavo Dork made you guys famous yet?" Katie asks approaching the four of them.

"We had some creative differences," Kendell tells her sister.

"You got fired, didn't you?"

"All he did was yell and scream at us and make us wear dangerously tight pants."

"Yeah, you're right. He wanted to turn us into rich and famous pop stars. What an idiot!"

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs!"

"Rich and famous dancing dogs!"

"He's got a point," Logan points out.

"Oh, so you're siding with James now?" Kendell demands of him.

"No, I- maybe. Kinda. Yes."

"You guys blew it, you blew my shot, you could've tried harder but you didn't!"

"Ok, let's all just calm down and think nice, happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos says happy trying to defuse the situation.

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet!" James pushes Carlos onto one of the lounge chairs.

"Whoah, guys, guys. Remember our pact about not letting this town tear us apart?!" Logan tries but James and Carlos just start attacking each other again.

"Great, now we're all fighting. I didn't even wanna do this!"

"Everybody with no problem wants to do this Kendell!" Carlos shouts still fighting James. Now Logan and Kendell join in trying to get the two to separate.

"I know but it's all happening so fast!"

Katie gets fed up with all of them fighting so she pushes them into the pool.

"Katie, what'd you do that for?" Kendell asks her sister.

"Looked like the four of you needed to cool off."

"She's right," Logan says.

"I'm sorry," James says and his friends turn on him pushing him underneath the water. Katie once again takes a beach ball and throws it at them getting them to stop. They eventually get up and grab towels and take a bench near a fireplace. After getting it lit they all sit around it, cold and contemplating.

"I could stay here and be a model, I'm still great looking or the star of a reality show," James says.

"Which one? Project Idiot?" Carlos asks rudely.

"That's just your jealousy talking."

"You know what's funny? We didn't even get a chance to sing together," Kendell states and that gets a few laughs from them. "~Oh, you're such a turd,~" the boys start to join in with her except James who's pouting.

"~Oh, yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd.~"

James joins in and they stand up, "~Oh, yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!~" People begin to look now including Ms. Knight and Katies. Katie is laughing at them and Ms. Knight is shaking her head at her daughter and her friends. "~O, you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you,~"

James takes it away and hops up onto the bench, "~Smell like a turd!~" They all burst out laughing at the song and at James' antics. Also, everyone around them starts applauding them and cheering.

"You guys were right! I really think we should do this!"

"How? We got fired, remember?" Logan says skeptically.

"We didn't get fired. I mean we got fired but the problem is we didn't try our best!" Kendell says giving a pep talk to them.

"I tried my best," James points out.

"We know, James. We know. Guitar Dude, I need some music, something inspirational. We are hockey players, brothers, and sister of the ice and we do not quit. Now are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we going to grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time?"

"You really think we can make it as a band?" Carlos asks.

"No, but I've realized three things since we got here, one I love singing, two I love singing with you guys and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime!"

"What's the third thing?" Logan asks.

"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now, and I'm in love with this pool. So what's the play? Dump the puck or Big Time Rush?"

"Big Time Rush!" James says first and then Carlos and finally Logan before Kendell repeats it as well. After that, they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow they would go back to Rocque Records. Their room was horrible but hopefully, soon enough they would get a better room or at least a better place to stay. The Knight's shared one of the rooms and the three boys had the other. Even though it was a hotel it was a lot more like living in an apartment, a tiny cramped apartment.

.....The Next Day.....

Kendell had made a few calls the night before one to Kelly about how they'd be at Rocque Records the next morning and hung up. She also called a few of her other not so close teammates and asked them to shovel Mrs. Majkowski's driveway and that she would send them some money. She also called Mrs. Majkowski and told her that if the boys didn't shovel her driveway to tell her and she would deal with them. She had made her calls in the living room area of the apartment once her mom and sister were in bed and so were the boys. She didn't want to disturb them but she knew that each of the calls were necessary.

Today had all four of them walking over to Rocque Records which took a good ten minutes and now they were walking to the same people as the day before.

"Well?" Gustavo asks Kendell.

"Ok, we'll do it your way, no goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days," Kendell tells him.

"Ok, Girl Time from the top."

"Except for that. We really don't want to Girl Time."

"Oh, let me guess. You have a better idea, well, let's hear it! Let's hear the dog's better song title!"

"Big Time," they all chorus together and pause before saying the last word. "Rush."

"It's about four hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them and they're going to take their best shot."

"I like it and you've got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles," Kelly tells Gustavo jumping in.

"I... Like it also. We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away and we are in a Big Time Rush."

"Yes!" the teens cheer.

Gustavo eventually tells them to knock it off and they're all in the sound booth again, this time no pillows or water just four teens.

"Okay, Big Time Rush from the top. Only this time, let's try not to make me want to choke you."

They all start with the intro of ah, ah, ahhh, ohhh. After that, they all take turns with a line before chiming in together and then singing the rest of the song together. They rehearse for hours with very little breaks. They practice throughout the night and only get two hours of sleep before going back at it again. Once it's the end of Thursday they're allowed to go home but have to return extra early for a little more practice before their performance in front of the CEO. 

When they are done practicing they are rushed off to the stylists to get fixed up and not be so sweaty before their performance. they all get make-up put n them, Kendell the most reluctant to get anything put on her face and then they're all done and ready to perform. The teens were all ecstatic to be performing, Gustavo was the only person that was nervous. After the song is over they all pose breathing heavily, waiting for Griffin, the CEO's approval.

The teens can't see or hear through the glass but Griffin turns to Gustavo and says, " I like 'em and the board's gonna love 'em. You have three months to make your demo. I told you this was going to work out, but I thought the one was a boy? No matter I have to go, my pants are cold. The teens are in the studio anxious about what the CEO thought of them.

"Guess who's staying in L.A.!" Gustavo tells them and they get excited. They all hug one another in happiness. "Stop cheering, if you thought the last three days were hard, wait till you see the next three months! Carlos still can't sing! Logan still can't dance! And I still can't stand James!"

"We'll work on it!" Kendell tells him.

"Okay, now you can celebrate," Gustavo grants.

Kelly and Mr. X cheering and getting excited behind him.

That was the start of their musical journey and it certainly won't be a while before it all falls apart.

Word Count 10,530


	2. Big Time School of Rocque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers are going to be a lot more extreme than what they were in the show and this does have swearing and name-calling in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: You guys have spoken and you all want Jo to stay a girl. You are all however split when it comes to JoxKendell or KendellxJames. My plan for the episode Big Time Love Song is to not have Kendell chasing after Jo with the boys. If you do want Kendell and Jo to become a couple it won't happen as fast as what it did in the actual show. I have started writing the Love Song episode but without your guys' final say I won't do anything. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Mentions name-calling, swearing, bullying

When Kendell and the boys went to the apartment that night they told Ms. Knight and Katie of their success. Everyone was happy that night and because of their success, Gustavo told them not to report until Monday. The weekend was spent hanging around the pool, pushing and shoving each other, and a lot of messing around. On Monday they were given more tasks and the whole week was spent getting better. On Wednesday that same week, Kelly had given them important information and they worked until Saturday. They only had Sunday off before they had to report again on Monday.

Kendell had gotten a bit of a tan when the boys weren't around. She had gotten wolf-whistled all because she had abs and her muscular form was truly shown off in her bikini. She hated all of the attention but she also knew that it was inevitable. It was usually why she went when her friends didn't. They would be overprotective and want to hurt whoever wolf-whistled at her. 

She also knew that if the guys were with her the girls at the Palm Woods would also make comments about her hanging out with three boys. Her third reason was that her friends are boys and even if they tried to keep their eyes off of her, they wouldn't because they were teenage boys and she had seen some of the magazines or photos they carried of girls. The boys were shocked the day they first arrived when she was wearing the bikini underneath an oversized Hawaiian shirt. So what made wearing just a bikini any different.

Now today was Monday, which meant they were going back to Rocque Records. Kendell and James each had a nice tan and Carlos was still the same but Logan was still pale as ever. They didn't go to Rocque Records right away that morning, they were due there at ten and right now it was only nine forty-five and James had made the mistake of falling asleep on a lounge chair near the pool. So Kendell, Carlos, and Logan had the brilliant idea of moving his lounge chair in the middle of the pool with trash cans holding him there. 

Kendell leaned over towards Logan and said, "It's time." She then leaned towards Carlos, "Carlos do the honors."

"Whoah! FREE HAIR GEL!"

"Where?" James says waking up so suddenly that he falls off of the lounge chair. He falls straight into the pool and his friends get a good laugh at his expense. "Yeah, funny. real funny," James tells them sarcastically. "NOW WHERE'S THE FREE HAIR GEL!?"

"How sweet is this? It's like a vacation with singing, it's a singcation!"

"Okay guys, dry off and get dressed!" Kelly calls, "It's time to get to the studio."

"Kelly!" Kendell calls excitedly. "What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?"

"Harmonies?" Logan asks.

"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos asks.

"A big Hollywood party to get us some red carpet exposure?"

"Close. You're going to school."

Kendell gets a worried look on her face while the boys scream. School wasn't exactly a good place for her. She was constantly bullied and ostracized by the other girls at school, she really only talked to the guys on the hockey team or the three guys that were closest to her which was obviously the three who are in a band with her.

"School? You're kidding right?" Carlos asked Kelly for what seemed to be the millionth time and they had only reached the lobby.

"Carlos for the eleventh time I'm not kidding!" Kelly yells frustrated. "You all thought you were going to get three months off of school?"

"It was more hope than thought," Kendell mutters but everyone hears her.

"According to the Actors, Singers, and Performers Association- kids under the age of eighteen must attend four hours of school a day. Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?"

They all thought back to what they did with the pamphlets. Kendell had started reading it in the pool area when Logan, Carlos, and James came up to her asking her to resolve a fight and then repeatedly started fighting again and Katie pushed them all into the pool again so that's how her pamphlet got ruined. Logan had also tried reading it but soon got fed up with it and started using it to cut out images. James had smacked a fly with his so he disposed of the paper immediately and lastly Carlos had run out of toilet paper so he had no other option but the pamphlet that he was also trying to read on the toilet.

"We looked at them a little bit," the teens' chorus each overlapping one another and them all giving excuses. In the middle of their excuses a bell goes off and a bunch of kids go past them. It wasn't until Kendell saw Tyler that she asked.

"Tyler, where's everybody going?"

"To school at the Palm Woods!" Tyler says before rushing off. The Jennifers walk behind him and even smile at the band but scowl at Kendell, she scowls back. Curiosity gets the better of all of them and they follow everyone to a room that is set up like a classroom.

"Good morning Miss Collins!" The class chorus together.

"Today class we're going to learn about fractions and I thought a fun way to do this would be if we divided up some... pies" Miss Collins tells them grabbing two pies.

"I love fractions," Logan states.

"I love pie!" Carlos exclaims.

"And after we cut them, I guess we'll have to eat them!"

"I think we're going to like it here," James says excitedly. Kendell was the only one unenthused about it. She didn't want to sit in a hot stuffy classroom with a bunch of teens that seemed to hate her for seemingly nothing. The girls stuck up their noses at her and the guys all seemed to be leering at her and others just ignored her altogether.

"Oh, no. You guys aren't going to school here!"

"Well, what school are we going to?" James asks her. Kelly doesn't answer him instead she tells them to get into the limo so they can find out.

"Welcome to the school of Rocque," Gustavo says with a wooden stick and pointing at a chalkboard. The teens are all in desks in a closet. James and Kendell are in the front row, Kendell being closest to the door and Carlos behind er and Logan behind James. Carlos is touching the walls.

"I don't like this school!" James states nervously.

"Quiet! You love it because studying here, you won't miss out on rehearsal time and recording sessions! Instead of a lunch break, the school of Rocque has harmony breaks and every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall." The teens all seem unhappy about it and give looks of disgust and worry and longing to be somewhere else.

"And you're our teacher?" Logan asks.

"No."

They all cheer at the fact that Gustavo won't be their teacher and Kelly chooses that moment to come into the room with their teacher. "Guys say 'hi' to Mr. Smitty."

"But you all can call me Mr. Smitty," the adults laugh while the teens just look uncomfortable. "Thank you so much, I can take it from here." After a bit of bumping into one another, Gustavo and Kelly eventually leave them alone with the teacher. "First up we have probabilities as in THE PROBABILITY THAT THIS BAND WILL FAIL BEFORE ITS FIRST SINGLE IS EVER RELEASED!" 

"I don't think we're getting pie," Carlos states.

The teacher, Mr. Smitty yells some more at them. "What are you supposed to be the band slut? All bands have them and all they want is fame and fortune and most importantly, the money!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" the guys all burst out in rage. Kendell just puts her head down and stares at the book open in front of her. Even adults hated the fact that she was in a band with three boys.

"You have no proof as to what is said in this classroom, now tell me whether or not she's the band slut?"

"Just for your information! She was the one who got Gustavo's interest and she could have easily been a solo artist!" Carlos starts.

"She chose to take us with her to start a band, she easily could have got that fame without us!" Logan defends.

"But she stuck by us and we stick by her!" James says.

"But she is still the slut isn't she?"

"No, I'm not! You can call me whatever you want but I've heard it all before. Now we should really start class before we get your teacher's license revoked. Gustavo wants our minds and bodies in shape!" Kendell snaps at him.

"Whatever, now open up your math textbooks to page thirty and get out a sheet of paper. NOW!"

Mr. Smitty wrote an equation up on the board and then hit his wooden stick on the chalkboard. After working it out Logan answers first. "The answer is X equals 9!"

"You know I was in a band once and then one of the guys got a girlfriend and she ruined everything. She also became the band slut and kept using us all for money. Eventually, she convinced the guys to kick me out of the band and now here I am. The band fell apart after I left and deep inside it made me happy. She somehow managed to marry the lead guitarist in the band but that fell through and she tried coming to me for support. I turned her down and now look at me a teacher for hire and even teaching wannabe celebrities now. Here's a new equation for you."

He opened the door and it revealed another chalkboard with a long problem about bands and how record sales and other mumbo jumbo.

"Now turn to page 562 in your textbooks!"

"What do you think the Palm Woods school is doing right now?" Carlos asks.

They all look off into space and see the Palm Woods teacher in front of the class assigning video games as math homework, and a bunch of other messing around. Except for Kendell she imagines it like a normal school and imagines the Jennifers as the resident mean girls and acting smarter than what they really are and making fun of other girls in the classroom. She also imagines what her sister and mom are up to at this moment. Mr. Smitty then gets out a spray bottle and sprays them all yelling at them to pay attention.

"We have got to get out of here!" James whisper yells.

"Follow my lead," Kendell reassures them.

"No talking! All eyes on the board!" Mr. smitty does an arm gesture to the board and that gives them an idea. "The board! The board, the board!"

"Mr. Smitty do that again," Kendell encourages.

"Why are you going to try and flash me like the band slut you are?"

Kendell looks scandalized and the boys look about ready to murder him. Kendell quickly shrugs it off though. "No, but you should still do it."

"This?" he questions gesturing to the board in a weird way again.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Logan says. The boys then start to flatter him and compliment him because he won't listen to anything Kendell says. They also say how he'd be great in a men's band. They then somehow convince him to record a demo and send him off to Germany for a man band. He then leaves excitedly.

"Do you think Gustavo will let us go to the Palm Woods school now?" James asks.

"Sure, there's really no other option except..." Gustavo says sarcastically coming up from sending off their teacher. "KELLY GET THEM ANOTHER TEACHER! SOMEONE UNTRICKABLE!"

Gustavo then leaves and Kelly is left with the teens. "Kelly, wait! We also have a second reason as to getting rid of him," Kendell admits.

"He kept insulting Kendell and calling her a slut because some lady who he called a slut broke up his band and he freaked out on us about his past!" Logan finishes for her.

"I'll see what I can do about finding someone who won't make you feel that way and we can probably get him into jail in Germany for harassment of a minor, how does that sound?"

"Thanks, Kelly! We all appreciate you!"

They had chilled for about an hour, keeping close to Kendell as a support system for her. The next teacher arrived after they had finished talking about the people at the Palm Woods. The boys talked about cute girls and Kendell just laughed at what they were saying.

The next thing they knew was Kelly ushering them into the classroom and they were all sitting in different spots.

"So you didn't like your first teacher, well I didn't like him either. He was a pompous pig who always insulted young ladies. I bet he even made her cry, well guess what! I'm here to make you all cry!"

"Kendell didn't cry, she's tougher than that!" Carlos says.

"Well at least she has good friends but he was probably right in some aspects. Anywho I won't leave like some coward, I am battle-tested and have a black belt! I'm not afraid of you and nothing you say or do will get me to leave!"

Kendell then pulls out Gustavo's keys. "There's a Porsche outside, leave now and it's yours." 

That got her to leave fast and left the teens to get out of school work. Kendell knew that she was going to point out all of their insecurities and she knew that the boys especially were not going to be able to handle it. Gustavo had been mean to them during their auditions and Logan had practically closed in on himself.

Kelly walked into the 'classroom', "You know that he's not going to give up!"

"She was going to be bad for us, I could just feel it. Besides we need a better education than one in a supply closet!

"Attention students please report to Principal Rocque's office, all students to Principal Rocque's office!" Gustavo says over the intercom.

They all get up and make their way to Gustavo's office. Kelly goes behind Gustavo's desk and after a few minutes of Gustavo just sharpening pencils Kelly gets tired of it and grabs the pencil sharpener from his hands.

"Boys, and Kendell I care about you, I do. I would like to tell you a story from my youth, my principal was a jerk and I vowed that someday I would be a principal, a good one! Fair, pleasant," Gustavo pauses.

"But you're none of those things," Carlos points out.

"HEY! Things don't always work out, okay! Bottom line is you four are staying in the school of Rocque. End of Story."

"But Gustavo," Kendell starts but Gustavo hits his name tag. "Principal Rocque, it's just, this school isn't meeting or social and educational needs! We need to actually go someplace that feels like an actual school." Kendell says this stuff because while she may not want to go to the Palm Woods school, she certainly doesn't want to be here.

"With girls other than Kendell," James says.

"And field trips," Logan tells him.

"And pie!" Carlos finishes.

"You go to my school, you play by my rules and I will find a teacher that will enforce those rules! A W.W.E. superstar teacher!"

"Who are you going to get? Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters?" Kendell asks laughing a bit.

She had spoken too soon because as soon as she said those words Gustavo made a call to the exact same guy right in front of them. That quickly got all of them to stop, Gustavo kicked them all out of the room after explaining that he would be at Rocque records within the hour.

During the waiting period, Logan asks her, her true reason for getting rid of Mrs. whatever her face was. She tells him that she had threatened to make them cry and had assumed things before getting the facts straight. "Plus you guys all really want to go to the Palm Woods school."

"But you don't," James says.

"I'm probably going to get Kelly to put me onto an online schooling website. At least then I can get schooling in and I can always do it here and help Kelly out when she gets overwhelmed. I'll be back so don't do anything stupid."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

Kendell gets up and leaves, leaving the boys to discuss.

"We need to get her some girl friends, she's never really had another girl besides her mom and sister to lean on," Logan tells them.

"Or we could get her a boyfriend! Maybe that'll make her happy!" Carlos exclaims loudly but Logan and James glare at him.

"A boyfriend is not going to help her!" James says.

"Wait, I think she's coming back!"

"No it's, just me and your teacher is here, so get to class. Where's Kendell at?"

"Bathroom," the boys chorus.

"Got it, now go." Kelly made sure that the boys made it to the makeshift classroom before going to find Kendell. When Kelly reached the bathroom door Kendell was already walking out of the room. "Good, your teacher is here."

"Really who is it?" Kendell asks intrigued.

"You'll see soon enough now go in there."

The boys had already claimed their desks and they had all swapped, again! Kendell took the last open seat in the back on the side closest to the door. Once she was seated Kelly once again opened up the door and their new teacher walked in, that teacher was exactly who Kendell said earlier. It was Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters.

The first thing Mr. 'Masterpiece' did when he came in the room was write his name on the board, the second thing was to turn around and look at the four of them before ripping his shirt in half and screaming at them. His scream was powerful enough to blow all of their hair and made their books flip pages.

"I did not see this coming," Kendell states.

After letting that sink in for a bit Chris decided to start class.

"Is that really Chris Masters?" Carlos asks.

Gustavo, as if knowing what they were asking got on over the intercom. "That's right! W.W.E champion and the only certified A.S.P.A. teacher trained to use the master lock!" Chris gestures at his bicep at that.

"That's right! And I believe the key to a sound mind is a healthy body. So throw your books away. Throw your books away!" The teens do as they're told and push their books off of their desk. "All right, now I want you to lift your desks and give me 500 desk presses, now count them out!"

Thus began the torture, it took at least an hour before they finished. The boys complained far more than what Kendell did but part of that was because she was on a boy's hockey team and she couldn't risk complaining and getting kicked off of the team. When they were done they were each forced to do twenty laps around the property and they then got stuck doing more desk presses when they got back. They were all glad when they got to go back to the Palm Woods for the night. 

..........Next Morning...........

The next morning they were all sore and tired. It was hard for all of them to find a comfortable sleeping position so while their bodies were sore, they were also suffering from lack of sleep. They knew that they had to come up with a new plan to get rid of Mr. Masterpiece. When the teens came out of the elevator they were all carrying lunches that Ms. Knight had made and their soreness was visible.

"I don't think I could take another day at the school of Rocque," Kendell says a bit whiny.

"I can't move my arms," Logan complains.

"Hey, guys, high five!" Tyler says coming up to them. They all move their arms up but end up groaning in pain.

"Tyler what are you so excited about?" James asks tiredly.

"Miss Collins says we're having class outside today!" Tyler then rushes off and the Jennifers also pass and scoff. The boys then look off into space and imagine class outside to be the class in the pool and that their geometry homework was to have fun. They also imagine the Jennifers saying come on. In reality, it was Kelly yelling at them to come on and go to the studio. Kendell getting fed up with the boys ends up stomping on all of their toes. Her arms were too tired to smack them upside the head.

"Come on boys, we have business to attend to," Kendell says with a smirk walking away. The boys notice that smirk as her signature, 'I have a plan' face.

"Come on, you're going to be late for school," Kelly says following Kendell, the boys also following suit.

Kelly who didn't know any better was none the wiser to what the kids may have had planned out, namely Kendell. Kendell knew exactly what her mom had packed them for lunch and brought up the fact in the limo. While the four of them were going to Rocque Records, Katie and Ms. Knight were going to auditions and Kendell knew that Katie was a lot like her and was bound to get into trouble. There was certainly going to be interesting stories at dinner tonight.

Once they arrived at Rocque Records the teens were slow to enter, not slow enough that Kelly would get impatient just slow enough that Kendell could say, "My mom packed us all clam chowder and it looks close enough to puke."

The boys were then enlightened on what they were going to do. After they were all situated in their makeshift classroom their teacher walked in. "Now let me jot down something on how fitness and body oil helps build a strong immune system!" When Mr. Masters has his back turned the teens start their plan. Kendell snaps her fingers and Logan grabs the chowder. James sprays his face with water and Kendell globs the chowder onto the desk. James puts some chowder onto his face before making retching sounds.

When Mr. Masters hears the retching he turns around and starts freaking out. To make matters worse Carlos shouts, "Awesome, Chunky Vomit!" The teens other than James then pull out spoons and start eating it. 

Mr. Masters, however, is still freaking out saying, "Hey, don't touch that!" They all ignore him continuing to eat it. "Germs!" They disgust him so much that he screams and runs out of the room. Gustavo walks out of his office at the same time as Mr. Masters running away. "Those kids are animals!" He proceeds to run away after flexing one last time.

After he's gone, Gustavo pulls them all into his office again. Once they're all situated Gustavo pulls out the A.S.P.A book.

"The official A.S.P.A. Official School Registry?" Kendell reads.

"And it's filled with every A.S.P.A. licensed teacher, that I can AND WILL CALL! Every time you chase one off, I have 10,000 waiting in the wings!" Gustavo throws the book at Logan and knocks him off of the chair.

"It's a big book guys. Your next teacher will be here in 30 minutes," Kelly tells them.

"You play by my rules! I win! I'm going to laugh and leave victorious now!" He laughs maniacally and Logan gets up from his spot on the floor. Gustavo and Kelly leave and the teens are left to talk.

"Well, guess we can kiss the Palm Woods school goodbye!" James states.

"Maybe not," Logan says referring to the book in his lap. "This isn't just a list of teachers, it also has the rules that every A.S.P.A school need to follow."

"I smell brain!" Kendell says and they all move from their spots of lined in a row to gather around Logan. James and Carlos stand behind him looking over his shoulder and Kendell stands in front of them.

"Okay according to this, we're entitled to hot lunches, outdoor breaks, and interscholastic sports programs."

"We didn't get any of that!" Carlos exclaims.

"Exactly. So if Gustavo wants to have a school here..." Logan says moving to stand next to Kendell.

"He's got to play by these rules!" Kendell says referring to the book.

"I smell plan!" James says excitedly. 

After that was said they got their plan ready and they had managed to get to the Palm Woods and back within twenty minutes. They had gone there and back to grab clothes that they could store at Rocque Records. James and Kendell made sure to make a big deal about dumping their clothes in the same room Kelly and Gustavo were in.

"Oh, hey Principal Rocque," Kendell says before walking away with James. Gustavo looks at Kelly before rushing off after the two. 

"Hey! I hope there's a good reason my control room is filled with your sweaty socks!" Kelly comes out at this moment.

"Well, A.S.P.A. rule 209 states that all students must have adequate storage for personal belongings."

"Which the school of Rocque hasn't provided," James makes gestures as he talks.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of this," Kelly says this as Carlos and Logan walk by with their own bags. Carlos and Logan then walk right into Gustavo's office with their own bags of clothes, they shut the door and Gustavo's face shows horror before he rushes past Kendell and James.

"Hey, that shelf is for my awards!"

"You wouldn't want to be in violation of A.S.P.A. rules, would you?" Logan asks him.

"You could lose your business," Carlos points out.

Kelly takes the book from Kendell before stating, "They're right."

"Find a place for the Dogs to keep their smelly stuff, WHICH IS NOT IN MY OFFICE!" Gustavo yells. "And where is your teacher?"

"Yeah, we told him that A.S.P.A. ensures teachers five paid sick days and two personal days a year," James tells him. They hear cheering and go investigate. The cheering was coming from their would-be teacher and he was carrying a surfboard and was in beach gear.

"So long Suckers!" their teacher waved.

"Sounds like a personal day to me," Kendell tells him. Gustavo about explodes but instead, he kicks them all out and him and Kelly look through the book all panicked.

"Keep looking! There's gotta be something in this book that will make me win!" Gustavo yells at Kelly.

"I'm reading through it for the fourth time!"

"Read harder!"

"Just let them go to school at the Palm Woods!"

"The day I let them beat me is the day I- is that a goat?"

"Every A.S.P.A. school has the right to a school mascot."

The goat then leaves his office and they hear a buzzer go off. Gustavo then rushes out of his office only to be stopped at the doorway. The teens are by a water cooler, exhausted.

"You are familiar with A.S.P.A.'s stance on interscholastic athletics, right?" Kendell asks. 

"Did you see our goat?" Logan questions. "We call him Gus, Gus Tavo."

"Get it?!" Carlos says excitedly. The buzzer then sounds again and Gustavo goes to check it out. When he does he sees a crowd of people cheering for the Tigers. 

The teens end up going towards Gustavo and stand behind him before James speaks, "We're playing the cast of Hopeless Housewives."

"Don't be fooled by the score, we're playing great," Kendell reassures and they go onto the 'court' which happens to be the studio. Kelly also happened to be in the crowd cheering for the Goats.

"Hey, if you can't beat them, join them!" Kelly shouts at him. Gustavo then goes to try and break up the game but instead, all he gets is pushed to the floor. As he sits up he sees one of the players from the Tigers slam dunk the ball but as she does this the hoop falls down onto the set of drums. Gustavo screams and the crowd goes wild as the game is over. The teens end up helping Gustavo to his feet.

"Sorry, we'll get them next time," Kendell tells him. She along with her friends are all sweaty from the game and Gustavo yells at them to go to his office.

When they're in Gustavo's office they all sit in the line of four chairs and Gustavo begins his lecture. "I am the principal of this school and I do not give in to demands. And hooliganistic tactics don't scare me! Sabotage! Shmoobatage! You. Can. Not. Beat. Me! Now what you've done here can not and will not go unpunished. Which is why I hereby EXPEL YOU!"

"What- What does that mean?" James asks.

"It means... You are hereby kicked out of the school of Rocque! Now get out! Go on! Move it!" The teens then leave his office confused. Gustavo on the other hand groans before sitting down in his chair. "It wasn't easy but they needed to be disciplined."

"So from now on I'll pick them up from the Palm Woods school and bring them here by 12:30."

"Yep."

The teens listening in on their conversation begin to cheer at the fact of not going to the Rocque Records school. After that was done and Kelly exited the office Kendell approached her and asked her about enrolling in online classes versus going to the Palm Woods school. Kelly had asked for her reasoning and she simply stated that she didn't get along with most of the girls at the Palm Woods and her going to the Palm Woods school would only bring her trouble. Kelly agreed and Kelly agreed to get her signed up for online classes. Kendell also said that she could occasionally come over to Rocque Records and work on some things like singing or dance moves and get the mics tested beforehand.

When the teens finally made it back to the Palm Woods they were all happy and excited. 

..............Next Day....................

The next day brought the teens and Katie down to the lobby for their classes. Kendell also went down because then she could hang out with the boys a little longer and she had to meet Kelly to get her details for her online classes. When they were in the lobby Katie showed them her commercial. In her commercial, she was dirty and was fighting with the other boy. Ms. Knight was the one narrating it and it was a Suds-o commercial.

"Nice job!" Kendall tells her sister putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am loving this town," Katie says.

"So am I," Mr. Bitters says wearing beige clothing, a fur coat a chain and sunglasses. He also has a wad of money in his hand.

Kendell walked them all into the classroom and stood in the doorway.

"Okay, time to do school Palm Woods style," James states.

"Okay class let's start with science," Miss Collins tells them. "Where we're going to talk about water displacement."

The boys all get out water guns and stand up and start spraying everyone and everything. Kendell facepalms at their stupidity before yanking them all down and into their seats. Everyone around them gives them annoyed looks and no one is impressed. Kendell glares at all of them before apologizing for them.

"Learn to keep them on a tighter leash," the blonde Jennifer states.

Kendell turns her glare to them before walking out muttering under her breath. No one hears what she says but they all have a pretty good idea. Kendell also shuts the door fairly loud as well. "This school was much more fun in our fantasies, wasn't it?" Carlos asks.

"Yep." The boys all end up getting detention and having to write sentences on the board. Because of the boys' stupid actions, Kendell had to explain to Kelly who then had to explain to Gustavo why the boys were late. Kendell had also gotten a lot of her schoolwork done while the boys were doing their sentences. When their detentions were over they got yelled at by Gustavo and had an extra-long and hard music practice.

End.


	3. Big Time Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy! I have decided on what type of pairing but I'm going to keep it a secret. You will figure out by the end I hope. Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing!

It had been another exhausting day at Rocque Records for the four teens and all they had wanted to do was relax. By relax, they meant anywhere but their room. They were given the worst room and had no motivation whatsoever to go up there. Instead, they all went to the pool area to relax.

"Five hours of dancing," Logan complains.

"Seven hours of harmonies," Carlos also complains.

"And I sweated through fourteen bandannas," James states exhausted.

"Thank goodness we can escape the stresses of Hollywood at the amazing Palm Woods pool."

That was when a director came up to them and asked, "What's this? I didn't order extras."

"We live here. This is our pool," Kendell tells her.

"No! This is the set for the sexy dog, dog food commercial starring Lightning the TV wonder dog!" The teens all look over and see Lightning and wave saying 'hi' to him. "Strike the teens!"

"What's that?" The crewmen all pick up the teens and place them onto the sofas in the lobby. "Well at least we can recharge in the stylish Palm Woods lobby.

"Ah, the four hockey players from Minnesota," Bitters starts.

"I'm not getting a friendly vibe," Logan states.

"No loitering in the lobby after 9:00 PM. Oh, look at the time 9:01."

They took that as their invitation to leave the lobby. Not only that but they would rather not get into trouble with the hotel staff.

"Then, there's the gracious interior of our very own apartment 2J."

The apartment is bland and boring looking. There are holes in the walls and stains on the carpet. It had to be one of the worst apartments there were. They knew that they were purposefully assigned a bad room, the hotel manager knew that they were hockey players so he didn't want the room they stayed in to be trashed.

"This apartment is horrible," Logan and Carlos state together. After that's out of their mouth the couch collapses. That was when they made the trek back down to the lobby. Kendell was the brave one and rang the bell but after the first ding and no one came she kept ringing it over and over again. Eventually, Bitters came out getting annoyed with the bell. 

When Bitters came out he had some fries in his hand and while he was featuring them yelled, "What, I'm busy?"

"We'd like a nicer apartment, please," Kendell says as sweetly as she could.

"How come everyone else gets one of those cool apartments?" James asks and Kendell points towards the sign with a room.

"And ours is a big-time dump!" Carlos voices.

"2J a dump?" Bitters spits food while talking, most of it hitting Logan who stood next to Kendell but Kendell still felt some of it. "If by 'dump' you mean 'really cool'." Bitters then leads them back up the stairs and to their apartment to show them exactly what's cool about it. "As you know the Palm Woods is home of the future famous. Do you know how many showbiz legends have stayed in this very room?"

"Do you know how many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Kendell questions him.

"If you spill, it's a stain. When Lindsay Lohan throws up chocolate milk it's history." Bitters gestures at the stain right below him. "And this slight blemish," Bitters shows them a circular indentation in the wall. "The result of a Shia LaBeouf indoor soccer game." Bitters then points at them. "No soccer in the rooms! And are you telling me that you're too good for the tv enjoyed by Kanye West when he was known around here and Lil' Kanye West?"

"Can we at least paint the place?"

"No, 'cause your lease specifically states that there will be no painting." Bitters walks towards a photo hanging on the wall of Kendell in hockey gear, Katie, and Jennifer Knight. "No hanging of personal pictures!" Bitters grabs it off of the wall but sees the hole and puts it back up. "I'll allow this one. No construction of any kind and there is no way that I am putting four hockey-playing hooligans in one of my finer apartments." Bitter turns to leave.

"So installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?" Carlos asks and the teens all look hopeful.

"This matter like this door is closed." As Bitters closes the door the phot falls off of the wall.

"I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst." There's a creaking sound before the pipe bursts.

"Pipe just burst," James states.

"Yep. We need a new crib," Kendell comments.,m 

"Yeah, right, like that's just gonna fall from the sky," Logan responds.

"Whatever, let's just get to bed. There may be no school but we have to be at the studio extra early tomorrow for some big announcement or something. Goodnight guys."

"Night Kendell," the boys chorus back.

.........Next Morning.......

The next morning had them all in a conference room with a set designer. Griffin in charge of it. Gustavo, Kendell, and James were all in chairs. Carlos stood behind James and Logan behind Kendell. Griffin stood next to Logan and his assistants stood across the room from him. Kelly stood behind Gustavo.

"We call it the ultimate teen crib, filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games..."

"A swirly slide!" Carlos yells all of the teens get excited at the prospect of the teen crib.

"Cool, right?" Griffin asks. "Put a swirly slide in my office," one of Griffin's assistants leaves to go do what Griffin just asked for.

"Griffin I don't know what this is but I need to work with the Dogs on harmonies today," Gustavo says.

"Change your plans, our ancient Japenese founder Mr. Fujizaki wants to dump our music division, but your dogs as you call them are going to change his mind."

"And we get to live in there?" Kendell asks.

"Yes, for two hours, while you shoot a promotional video surrounded by RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid products. Which will show Fujizaki why our future rock stars are perfect for selling his blenders plasma tv's, and missle defense systems." Griffin sits down before speaking again. "Oh, and do some interviews, you know why they love to sing, why they wear that helmet, why they're all friends with a girl, and why they love RCM CBT Global net Sanyoid arcade games, industrial-strength playground slides, and the new XZ5 micro laptop, look how tiny."

"And we could all wear bandannas, it could be our thing!" James announces. "Bandannas," He whispers. His friends all disagree and shake their heads in disapproval.

"Griffin, you can't keep coming into my studio every day and interrupting my training sessions."

"Yes, I can and do the interviews by the water. Fujizaki thinks that water is lucky. It's weird."

"But you want a performance in the teen hangout crib thing?" Kelly asks.

"Exactly and I need it in two days or the music division will be gone," Griffin says standing and leaning forward, serious. Now joyfully standing up, "But have fun with it."

"Okay, we'll build the teenage crib here in studio A, I'll find a nice beach location for the interviews and put in some calls for a hot director."

"I'm a hot director!" Gustavo yells at Kelly. "And we're doing everything here because it's easier, quicker, and cheaper. You," Gustavo points at the architect. "I want to show you where you're going to build this thing."

Gustavo, the set designer, and Kelly all exit and the teens stare off dreamily. Gustavo had told them that they were done for the day so they grabbed the plans and went back to the Palm Woods. When they got back to the Palm Woods they had to be sure to not let Bitters see the plan and went straight up to their room. When they got up to the room they compared the teen crib drawing to their current apartment.

"No, no way! It's impossible!"

"Two weeks ago we were a hockey team in Minnesota and today we're a band in L.A. anything is possible," Kendell tells him walking in front of the boys to face them.

"Okay, you have a point but how are we going to get all this in here?"

James then pulls out bandannas, "Pick any color you want."

"We're not wearing bandannas in the video, okay?" Kendell tells him.

"You know what you guys never support my risky fashion choices."

"Now, the first step is getting the set designer to build the ultra-teen crib here and not Rocque Records," Kendell starts to pace and Logan doubts her.

"Yeah, that's simple and how are we going to do that?"

"Logan, are you forgetting that the Palm Woods is home of the future famous?"

They all run to the elevator and then run right out of it down to the lobby and Kendell stops them, "Wait for it."

That was when Camille showed up and slapped Kendell. "I trusted you to keep my secrets, my deepest darkest secrets and all you care about is my money!"

"Camille," Kendell cuts her off.

"What?"

"We need to borrow your acting," the four tell her.

"Sure," she agrees. That led to the five of them going up to their apartment and telling Camille their plan. When she was briefed they took her back to where they were building the set for tomorrow.

Camille was dressed like an assistant and entered the workshop. "I need this installed by 3:00 pm tomorrow at the Palm Woods not Rocque records. Can you do it? Because if you can't, Mr. Griffin will find somebody who can."

"Yeah, it's all pre-built here and the paint will be dry by 3:00."

"Good, call Mr. Griffin on this number only," Camille pulls out a business card and hands it to her. "If you have any more questions or run into any problems. BACK TO WORK EVERYBODY!"

As soon as Camille has her back turned the set designer looks at the number on the card and dials it, all according to the plan. Kendell speaks first saying, "Arthur Griffin's office, one moment, please," Kendell passes the phone to Logan. "Do your Griffin impression now!" When Logan is hesitant to do so Kendell stomps on his foot.

"Ow!" Regaining his composure he talks in his Griffin impression. "Hello? Uh-huh, yes. Move that set to the Palm Woods, now. Okay, I need to touch my llama now. Bye." Logan hurriedly hung up and the teens all cheer.

"I owned them in there!" Camille says.

"All you've done is set us up for big time trouble!"

"Oh, our little Logey, so pessimistic," Kendell starts.

"So scared of everything," Carlos finishes.

"And so hot," Camille accidentally says out loud.

"Okay," Logan says awkwardly. They all have to shake off what Camille says and continue. "And I'm not scared, I'm realistic, as in what are you gonna tell your mom about the crew that'll be invading your apartment tomorrow from 11:00 to 3:00?"

"We'll figure it out but right now we need to head back before we're all caught and the plan gets ruined." They all leave and head back to the Palm Woods. When they get there it's close enough to dinner time that they can go up to their crappy apartment. They thank Camille one last time before the boys head up. Kendell stays back and hopes to talk to Camille a bit more and maybe get a girl friend. 

"Hey, I know the four of us have only been here two weeks and we're constantly busy with our band so we aren't always around but I think I'd like to get to know you better, I've never really had any female friends and it'd be nice if you would be my first here."

"Of course I'll be your friend!" Camille shouts and hugs Kendell. Kendell hugs back hesitantly. "Now that we're friends we can do sleepovers and do each others nails!"

"Whoah, calm down Camille and thanks. I'll see you tomorrow and we can even talk about your crush on Logan."

"You're not jealous are you? And do you think the guys noticed?"

"No, I'm not jealous the guys are all their own persons and can date whoever they want to. The guys have probably already forgotten about your slip up and if they haven't their room is right next to mine and I'll tell you if they didn't. See you tomorrow Camille and really, thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome and thank you Kendell I uh also don't have very many female friends here. Thanks for letting me participate in your guys' crazy scheme and if you need any more help I'm always willing to help."

When Kendell had gotten back up to the apartment her mom had just gotten done with dinner and the boys were already sat down. When she sat down her mom had grabbed the hot dogs and placed them on the table.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I'm going to go look for a job tomorrow so I'll be gone tomorrow from about 11 to 3."

Kendell shoots Logan a look, "Okay, that happened but what now?"

"I have no idea. Frankly, I can't believe we got this far." James is tying bandannas to his wrist and Carlos was digging into the hot dogs.

"Hey look! Wristdannas," James says him and Carlos not even listening to Logan and Kendell talking about the plan.

"Okay, our next worry is Gustavo, we need to find someone who can think like him, someone who can get inside his head but where are we gonna find someone that devious?"

"Well there's really only two devious people we know about, only the younger seems to be more devious than her older sister," Logan tells her with eyebrows raised.

"You know you could've said that a little nicer and Katie and I are not that bad."

"You are!" the boys chorus. 

"Fine whatever. Katie's probably scamming people out of their money somewhere considering she isn't up here."

"Let's go then since you seem so confident in your plan."

They all get up, Carlos grabbing another hot dog, and they all make their way down to the Lobby. They see Katie almost immediately and brief her on the plan before asking for her help. Katie quickly gets to work. She along with Kendell grabs one of the lobby whiteboards as the boys head upstairs not knowing what the girls are actually doing. They head back to their room and in the elevator, Katie starts to write on the board and she ends up finishing it outside and the two girls walk back inside. James and Logan are sitting on the coffee table and Carlos is behind them, Kendell goes to stand next to Carlos after helping Katie set up the markerboard.

"First you're gonna need more future stars from the Palm Woods, I recommend the Jennifers for their lack of fear."

"Problem with that, they don't seem to like us that much," Kendell tells her little sister.

"No, they just don't like you all that much. Have Carlos and James do it and bribe them if you have to."

"With what money?" James asks.

"Kendell has at least 1,000 in her checking and more in her savings. She's been working at the grocery store for a while and she saved up her money, you guys should know that."

"Okay, let's not focus on that, let's focus on the plan."

"Fine next you'll need cordless power tools, sawdust, cool code phrases, and-"

"Wait, where did the two of you get the whiteboard?" James asks.

"We may or may not have taken a whiteboard from the lobby," Kendell answers.

"Speaking of the lobby or better yet Bitters, you have to keep in his cage all day. But the key to this whole ultra 2J makeover is convincing Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the pool like that dog food commercial last night."

"Right and once our teen dream remodeling is complete. He'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our performance right here. "

"And I get the first turn on the swirly slide."

"I get first slide on the swirly slide!" Carlos protests.

"I do!"

"No, I do!"

"You can go together!" Kendell yells at them.

James then stands up and puts a bandanna on his head before saying, "Let's do this." He also pulls out more bandannas.

"We're not wearing bandannas!" his friends chorus.

"Bandannas are cool!"

The argument ensued a bit longer before Kendell smacked James upside the head. That solved the argument real quick. "James you can like your bandannas all you want but we don't and you trying to push us into it really makes me want to burn them and I will."

James screams because he knows that she will do exactly that. "Fine, but I still get to wear the bandannas."

"Good, now that, that's solved we should head to bed that way we aren't too tired for tomorrow. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Kendell," the boys chorus.

When Kendell is out of hearing distance Katie decides to get the truth out of them, "Alright spill. I know that you three like her, even if she can't see it everyone else around you can. So I suggest you three all man up and tell her before some other guy comes around and sweeps her off of her feet."

"What?" Logan asks a little too loudly.

"We don't like her like that," James tries to deny.

"She's our best friend," Carlos states.

"Yeah, and I have working eyes and ears. You all might be scared of her but you like her. Just know that if any one of you idiots hurt her, I will make sure you never live it down." After Katie was done threatening them she also went to go get ready for bed. That leaves the boys to be left to their own devices in the living room.

"How did Katie know?" Carlos asks.

"I don't know! But do you think Kendell knows?!" James asks.

"Who knows but Kendell usually is blind when a guy likes her remember Donovan Hayes?" Logan asks.

"True but how do we know Katie won't tell her?"

"We don't but we have to worry about everyone else finding out if we're that obvious to Katie I'm sure a lot of other people have noticed. Look at how the Jennifers and the teachers have treated her in the past two weeks we've been here. It's because they assume things of her and it's not okay," Logan defends.

"Wait, what about Camille? Doesn't she like you?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, but I know Kendell and I barely know Camille!"

"Well there is only one Kendell and so I think you should take a chance on Camille. Besides, we really don't need to get into a fight over her. Kendell would kill us all and we wouldn't know what hit us. We just need to be sure that she knows we don't like her or else we're all ruined," James tell Logan.

"Whatever, let's just get to bed because we don't need to risk Kendell finding out about this or Katie. Now move out!"

"You think he and Camille will start dating?" Carlos asks James.

"Well if he does then maybe some other girl will come along and only one of us will get Kendell. Great, glad we talked now I'm going to get my beauty rest."

James pats Carlos on the back before leaving. Carlos and Logan take off after him. What they didn't notice was the sisters in the doorway of their room.

"See I told you! I knew that they liked you!"

"Yeah, but they're my best friends and you already know what people say about the four of us."

"So you're saying you don't like any of them more than friends?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and you know how the guys get when they're chasing after a girl. They all just fight over her and maybe James or the other two gets her but it doesn't last long."

"Because of you and you haven't at all found it suspicious that at all!"

"Katie, if they really liked me like they say they do they would have told me and they would probably be fighting over me like some other girl and they were actually being civil with each other."

"What if they think that they can't tell you because they know how you feel about them and they don't want to fight over you because they don't want to cause a rift in your friendship. Especially now that you're starting a band together."

"Okay fine, so maybe they do like me but they also like other girls as well and I can't exactly say anything about knowing that they like me. That would just make it awkward and if it's awkward between all of us Gustavo would just question us and that could easily be the end of Big Time Rush."

"Yes, but it's mostly the guys that wanted the band, the only reason they have a chance of becoming famous is because of you! They aren't going to want to mess anything up not only because of the band but because they care about you even if you are only friends and I'm not trying to say confront them about it but you still need to talk to them at some point. You also need to tell them how you feel so that they can move on."

"Fine, maybe I'll talk to them about it once we get our teen crib but not before."

"You better actually do it or else I'll make you do it!"

"Fine, now I have to get to bed or else I'll have bags and they'll have to apply make-up of all things."

"Kendell, I don't say it that often but you look beautiful with or without makeup. I see you comparing yourself to other girls and they don't hold a candle to you or your beauty!"

"Thanks, Katie. I love you too."

"Love you goodnight big sis."

"Goodnight little sis."

With that, the two sisters go to bed. Lucky for them neither the boys or their mom overheard their conversation but the two both knew what was at stake if Kendell did talk to the boys about what she heard. The boys could totally hate her or they'd stop being friend with her and kick her out of the band and there were so many other negative possibilities that could come out of it.

Kendell spent most of the night awake figuring out how she was going to talk to the boys about what she overheard. She also had to figure out what to say to Camille. Camille was one of her first shots at actually having a female friend so she couldn't go to her for guidance and there would be a chance if she told her mother that she would split them up. There was only one person she ever really trusted and that has always been her sister. Her sister, Katie was her support system when she couldn't go to the guys or her mom and even though Katie wouldn't admit it, Kendell was also her support system.

Kendell wasn't the only Knight to ever be bullied. Katie was also bullied so moving to California was probably a good choice for them. The boys didn't really know how bad the bullies were and their mom certainly didn't know the extremity of it either. Kendell and Katie were each others shoulders to cry on and nothing could take that away from them. They trust each other with everything, even though they have their fights they'd always be there to back each other up.

Kendell had managed to get a few hours of sleep so when she woke up there were bags under her eyes. That didn't really matter, what mattered was getting on with their plan and getting an awesome new crib. When they got to Rocque Records that morning Kelly and Gustavo were arguing.

As they get closer to Gustavo he started talking to them like dogs, "Heel, stay, speak."

"We took some pictures of the pool at the Palm Woods, the greatest pool ever, very lucky water. It's a great location for the interviews!" Kendell tries to sell Gustavo on it.

"Hot directors shoot there all the time. Swirly slide!" Carlos says the last part accidentally and James smacks him upside the head.

"Oh, the Dogs are directing my video now. Well, let me tell you how it works here. You are the Dogs and I am the trainer, now sit!" The teens don't sit so Gustavo says instead, "Don't sit." Once it's out of his mouth they sit on the couch behind them.

"This pool looks great and it's close enough that we could be back here by 3:00 to shoot the performance at the ultra teen hangout place." The teens immediately agree with Kelly.

"You do what I say and I say no, no, no!" Gustavo jumps around so much that he causes the building to shake and all of the props and fake beach canvas fall. "Hey, let's do the interviews at the Palm Woods."

They almost immediately head over to the Palm Woods to get everything settled. Kelly settles things with Bitters and they have run over the pool area. "Here's the check for the location fees and thanks for making this happen."

"There's also a 'making this happen' fee for me making this happen." Kelly rolls her eyes before giving him a check for 500. 

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Bitters then walks away and the teens are all getting their make-up and hair done. All the boys were really getting done was their hair combed and then the stylists used hair spray or hair gel to make it stay. Kendell, on the other hand, got stuck waiting as they put curlers in her hair. The boys also had minimal make-up while Kendell's practically caked in it. They put concealer for her baggy eyes and foundation on. They also put a bunch of mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow on. They also had a wardrobe for each of them. 

Kendell's wardrobe consisted of a maroon dress with a black leather jacket to go with it. She also had to wear black high-heels for the interview. The boys on the other hand only had to wear jeans and a nice top. To say Kendell was upset was an understatement, the only thing she really liked was the jacket and she told them she was keeping it once they were done. 

When Bitters got to his office Katie got a text from the Jennifers and she popped up between Kendell and James. "The bird is in the cage and the Jennifers are in place."

"Okay, team, remember your missions," that was when they took the curlers out of Kendell's hair and left. "James you stall Gustavo. Carlos, Katie, and Camille, you head to Rocque Records and fake build the ultra-teen crib, while Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies."

"Okay, James is up first!" Gustavo yells. "I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later."

"Move out!" Kendell says and everyone goes to their assigned areas. James because he stays in the pool area hears Gustavo and Kelly's conversation. Of course, when he hears that he texts Katie about Kelly coming over to the studio to watch the progress. James then also gets fixed up a bit by the stylists.

"James sit," James sits. "Take off that bandanna," James takes off his bandanna only to reveal another one. "Take off that bandanna." James once again listens to Gustavo but he still has another bandanna underneath. Gustavo's patience gets smaller and smaller.

Meanwhile, Carlos, Katie, and Camille start their part of the plan which is making Kelly think that the ultra teen crib is being built in studio A. Kendell and Logan, on the other hand, watch the construction crew. When the crew pulls up Kendell and Logan are in bushes with tree hats. The two then move inside to the lobby where they see brunette Jennifer.

"Jennifer, you're up."

"Just so you know we're only doing this to be in your music video that's supposed to be seen by a lot of people and we still don't like you."

"That's fine and the video is even going to be seen in Japan."

"You also look stupid in those tree hats."

"Didn't ask for your input," Kendell adds before her and Logan rush off.

Meanwhile, Jennifer tells the crew where the elevators are and to keep it down as to not disturb other residents. Logan and Kendell witness the whole thing and when the crews go up using the elevators the two teens use the stairs and wait until the crew is in their apartment. They listen in on the construction as soon as the door is shut.

Meanwhile James is distracting Gustavo. James is talking about how much he loves the products of RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid products until he says how he hates their hair dryers. Gustavo yells cut as soon as the words are out of James' mouth.

"Just say what's on the cards!" Gustavo yells pointing at the cue cards.

"Why? They've completely ignored ionized technology."

"You've said nothing that I can use in the last two hours!"

"And in no way am I purposely stalling you," James drifts off as soon as purposely is out of his mouth.

"Where'd you get that bandana?"

"A waffle? No thanks, I already ate."

Gustavo then gets off of his chair and starts to go after James. James also gets up and starts to run away. They continue this for thirty minutes.

With Logan and Kendell things are going much smoother until the set designer calls Logan.

"It's the set designer! I'm worried."

Kendell takes the phone from him and answers. The set designer starts by saying, "Griffin." Logan refuses to take the phone until Kendell stomps on his foot again.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, the room's too small, so if you want that swirly slide to fit, we're going to have to bust into the ceiling, is that okay?"

To Kendell, "Break through the ceiling? No, no we'll be arrested," Logan freaks out.

"Uh, sir can we demolish the ceiling?"

Kendell defeatedly waves her hand no but Logan freaking out instead says, "Yes." Kendell gives him a 'why did you do that?' look and they here the set designer tell them to rip it up. "You better be right about the taking risks' thing!"

They hear a "Fire in the hole!" from the apartment and Logan gets scared so he jumps up not Kendell's arms. "Get off!" 

Down in the lobby Bitters also hears the explosion and starts to race to the elevators. As he's running all of the fries he's eating fly out of the tray and the Jennifer's who were watching Bitters look up and run up the flight of stairs to where Kendell and Logan are.

"Code red!" The same Jennifer who was posing as a Palm Woods Employee says running to them. "Bitters is one his way up-. What is going on up here?!"

"Please tell me you guys are good at teen scream horror flicks," Kendell starts, coming up with an idea on the fly.

"They're desperate," says the Jennifer currently in the middle which was the other brunette.

"We want talking parts in your next three videos, you do all of our ironing for the next month, we get to sing backup on your next track, and we get to spend the day with all of your little boy toys while you run errands for us," Blonde Jennifer says towards Kendell.

"Done!" Logan says.

"Where's the ketchup?"

Kendell from seemingly nowhere pulls out two things of ketchup and hands it to the Jennifers they in turn put it o themselves before running towards the hall screaming bloody murder.

"The refrigerator you installed fell on us!" Blonde Jennifer starts.

"Do you know how bad blood stains?" The Jennifer who portrayed a Palm Woods employee states.

"And now we're going to run to our lawyer and sue the Palm Woods," the last Jennifer finishes.

"No, no, no, please don't sue."

The girls then go back down the hall running in the opposite direction of Bitters. Bitters keeps shouting after them about not suing. After they were gone Logan and Kendell come out of a janitor's closet saying in sync, "They're good."

Currently at Rocque Records Kelly was sitting on a couch waiting for the 'crew' to be done. When she hears the sounds of tools stopping she gets up. In all actuality, the tools that Carlos was using had just died.

"No, no, no. The batteries died out!" Carlos starts to freak out. Katie face palms and Kelly approaches the closed off doors.

"Hey, is the set done?"

"Sorry lady, just a minute," Camille says in the glass door.

"I need to see the set now please." They put wood in the door and Carlos shouts no giving them away. "Carlos?"

Carlos starts speaking in a high pitched voice. "No this is not Carlos, please go away."

They put up more wood causing Kelly to jump back. "I'm getting security!" Kelly yells at them before getting on her phone and walking away.

"And you really think this is going to work?" Katie asks.

"It works in cartoons," he says optimistically.

Back with Logan and Kendell.

"Okay, Bitters is gone and we just have to keep Gustavo occupied for one more hour," Kendell says in the elevator.

"I can't believe it. I think we're actually going to make it. I'm not even scared."

When they get back to the ground floor Bitters and Gustavo are waiting for them.

"Why are the Jennifers dripping ketchup all over my Palm Woods?"

"Dogs, interviews now!" Gustavo takes the fry from Bitters and sticks it in his mouth he then grabs Logan and Kendell out of the elevator. Bitters gets into the elevator as Gustavo drags the teens away.

"All done with my long interview," James says wearing a bandana. 

Kendell gets dragged right by him so she grabs James' forearm and tells him, "Bitters, code red! Code red!"

Gustavo keeps dragging them and makes them get redone by the stylists. They finish with Logan first so he does his interview first. He's kind of nervous so they have to shoot it a few times. It takes them about thirty minutes of getting Logan to stop being so nervous. While they're getting fixed up James puts on all the purple bandanas he has. He runs up to Bitters and screams. He scares Bitters and locks him in the same supply closet that Logan and Kendell were in only a few minutes ago.

While they are at the Palm Woods dealing with everything, Katie, Carlos, and Camille are sitting against a wall waiting for Kelly and security to break in.

"I need to check on the ultra teen crib!" Kelly yells. After that security breaks through the wood, Kelly not too far behind. When Kelly looks around she notices the three kids and no teen crib in sight. The kids wave at her and Kelly gets nervous.

Kelly takes the kids back to the Palm Woods and when they get their Logan had just finished up his interview. That was when Carlos came in and they saw that Kendell was still getting fixed up so they make Carlos get fixed up before he gets to go in front of Kendell. Kelly waits off into the corner waiting until after the interviews are over to approach Gustavo about the crib situation.

After dealing with Bitters, James came back down to the pool area to see Carlos at his interview. Carlos takes less time than Logan and James but he still wastes twenty minutes. Now that Kendell is up it only takes her the first try to do it flawlessly. She showed no nervousness and read the cue card exactly how it was, unlike Carlos and James.

"And cut. That was amazing!" 

The boys were admiring Kendell the whole time. They even enjoyed her smile, even if it was a bit forced she still looked happy. She didn't smile that often around other people and she didn't really laugh either except for when it was just the four of them or when Kendell sat by Katie in middle school.

As soon as Kendell was done, Katie smacked them upside the head for their lovesick attitudes and Kelly approached Gustavo. Of course, she was prepared to deal with him so she covered her ears as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"WHAT?"

Gustavo had yelled for so long that Kelly had to forcibly get him to shut up and the teens ran up to their apartment because the ultra teen crib should be done. Gustavo begrudgingly also goes up to the room and starts yelling again. The teens are all messing around in their new crib. Carlos and Katie go down the swirly slide together, James is jumping on the couch, Kendell is playing with the bubble hockey by herself, and Logan is spinning in a spinning chair.

"Yeah, it came out really good, huh?" the set designer asks Gustavo. Gustavo just makes horrified noises.

"It came out amazing!" Kendell tells her.

"SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos yells.

"There's no time to move the set back to the studio," Kelly tells him and he makes more noises while the teens continue to mess around. "And the video has to be great for Fujizaki or we are out of a job." Gustavo still makes a horrified sound. That horrified sound soon turns into one of anger. He approaches Kendell because he knows that she was the ring leader orchestrating the whole thing. He makes a strangling gesture with his hands towards her, he then grabs her shoulders and shakes her a bit. She just smirks at him.

"Light it and shoot it!" Gustavo says murderously still grasping Kendell's shoulders. After that was said they shoot their video. They sing the very first song, Big Time Rush. They also dance and just have a good time. When they're done they make a pose before laughing at the good time they just had.

"Cut! Print! And strike the set!" Gustavo yells. The teens all look confused as the workers take down the teen crib set and put their old room back to the way it was. The teens also protest at what the workers are doing and try to stop them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you dogs really think you were going to get to keep this stuff?" Gustavo laughs at them.

"SWIRLY!" Carlos yells.

"Oh, that's really, really good. The little dogs thought they outsmarted the big dog!" Gustavo then starts to bark at them. "Take down that cool thing!" The workers paint the room back to it's original color and take away everything from the room. Soon enough the room is back to the ways it was before, stained and smelly carpet, holey walls, and the stupid couch. The four get pushed around a bit until they all plop down onto the couch, the couch just so happens to break off the legs and go back down to the floor. "But I do have to admit, we did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujizaki thinks so tomorrow."

Soon enough everyone rolls out of the room just leaving the four of them and Katie. Katie approaches the moping teens. "Well, this just stinks!"

"We know," they chorus back.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We can't do anything about it Katie, none of us have the money to rehire them and bitters would get suspicious and kick us out if there was any more construction in here."

"Whatever, the Jennifers want you to start on their laundry ASAP. How'd you convince Gustavo to let them in the video anyway?"

"I told him that having other girls in the video would make it look more appealing and could help show off the products better.."

"Makes sense. Got any cash? I'm going to go play poker before mom comes home."

"How much?"

"Fifty sounds good, I'll bring you back some of the winnings I make."

"Okay, you know where I keep my cash and I know how much is in there if you take more than that."

"Fine. Remember our promise! See you guys."

"What promise?" James asks.

Katie walks out the door before Kendell responds. "It doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you later but I have to go to the Jennifers' room. You're all free to come as well and help me."

The four teens then make their way up to the third floor where the Jennifers resided. Kendell knocks on their door and the Jennifers hand them clothes baskets with clothes that needed to be ironed and folded.

They all spent two hours ironing and folding the shirts and pants handed to them. Logan did the ironing and Carlos and James had a competition as to who could fold the fastest. Kendell just spent that time refolding James' and Carlos' folding mess.

Katie eventually returned shortly after they were done and handed Kendell back her fifty bucks. Kendell knowing her sister held out her hand and Katie gave her another fifty before taking the other cash to her stash of money. Soon after the laundry was done they handed the laundry back and when they got back they were exhausted so they went straight to bed, not even hearing when Ms. Knight got back from all of her job interviews. When Jennifer Knight came back she saw her oldest daughter passed out and her youngest sitting up counting her cash. Too tired to care about what Katie did she heads to the bathroom and gets ready for bed herself.

"Katie go to bed!"

"Fine!" Katie put her money away before going underneath the sheet herself and falling asleep. Ms. Knight before going to bed checked on the boys as well and also saw how tired they were. 

They hadn't even properly washed off their makeup or changed their clothes. James was really the only one who wiped off his makeup and that was because of his skincare routine. He did the minimum but still enough that he wouldn't break out. Kendell had taken the liberty of wiping off the makeup and took off the dress before going to see the Jennifers and when she came back she changed into pj's and flopped on her bed falling asleep.

.......The Next Morning At Rocque Records.......

The band, Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly were standing by the monitor showing the performance while executives and assistants were in the conference room watching the videos of the performance and interviews. Fujizaki was also there, kind of, Fuujizaki was in Japan watching the performance via computer screen but because he was ancient, he was falling asleep during most of it. He had people on his side who were constantly trying to keep him awake and everyone looked from the performance screen to his screen to look at how he was reacting to it. The interviews were also put in while the song was still playing.

When the video finished everyone looked at Fujizaki to see whether or not he approved of the band. "I like the band."

Everyone cheers and the teens all high five one another. When Fujizaki gets rolled off the people that were sitting in chairs slowly get up and leave but not before congratulating the band.

"I've never seen Fujizaki so excited. Frankly, I think it's the first time I've seen him move. You were a good boy today Gustavo," Griffin tells him. He also grabs his face and continues to talk only he talks to him like he's talking to a dog. "Good boy." Griffin then pats him one more time before him and his people leave. The teens give him a confused look before Gustavo approaches them. Kendell was the first person to speak.

"So we learned a lot today, didn't we? You did some things. We did some things."

"Ten hours of harmonies! No breaks! Move out!" Gustavo yells at them and the teens all look dejected and walk towards the studio with their heads down. When they're done they go back to the Palm Woods with their same dejected looks. They soon got back to their room and noticed that the room no longer had carpet on it. Kendell who was in the lead looks up first and the boys follow suit. Katie was the first to greet them by sliding down the swirly slide. Next was Ms. Knight.

"Well I love what you've done with the place," she says from her place on the couch. They all get excited and rush towards the bubble hockey game. That was when Gustavo and Kelly walked in through the door the teens left open.

"Uh... Good job today."

"This is awesome!" Kendell states.

"This is a bone."

"Come again?" Logan asks.

"I realized today, sort of, that if you really want to train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So enjoy your treat," the teens look hopeful before Gustavo continues. "You're not getting any more."

"And we lost a day of rehearsal because of the shoot, so it's at the studio, 7:30 AM," Kelly tells them.

"We'll be there no problem," Kendell tells them.

"We promise, no more surprises," Carlos says.

That was when there was banging and Bittersbreaks through their room via the supply closet James locked him in yesterday. Everyone is shocked because everyone had forgotten about Bitters throughout the whole ordeal.

"You've altered this room! You've completely devastated this apartment!" Bitter says looking around.

"You locked him in the supply closet?" Logan accuses.

"No," James denies. "Bandana Man did."'

Kendell facepalms at his stupidity and Bitters starts talking again. "This is a total lease violation! Man, cool swirly slide. I want all of you out of here tomorrow!"

"What if I add another grand to your 'making this happen' fee?" Kelly asks pulling out her checkbook.

"Have a Palm Woods day, everyone. Enjoy your stay."

Bitters walks out of the room and the teens scramble back to the bubble hockey game. Meanwhile, Gustavo and Kelly watch them. "You like them. They're not like other bands you've produced, are they?"

"They're dogs and I'm training them," Gustavo turns away and starts to exit but not before yelling, "I don't like them!" Kelly just smiles and Gustavo slams the door. Kelly soon follows him and teens continue their hockey game. Katie was now sitting next to her mom watching them play the game and how intense they go over it. It was fun and they would have kept playing it had Ms. Knight told them that it was ten and time for bed. They begrudgingly went to their rooms to get ready for bed. 

What they hadn't noticed before was that the rooms also got a makeover and there were three beds in each room now. Before the boys had just been rotating, two of them would get beds while the other slept on an air mattress on the floor. The girls' room on the other hand still had two beds in it but they also got a third bedroom as well which Ms. Knight got to have. It was nice and it was amazing at how they managed to add on a third bedroom with the limited time they had to work with. Katie and Kendell had been sharing a bed for the past few weeks but they didn't mind too much because it made it easier for them to talk and it was no different than having a sleepover. 

Katie and Kendell were each other's best friends. While girls at their old school would constantly pick on them and criticize them they always knew that they could trust one another with everything. That night before Katie and Kendell got into their separate beds Katie asked, "So did you talk to them yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time. Not with all of the planning we put into this and I won't have a chance to talk to them tomorrow either because it'll be a long day."

"You better do it soon!"

"I will now relax!"

"Good night big sis."

"Good night little sis."

It was a fairly easy night but Katie had ended up slipping into her big sister's bed. They both suffered from nightmares so it wasn't uncommon to see the two on the same bed. Ms. Knight walked in that morning to see her two girls curled up on Kendell's bed before going over and waking Kendell. It was 6:00 when she woke up her oldest it gave them all enough time to get ready. As soon as Kendell was up she took a shower and got ready before waking up the boys. The boys got up slowly but James had gotten to the bathroom first and he took half an hour so Logan and Carlos were in a rush to get ready but they were all down in the lobby by 7:10 to be picked up by Kelly.

Thus began their day at Rocque Records. If only they knew what would be in store for them for the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really don't know if you guys like the part about the boys liking Kendell and if you guys don't like it I can take it out. Sorry it took so long to update but I'm a high schooler and I currently have to deal with online classes. I have no clue about my schedule next week so I don't know when the next update will be. I'll update next Saturday at the latest. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!


	4. Big Time Bad Boy or Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: So I updated earlier than expected but I got the other episode done early so now I have a back up. I may get my phone and laptop taken away soon so I don't know when I'm going to be able to post next. Hope you enjoy and the next episode will reveal who I'll be pairing Kendell with. I also posted a new story with Female Kendall One-shots, hope you check that out if you haven't already.

It had been two days since they got the makeover to their apartment and now the band was at Rocque Records dancing while singing their new song in the studio. They were having a great time and they really liked the song. When they were all finished they were standing side by side and Logan got excited and put his hands in the air, Carlos who was standing next to him got hit in the head and fell backwards.

"Gustavo the song is great!" Kendell tells him.

"Of course it is, I wrote it. But the band isn't great! What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient."

"Hair mousse," James adds.

"Chocolate mousse," Carlos says.

"Spandex? Please don't say spandex," Logan rattles.

"The bad boy! The ill-tempered rebel with a flair for synchronized dance. One of you has to be it," Gustavo goes from Logan down the line back to Kendell before continuing on. "But in this case, it's bad girl cause I say it's Kendell."

They all look shocked at the revelation and immediately start to protest.

"Gustavo, why do we need a bad boy or bad girl?" Kendell asks.

Gustavo snaps and Kelly brings up a voicemail that was left by Griffin. "Gustavo, it's Griffin. The band needs a bad boy or girl. Bye."

"He's driving me crazy! But he's also right because the bad boy or girl is a rock and roll tradition." Gustavo then motions for the teens to follow him out into the hallway where the past band posters were hanging. He then gestures to quite a few posters, the first being BoyQuake. "Notice the back turned to the rest of the band. Bad boy!" He then goes over to the Boy Blast poster. "Notice the back turned, the dark clothing, and the scowl. Bad boy."

"But there can only be one bad boy per group as learned from the Bad Boys experiment of '95," Kelly says and removes the Boy Blast poster to reveal a Bad Boys poster.

"Didn't sell a single CD."

"But we're best friends, we never turn our backs on each other," Kendell tells them.

"No, not gonna happen," the boys deny.

"Then let me let you in on another rock and roll secret. The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money, and dates the hottest models."

"I can be bad," James states first and the three boys start to trample over one another to prove that they could be the bad boy. Kendell just stays put and rolls her eyes at their stupidity before eventually yanking them back by their shirt collars. The boys, however, continue to try and act all big and tough. Eventually, Gustavo kicks them out and tells them all to think about it, especially Kendell.

Meanwhile, at the Palm Woods Katie had gotten started on betting the Palm Woods staff. 

"Bow to the queens, boys." Katie says showing her hand full of queens. That was when Jennifer Knight saw what her daughter was doing and put an immediate stop to it. 

"No watch and please take back the money. Katie!" Jennifer pulls her daughter away from the table and takes off the sunglasses Katie was wearing. "You, need a friend."

"Why? I have you, Kendell, the guys, and the housekeeping staff."

"You need a girl-type friend, someone to play dolls with. Someone like that new girl Molly."

Jennifer then shows Katie Molly and Molly introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Molly! I saw you earlier, right? Well, I just moved in and I would love to play with you!"

"How about tonight after homework?"

"Sounds swell! See you there, bye!"

Molly then skips away and Katie is shaking her head the whole time Molly is talking.

"I don't like her and you know how people treated Kendell and I back in Minnesota."

"Sweetheart, you can't judge people without getting to know them first you can really hurt them that way and she doesn't seem anything like the girls you and Kendell had to face."

That was when the two witnessed a maintenance man wielding an axe with a person's legs sticking out from between chairs. The maintenance man laughs maniacally before licking what looked like blood from said axe. Jennifer screams and picks up Katie before running off. What Jennifer missed was Bitters standing up and talking to said maintenance man.

"Who cuts a Jelly donut with an axe?"

"You said you wanted half."

As soon as Katie and Jennifer are up to their apartment Jennifer calls the cops about the 'axe maniac' that she saw. Of course, after the cops had done their investigating they found out that the 'axe maniac' was a maintenance man. They went up to apartment 2J to explain that to the frantic mother. Jennifer, however, was in the bathroom at the time the officers came up to the room so Katie answered the door.

"Hi, little one. Is your mommy here?" One of the officers asks crouching down to her level.

"She's in the can. Talk to me."

"Well, we just checked the grounds and tell her that the guy with the axe was the groundskeeper and the blood was jelly," the other officer says pulling out a donut. "from a donut."

"Okay, so you're saying that my mom busts me for judging people, then she goes and judges some guy as an axe maniac when he's really a plant cutting donut eater?"

"Yeah, your mom was way off," the first officer speaks.

"Thanks coppers."

Katie closes the door and Jennifer Knight approaches her daughter, "Was that the police? What did they say?"

"That axe boy is still on the loose," Katie says in her devious tone. Jennifer gasps. After a few seconds, the boys and Kendell enter the apartment the boys are yelling causing Jennifer to throw her hands up in the air and scream.

"Wassup Mama Knight?" Logan asks approaching her.

The boys are still trying to act tough and Kendell quietly closes the door. Jennifer looks to Kendell for an explanation. "Gustavo says that one of us has to be a bad boy or girl."

"But you're all nice kids." The boys continue their macho-ness. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. There's an axe maniac on the loose!" Jennifer yells shaking Kendell's shoulders. Kendell looks to Katie who has a sign held up. The sign says, 'No there's not!'

"Oh, well, we'll be extra careful then, mom. We promise."

That was when the boys decided to speak up. "We want pizza, now!" Jennifer turns on them and gives them a look before they start to apologize. 

Jennifer does make pizza and the boys ask Katie and Kendell for advice on how to be bad they also ask why Kendell should be the bad girl in their band. There was an easy answer for that it was simply due to the fact that Kendell isn't afraid of authority and she certainly is not afraid to stand up for what's right and she usually has on her 'I don't care' attitude.

After they were done eating Kendell was on dish duty and Katie helped her. The boys just went straight to playing video games paying no attention to the girls. Jennifer Knight had gone to her room to go to bed because she had to be up early for a job interview. It was only the one but after that was done she could be back to the Palm Woods before the teens went off to Rocque Records.

"So did you talk to them yet?" Katie prods.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to and I can't talk to them now or they might get all depressed and then we'll miss out on another day of rehearsal and Gustavo will be mad at me and tell me to fix it."

"Fine but if you don't tell them soon I will make sure that the four of you talk."

"I'm sure you will."

The boys were up late playing video games but as long as they kept it quiet the girls really didn't care. It was about one in the morning when Kendell had gotten up to use the bathroom that she saw the guys still playing. After she was done in the bathroom she took their controllers, saved the game progress, and made them go to bed. She knew how the boys were if she didn't save their game and she knew how cranky they'd be if they pulled an all-nighter on a game.

Later that same morning Jennifer had gotten up at five for her interview at 7. The teens didn't have to be back at Rocque Records until 8:30 at the latest so it gave her plenty of time for an interview. Jennifer had to leave the apartment by at least 6:45 at the latest so she woke Kendell up at 6:30 that way she could get the boys up and Katie because Jennifer was still nervous about the 'axe maniac' that was still on the loose.

Kendell had got up and got ready for the day by showering and then she made breakfast while also sort of watching the news. She watched the news for the weather and just for the background noise. When she was done it was about 7:15. She woke up Logan first telling him that if he wanted a hot shower he should go now. She then went to her and Katie's room to wake her up about breakfast that way she got something before the boys all took over. Once she knew Logan was up and in the bathroom she woke up James and then Carlos because Carlos sometimes punched or kicked in his sleep.

James and Carlos got their stuff ready and then went out to eat. Carlos had piled heaps of food onto his plate and James was pretty much the same. When Logan was done, Carlos beat James to the bathroom so he had next shower, and when it was finally James' turn to shower he complained about not having any time to do his usual morning routine. 

Ms. Knight had gotten back to the apartment shortly after James was out of the bathroom and then it was time for them to leave. Kendell had a coffee cup that she had grabbed and Katie was forced to tag along while Jennifer dropped off the teens. The boys, as soon as the stepped out of the car, started acting like bad boys. Of course, they were just acting more silly and stupid then how an actual bad boy would act.

When they started walking towards the studio they saw Kelly and Gustavo sitting down at a table waiting for them and their bad bay 'auditions' so to speak.

"You really think having one of them being a bad boy or girl is a good idea?" Kelly asks as she sees the teens approaching.

"Quiet, they're coming."

The boys are walking in front of Kendell in a group. They're also walking in the weirdest ways possible and Kendell just laughs silently in her head. As soon as the boys are in front of the table they stand there and Kendell sits on the arm of one of the chairs sipping her coffee as the boys make a fool of themselves. Kelly's jaw drops open at the ridiculousness of them and Gustavo looks unimpressed.

Carlos goes first by breaking a board over his head. He's wearing his helmet so he won't really get a bad concussion if he gets one. As soon as he hits the board over his head it breaks and he falls backwards. Kelly gives him a look and turns back to the other two boys. "Next!" Gustavo yells.

"~B to the A to the D. That's me. A bad~," James is wearing a grill so he has to suck in all the water gathering in his mouth before continuing. "~Boyee.~"

"Really, a grill?! Logan!"

James goes to sit on the other arm of the chair Kendell is sitting on while Logan throws the shades that he's wearing and does a few weird dance moves. 

"You like that? You like that? You like that?"

"No," Gustavo tells him standing up. He then starts walking towards Kendell. "Okay, so Kendell is the bad girl. You're going to need o start wearing black clothing and talking deeper and slower."

"You mean be fake. I can't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking."

"No, Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me."

Kelly starts to nervously laugh and starts speaking, "I have never... lied... to you..." Kelly starts to drift off.

"See?"

"Gustavo, we just don't want anything fake about our band," James and Logan stand by her and agree, Carlos still knocked out.

"Your band? Your band?! This is my band! Are you telling me that you're gonna ignore me and Griffin and the record company and not be our bad girl?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Bad girl," Gustavo tells her pointing at her. Kendell stomps her foot and gets upset first and then James mirrors her because he really wanted to be the bad boy.

"Get Griffin over here," Gustavo tells Kelly. Kelly calls Griffin and after the call is ended Griffin is there within an hour. They got in some practice and the boys had changed into normal clothes and when Griffin had gotten there they were in the studio looking at the four bandmates.

"Why isn't her back turned to the rest of them?"

"Because she won't do as I say! Which makes her the bad girl."

"And I don't turn my back on my friends."

"That's good," Griffin tells her approaching her. "I respect that but I said I wanted bad."

That's when the boys start-up their hijinks again. Logan puts on his shades, James's puts his grill in and Carlos grabs another board and smashes it over his head. He once again passes out and James and Logan take off their accessories.

"A bad boy or bad girl is someone their parents won't let their kids date and I would let my daughter date any one of these teenagers. Which is bad." Griffin then turns to Gustavo. "Do something about this or I will. Wait. I already did. Say hello to Wayne Wayne."

"What? What? ~Yo, yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad, bad as my bling, bling and it's rapping grooves I exploit!~" Wayne Wayne pushed past Gustavo and made his way to the band and once his song is over he poses.

"Give him the contract," Griffin gestures to his assistants to give Gustavo the contract. The assistant shoves it into Gustavo. "Isn't he bad?"

"Baaad," Kelly states looking at his apparel. "But great, I mean really, really bad but, like, in a good way. Wow." Gustavo gestures for her to be quiet.

"Wayne Wayne, blow it up," Griffin says showing his fist for a fist bump.

"Later, later, Griff, Griff."

Griffin and his assistants leave and Wayne Wayne turns to the band.

"Yo, Wayne Wayne I'm-" James starts trying to be polite.

"Wasting your time, time. Look I ain't here to make friends, okay? Well maybe you, I wouldn't mind getting to know you," Wayne Wayne says to Kendell. "I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. the Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station, so you fools step on... or step off. Wayne Wayne out, out. I'll be by later to get your number sweetheart." 

Wayne Wayne leaves pushing through Gustavo again. "I think I just threw up in my mouth, like a lot," Kendell says.

"We don't like him," the three conscious teens tell Gustavo and Kelly.

"Yes, you do," Gustavo tells them. "You all do. He's the bad boy," Carlos then pops up at that moment. "And he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good dogs and make friend, friends with Wayne Wayne."

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asks Logan gives him a confused look as to how he missed it and Gustavo and Kelly leave.

"He's some idiot that tried to flirt with Kendell," James says.

"Whoah, someone flirted with you?" Carlos asks.

"Yes, and it was gross. It shouldn't be shocking it happens a lot more than you expect it to."

"Name one guy who flirted with you," Logan tells her.

"Donavon Hayes, Tim Bradberry, Martha Reynolds, Marty Reynolds, pretty much every guy on the hockey team, and even some older men that were shoppers."

"Okay, then."

"Carlos, Wayne Wayne is the bad boy for our band and he's a giant jerk. Let's go back to the Palm Woods and make 'friends' with him and don't you dare give him my number!" Kendell makes air quotes at friends and they all go towards Kelly to ask for a ride back to the Palm Woods.

Back at the Palm Woods with Katie and Jennifer Knight.

There was a knock on their apartment door and Jennifer looks through the peephole to see Molly. Jennifer calls to Katie, "It's Molly and not the axe lunatic." Jennifer then opens up the door and Molly is blowing bubbles.

"Hello, Mrs. Knight. Can Katie play?"

"Katie, Molly's here!" Jennifer yeels at Katie before facing Molly again. "It's Ms. Molly, not Mrs."

"I'm gonna be in here in a long while! Too much fried food," Katie fake grunts playing video games on the toilet.

"Maybe later, Molly."

"Okay," Molly then skips down the hallway and Jennifer closes the door. That was when Katie got out of the bathroom.

"Is she gone?"

"I know you were playing video games in there."

"There's something wrong with her."

"Katie you can't judge a person before you get to know them."

"Really? Because you judged that guy with an axe without getting to know him! Maybe he was a nice maintenance man who was cutting a jelly donut!"

"Oh, I think I can tell the difference between an axe lunatic and a donut enthusiast. Now help me take out the garbage," Jennifer grabbed the trash bag and a hockey stick for her weapon. 

The whole time they were out of the apartment Jennifer was on guard. It wasn't until they had gotten outside did they see the maintenance and that Jennifer thought was an axe lunatic. This time she saw him throwing bodies into the dumpster but in reality, they were mannequins. Jennifer screams dropping her trash bag and the hockey stick before picking Katie up and running off again. Katie also drops her own trash bag as soon as her mom picked her up. Katie waves to the maintenance man and he waves back.

Soon after the maintenance man is stuffing the mannequins in the dumpster, Bitters comes by. 

"No, no, no. I told you to store these mannequins in the basement."

"Why do we have mannequins?"

"I am the manager and you will do as I say now help me get this new Palm Woods sweater off, the neck's too tight. Come on! Ow! You're hurting me!"

Back with the four teens, they had convinced Kelly to take them back to the Palm Woods so that they could make friends with Wayne Wayne and Gustavo had made a comment.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if you and the bad boy dated."

Kendell had made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as the words were out of his mouth. She started to gag at first but her breakfast did happen to come up. Luckily she usually had gum on her so she put a piece of that in just so her breath wouldn't stink. When she got back to the Palm Woods she would go up to the Palm Woods and brush her teeth.

When they got back to the Palm Woods they all went up to the apartment, Kendell went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done they all raced down to the pool area where they had seen Wayne Wayne with the Jennifers. He was bench pressing them while they sat on a bench and the Jennifers were encouraging them.

"Go, Wayne Wayne. Go, Wayne Wayne. Go, Wayne Wayne." When he puts them down they start to giggle and Kendell and the three boys just roll their eyes. Of course, girls like them would like a macho man.

"First he joins our band without our permission," James starts.

"Now he steals our girls. Who have no interest in us but it's still not fair," Carlos says as they watch Wayne Wayne sitting on the bench with them making the girls giggle even more.

"And that's why we're gonna get rid of him," Logan finishes. "Kendell, get rid of him."

"Why me?" Kendell asks.

"Because he scares us," James tells her. They see that Wayne Wayne is still over by the Jennifers and Kendell stands up and looks at her three friends and starts her inspirational/ pep talk speech.

"We are a band and we are going to do this together because we are not afraid of some loudmouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing," the boys gesture for her to stop. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" The boys tell her yes and she turns around. Kendell was a tall girl as previously mentioned so she towered over Wayne Wayne by a few inches but still enough.

"You want trouble, trouble Kendork? Bring it, bring it. You might be hot, hot but I'm best buds with Griffin."

Kendell almost gags again. "Yeah, we've decided that there's only room for four members in Big Time Rush," the boys come up behind her supporting her.

"Great, great." Wayne Wayne pulls out his phone and dials a number. The four friends don't know who he called until he says a name. "Yo, Griff, Griff the four agree with me. Five in the band is too many."

Griffin starts to speak, "Sounds fresh, Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one goes." James shrieks and touches his hair. "Griff Griff out."

"You see..." he pulls out his contract. "My contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band and I picked this band."

"Ooh, a contract," Kendell says sarcastically. "We're so scared."

"My contract also states that I get a posse." Wayne Wayne snaps his fingers and three grown men approach wearing the exact same thing as him only in white instead of black. "Scared now?"

The four teens all back u and start saying how they're a little scared all at once but in different ways. They eventually stop talking and run upstairs to their apartment to formulate some sort of plan. Well, the plan just starts with all of them wearing tree hats standing in the plants in the pool area.

When they come back they see Wayne Wayne and his posse. Wayne Wayne gestures for his posse to remove a guy sitting in a lounge chair and they pick the guy up and throw him into the pool. As soon as the guy is gone Wayne Wayne sits down in the seat. Two of the posse members start to fan I'm while the other holds onto his things.

"Man, he even makes sipping out of a coconut look tough," Logan says,

"Focus!" Carlos says smacking him upside the head. "One of us is gonna get kicked out of the band."

"My money's on Logan," James says.

"Mean!" Logan tells him.

"James apologize and no one is breaking us up. We're a team. We're not afraid of Wayne Wayne or anybody else."

Camille chooses that moment to pop up from where the four friends are and because she's wearing a Lucha Libre suit and mask. Because Camille surprises all of them they jump a bit and scream. Kendell gets a relieved look on her face about it just being Camille.

"Oh relax. I didn't get the part. Maybe throwing the casting director in a flying headlock was a bad idea."

"Camille, we're in an urgent 'Save Our Band' mission right now," Kendell says gesturing to Wayne Wayne.

"Hey, when did Wally Dooley move to the Palm Woods?"

"Wally Who-ley?" Logan asks.

"Wally Dooley. Yeah, he must be up for a bad boy role. We worked together on the Magic Middle School. Yeah, he played towel boy."

"What?" the friends ask in sync. Camille then takes them to the computer in the lobby. She gets on Snoob Tube and pulls up his episode clip. Wally or Wayne Wayne was wearing red shorts, a white shirt, and glasses. He was also holding towels.

"Hey, look, it's towel boy!" one of the boys in the clip says.

"He looks hot," another says.

"Better cool him off," the third one says.

They all pull out hoses from nowhere and start to spray him with them. While they're doing their bullying they laugh. Of course, Magic Middle School is a really cheesy movie Wally says. "I guess I'm the one who needs the towel." He laughs and so do other voices.

"So Wayne Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit," Logan says.

"He grew up in a mansion in Dallas," Camille tells them. "His dad invented toast on a rope."

"And he's going to kick one of us out of the band? Well, we're going to kick him out of the band 'cause we don't need no fakey, fakey, poser, poser." The boys gesture again for her to stop. "He's behind me again, isn't he?" Kendell turns around to face him and gives him a grossed out look.

"Hey Wally," Camille says from behind Kendell.

"Hey Camille," Wally says friendly before going back to his rude voice. "Oh, and news flash, this town is full of phonies and nobody cares. Contract! Hey, what do you guys think of the name Wayne Wayne Rush?"

"Dude once Gustavo finds out that you're a phoney, phoney..." Carlos starts.

"You are out, out," James finishes.

"You guys Gustavo is a joke, okay? Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say, and I say..." he puts his shades back on before talking to Kendell. "And I say it's you. I don't care if your hot or not, you're being a pain." Wayne Wayne steps forward and they all get worried and uncomfortable because Kendell was pretty much their leader and always knew what to say or do. "And there's nothing you can do about it," Wayne Wayne take off his shades again. "Because you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train. Chug a chug a chug a," he keeps walking backwards and his posse follows suit until he gets tired of it. "Okay stop this. It's not cool." 

Wayne Wayne gives the 'I'm watching you' sign by putting two of his fingers up to his eyes and then back to the group. When he finally turns his back the four friends run to Rocque Records leaving Camille in the lobby. During their run they made it a race and so they were at Rocque Records within record time.

When they got to the building they started to walk to catch their breath. Kendell had won because she still kept in shape while the boys were either relaxing by the pool or flirting with other girls. Kendell was usually using the gym at the Palm Woods and she occasionally ran in the mornings on the Palm Woods property. When they got inside after catching their breath they went straight to Gustavo and Kelly.

"What?" Gustavo asks.

"Wayne Wayne is a total fraud," Logan starts.

"He wants to kick Kendell out of the band!" James yells.

"Really? I would've bet on Logan."

Logan starts to fake laugh. "Well, you would have lost!"

"Wait, whoa. We can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendell out of the band. Gustavo, what are you gonna do?" Kelly asks.

"Nothing," Gustavo walks away and the teens and Kelly follow after him. The teens protest and tell him that he' can't do nothing'.

"Gustavo, you can't let this poser tell you what to do with your band," Kendell tells him.

"It's not my band, okay? It's Griffin's. Look. I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket back to the top and until I get back there... what he says goes."

"We'll team up," Kendell suggests.

"No."

"We'll need cool code names. I'll be the Falcon," James starts.

"I'll be the Snowman," Logan says.

"And you'll need a tree hat," Carlos states excitedly pulling ut a tree hat and putting it on, Gustavo.

"No tree hat!"

"Gustavo we can come up with a plan," Kendell convinces.

"Ooh, they are really good at plans," Kelly says.

"No plans! I don't want you hockey heads pulling any of your schemes or shenanigans that are going to get me in trouble with Griffin and the record company! Now, here are your lyric sheets for the song you're going to sing for Griffin in one hour." Gustavo starts to write on the sheets and hands them to the boys, saying their names as he does so. "James. Logan. Kendell. Carlos. Study them. Learn them. Got it?"

"Got it," the teens chorus. Gustavo then asks for Kelly to bring him a coffee from the coffee shop around the corner and she does that even though she told him there was coffee there. Gustavo gave her a look and she didn't argue. Gustavo told them that they could formulate a plan but he wasn't going to have any part in it. The boys tried to come up with their own different ideas but kept arguing Kendell took that time to sneak off towards Gustavo's office.

"I have a plan but in order for it to succeed I need to use your office and I need to be allowed to destroy it and anything else here."

"What kind of plan?"

"Well, you originally wanted me to be the bad girl so that's what I'll be. I'll need some dark clothing and some makeup. Don't tell the boys just yet, they need to be surprised and when this is all over no one is allowed to mention Wayne Wayne again. Got it?"

"Okay, upstairs is where all of the clothes are held and there might be some makeup up there as well. If not I'll make Kelly take you to the Palm Woods."

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk there. It'll give me more than enough time."

"Okay but go before Kelly sees you or she'll spoil the whole thing."

Back at the Palm Woods with Katie and Jennifer.

"Mom, I'm headed to the pool," Katie calls grabbing a towel.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No pool until they find Axe McGee. But don't worry you won't be lonely, Molly is going to come and play with you in the apartment every day until he's caught." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Molly now."

That's when Katie jumps into action she grabs her mom's leg and tries to prevent her from opening the door. "Okay, confession time. The cops told me there is no axe maniac. He's just the Palm Woods maintenance man. So I'll go to the pool and not be with Molly, who again, is extra creepy!"

"You are just saying that 'cause you don't want me to worry."

Katie gets up and stops her begging. "I'm telling you the truth mom, he works here." Katie goes to the window to show her mom te maintenance man working. "Look mom, there he is!" Jennifer starts to walk towards the window but once Katie sees something that Jennifer is bound to take out of context once again. She pulls her mom towards the door. "On second thought, i want to go play tag with Molly in the hallway." Katie opens the door and 'tags' Molly. "Tag, you're it." Katie then takes off down the hall.

Katie runs right down into the pool area and sees the maintenance man helping Bitters with the sweater. She also hears Bitters complaining. "Why can't they make sweater holes for plus size heads?" She then see him walk off so she walks towards the maintenance man.

"Dude, my mom thinks you're a chainsaw freak!"

"Oh, that's why she always screams when she sees me."

"You're going to help me fix this."

"Okay."

"I'm going to unplug our tv cable, mom will call maintenance, that's you, you'll come up without your chainsaw, and show her you're normal-ish."

"All right."

"Tag! You're it," Molly says tagging Katie, "This is fun!" and she runs away. 

"Is it just me or is she kind of creepy?"

"I know, right?"

Back with Kendell.

Kendell had gotten to the Palm Woods only to see her sister running to the pool area. She just shrugged it off and went up to the apartment. Her mom must have been in the bathroom so Kendell hurriedly grabbed the black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, and her black boots. She fixed her hair by taking it out of it's ponytail and parting her hair so that there was more of a part on the left side. She also put in black studs. She had asked her mom for black eyeliner and that was in her mom's makeup bag that was in her room. Kendell thanked her before putting a bit of eyeliner on and giving it that winged look. She also put on some mascara. She may not have known much about makeup but her mom did teach her to apply the basics even if she does hate it.

It was twenty minutes till she needed to be back at Rocque Records so she started walking there. Her plan was to show up fashionably late. Griffin was not about to get rid of her after the stunts she was about to pull and he certainly wouldn't get rid of her friends either. She'd rather leave Hollywood than not be in the band with her friends.

At Rocque Records.

Griffin had arrived earlier than expected and Wayne Wayne and his posse were also there. The boys and Wayne Wayne were in the studio standing by their mics getting ready to perform their song but they had to wait on Kendell. That's when Griffin starts to strike up a conversation with Gustavo. 

"What are we waiting for? I'm antsy."

"We're missing Kendell," Kelly tells him.

"So you got rid of Kendell," Griffin then turns on the mic so the boys could also hear. "My money was on Logan.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan asks.

"Let's hear my new bad boy band."

"You're forgetting, it's not a boy band. But let's hear it anyway."

Kendell strikes a pose that makes her look tough, Wayne Wayne looks threatened, and her friends look at her with admiration. Gustavo looks impressed and Kelly says, "Oh, no."

Kendell starts to walk towards Wayne Wayne and he walks towards her. They both act threatening towards the other.

"Ooh, it's a bad boy and bad girl off!" Carlos says excitedly.

"A bad boy and girl off? That sounds interesting," Griffin says and Kelly is making 'no' gestures behind him. "Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"You know one thing I know about bad boys and girls is..." Kendell grabs a mic stand. "They like breaking stuff." Kendell then picks it up and smashes one of the many records on the walls with it. Gustavo screams and everyone looks shocked even Wayne Wayne.

"She's right they do like to break stuff," Griffin says unhelpful.

"What was that?" Gustavo asks coming into the studio. "You smashed one of my platinum records!"

"Oh, yeah? Well..." Wayne Wayne takes the mic stand from Kendell and smashes even more of the records and Gustavo screams each time. Gustavo starts going towards the two screaming like he was about to kill them Kelly jumped on top of him trying to hold him off.

"Ooh, round one of the bad off goes to Wayne Wayne, someone ring a bell," one of Griffin's assistants does just that. "What's next?"

They go to the sound booth and Wayne Wayne stat=rts by rapping. "~I said I'm Wayne Wayne on the mic, mic. I'm badder than bad, I said the city is ours. We're gonna take it like we're mad!~"

Kendell then pushes Wayne Wayne into the wall and because Kendell is stronger than him he hit the wall pretty hard. "~Your rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love!~" Kendell raps and Gustavo once again gets angry and starts to get up towards her. Kelly once again jumps on him to stop him.

Wayne Wayne had chosen that exact moment to get up and pushed Kendell a bit before going towards Griffin and the others again. Of course, his push is nothing compared to her friends' pushes or the shoves she's received from hockey. Kendell barely moves from her spot and that upsets Wayne Wayne even more.

"Round two goes to Kendell," Griffin states unhelpful. "I can't wait for round three."

Kendell walks up into the control room but instead of stopping she continues walking and walks towards Gustavo's office. When she gets in there she locks the door and starts trashing it like her and Gustavo had planned. She also had some realistic fake poop that she put in his draw, Gustavo knew about it but it was there in case they checked. Gustavo's trophies and awards had been put away for safekeeping but Gustavo did have a few broken trophies that he had kept so they stashed those in his draw so Kendell could make it look like she broke his trophies. She threw most of the stuff off of Gustavo's desk and started also missing some of the things Gustavo had allowed her to. Plus he added a few more things she could trash.

Everyone was stood outside of the room listening to the sounds that were coming from inside the room. Gustavo had purposely been away because he had given Kendell a good ten minutes to trash the place before he would go in. 

"That does not sound good," Griffin states when he sees Gustavo pushing through the crowd. Gustavo then runs to his office door and pulls on it.

"She locked it!" Kelly says.

"Yeah, yeah." That was when he opened the door. Kendell smiled at him even though the others didn't see it because she was off to the side out of their view. Gustavo then runs into his office as planned and yells. Kendell had a sledgehammer on her shoulder and threw it behind her and it hit some more things such as the shelf that she was allowed to break. She walks fully out of the room and makes a pose and Gustavo continues his screaming.

"She destroyed my office, my music awards, and she used my drawer as a bathroom!"

"Bad girls go where they want!"

"That's a new one," Griffin says. "Original, and very, very bad." Wayne Wayne gets very nervous that he's going to lose his job. He was shocked at how far Kendell went, he definitely didn't want to date her now. She was dangerous and unpredictable besides he noticed the way that the boys in the band looked at her. He also noticed how she looked at them. She looked at them like they were her everything but she also had that look where she only liked them as friends. He also saw that the guys looked at her with love and admiration. He had heard what they said earlier about the Jennifers being their girls but the Jennifers seemed to despise them and they definitely were jealous of Kendell and hated her.

Wayne Wayne pushed past the boys to look at the office and he saw that everything was pretty well destroyed. "No, no, no! I'm the bad boy! Me!" 

"Dude, she went in his desk!" Carlos says helpfully and Kendell still looks smug because she knows that she's won.

"I'll show you!" Wayne Wayne yells at Carlos and then turns slightly to Kendell, "And I'll show you, and I'll show all of you. I'll- I'll," Wayne was reaching for something he could do and that's when he liften=d his foot and kicked Griffin in the balls. Everyone was shocked at his audacity but messing with Griffin was a no, no. Griffin fell and from his spot on the floor puts his hand in the air and gestures for his assistants to take care of Wayne Wayne. They grab Wayne Wayne and hold him by his arms. "Too far?"

Wayne Wayne's posse runs away not bothering to help him get out of the mess he made. Griffin then pops up. "You're right Wayne Wayne, Big Time Rush should be only four."

"You can't fire me," Wayne Wayne tells him from his spot. "You know why? 'Cause I have..." Wayne Wayne pulls out his contract. "A contract! You have to put me in the band!"

"I have to put you in a band, just not this one. They don't need a bad boy because they have a bad girl."

Kendell points to herself in victory as Wayne Wayne turns towards her. The assistants then carry Wayne Wayne away. Wayne Wayne tries to protest because he wanted to be in this band. He knew that this band had a chance, unlike other bands. "No! No!" Wayne Wayne tries to break free but fails. Kendell then starts talking to Griffin.

"But I don't want to wear these clothes all the time, well the jacket is okay but black really isn't my style and I refuse to turn my back on my friends!"

"Fine and if I had a son you'd be allowed to date him but I want you nowhere near my desk. Griff Griff out," Griffin and Kendell bump fists before Griffin walks out. They can still hear Wayne Wayne complaining. 

"No, I'm the bad boy! No, no, you-you can't. I have a contract! I have a contract! I'm a bad boy!" Wayne Wayne continues on with his yelling and Kendell even waves him off.

"YOU!" Gustavo yells. "Nice work," he compliments. The teens all then put their hands in and wave their fingers Gustavo doing the same as they all cheer excitedly. The boys may not have known the exact plan but they knew that Kendell would come up with something, she always does.

"What?" Kelly asks confused. "But sh-she smashed and you," Kelly is lost for words but goes towards his destroyed office. "She went in," Kelly points towards the desk.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads, 'cause they do have good plans. Mostly Kendell but the boys kind of helped."

"I was here the whole time, when did you plan this?" The teens all pull out their music sheets and on sid music sheets it said, 'let's get rid of Wayne Wayne'. Kelly reads it out loud. "Hey, I could've helped! I'm part of this team too, you know?"

"Yes, you are but you're still a horrible faker, liar, actress," the teens agree with him and Kelly starts to fake cry. They still shake their heads because they know how fake it was.

"Yeah, you're right."

They all start to cheer again before Gustavo sends them back to the Palm Woods. 

Only a few minutes before the four made it up to the room, Katie and Jennifer were there and Jennifer had called maintenance about the tv. There was a knock on the door and Katie says, "I've got it. It must be the maintenance man to fix the cable."

Katie opens the door to who Jennifer thinks is the axe maniac. "Hello I am here to fix your-" He walks in a few steps before Jennifer smacks him with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Yeah, that didn't work," Katie then walks away and that was when the teens all walk into the room.

"Hey mom, I'm a bad girl!" Kendell tells her.

"What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?" James asks coming in after Kendell Carlos and Logan following.

"Maintenance guy?" Jennifer says dumbfounded.

The teens make their way to the couch, Kendell went to the tv and saw that it was unplugged so she plugged it back in and grabbed the remote sitting next to the box. "Let's check out Wayne Wayne's new band."

The tv then says, "The Ziggle Zaggles!"

Wayne Wayne was front and center in the band and was singing with his group. "~Always eat your bananas! Bananawamalamawamanaans. Yum, yum, yum yummy nanas Bananawamalamawamanaans.~"

The irony was that he had gone from a bad boy to a really joyous character and they all found it hilarious. "He is really bad," James states sarcastically and they laugh even more.

The song then finished and the news was broadcasted. "Tonight, a warning for anyone on the 210 freeway, a police chase is in progress. The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster." Molly is wearing all black and waving for the cameras to shut off.

"That's Molly!" Katie shouts and Jennifer who was now standing by Katie was shocked.

"A twenty-year-old con actress who passes herself off as an eleven-year-old, trying to land jobs in Hollywood," the anchorman continues.

"I told you she was weird!"

The maintenance man had gotten off of the floor now fully conscious. "Yeah, you got that right."

From there, things just got worse because Kendell noticed something the others didn't. "Mom, is that your rental car?"

"Yup," is Jennifer's simple reply. The cameras had kept showing Molly as the choppers kept recording her.


	5. Big Time Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: So this chapter will reveal some things, Kendell isn't chasing after Jo like the boys are and like always some things are added while other things are taken away. This chapter will reveal the pairing and I hope you enjoy. The pairing won't happen right away but there may be a few small moments here and there.

Kendell had found time to talk to the boys about their crush on her and after a bit of communication, they all agreed that they were going to move on from Kendell. Kendell had told them that she loved them but only as friends. That had happened the previous night and here they were.

The four of them were once again lounging by the pool. The boys had been looking at girls for the past few hours and weren't getting tired of it. Kendell on the other hand was and hopped up and the boys did the same. Kendell was going to help them get girls.

"What time is it?" Kendell asks them pushing them into actually talking to girls instead of just pointing out cute girls.

"Girl time!" The boys chorus. Of course, as soon as they pop up the Jennifers just have to walk by.

"Oh look it's the girl hockey player that just seems to be stealing everyone else's attention," middle Jennifer states.

"Oh, did we just upset you?" Jennifer on the left states.

"Don't start crying either, no one wants to see that and you don't want to look any more hideous, do you?" the last Jennifer states and they all walk away laughing.

"Ugh, I really don't like them! One of these days karma will come and bite them in the-" Kendell starts but Camille comes up and slaps her.

"How could you? With my mom in the hospital, and our huge fight because of some borrowed lip gloss, and my zit!" Camille yells.

"Degrassi audition?" the four ask her.

She nods before saying, "Wish me luck!" She leaves with one more slap aimed at Kendell before walking off.

"Why is it always me that she hits?"

"Maybe because most of her roles involve her getting mad at a female and you're less likely to get mad at her," James points out.

"Simms twins!" Carlos says loudly.

"Too risky, they get really upset when you get their names wrong."

Carlos decides to take his chances anyway and steps in front of the twins. " Hello, ladies!"

"What's my name?" Sandy Simms asks.

Carlos looks at his friends for reassurance and Kendell makes an 'S' in the air for Sandy but Carlos instead says Mandy's name and the two girls push him into the pool. They were about to walk away when they spotted Kendell.

"So, you're the one everyone's talking about, you're really not all that everyone says you are," Mandy says.

"Does every girl here hate me?!"

"Don't get in our ways and by that we mean stay away from the boys here. No one likes that you are the center of the boy's attention," Sandy says.

"All because you were some hockey player makes the boys look up to you like some warrior princess."

"That means stay away and you won't get hurt. You should really help your friend though maybe that dip will open his eyes."

The twins also go off laughing and Carlos gets out of the pool soaking wet.

"Why can't there be any nice girls anywhere?" Kendell asks.

"Somebody not crazy or stuck up, that's still really hot. Sorry Kendell," James states.

"None taken."

"Maybe from North Carolina!" Logan adds.

As soon as those statements leave their mouths Bitters is talking to someone and just so happens to mention North Carolina. That gets all of their attention and they look to see a new girl. At that the three in the lounge chairs stand up and smile at her when she walks by. Kendell was about to introduce herself and be friendly but she walks away too soon to try and keep up with her dad and Bitters. Once she was gone from their site the boys started to fight.

Kendell got stuck right in the middle of it so breaking it up was hard enough but she eventually broke free and pushed them all in and once they were in she was close enough to the pool that they grabbed her ankles and also got her in. Thus started a water battle, which was broken up by Kelly coming to get them. They all rushed back up to the awesome new crib they had and changed out of their wet clothes.

Getting to the studio from there was a breeze. It wasn't until they looked in the corner and saw the huge dude that they were worried.

"Today we are going to sing a love song! It's a slooow song, about love," Gustavo tells them.

"The record company wants one of your demo songs to be a ballad," Kelly reiterates.

"Okay, does anybody else notice the huge guy in the corner?" Kendell points out and the guys say that they do.

"That is Freight Train, my new executive in charge of making people do what I say." Freight Train then shows them all by punching a wall, startling all of them. "Now this is a song about when you see a girl or boy for the first time and you know that they're the one. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?"

The boys all stare off into space and Kendell knows exactly what or better yet, who they're thinking about just by the looks on their faces. All of a sudden they're snapped out of their daze and start yelling about how the new girl was theirs. Kendell, of course, was in the middle of it again but managed to push the guys off of her before pushing them off of each other. Freight Train also helps by picking up Carlos and James.

"Girls are not objects and you can't claim them like they're a prize to be won and if any one of you guys starts dating her I'll be sure to tell her about these moments, am I clear?"

James and Carlos weren't paying attention to her, too busy noting how getting tossed a little bit into the air was fun and Logan's head was off in space. They all snap back to it once Gustavo points out the smell.

"Barracuda man spray!" James says whipping out a bottle of it. "We're in love with a girl at the Palm Woods and this is my edge! Better wear your 'Cuda"

"James, I hate to break it to you but that stuff stinks and you're more likely to capture a bear with that stuff. Besides you really think you need an edge?"

"It's manly though!"

"Not really," his friends agree.

"How does an edge even help you? You always get the girl!" Carlos yells.

"Yeah, give us a chance for once."

"She will be mine!"

"Girls aren't objects, James!"

The boys once again start fighting and Kendell starts to join in as well to get them off of one another.

"So they aren't talking about Kendell?" Kelly asks Gustavo.

"Apparently but what do we know," Gustavo then gestures at Freight Train and the 'dogs' again. "Dogs. Booth. Now!" Freight Train picks all of them up before dumping them into the booth. "He is really good."

Once they're all on solid ground again and in the sound booth, they can't fight. One reason would be that Kendell would seriously hurt them in these close quarters and reason number two is that Gustavo has someone capable of picking them all up with ease.

When they're in the sound booth they look at their music before Gustavo gives them a sample of the piano before they start rehearsing. As they're singing James sneezes into the mic on a few occasions which does not make Gustavo happy and the song just doesn't sound right to him anyway. After an extra loud sneeze from James Carlos and Kendell stop but Logan says two more 'Yes, I Will! Yes, I Will!'

"This is a song about love, not sneezing!"

"The pollen count is really high today," Kelly points out.

"Then get him to a doctor and fix him while I fix the song because it's horrible. Freight Train take the Dogs home!"

"Oh hi, Freight Train," Kendell tells him before looking up at James and taunting him. "Sorry, James but we have to go to the Palm Woods now."

"You are not allowed to talk to her until I'm back! I mean it!" James sneezes one more time before Kelly drags him off. Carlos and Logan all but rush back to the Palm Woods, eager to try and get the new girl's attention. Kendell, on the other hand, had to keep an eye on her two friends to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Right now was one of those stupid moments. 

Right now the three of them were wearing tree hats and were behind a wall with plants in the pool area watching the new girl. The new girl was lounging on a chair, drinking a smoothie, and reading a magazine. Even though it was stupid this could be a good chance to make some female friends so she went along with it, maybe not in the proper way one should go about it but she knew that she needed information before she just approached her.

"Logan, what's the intel?" Kendell asks.

"Well, according to your mom's Cosmopilan magazine, 75 percent of the female population is attracted to the bad boy type."

"Not all girls are like some silly magazine, most girls enjoy guys just being themselves."

Carlos and Logan however ignore her, "I call the bad boy type!"

"That won't matter because 100 percent of the female population is attracted to men with British accents."

"One none of us are British and two I'm a girl and I'm not attracted to British accents!"

"Maybe you're just not that in touch with your feminine side or maybe you just haven't heard enough British speakers."

"Or maybe theses surveys are rigged and they only do it to suck people in!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. There are more than just those types though, there's a steamy fireman, the brooding loner, and a jolly pastry chef."

They all look over to see Bitters doing exactly that, the jolly pastry chef. He was trying to get the attention of a new Palm Woods goer and asks how long she's staying. The woman looks to be in her late thirties or early forties.

"Wy don't you just be yourself. Most girls would rather you be honest with them than find the truth out later."

"Nah, it never works. We tried to be ourselves with the Jennifers and you saw how that turned out."

"The Jennifers are also seriously stuck up and so are a bunch of other girls here. It's this town it changes people."

"Whatever, but she won't go for you if you act fake."

WIth James and Kelly.

The two had gone to see Doctor Hollywood, he had the closest practice by the Palm Woods and Rocque Records. Doctor Hollywood had his back turned and was mixing things. "Now this should make it all better." He turns around with the drink, acknowledges them and then drinks the concoction. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

James speaks first, "The problem is that I'm here, when I need to be at the Palm Woods, impressing the girl of my dreams!"

"It sounds serious, I'm prescribing one dose of black bolero jacket and 100 CCs of tight pants," Doctor Hollywood gives James the prescription.

"Awesome," James sneezes immediately after.

"He needs to stop sneezing so that he can sing," Kelly says taking the piece of paper from James.

"It sounds like Roseanna Barr Syndrome: the irreversible determination of the glands, resulting in pain so severe it can only be relieved by the sweet mercy of death."

James grabs Kelly, scared. He also sneezes again, onto Kelly and she looks disgusted. "Are you sure it's not pollen?"

"Pollen, of course. James, are you afraid of receiving giant shots?" Doctor Hollywood pulls out a shot with a giant needle and James screams and runs away.

...With Gustavo...

Gustavo was trying to fix the song by playing it and going over it when Jennifer and Katie walked in. They stood listening to him for a bit before Jennifer spoke up. "Sounds nice." Gustavo then bangs on the piano because he's upset with it and the fact that there are people disturbing him.

"Why are you here?"

"Katie has a report for school."

"I'm supposed to do it on somebody I admire, and I picked you."

"Oh, that is so sweet," Gustavo says sarcastically. "I'M BUSY!"

"HEY! She admires you! And would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"She can stay and ask four questions."

"Go easy on him." Jennifer kisses Katie's head before leaving. Katie then sits down and Gustavo faces her. 

"Do you really admire me?"

"No, but if I picked Eleanor Roosevelt I'd have to read a bunch of stuff."

"Smart. First question."

"Your song is lame."

"THAT IS NOT A QUESTION!"

Katie adds a few smart remarks after every answer causing Gustavo to get even more frustrated. Gustavo even mutters something along the lines of Katie being just like her sister. The two Knight sisters were trouble separate but when they were together there was no stopping them.

With Kendell, Logan, and Carlos

The three of them had moved to the lobby, the same place Jo happened to be. Carlos had changed his attire to a black leather jacket and other black clothing to suit his role of being a bad boy. Logan had also switched to his British accent. Logan got out Palm leaves to see which of them got to talk to her first. Kendell just rolled her eyes at their antics. 

"Okay, we'll draw Palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first, short one wins."

"Logan stop with the accent and give me the palm leaves or else you and Carlos will start fighting. Besides, do all three of you have to go after the same girl?"

"Yes, " the boys respond and they draw the palm leaves from Kendell's hand. Carlos draws the shorter one so he gets to go first. He tries to act all tough when going over there and even sits down tough. He shocks Jo, the girl they were all going after.

One would think that they would learn that not all of them could get the pretty girl. They all lucked out with Kendell, the Jennifers were too self-absorbed and only wanted to date people who were famous, and now they were all going after the new girl.

When Carlos sits down Jo is shocked at first but then tries to start up a conversation. "Hi, I'm Jo! Cool jacket." Carlos just nods because of how nervous he is. Kendell facepalms and when she gets up to try and help him Logan doesn't let her. Jo still tries to keep the conversation going even though Carlos isn't talking. "Are you going out for the bad boy role in Magic Middle School: 2? I mean it's a really strong role but I hate bad boys in real life, I mean, why so angry all the time?"

"Yeah," Carlos states nervously.

"Poor old chap, he's in a bit of a sticky wicket," Logan says in his fake accent.

"He's nervous, you would be too."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name," Jo says and Logan and Kendell pay attention to the two.

"Reginald Salisbury from England."

Logan was about to yell at him for stealing his bit but Kendell covered his mouth so he couldn't. "How exciting!" Jo starts. "My family visits there every year! What part of England are you from?"

"Uh, Cheerio! Put another shrimp on the barbie. Danke Schon," Carlos then hastily exits towards his friends.

"You stole my bit!" Logan says hitting him.

"She smells so nice and I panicked!"

"Are you saying that I don't smell nice?"

"You do but-"

"Save it!"

"She will be mine!" Logan states before walking casually towards her. He is interrupted however by Camille walking towards him and slapping him. "Camille, not now! Please not now," Logan whispers to her.

"Of course, I'll take you back!" Camille hugs him and kisses him pretty much everywhere on his face. She soon pulls away before speaking again. "I'm going to tell Rachel we're back together and that I will destroy anybody," she points at Jo before turning back to him. "Who tries to come between us." Camille kisses him on the lips this time before strutting away leaving him dumbfounded. Camille happens to walk past Carlos and Kendell. 

Kendell knew the real reason but just so Carlos wouldn't be too suspicious. "One Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," Camille then walks away and Logan tries to explain himself before pushing Kendell and Carlos back into the corner where Jo couldn't see them.

"I get a do-over!"

"No, you don't!" Kendell tells him.

"Was Camille a good kisser?" Carlos asks.

"I was, pleasantly surprised."

"Okay, now I'll show you how to properly talk to a girl." Kendell stands up and luckily Jo is still there. Kendell approaches her and sits in the spot next to her.

"Hey, I'm Kendell. My friends and I noticed that you're new here and we would all love to get to know you. The two buffoons you saw earlier were Carlos and Logan. There's also James but he's currently at the doctors for allergies."

"Makes sense, so who was Carlos and who was Logan?"

Kendell pulls out her phone and shows her a photo of before they all left for Hollywood. They were in their hockey gear and smiling. "The one on the far left is Carlos, then it's Logan, me, and James. The four of us are starting a band here."

"That's actually cool, I have to go now."

"Okay, well I'll see you around. Do you mind if I get your number first and we can talk? I promise i won't give it to my idiotic friends."

"Yeah, no problem."

With that the two exchanged numbers and Jo went off her own way. Logan and Carlos approached her after. 

"How'd you do that?" Carlos asks.

"Easy, I was being myself. You should try it and you'll get a lot more girls, the Jennifers, and Simms twins excluded. If you just be yourself you'll both find the perfect girl for yourselves and they could be closer than you expect them to be. That girl is not me though, if you give it some time you'll find the right person for you."

"Can we go upstairs so I can change now?" Carlos asks and Kendell laughs. They go up to the apartment and Kendell texts Jo.

.............With Gustavo and Katie................

Gustavo was still singing the song not knowing what was so wrong with it and Katie was getting frustrated at the same rate Gustavo was. Gustavo gets angry and pounds on his piano saying how terrible the song was. That was when Katie decided to open her mouth.

"Don't you have to be in love to write a love song? I mean you're not wearing a wedding ring and don't you hate every living thing?"

"You don't need love to write a love song. You need passion. You replace what you're passionate about for love."

"Okay, so this song is about a sandwich?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS SONG IS ABOUT! SONG USUALLY COME TO ME! But this one is not!"

"Gustavo does not know how to write a song and has never loved." Katie writes it down while also speaking it. "Finished." She gets up and is about to leave but Gustavo stops her.

"Sit down! This song's going to be great, I'll show you. Freight Train! Dogs. Now!"

"You got it," Freight train says as soon as Gustavo gives him his order.

"Can I borrow him sometime?" Katie asks.

"No, you can not!" he whisper yells at her.

..........With James and Kelly................

James ends up getting strapped down to the hospital bed for his shot but he keeps trying to get out of it. He even pulls out his stupid man spray and tries to use that as a weapon and Doctor Hollywood pulls out his own Baracuda man spray only in lime. 

"Is there anything besides a shot that will get him to stop sneezing?"

"There might be one thing," Doctor Hollywood puts his hand on his chin before going off-topic. "Do you think I need a chin implant?"

Kelly facepalms before turning to James. "Do I need to get Kendell over here to make sure you get that shot?"

"No, no need for Kendell or a shot. I'm perfectly fine."

That was when Kelly gets a phone call from Gustavo. 

"Gustavo wants you back to teh studio ASAP do that means we need a solution now!" 

Doctor Hollywood then grabs a mask and makes James wear that, Kelly rolls her eyes and ushers James back to Rocque Records.

.......With Logan, Carlos, and Kendell......

They were in the pool area and the boys were watching Jo again. 

"You know you could just go over and talk to her like normal people instead of hiding. I'll even introduce you two to her!"

"Fine." The boys agree and the three walk over to Jo.

"Hey, Jo. Sorry to bother you but Carlos and Logan just wanted to come over and welcome you to the Palm Woods."

That was when Freight Train saw the three and picked them all up. They gave her an awkward smile before they were dragged away by Freight Train and Carlos and Logan started to argue again.

.................At Rocque Records with Everyone.....................

They were singing the song again and somehow it sounded worse than before. When it came to James' part it was all muffled and Gustavo was throwing a big stink about it. Kelly and Gustavo started to argue and Katie was just getting a kick out of it.

"Your sister is really devious," Logan says backing away.

"Yup," Carlos and James agree even though James is muffled. Kendell just rolls her eyes while Kelly and Gustavo continue arguing. It eventually stops after Kelly yells at him and he compliments her.

"It's my fault Gustavo," James says with his mask off. He sneezes again. "I'll go get the shot."

Kelly gestures for him to follow, "Kendell you're coming too."

"You two better behave!" she says looking at Carlos and Logan.

Carlos and Logan also try to follow the two but Freight Train blocks them from following. "It's not that bad of a song. In fact if I was a girl and someone sang it to me, I'd be really touched."

"Not all girls like love songs!" Kendell shouts still hearing the conversation.

"She has super hearing or something!" Carlos complains.

"Anyway going back to the girl thing. How touched would you be?" Logan asked. "Would you be touched enough to maybe go out with the person that sings the song to you?"

"If you were a girl that is," Carlos adds.

"Yeah," Freight Train responds.

The two start to fight again and Freight Train squeezes them so that they're quiet.

"'So after a day trapped within the soundproof walls of his studio, Gustavo couldn't write the song that he wanted and failed.' Report done."

"Your report and my song are not done! Release the hounds! I need more time!" Gustavo yells. Logan and Carlos then run outside. Before they're completely outside though they see Kendell.

"Where's James" Carlos and Logan ask.

"Well, we were about to make it in Kelly's car before he ran away, he sprayed his stupid body spray and to make things short he's on his way to the Palm Woods."

They then left and ran to the Palm Woods. When they got there they saw James approach Camille and Jo. Of course, James was not himself.

"Hello ladies," James starts and when the girls look up James is not in the least bit attractive. They yell in their shock. "Not the reaction I usually get. But I'm James, I'm in a band."

"Hi, I'm Jo. It's so nice to meet you. I'm pretty sure Kendell showed me a photo of you but you look different."

"Thank you. Hey, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie later on." James sneezes.

"Don't you think you should see a doctor first?"

"Oh, cause of my sneezing, right?" James touches his nose and that was when he noticed his large hands and screams. "What happened to my hands?"

"Are you wearing Baracuda Man Spray?"

"Yeah," he then gets very whiny and sad. "Better wear your Cuda."

"You do know that, that stuff was recalled for causing severe allergic reactions, right?" Camille asks. She hands James a mirror and he screams at his reflection. Kendell reacts first and approaches James.

"Let's go get that shot James before any other girls see your appearance."

As the two passed Carlos and Logan James said, "You two are not allowed to talk to her!"

"Forget it." 

They then all start to argue, Kendell tries to get them to stop but they just keep at it. Bitters then rings the bell and the four stop. Kendell and James walk off, Kendell on the phone with Kelly asking for a ride for James. Before they walk off though they both hear that she left for an audition and won't be back till 5:30.

The two keep walking and Kelly is already in front of the Palm Woods because she knew something like that would happen. The three make their way not Doctor Hollywood's practice and James demands the shot. James is so worked up that he gives him a light sedative to calm him down before giving him the actual shot.

"That wasn't so bad," James says before passing out.

"Bye, I'll bill you later."

Kendell and Kelly then prop him up on their shoulders before walking off towards the Palm Woods again. The shot seemed to have already been working because the swelling was reducing. James woke up in the car ride and he was normal.

"There's the James we know," Kendell teases.

"You know, the other two might be going after Jo but maybe I'll go after someone else," James tells her looking right at her. Kendell instead just pushes him away.

"James, we talked about this."

"I know it wouldn't be fair to the other two but they're going after a different girl right now."

"Not right now, you can try to convince me otherwise but not now. The way you three automatically went after another girl after I talked to you just shows that none of you are really ready for a relationship. I will always want to be your friend I just don't think any of us can be more than that."

"I'll prove to you that I can be mature. I promise that I'll win you over somehow."

"Good luck with that," Kendell mutters.

.....With Gustavo and Katie.....

"Hey tell me how you ended your report," Gustavo says approaching Katie who was about to get into her mom's car. "I can take it, I'm a man." Katie humors him and opens up her notebook.

"Clearly past his prime and with no life experience to reflect on Gustavo couldn't finish the love song, he so desperately craved."

"That is so not cool!"

"My report is due TOMORROW!"

"And so is my song, which I can't find! You can help me, have you ever loved something so much that you couldn't live without it?"

"My premium cable package. I see your point. Try getting out of that box once in a while and live life! That song is not in there dude, trust me."

"Would you like a sandwich?" Jennifer asks trying to defuse the tension.

"Can I come?" Freight Train asks.

"Sure."

"Shotgun!" Gustavo calls.

......With the teens......

James and Kendell had gotten to the Palm Woods not too long after and they saw Logan ushering Guitar Dude into the pool area. Kendell had also gotten a text from Jo asking if she wanted to hang out in her apartment with her and Camille. She accepted and went up, while James followed Logan.

Logan started singing causing Jo to come out but then she left to let Camille and Kendell in. So soon all three girls were on the balcony. Carlos comes and knocks Logan out of the way and James knocks him out of the way. Soon enough they all start singing at a fast pace trying to sing over one another. 

"Hey, guys, guys, great song but you should probably know that I have a boyfriend back home!"

"What?" they yell and Kendell facepalm.

"But we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah."

Jo and Camille walk back inside. "You guys are stupid," Kendell tells them.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Carlos says.

"I wasn't singing to Jo, just for the record," James tells her. She rolls her eyes before Logan says.

"Well, that stunk."

Kendell was about to follow the girls but is interrupted by Gustavo's voice.

"No, that was amazing! I know what this song is. It's not a slow love song, it's a fast love song! Katie, do not finish that report until I finish this song! Freight Train, to the studio!" Gustavo was expecting Freight Train to pick him up and the guys rushed to help the fallen Gustavo. The loud thud causes Jo and Camille to come out though and the girls share a laugh.

While they were busy Camille started talking, "You told me you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't, but I can't deal with that every day."

"You get used to it eventually, they're just stupid boys and they can surprisingly be chivalrous," Kendell tells them.

"Logan's mine, though," Camille tells them. "So you and James?"

"Don't even start."

When Gustavo was up on his feet, he told Kendell to get down there's they could rehearse at the studio before tomorrow.

"Well, I'll see you later."

Kendell then used the plants growing on the side and the rails to get down to the pool area. It took maybe a minute before she was down there and the boys give her a look and so do her new friends.

"What? It was quicker. Let's go rehearse if we're going to."

..........Next Day................

They had spent the next morning rehearsing a bit before heading back to the Palm Woods for school. Kendell stayed at Rocque Records to work on hers but when the boys got back they rehearsed two more times before getting a break before Griffin came to watch their performance. 

Katie was watching the performance and was trying to get Griffin interested in the song. She was jamming out and Kelly and Gustavo were nervous.

When they were done Griffin turned to Gustavo with a serious look on his face, "I told you I want a slow love song and instead, you ignore me and give me... a hit." He then smiles before turning serious again. "But I still want a slow love song and put the word baby in it. Yeah, that's good." Griffin then turns to leave but notices Freight Train. "And what's your name?" 

"Freight Train."

"Of course it is." 

When Griffin is out of sight Gustavo gives a thumbs up signaling to the teens that Griffin liked the song. They all cheer and Gustavo turns to Katie. "Well?"

"So like all great artists Gustavo finds his music in life, and that's why I admire Gustavo Rocque."

"Amazing. You forgot to mention that I'm amazing!"

Gustavo let them go after their performance and Kelly took them back. When they got to the lobby Kendell was scolding the boys about not going after the same girl at the same time. The boys agreed but of course, a new girl came up to them and the boys were dumbfounded.

"Hey, I just arrived at the Palm Woods. Can you tell me where the gym is?"

"It's past the pool and to the right," Katie and Kendell say together and when she's gone Kendell stomps hard on all of their toes before storming off muttering something about stupid boys. Katie not too far behind as the boys argue over the new, new girl.

End.


	6. Big Time Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially since I'm adding some things that didn't actually happen in the show. I also took out a bunch of the chaos that occurred and Kendell is so much more mature than the boys. If you look at this story on my Wattpad account you'll see who the Windmills are exactly.

Kendell, James, and Carlos were down in the pool area. Logan had to talk to Camille about something and so the other three were conducting an experiment of sorts. Logan had gotten done talking to Camille about an hour after and by then he only arrived in the pool area to see Kendell and James filming. Carlos was in the pool and there were bean cans floating around him.

"What's up with the empty baked bean cans?" Logan asks approaching them.

"Carlitos," James and Kendell tell him.

"He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record," Kendell says.

"But he's too far down, underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds per square inch," Logan says trying to disprove what they were doing. James and Kendell give him a look. "What? It's basic fartology!"

"So how do we know when it's coming?" James asks and they all lean closer as they hear bubbling.

"I'm not sure," Kendell says and that was when there was a huge blast from his fart. They all out excitedly and they disgust out and freak a lot of people out, mostly the girls around the pool. Carlos then stands up in the pool with goggles and his helmet on.

"Did you get that on video?" Carlos asks. Kendell brings the camera up to her face and it's smoking the three outside of the pool also got soaked due to being in the blast zone.

"Should it be smoking like this?" She asks upset. The boys are also upset because that was epic and now the camera was destroyed.

The Jennifers were also in the pool area and saw what had just happened. They decided to walk up to the four of them. "That was disgusting!" The blonde Jennifer, the one in the middle said.

"Well, then it's a good thing we didn't ask for your opinion."

"Whatever," and with a flip of their hair they were off.

"Okay guys, you should get ready for school, Kelly said that she'll pick you up when you're done."

"Where are you going?" James asks.

"It's quiet at Rocque Records and I have a few tests that I need to finish."

"Okay, have fun."

"You guys too!"

With that the four of them walked to their apartment to change and then to the room where the Palm Woods school was held. Katie was already in there and so was everybody else. Kendell told them that she'd see them later and for them not to do something stupid before leaving. Kendell went back up to the apartment and grabbed her school stuff before walking to Rocque Records. She needed the fresh air, especially after dealing with the Jennifers.

Four hours later Kelly picked the boys up and they were all in the recording booth singing their new song, 'Famous'. When they were done Gustavo called, "Cut!"

"It sounded great, right?" Kendell asks.

"No, Green Day sounds great! You kids didn't make me want to vomit."

They all start to protest in the booth and Gustavo turns down the sound and then points to his ears and mouthing that he can't hear them. Kelly hits him.

"Why can't you tell them they sound good or thank them for all their hard work?"

"Showing thanks is a sign of weakness and besides you don't hear them thanking me," Gustavo had spoken too soon because the teens all came out of the booth and started thanking him. Kelly hits him and he starts to talk to them. "I just wanted to say." He pauses. "You guys are... done for the day." Kelly rolls her eyes at him. The two then stand up. "Kelly and I are off to North Carolina."

"Ooh, can you bring us back a tar heel?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"Ooh, I'm thinking about bringing back a hot new band that I can replace you with when you inevitably fail me." The teens look worried before following after Gustavo and Kelly. Kelly gives them a look that says 'Gustavo is being frustrating'.

The teens keep protesting about how Gustavo couldn't replace them and James even brings out his headshots. Gustavo takes them and throws them onto the ground.

"Kelly who'd you get to housesit my mansion?"

"Oh, you said that you would take care of that."

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD HAVE EVER SAID-!"

Kelly pulls out her phone with said voicemail and plays it for him. "Kelly I'll find someone to housesit my mansion."

"I record everything now," Kelly tells the teens.

"you can play your blame game later. Meanwhile, who's going to dust my 100-inch plasma, feed my exotic pets, and make sure that my one million media room stays set at 68 degrees?"

"We'll mansion sit for you!" The teens volunteer.

"Oh, you want me to let the monkeys mansion sit?"

"I thought we were dogs," Logan comments.

"YOU'RE MONKEY DOGS! And the answer is no."

"Can I see you in your office please?" Kelly asks grabbing Gustavo's arm. When the door was closed the teens immediately rushed to listen in. Gustavo and Kelly had a little bit of an argument. Gustavo finally gave in by telling her to let them in. As soon as Kelly opened the door though they all tumble in and try to act like they weren't listening to the whole conversation.

They then go back to the studio and Gustavo lists off the rules.

"There are five rules at Casa Gustavo." He approaches James first. "One, stay out of my media room." He then approaches Carlos. "Two, do not open my living room fridge." Next, he approaches Kendell. "Three keep the butts off my $40,000 Federico Benini couch." He finally approaches Logan. "Four, do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat, Monty."

"Ooh, I love cats."

"Don't touch him!"

"I don't even like cats."

Gustavo backs up towards Kelly and directs the last rule towards all of them. "And Five, f anything, ANYTHING! Is broken in my mansion, you are all fired! Are we clear?"

They start to cheer again. Gustavo then sent them back to the Palm Woods. When they got back to the Palm Woods they went up to the apartment to ask Kendell's mom is they could.

"No!" Jennifer told them.

"Mom, just one night."

"You're too young."

"I'm not too young, I'm sixteen."

"Together, we're sixty-four. that's older than you," Logan tells her. "I mean, that is older than you, isn't it?" Jennifer gets a shocked look on her face before turning Logan away.

"Eat!"

"Okay."

"Mom, it's time you stopped treating me like a child and it's also time you stop feeding me dinosaur-shaped chicken."

"You love our dinosaur chicken."

"Yeah, when I was eight!"

"Yeah, we are men and a woman now Ms. Knight!" Logan says in a high squeaky voice. The fact is also disproven by Carlos and James playing with their food by making growling noises and such. Kendell throws a nugget at them trying to get them to be quiet.

"Mom, it's time," the boys nod along to agree with her.

"I want hourly updates."

"Yes!" they all cheer. Carlos stands up and ends up knocking over James' chocolate milk.

"You knocked over my chocolate milk!" Carlos' retort is him showing James his food and growling. The two of them get into a fight and the other four in the room just watch the two.

"I'll in be in charge," Kendell tells her mom.

"Sounds good, and you might want to take care of those two before they do some serious harm."

"Got it."

The two boys were on the ground so Kendell ended up just kicked them both, hard, and in the shins. That gets both of the boys up and instead holding their shins.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Carlos asks.

"You needed to stop fighting and look you stopped." Kendell turns back around and the boys looked like they were about to pounce on her to start another fight. She seems to notice what the boys are planning and tells them, "Don't even think about it!"

"See, Kendell's got it covered!" Logan covers for her.

Jennifer just nods still nervous about letting the four of them stay overnight somewhere without adult supervision. She knew that they wouldn't do anything they shouldn't, she figured the worst they could do would be to get arrested. Even then they would be in big time trouble and Jennifer would have to put a tighter leash on them.

After they got Jennifer to agree and they're done eating they had to pack their things and then they all got in the car so Jennifer could take them to Gustavo's mansion. They were all excited and couldn't stop talking about mansion sitting. When they got to the mansion they were louder and even more excited.

As soon as they got all of their stuff from the back they were standing in front of the mansion just marvelling it. That was when Jennifer spoke up, "Okay, I set my phone number in all of your speed dials. Just dial 'M' for 'Mommy'."

"Mom."

"And I brought your jammies for you." Jennifer grabs a pile which is their jammies.

"Mom," Kendell groans. She takes the jammies from her mom and passes them to James.

"Okay. Have fun. Katie, you're not staying get out of the duffel bag!" Katie unzips the bag and gets out, getting back into the van. It was all Katie's idea to get into the duffel bag they all just let her, it was Kendell's bag that she went into.

"Sorry Katie," Carlos tells her.

They then enter the mansion. Kendell was the one who had gotten the key from Kelly so she unlocked the door. When they entered the mansion they looked around and saw how pristine it was. The boys wanted to run around but Kendell dropped her stuff and grabbed Carlos and James by the ear because they were the two trouble makers and they had a pow-wow.

"Alright, first things first you are all going to behave and we're not going to break any of Gustavo's rules."

"L-ook a helmet rack!" Carlos says putting his helmet on a statue.

"No, no, no. We promised we would do this in a responsible manner. We have 64 years of experience between us!"

"Race you to the media room!" James says and once again Kendell pulls them all back.

"No! We aren't going to break any rules! We don't want to get fired remember!"

"Well, how will he ever know?"

"You guys want to break the rules? Fine, break them but if Gustavo finds out, I'm not taking the blame for you idiots."

The boys completely ignore her and race to the media room and she walks behind them. Someone had to be the responsible one to make sure nothing got broken.

.........With Gustavo and Kelly..........

They had arrived in North Carolina with no problem and they were already in the recording booth with a band. A boy band and they were all singing 'Do you Wanna be Famous.' The same song that Gustavo's 'dogs' as he likes to call them were singing earlier. When they're done singing Gustavo turns towards Kelly.

"That was great," Kelly nods in agreement. "And now to break their spirits." Gustavo turns on the mic where he can talk to them. "Windmills, that was amazing...ly average."

One of the boys speaks up, "W-well how can we make it better Mr. Rocque, sir?"

G*ustavo starts out demanding. "I'll tell you-" he then stops and thinks about what he just said to him. "I'm sorry. Did you call me sir?"

Another one of the boys speaks and says, "Yes sir. We have total respect for your judgment."

Gustavo then turns around to talk to Kelly privately. "Can you believe this? They respect me and I am so not missing Kendell and her pack of Monkey Dogs right now."

.....With the teens.....

Speaking of dogs they were currently in the media room. Kendell just watching the boys was leaned up against the wall, Carlos and Logan were sitting in bean bag chairs eating popcorn that they made. James was using some kind of golf simulator where you hi the ball into the tv.

"Now watch the birdie, boys!"

"Miss, miss, miss!" The boys shout and Carlos goes up to take the golf club.

"This is totally awesome, the four of us kicking back in a mansion."

"Where we've broken rule number one," Logan and Kendell say together.

"By entering the media room," Logan says.

"And it better stop here!" Kendell tells them.

"Right!" they chorus.

They had finished their golf game but before they even left Kendell made sure they cleaned up their mess. As soon as they were done to their standards they raced to the fridge and Kendell finished cleaning up and went in search of the boys. She was not shocked to see them standing in front of the fridge.

"Why do you think Gustavo keeps a lock on his fridge?" Logan asks.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there," James comments.

"Or his victims."

"Or food!" Carlos says excitedly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," James starts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you crazy? Don't you remember mansion sitting rule number two?"

The boys look up in a flashback and they see Gustavo giving them permission to open the fridge.

"That was not it!" Kendell tells them. "And if you refuse to listen I'll start recording everything you do as future blackmail!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Carlos says.

"Oh, but I would," Kendell already has her phone out and it's pointed towards them.

"You only live once," Carlos then hits the lock with a sledgehammer he got from nowhere. When he opens the fridge there are a ton of chocolate pudding cups in there. He was about to grab one but Kendell slid in front of him.

"Stop! If any of you so much as break another rule I will post all of the embarrassing photos I have of you!"

"Nice try but we deleted all of those," James tells her.

"Did you though, did you really?" Kendell shows them a photo of all three of them making smooching faces while in their hockey gear. Apparently the embarrassing photos don't really change their minds and they push Kendell out of the way.

"PUDDING!" Thye all yell.

"I am so going to kill them."

They had taken as many puddings that they could carry and started to eat them. Kendell, on the other hand, leaned against the wall posting embarrassing photo after embarrassing photo. She really didn't want it to come to this but they forced her hand. She even made sure to tag them in all of the posts.

"And to think Gustavo didn't trust us," Carlos says. He then goes to grab some of James' pudding but he ends up dropping it on the couch. It was another rule they had broken. When he dropped it the boys got off of the couch and panicked. Kendell rolled her eyes at them before getting the cleaning supplies to clean up the stain. "Gustavo's $40,000 couch!"

"Get your butts off his couch was rule number three!" Logan yells.

"No, it wasn't!" They all look up off to another flashback. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Gustavo's going to kill us! And we're only 64 years old!" James freaks out.

"Correction, he's going to kill you. Clean up your pudding cup mess and I'll deal with the pudding mess," Kendell tells them coming back with the cleaning supplies.

"Won't cat litter work better?" Logan asks her.

"No, now clean up your mess while I clean up this mess."

Kendell had gotten most of the stain out and the boys had cleaned up all of their mess when Gustavo's cat climbed up onto the sofa. The boys were watching Kendell get the stain out when they noticed the cat, they also noticed that the cat had peed so they all freaked out. Carlos reacted first and flung the cat away and Kendell shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, there goes rule number four. Okay, I think I can get this stain out too but I need clean water," Kendell tells them. The chocolate stain had come out nicely so all there was was a wet spot that would be dried within no time. When the boys got her, her clean water Carlos and Logan left to go somewhere else. James stayed back and kept looking over her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful when you're concentrating," James tells her and she jumps.

"James, what did I tell you?"

"That it wouldn't be fair to the other guys but we could easily set them up with other girls and then we can start dating."

Kendell gives him a deadpanned look and then goes back to cleaning up the pee. When she's done both stains are gone and two hours have passed, James was still looking over her shoulder.

"Go find the other two, we're going to have a talk."

"You got it!" When James is gone Kendell puts the cleaning supplies away and puts the towels she used into the washer. When she gets back Logan sat on some kind of remote and there was a disco ball going.

"I leave for two minutes and this happens. Logan give me the remote before you three idiots actually break something!" Kendell takes the remote and manages to shut off the disco ball with no problem.

"Right, the fifth rule is if we break anything we're fired!" Logan says.

"Good now for the rest of the night we will find a place to sleep and not do anything else against Gustavo's rules."

She had spoken too on because five minutes later almost everything went wrong, James broke the statue, Carlos let an alligator loose somehow, and Logan was frantically looking for the cat. Kendell was just stuck cleaning up their messes. At midnight Kendell had gotten most of their messes cleaned up and forced them to go to bed that way nothing else bad could happen. The alligator was the first thing she took care of by luring it out with a steak. She also found the cat and locked him into the bathroom with the litterbox until most of the messes were cleaned up.

It wasn't until about five in the morning when she was able to sleep but right before her head hit the pillow she remembered that the boys depleted Gustavo's pudding stash in the fridge. So, of course, she had to get back up and see if he had a bigger stash. Turned out he did, he had a whole closet filled with pudding. She decided to take from the back that way he wouldn't notice as quickly. When that was done, the lock luckily wasn't too damaged so she put it back on. She also made sure all of the windows and doors were locked she let the cat out.

By then it was six in the morning and Gustavo was due back around nine. The boys were also bound to be waking up soon and they would make all new messes that she'd be scrambling so she went out and bought four black coffees. When she came back Logan was awake.

"Oh, you bought us all coffee that was so nice," Logan says cheerfully and she glares at him.

"No, I didn't. I was up all night cleaning up your guys' messes and these are all for me."

"Okay, why'd you post embarrassing photos of me?"

"You were literally just following James' and Carlos' leads all of yesterday. You're lucky I was here or else we'd all be fired. Gustavo will be here in two hours or so."

Meanwhile, Gustavo was going to start the second day with the Windmills.

The Windmills were singing, Famous but fast and Gustavo was impressed.

"Unbelievable, I asked them to shave three seconds off the song, and they did!" Gustavo says happily.

"And you think that they're Gustavo Rocquestar material?" Kelly asks.

"Who cares? they do everything I say," Gustavo then turns on the mic so he can talk to them. "Boys, sing the last note in the key of G." They do as he says. "Now do it in Tibetan throat singing." they once again listen to him. "Now, go get me a pulled pork sandwich."

They all take off their headsets, "Yes sir! Mr. Rocque!" they chorus before heading off in separate directions.

"Oh, I love these guys. I don't even eat pulled pork."

"What about Kendell, James, Carlos, and Logan?"

"Who?"

"Big Time Rush? The teens housesitting your mansion?"

"Oh, you mean the Monkey Dogs that fight me on everything I say? Well, let's just hope they don't give me a reason to dump them because I know three Windmills, that'll be blowing them back to Minnesoty."

Back with the teens.

Carlos and James then started to wake up and they also noticed the coffee.

"You got coffee for us?" James asks reaching for it.

"No, now hands off! Thanks to your little stunts yesterday I was up the whole night. That means as Gustavo is back and we're out of here, we're going back to the Palm Woods and I'm sleeping and if I am disturbed by any of you guys, you'll e wishing I wasn't up the whole night."

That was when the hairless cat walked by them and started to rub against Kendell.

"Looks like someone has a new friend," Carlos comments.

"No, and since you're all awake now, you have homework you can do until Gustavo gets back."

They groan but start on it anyway. tey even have to get help from Kendell every so often, even Logan.

Back with Gustavo and Kelly

The Windmills were playing classical music and Gustavo was kind of bored and tired of complimenting them all.

"You guys are great," he says unenthused.

"Uh, Mr. Rocque, sir are you okay?" one of the Windmills says.

"Do you not like that we're classically trained?" Says another Windmill.

"Cause we can classically untrain ourselves." the last Windmill says.

"Great, it's all great. Everything is great."

"Would you like us to get you a multivitamin?"

"No!"

"What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is they do everything I say, when I say it, and I can't stand it!"

"You know what I think. I think you miss the teens... or your monkey dogs or your monkeys."

"Miss them? Me, miss them? Ha, ha, ha!"

"You thrive on the chaos. tehy argue with you, they get in your face, they raise your blood pressure, and you like it. You need it!"

"Wrong! Okay, not wrong! But i can't abandon the Windmills. I'm their hero and it's not like their are record producers waiting outside the door to sign them." Kelly gets up and opens the door and there are record producers that tumble in. "Do we have it in the budget for a second band?"

Kelly looks at her phone and the budget they have. "Technically, yes but then we'd have to stay another week or so. That way these boys can get packed up and say goodbye."

"Or we could tell them to be ready within the next few hours."

"That works too. Sorry everyone but this band is Gustavo's."

The record people leave disappointed but leave. Gustavo tells them o get ready because they're going to Hollywood. He liked their vocals more than their obedience but even he knew not to let good vocals go to another record company. Sure they might have to compete with Big Time Rush when it comes to the final process but both bands had a good shot, depending on how many other bands were competing would determine the final number of those that get to continue.

After a few hours of waiting they were getting on a plane back to Califonia. When they got to California there were two separate cars waiting. One to take the Windmills to the Palm Woods and another to take Gustavo back to his mansion. Kelly had already set everything up for them over the phone so they were good to get to their hotel.

"Let's review, what you're going to say to the teens."

"I like you and thank you for all of the hard work."

"Good. I'm very proud of you."

"Unless they touched anything in my mansion then it's I hate you and you're dead! You hear me? Dead!"

Soon enough they pulled up to the mansion and the teens all heard the jangle of the keys. When Gustavo and Kelly entered the four teens were sitting in their pajamas doing homework. They also saw that everything was pristine still.

"It's nice to know that everything is untouched. MONTY!" Gustavo's cat jumped up into his arms before wanting to be put down. When Monty was put down he went straight to Kendell.

"Why does your cat like me so much?"

"Did you touch him at all?"

"No, because I listened to the rules, there is one thing you should probably know though. Monty peed on the couch, I was able to get it out but it still might smell a little bit and for that, we're all really sorry."

"Monty! It's okay. He has a little bit of a bladder infection. Did he go anywhere else?"

"Not that we know of."

"Okay, now I have something I need to tell you all. We've all been working together for a month now and I just wanted to say , although we've had our ups and downs, the truth is, I lll- I like you."

"We like you too, we're going to clean up now."

"There's also something else you should know, we found another band. Before you say anything, we aren't replacing you. We just didn't want another record label to produce them, just like we wouldn't want you four to be produced by someone else."

"Okay, that's cool," Carlos says.

"Boys or girls?" James asks.

"All boys and there's three of them."

"Just make sure that they know Kendell is ours!" James says.

Kendell facepalm. "Just pick up your stuff, my mom should be here soon. Thanks for trusting us enough to mansion sit."

They then all pick up their stuff and Kendell throws away the coffee that she drank.

"Maybe next time you guys can also mansion sit."

"It's a nice offer but I think we'll pass," Logan says.

"Well see you later Gustavo," the teens all chorus as there's a beeping noise from Jennifer's horn.

When they all get back to the Palm Woods they meet three new guys. They all still have their luggage on them and were just checking in. As the new boys looked up they noticed Kendell.

"Hi, I'm Eric, this is AJ, and this is Kamen."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kendell, this is Logan, Carlos, and James."

"We're in a band!" James says.

"That's cool so are we," Kamen says.

"Yeah, Gustavo's our producer!" AJ states.

"So you're Gustavo's second band?" Carlos asks and Kendell's boys start to scrutinize them.

"Alright, you three need to stop. Now, since I'm kind of on a caffeine high I'm going to find Camille that way if I crash, she'll let me sleep. It was nice meeting you three and I'm sorry about these guys in advance."

When Kendell leaves the boys start to stare down at each other.

"We don't care if you like Kendell or not, she's our girl!" James tell them.

"So she's dating all of you?" Eric asks.

"No," Logan says.

"So is she available then?"

"technically she is."

"Logan!" James yells.

"Then I don't see the issue if we like her or eventually date her."

"Alright boys, we're all checked in, let's go up to the room," the woman says.

With that the three of them leave. "We are not going to let Kendell fall into their hands!" James says.

"What do you want us to do? We can't exactly stop Kendell from talking to them or she will kill us."

"Do you think that's why she went to Camille, to help her murder us?" Carlos asks.

"Relax, she might be mad at us right now but she'll forgive us eventually."

"Okay, let's go take our stuff upstairs."

"Remember we don't have to be back at the studio for another two days so that means we can have a video game night, tonight. Especially since all of our homework is done."

"Maybe we should get the other guys involved too!" James suggests.

"The Windmills or every guy here?"

"Everyone that isn't the Windmills."

"Kendell will find out that we purposely excluded them."

"She'll be too tired to find out," Carlos tells them.

"Fine, let's do it then."

End.


	7. Big Time Photo Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: Two updates in one day, kind of crazy. I need ideas for what the heck I'm going to do for the episode Big Time Break, which is the next episode. I don't know when I'll update next but stay tuned and I'm open to options. Thanks for commenting, following, and liking my story!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions swearing.

They were by the pool area nursing their injuries they had gotten just hours before. How they got those injuries was still a mystery to everyone but the four of them. Which was why Camille and Jo were questioning them all. As more and more people saw them though they couldn't help but crowd them all.

Camille was holding onto a poster of them though. It was a nice photo and it was in the Pop Tiger Magazine. "Cool. you got your picture in Pop Tiger Magazine, but what happened?" The teens all groan in response, "You guys look terrible!"

"What happened?"

"That picture happened!"

Logan had gotten two sprained arms, Kendell had bruises on her face along with a puffy lip and broken arm, Carlos had broken a toe but was wearing a boot to be a bit overdramatic; Carlos also had a black eye and so he had frozen meat on his face, and finally there was Jame who was in a neck brace and his hair all messed up. They were injured enough that Gustavo gave them a week off of everything.

"Camille, Jo, get ready for a twisted tale of adventure, danger, and nail-biting suspense," Kendell then spits something into her hand. "Hey, my tooth came out."

Carlos who was sitting next to her looked at it before saying, "No wait, that's mine." Carlos then puts the tooth back into his mouth. The injured teens all groan again in pain.

Kendell then starts the story. "So we were enjoying a calm afternoon in the crib."

Flashback to when they were in the crib. They were all playing hockey, except without the ice and the skates but they were still getting rough so they wore their pads and helmets. Kendell gets slammed into the bubble hockey before joining the game again. Kendell then slams James into the island that they had while Logan slams Carlos into a desk in the corner by the goal. They would have continued playing and fighting had Kelly not come into the apartment and blare an air horn. That gets all of them to lookup. Carlos then slams Logan back as payback. The teams had obviously been Logan and Kendell and James and Carlos.

"Get your helmets off and your smiles on. Gustavo pulled some string and if we hurry, you can make the next Pop Tiger, hot-new-star-pinup-foldout-special-spring-poster-issue!"

"Kelly in English, please, "Kendell tells her.

"It's picture day, move it!" She blares the air horn again and the teens all hurriedly remove their gear right where they are in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe we're gonna be in Pop Tiger!" James says excited in the limo on teh way to Rocque Records.

"I know, it's totally awesome! What's Pop Tiger?" Carlos says too excited.

"Only the most popular teen magazine in the world!" James tells them showing them a magazine.

"Is that Katie's? Please tell me that's Katie's," Logan tells him.

"Hey, this magazine has great articles for guys too. Like, OMG, I IM'd the wrong BFF."

"'What one thing would hottie Dak Zevon bring to a desert island?'" Kendell reads. 

"Yeah, and you know what it is?" James asks.

"We really don't-"

"His dog, Snowball!"

"What, really? What an idiot!" Carlos says taking the magazine.

"I hope when you called Dak a hottie you were reading it," James says.

"Of course, I was reading it. I could really care less about any of these celebs."

"Just wait until the four of you are celebrities. Then people will want to be with you," Kelly tells them.

"I'm not going to date someone else that's a celebrity just because I'm a celebrity. That would be pointless and stupid. If I were to get into a relationship with someone, I'd want someone down to Earth and who cares for me for me not because I'm famous too."

"Um, you're looking right at the guy that wants to date you!" James points out.

"As if someone as amazing as Kendell would date you! And if you were ever on a deserted Island you bring a roller coaster!" Carlos says and Kendell starts to ignore the boys. Instead choosing to look out the window.

"You don't bring a roller coaster, you bring a flare gun to signal passing ships!" Logan tells him and James also starts to ignore them and chooses to just look at Kendell.

"Oh, what, you don't think people are gonna see my extreme looping coconut coaster."

"Your island is stupid!"

"Your island is boring!"

Then Carlos and Logan start to fight by going back and forth saying 'your island is boring.' 'No, your island is boring.' they also start to slap each other. Kelly is the one to break it up by blaring the air horn in the limo.

"Break it up, you need to stay pretty. This picture could end up on the walls of millions of girls."

"Did, you say millions of girls?" All the boys say intrigued. Just as they say that the limo pulls up and a bunch of fangirls crowds around the limo. One of them then looks in.

"It's not him, it's not him!" The fangirl shouts.

Another fangirl pulls out her phone and yells, "Someone just spotted him at the front gate!" They all run away and they all get out of the limo.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kendell asks.

"That was a pack of screaming fangirls looking for Dak Zevon. He's in the studio recording vocals for Varsity Vampire 2: Game on." that's when they all think of the first movie and the song, Creatures of the Net. "Just one great picture in Pop Tiger and those girls will be screaming for Big Time Rush. There will also be boys that will be wanting to date Kendell as well."

"No way, Kendell is not dating any crazed Fanboy!" James protests and they all run inside while still talking. 

"I'm not going to be dating anyone," Kendell says and that's when they stumble upon Jennifer and Katie. "Mom and Katie. Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kendell asks.

"What? I can't just come down to see my big sister, who I love?"

"That would be flattering if I didn't know you that well, now spill."

"Here to see Dak Zevon?" Kelly asks.

"I just want him to autograph this picture for my wall."

"Really?" James asks. "I didn't think you were into that stuff."

"I'm a pre-teen girl! He's a cute pop star. I'm not made of stone, you know?"

"I don't really see it," Kendell states.

"You've got to be the only girl in the world that doesn't feel that way," Kelly says.

"Kendell is right, he can't be that spectacular," James says obviously jealous.

"let me see that," Logan says taking the photo from her and holding it up to his face. "Look I'm Dak Zevon and I love you Katie Knight," he says it in a high-pitched voice and when they hear screaming Logan turns with the poster still over his face. Kendell thinking fast steps in front of Logan. As the girls keep coming Kendell makes them stop.

the fangirls all stop and tell her to move out the way. Instead she gestures behind her and tell them it's a poster pulling it out of Logan's hands.

"Whatever, just don't get in our way again."

"You can't hide Dak forever and he'd never go for a girl like you."

"That's fine because I hardly even know who he is," Kendell says and the girls try to attack her but Kelly steps in front of them.

"Dak is off sight right now eating a brush with the CEO, I heard they went just down the street though," Kelly tells them lying.

"Thanks." Then all the fangirls rush off screaming again.

"Wow, you're getting better at lying," Kendell compliments.

"Wait you were lying about Dak! When they get back they aren't going to be happy with you," Katie says and Kendell and Kelly give her a look.

"Now where's Dak recording?" Jennifer asks.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say."

Katie then puts on her puppy dog eyes and Kelly gives in telling them where he actually is. They then all hear music and start to go towards it curious. They then notice all of the equipment.

"This is so not like school picture day!" Kendell yells over the music.

"Are you ready to rock my camera?" The photographer asks.

"What?" The teens yell ask.

"I said, are you ready to rock my- hold on a minute," the photographer then shuts off the music and then throws the remote. "That's better! So how are you all doing?" He asks yelling.

They all respond at the same time with similar answers. that was when Gustavo came over to the photographer. "Guys, this is Marco Del Posey. the best teen idol photographer on the planet."

"Some say, photographer. Some say, magician, Marco says. "Mira, one camera." he then starts snap a bunch of photos of them catching them off guard. He also pulls out a second camera. "Now, oh, two camera!" he then throws both cameras behind him. "Now here's what I'm thinking, shirts open, hair blowing, with... the stuffy puppy." The stuffy puppy is just a giant stuffed animal dog and the teens all scream and tell him no. "Marcos invented the stuffy puppy shot." he tries to act cute but fails.

"Yeah, No!" Gustavo says and takes the puppy and throws it. "What I want is a simple shot of the four best friends, just chilling, and being themselves."

Kendell snaps her fingers saying, "I totally agree."

"I totally don't care. Now get on the backdrop and look handsome and beautiful! Come on, take it over."

They all go over to the backdrop and stand Logan stands on the far left then Kendall, then Carlos, and James. Carlos also changes his mind about what he'd bring to an island. "I changed my mind about the island. I'm gonna bring a fridge packed with ice cream!"

"Where are you going to get the electricity, Genius?"

"Electric eels, duh!"

Carlos and Logan then start to bat at each other's hands. "If you keep hitting each other you won't have hands to hit each other!" Kendell warns them and they don't listen so Kelly blares the air horn again.

"Dog! Heel! We need a great picture before he Pop Tiger Messenger gets here in two hours! Now look into the camera and think about something funny."

That's when Kendell looks away and notices something the guys miss until she points it out. "You mean like that?" That was when the boys looked over and Marcos was bent over grabbing a camera but there was a fog machine that made it look like he was farting steam.

"Take the picture! Take the picture now before something goes wrong!"

"What could go wrong? I am Marcos."

"Oh, you don't know these kids, so snap the picture now!" Kelly demands.

The teens were all ready and got in their poses but right before Marcos could hit the picture button they were interrupted. "Freeze!" Yelled two cops that came into the studio.

"Gustavo Rocque, you failed to report to your court-ordered community service!" The male cop tells him.

"Officers I don't know what you're talking about!" Gustavo denies.

"I'm talking about destroying Matthew McConaughey's mailbox with..." the female cop looks over at Kelly. "Her!"

"He made me be lookout!" Kelly tells them.

"Hey, I'm the victim here! He plays bongos till 3:00 in the morning!"

"Let's go!" the male cop says and the two drag Gustavo and Kelly away.

The teens are just confused as to what just happened. Marcos, on the other hand, says, "Drama." Before a stuffy puppy comes his way and he starts to dance with it, sort of. 

Gustavo and Kelly keep being dragged away by the cops and trying to fight them and as they continue to be dragged away. Griffin is approaching.

"Gustavo, I see the photoshoots going well."

"Griffin, perfect. We're in a bit of a jam here, tell them to take their hands off of me so I can take that picture!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Ha, you heard the fourth most powerful CEO in America. Do what he says and unhand us!"

"Oh I didn't mean unhand you, I meant I'd take care f the photoshoot. I'm very creative."

Gustavo and Kelly try to argue that they needed to be unhandled. Griffin on the other and kept approaching the studio. When Griffin entered the studio all the teens were doing was talking in a cluster considering Gustavo was gone and it was technically hs photoshoot, in a way.

"Great news, everyone. I'm in charge. Now let's get my big-time boys and girl on the walls of teenagers everywhere."

The teens agree with him and get back into their poses. Then Marcos says, "All I have to do is push this button and..." Marcos goes towards the button and is about to click it before Griffin speaks up.

"Wait! This isn't bad but... change everything! We need something bolder, something nobody's ever seen before!" Kendell was then separated from the boys and when they come back they're all in matador outfits in front of a black backdrop versus the white one. "Space matadors!"

"I love it!" Marcos agrees.

"He's right," Kendell starts.

"No one's ever seen this before," they all finish.

With the Dak Zevon fans....

they had all found out where Dak was recording because two security guards in yellow jackets had given it away. The security guards were doing their jobs and were even trying to get rid of the fans.

"Mr. Zevon is not accepting visitors! Get out!" The guard yelled and ushered them to move. All of the girls begrudgingly leave. That was when Katie and Jennifer started to approach the doors.

"And stay out!" Jennifer yells at the girls before turning her attention to the guards. "You guys handed that very well. Now, if you excuse us we're here to see Mr. Zevon."

the guards block her and the other security guard states, "Forget it lady. Move along!"

"Yeah, move along lady!" Katie tells her mom before trying to get through the guards. "If you'll excuse me, boys, I just need to get through here."

"Forget it!"

"Look she just wants and autograph and look int these eyes and try to say no."

Katie puts on her puppy dog eyes and the security guards look into them before together stating, "No!"

"Man you guys are good," Katie tells them.

"The best."

"Now beat it!" they say together and point in the opposite direction. Katie and Jennifer then start to walk away.

"We're getting that autograph, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

The security guards do a little victory dance in celebration at getting everyone away from teh doors.

....With Gustavo and Kelly...

Gustavo and Kelly were picking up trash in orange jumpsuits. They had trash bags and claw lie things to pick up the trash.

"Ugh, in can't believe I helped you vandalize private property!" Kelly complains. Gustavo on the other hand just picks up some dentures.

"I can't believe somebody threw away these perfectly good joke teeth."

"Um, those aren't joke teeth!"

That was when another guy in an orange jumpsuit came over to the two of them. "Hey, give me those!" He puts the dentures back into his mouth and chomps.

"We have to get out of here now. Griffin may be a genius when it comes to corporate takeovers, but he's got the creative pop sensibility of a walnut."

"You set up a nice, perfect, simple shot. How bad could he mess it up?"

If only the two knew what was actually going on.

Back at Rocque Records with the teens.

"This is really messed up," Carlos says.

"Okay," Marcos says and starts to move his arms getting ready to take the photo.

"Our first picture and it's going to brand us forever... As space matadors!" Jame complains.

"This! Is not going to impress millions of girls! I would say six or seven max!" Logan whisper yells.

"You're right it's not, if I bought one of those silly magazines I think I'd rip it up," Kendell comments.

"Smile pretty, pretty," Marcos encourages. All of their smiles are forced and they are not at all happy. Marcos is about to push the button again before Griffin stops him, again. Marcos is frustrated and the teens are relieved.

"The teen girl inside me says something's missing."

"Yeah," the teens all agree.

"Marcos knows what it is," Marcos says before rushing off and the boys turn to Kendell.

"Kendell!"

"Don't panic! In three seconds Gustavo will barge through that door and fix everything like he always does. One... Two...'

Instead, Marcos comes through the door with four stuffy puppies. "Giant stuffy puppies for everyone."

"That's not Gustavo!" Carlos says. Marcos then hands them the stuffy puppies.

"One, two, three, beautiful. Okay."

"Perfect the photo is now bold and cute and cuddly. Let's shoot it!"

"You really think this is going to impress teenage girls? I'm a teenage girl and I'm not impressed, at all. In fact, I'd probably throw the photo away," Kendell tells them.

"For one, you're probably just embarrassed and don't think you look good, I would know how a teenage girl feels and two you aren't a traditional girl. You hang around boys and were on a boys' hockey team. I don't think you have quite the same experience as myself or Marcos here."

"Smile pretty, pretty," Marcos says again.

"Okay, now we panic," Kendell tells them.

Back to the present... 

More teens by now have gathered around wanting to listen in on the story.

"Okay, I get it. you guys didn't want to look like space matadors, but then what happened?"

"Top teen photographer Marcos was about to take the picture when..."

Back to the past...

Marcos was so close to taking the photo when Kendell yelled, "Wait! We can't take this photo."

"This again, fine what is it?"

"It's not finished. I mean sure it's bold and..."

"And cute and cuddly but we don't have..." James covers.

"A snowmobile!" Carlos blurts out.

"What?" The other three whisper yell at him.

"Sure, with a snowmobile, you're bold, cuddly, and dangerous," Kendell tells them.

"It's the pop pinup hat trick," logan finishes.

"The space matadors are right. Get me a snowmobile and everyone take five for a snowmobile break."

When Griffin dismisses them all they run to Gustavo's office for privacy. "We can not let Griffin take this photo! By the way kudos on the snowmobile idea," Kendell says.

"Which is why I'm taking one with me on my desert island."

"A desert island has a tropical climate, professor!" Logan tells him.

"Will you just let me have fun on my desert island?" Carlos tells him. "It's mine!"

"Well I'm taking my lucky comb or if Kendell decides to date me, then her."

"James, we've talked about this."

"You will be mine!"

"Whatever and what's the point of the comb if no one's going to see your hair?" Logan asks.

"Well if Kendell comes with me she can bring my lucky comb and she'll be the one to see me!"

"I've seen you with messed up hair before, but that's not the point. Now, I need you all to focus."

"Right," they agree.

"We need to figure out a way to change this photo!"

"Yes, from cuddly space matadors to..." he picks up the poster of Dak Zevon, holding it to his face. "Like this!"

Before any of them can see it coming the fangirls yell, "There he is!"

They all run into the room and Kendell reacts before the guys do. She steps in front of Logan shielding him. "This is the same exact guy you tried trampling before! If you were true fangirls you would know that, you would also know that a true fan knows how to get to her destination!"

"Ugh, you're a bitch!" one of the girl's states.

"That's fine I can be one because your opinion of me doesn't affect me!"

"Whatever, let's go girls!" another fangirl says and they all turn around and head out. Kendell closes the door and locks it.

"Kendell, don't listen to them," Carlos starts.

"It's fine. Let's just ignore that and I'll hold onto the photo before someone actually does get hurt!" Kendall tells them.

"Right, now where is Gustavo, cause he should be saving our photo!" James yells.

"Gustavo's not coming back, which means we have to do this on our own."

"What do we do?" the boys ask her.

"We're going to take a secret photo and give that to the Pop Tiger messenger when he gets here. James, you're in charge of wardrobe. We need cooler clothes, no offense to the matadors. Logan, we need to make this room super bright, like Marcos' lights, and Carlos you're going to break down any door that stands in our way." Carlos puts his helmet on and taps it.

"Great, but we still need a camera and a white backdrop!" James says.

"No, we just need a camera." Kendell grabs a remote off of Gustavo's desk and clicks the button and a projecting screen comes down.

"And when are we going to do all this?" Logan asks.

"We've got plenty of time! Do you know how long it's going to take Griffin to find snowmobile in L.A.?"

She had spoken too soon because Griffin had unlocked the office door and was sitting on a snowmobile. The boys were scared of the door opening so they fled towards Kendell.

"Look what daddy found! Now let's go take that picture."

They all followed Griffin out towards the backdrop.

With Kelly and Gustavo...

"We need to get back to the studio!" Gustavo says going to stand next to Kelly. "There is no way the dogs can handle Griffin without me."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" Kelly asks.

"Here's the plan. You start by tying together all the garbage bags to fashion a crude zipline." Gustavo then approaches the same man as earlier who had lost his dentures. "Gums, you and I will make decoy dummies of discarded newspaper and empty soda cans!" Gustavo then goes towards the officer not realizing at first. "Corrections Officer you stand guard while the Corrections Officer does... uhh," Gustavo then bites his tongue to shut himself up.

Kelly comes up behind him and whispers, "New plan, run!"

"This way to freedom, Gums!"

"Go on, I'll hold him off," Gums says and steps in front of the officer's path to block him. Kelly and Gustavo take off running.

"We'll never forget you Gums!" Kelly yells as the two run away.

Back with the security guys...

Katie and Jennifer were still trying to get into the room with Dak so Jennifer dressed up as a french, male, chef and had a food cart but it actually had Katie below. "Lunch delivery for Mr. Zevon."

"is that the sweet salmon with potatoes and tarragon?" one of the guards asks.

"Uhh, yes?"

"That's not what he ordered!" the other guard says and picks up the dome covering the tray. When he does Katie is poking her head out.

"Hey, fellas. Good to see you again," Katie tells them before turning towards her mother. "Told you this wasn't going to work!"

"You know, I think we're all going to laugh about this someday," Jennifer says and one of the guards cracks his knuckles before they end up picking Jennifer up an putting her on the cart and send it rolling the opposite way. It doesn't stop until it hits a wall. Jennifer gets up.

"Ugh, you will get that Dak Zevon autograph today!"

"Ooh, I love it when you get that mad, crazy look in your eye."

Back with the teens...

"My inner teen girl is so putting this picture on her wall," Griffin says.

"My inner teen girl says we need... one more stuffy puppy."

"Your inner teen girl is wrong!"

"Teen girls do not act that way!" Kendell comments.

"Yes they do, you just aren't like other girls."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Shoot it, Marcos!"

Right before he was about to hit it Kendell yells, "Wait! We need more fog!"

"She's right, we need more fog," Marcos agrees. teh teens then get up and start to pick up teh fog machines waving them every which way causing the room to get so foggy that they had to leave. As they all leave they're coughing. "That might have been too much fog!"

"Alright everyone, fog break. Five minutes."

During the distraction, Kendell managed to grab a camera. "Secret photo time."

They all go down the stairs to a dressing room and Carlos breaks down the door. James picks the guys out their clothes and they change fast before he throws some clothes at Kendell and she changes.

"What about the pants?" Carlos asks.

"We'll shoot it from the waist up," James comments and they all rush back up the stairs. They get ready and get the room ready. Kendell props the camera up and sets it on a timer, Logan turns on the lights an the other two get ready in front of the backdrop. Kendell hits the timer on the camera for ten seconds and names moves her hair a bit to make it look nicer. She blushes but it isn't too noticeable to them.

"Pop Tiger and the walls of girls and guys everywhere, here we come." Kendell says and they look towards the camera and smile. Instead of them taking the photo, the camera died.

That was when the door started to rattle and they quickly put on their matador costumes again. That was when Griffin came in.

"Hey, the fog is gone, let's take that picture!" Griffin tells them.

They all unenthusiastically agree with him and follow.

With Katie and Jennifer...

"Do you really think a screaming teen flash mob is a good idea?" Katie asks and Jennifer gets off of her phone.

"Those security guards were mean to my little girl, and you will get that autograph!" That was when the screaming started and the fangirls all entered the room. "Ladies! Are you tired of being told you can't meet your cute teen idol?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to show those security guards the collective power of screaming teenage girls?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready for a Dak attack?"

"Yeah!"

"Or we could go home and let Dak live!" Katie yelled. "Cause mom, I think you kind of lost it," Katie says to her mom.

"Let's get him!" Jennifer yells and they all leave.

"Yup she's definitely lost it. That was when Katie had her brilliant idea, she was going to save Dak from the pain. Her plan involved getting into the vents and getting out that way because there was no way she'd be able to get him out any other way.

Katie eventually made it to his room an when she did she opened up teh vent and Dak heard all of the screaming. "Hi, I'm Katie."

"I'm Dak."

"Come with me if you want to live."

"Thanks."

Dak got into the vent and listened to the screaming and the door pounding before he closed the vent and followed after her. He had closed the vent just in time because that was when the fangirls had burst in.

"He's not in here!" a fangirl said. "Find Dak," She yelled.

Back with the teens.

"Alright the Pop Tiger messenger is on his way. Now let's take this picture!"

"Wait!" All the teens yelled.

"Aya, no more waiting!" Marcos says poutily.

"Gentlemen," Griffin gestures for his two male assistants to stand by the teens so they can't do anything else.

"Now, smile pretty, pretty."

"Well, maybe girls will like space matadors on a Starmobile, holding stuffy puppies," Carlos says positively.

"They won't!" the other three tell them.

"Well, this will never work." Kendell then takes out the Dak Zevon photo and takes a fan that was there to take the smoke away and points it towards Griffin. The photo blows until it lands on Griffin's face, Dak's face showing outwards. "Hey look, it's Dak Zevon!" Kendell yells and the fangirls come screaming and tackle Marcos and Griffin. Kendell takes another camera and then they all head towards Gustavo's office. Before they can get there they run into kelly and Gustavo.

"Dogs, what is going on?" Gustavo yells.

"Oh, uh, we're saving our photo from Griffin," Kendell tell them.

That was when teh Pop Tiger messenger gets there and says, "I'm here to pick up a photo card for Pop Tiger Magazine!"

"Coming right up!" They tell him and head into Gustavo's office. All they do is peel off the matador top and reveal their photo clothes. Kelly and Gustavo get into teh office and Kendell throw them the camera. 

"Shoot it fro the waist up," James tell them. Logan turns on teh lights and tehy all take the nice photo.

"Smile pretty, pretty," Kendell tells them.

"Take the picture!" they yell at Gustavo. Gustavo takes the picture.

Back to present...

"Huh, get to the part where you get your butts kicked and put meat on your faces," Camille tells them.

"We're getting to that!" Carlos tells her and she rolls her eyes.

Flashback...

Kelly takes the camera from Gustavo and takes the card out and the teens sigh in relief. kelly hands the card to the Pop Tiger messenger.

"See you in Pop Tiger, kids!" the messenger says and the teens shout in triumph.

"I don't know what happened here today but maybe we should leave the dogs alone more often," Gustavo says.

"So why wasn't your new band here?" Kendell asks.

"They just got here, so we're giving them time to settle. Kelly and I have community service to finish so you have tomorrow off and the next day because we need to work with the Windmills, so I'll see you all on Friday."

That was when the vent opened up and Katie and Dak Zevon came into teh room. "Hey, guys look who I found today!" Katie tells them.

"I think she just saved my life!" Dak tells them.

"That's Dak Zevon!" Katie yells a bit too excited. At that moment they were all attacked, the boys mostly because the girls were running so they weren't paying attention and they mostly attacked Kendell out of spite. Katie could only watch them all and Dak had jumped back into the vents to hide so he didn't mess up his face.

Back to the present...

"Huh, who knew such a simple picture could bring you so close to death?"

"But it was totally worth it!" James says.

"Cause, we're going to be on teh walls of millions of girls!" Carlos tells them.

"All over the country."

"Of course you are because Dak Zevon is on the other side," Camille tells them.

"What?" They all yell and Camille flips it over.

"On the bright side since you have Kendell in the band there will be some guys who hang it up or even some guys for the three of you guys," Jo tells them.

"I guess now we can all agree I have the better looks," Kendell jokes and they all lean back and groan. 

That was the exact moment the Windmills came into the pool area.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Eric asks.

"Are you okay?"Kamen asks mostly directed towards Kendell.

"We're all fine," James says.

"Are you okay, Kendell?" AJ asks.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I've had way worse injuries than this though."

"How'd you injure yourself worse?" Kamen asks and the Windmills crowd around Kendell and she looks a bit distraught and looks toward the guys.

"From hockey, Kendell is made of some tough stuff."

"Yeah, she's also not available," James tells them glaring.

"It's hard to keep track of her and if you do something stupid she hits hard and by that I mean she hits like a guy," Carlos tells them.

"Oh, that's actually kind of cool," Kame asks.

"Hey, Kendell. Jo and I were going to have a girls night and even though you're injured we'd love to still hang out," Camille says.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Here, we'll help you up," the Windmills offer but Kendell brushes them all off and stands on her own.

"She's also very stubborn," Logan mentions.

"Let's go up to Jo's room first and then we can go to yours," Camille suggests and the girls leave and so does the rest of the crowd. The only people left were the six boys.

"She's really beautiful," AJ states.

"Well, she's also mine!" James tells them.

"Last we heard was that she's single," Eric says slyly.

"You really think Kendell is going to go after three boys she barely knows over the three guys she's been friends with for years?" Carlos asks.

"Maybe it's time for a change," Kamen says and they all leave. The boys then groan again in pain before deciding they needed to go up into the apartment. it was a struggle and it took about ten minutes to get up but they did and when they got up into the apartment they laid on the couch and fell asleep to get away from the pain for a bit.

End.


	8. Big Time Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: I think some of you will be very happy by the end of this chapter. I had also gotten a comment about how Kendell was acting and I hope this chapter clears some of that up. In this chapter, we get to see a bit more of why Kendell acts the way she does. I hope you all enjoy and I was kind of iffy about the way I ended this chapter was good. Thanks for all of your support!
> 
> Warning: Mentions sex, mentions being pushed into sex

It has been almost three months of the four of them being in L. A. It's been almost two months since their run-in with all of the fangirls. They were all officially healed up and healthier than ever. During those weeks of their injuries, they were off that first week before being pulled back in and were worked even harder. They didn't do much dancing, they really only went through the moves and were given videos to watch. They worked at least eight to eleven hours a day, every other day because Gustavo was working the Windmills as well. 

Gustavo worked with Big Time Rush a lot harder than the Windmills but that was only because Gustavo couldn't stand the Windmills as much as he could stand his 'Dogs'. Now that they were healthy and at full capacity, they were working twice as hard on their endurance. Signing and dancing being pushed full swing into things was hard for the boys at first. Kendell had gone on walks in the morning since she couldn't really run with her injured arm. Once the doctor gave her the go-ahead to start running she did, she had to take it lightly but it was better than nothing.

Currently, the teens were all basking in the sunlight around the pool area. They weren't due at the studio for another hour so they were relaxing. James had used the two months to get closer to Kendell and he was pretty sure that she was going to break at any time now. But the Windmills were still trying to get with her as well. They weren't giving up, the only good thing was that they didn't get to see her very often because of the every other day thing, so the two bands were hardly ever in the same place at once.

"Hey did I ever tell you guys about the time my hairdryer blew up and I-" James is cut off by the three others.

"You know what I think ruins a smoothie?" Logan asks.

"Yes, raspberry seeds," the other three say at the same time.

"Hey, do you guys remember that time-"

"Robots from space," the other three chorus again.

"That's it, we are spending way too much time together," Kendall tells them.

"I am starting to hate all of you, not you though Kendell. I could never hate you," James says and Kendell rolls her eyes.

"Same here, except the second part," Logan tells them.

"Split up!" Carlos yells and the four all rush off but end up meeting in the apartment.

"Split up again!" James tells and they run off before meeting again at Rocque Records. they all then start to argue again and fight over which way to go. That was when Gustavo comes out of his office in tennis gear and racquet.

"Dogs, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'm sick and tired of both bands and need a day all to myself." They all agree with him saying that they need a break from one another as well. "really? Well, then split up!"

Everyone leaves and the four teens end up back at the apartment. "Okay, what part of splitting up are we not getting here?"

"Who cares, we have a day off!" Carlos says.

"I call pool! Alone! So stay away from me!" Kendell yells and grabs a towel before leaving. She was going to have a relaxing day without the boys. She also needed to re-tan because of all the time she spent inside because of her cast. 

"I'm going to start my acting career, which means I need someone to make sure that the Windmills don't talk to Kendell because I'm so close to getting her to date me!"

"We have our own plans and Kendell can take care of herself. Maybe if we get back early enough, we can think of some way for you to ask her out," Logan tells him.

"Fine, we'll all meet back here at five, that gives us all plenty of time to plan something."

James then leaves through the door and Logan pulls out a book. "I'm going to a lecture by the gorgeous math genius, Phoebe Nachee. She combines my two favorite things: girls and math."

Carlos takes the book from him to look at the woman on the cover. "Well, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but it'll be totally irresponsible."

"Don't get into too much trouble or Kendell will literally murder you and then she'll find a way to murder James and me."

Carlos then taps his head and realizes that his helmet isn't there. "Hey, where's my helmet? My helmet's gone!" Carlos then goes straight to the couch to see if it was under the cushions. He also climbs up the swirly slide and it still isn't in or up it. "Logan, help me find it!"

"Haha, no!" Logan then leaves the apartment, and Carlos is frantic because of his missing helmet.

Carlos slides down the swirly slide before yelling. "Who's going to help me find my helmet?"

That was when the door gets broken down and Carlos turns towards the man. The man is in a police uniform. "Did someone lose a helmet?" the man asks.

"Papi!" Carlos yells and the two rush towards each other and Carlos jumps into his arms.

"Son!"

"You know, you could have just knocked."

"Ah, that's no fun."

"AHHHH," the two yell and shake their heads towards each other.

With Kendell...

When Kendell got to the pool area she was kind of just hoping to relax but she saw Jo said a quick 'hi' before finding a lounge chair. What she didn't know was that Katie was also in the pool area. Katie came up to her sister and scared her. When Jo got off of her phone she approached the two sisters.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Katie asks.

"You should know why!"

"Oh, that reason?"

"What reason?" Jo asks.

"James keeps trying to get Kendell to date him and so does Gustavo's other band. They've even tried to make it a competition and it's so annoying! Especially since their apartment is right across from ours and they keep showing up with flowers."

"Sounds rough, anyway I was about to hit the gym, do you want to come with? It'd be nice to have a partner and I know you need to get your strength back in your arm."

"That sounds cool."

"It sounds like an even easier plan to escape the boys and I don't think the Windmills really know how much I do work out. Let's go before we're spotted, see you Katie!"

They had to go upstairs so Kendell could change into her work out get-up and Jo already had her bag with her so she changed in the bathroom. When they came out Jo was in shorts and a tank top and Kendell is wearing capris and a tank top. It showed off her muscular form and her scar was still fairly fresh from when she broke her arm.

"No wonder all the guys like you! If I were a guy I'd probably want to date you as well."

Kendell blushes because she wasn't really used to compliments from those other than her family and the boys. "Umm, thanks. We should get going though because if I get that kind of comment from you, I could only imagine what the boys will say."

The two get down to the Palm Woods gym without running into any of the guys and they start by doing their stretches before starting on cardio. They did a little bit of weights but not too much before Jo asked if she could practice a few Judo moves. Kendell allowed her to as long as she didn't grab the one that she recently broke. The limb was still fairly frail and could rebreak if given the chance.

With James...

James was in the lobby and had seen Kendell and Jo leave the pool area but knew better than to say anything. When Jo and Kendell went up in the elevators he was sitting and posing. That was when Camille came in from the pool area, she probably had been outside before she came inside through the pool way.

"Ear of bat and spleen of toad. I'll turn you into a-" Camille then noticed James. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I'm not thinking, I'm acting like I'm thinking. Well maybe I am thinking a bit. Anyway, tell me that this face doesn't belong on the big screen."

"James, acting is about more than just being pretty."

"I know, it's also about washboard abs." He lifts up his shirt to show off is abs.

"Not bad, but acting is not something you do. It's something you are!"

"oh will you teach me your expert acting ways?"

"Tch, I wouldn't teach you if you begged me with your last dying breath!"

"Really?"

"No, see that was acting. Welcome to the Camille Academy of Dramatic Arts," the two fist bump. "Eye of newt and twist of fates. Your acting future now awaits!" Camille then throws baby powder into the air and the two cough. "Baby powder. Cool, right?"

"Sure." The two then walk away with their arms linked.

With Logan...

"Yes!" Logan then boops the cardboard cut out of Phoebe. "Love you!" before skipping inside. He is then taken out of it immedietly.

"This is an all girls school, no boys allowed," a female security guard tell him.

"But, I have a ticket."

"oh, well in that case, STILL NOT A GIRL!"

"Okay, I don't think Phoebe would like you talking to one of her fans like that."

"Oh, well let's find out." She then picks up the cut out of her and pretends to be her. "Yes, I would!" She then peaks out from behind it. "Now get out of here!" She starts to hit him with it.

Back with Kendell and Jo...

They had finished their work out so they went back to their rooms to shower and change. They had gotten in a two-hour workout and for once it was nice for the two to have a workout buddy. Usually, the boys didn't want to work out with her because she did it really early in the morning and if the Windmills found out about her workouts she was sure that they wouldn't leave her alone. The three of them were kind of clingy.

When Jo and Kendell met back up they went into the pool area and were both wearing regular clothes under swimsuits. Kendell had also bought them each a smoothie so they could relax, talk, and enjoy.

Before they could even take a sip of their drinks the Windmills spotted Kendell.

"So what are you doing on your day off?" Eric asks.

"I kind of want to hang out with Jo, right now if you three don't mind."

"Of course, of course, just let us know if you need anything." AJ says.

The Windmills then take two steps away from her and Jo. "How about we go to your apartment for a little bit," Kendell suggests to her.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two girls then get up and leave.

With Carlos and his dad...

The two of them had practically torn the apartment apart, not even noticing when Kendell and Jo walked in the first time or Kendell by herself all sweaty. They were too busy tearing the living room apart.

"It's official, your helmet has been stolen."

"This stinks! But I'm totally stoked that you're here dad."

"Oh, well. I missed my boy and it's a good thing I'm here. Officer Garcia is going to crack this case."

"Just try not to go overboard this time, dad, okay?"

The two think of an old memory when Carlos was about eight. "Now, which one of ou thrive stole my son's purple ice pop? Confess!" One of the boys then faints because of his sugar high/ fear of Officer Garcia. He also had purple around his lips. "Yeah, he did it."

"Don't worry, I've taken sensitivity training nine times." Officer Garcia taps his helmet. "Let's roll!"

With James...

James and Camille had gone up to Camille's room and Camille had gotten him a warlock outfit. They then went back down to the lobby.

"How am I going to show off my washboard abs in this thing?"

"You're not. They're holding auditions today for Witches of Rodeo Drive and I am taking you with me."

"Great, because I just got some new headshots. Should I go with athletic dog trainer or confused astronaut?"

"Today, you are an evil warlock. Now, give me evil!"

"Grrr...Ahaha." He then starts to show off his abs again.

"James you call that evil? See, it's got to come from within. Yeah, so see that guy right over there? Imagine that he broke your lucky comb or that he's trying to take Kendell from you!" Jeames screams before Camille continues. "Yeah."

James takes off his warlock hat before marching over to the guy. He smacks is hat down and calls, "Hey!" The guy turns around and is way taller than him and is muscular. The guys also throws his hat down on the ground. The guy gets mad and before either one of them can see it coming James is stuffed in the vending machine. When Camille comes over he tells her to, "Press B7."

With Logan...

Logan was disappointed about the math lecture thing and ended up going back to the apartment. When he gets there Jennifer is in the kitchen area. The door was also not on properly so it fell flat onto the ground.

"Man I wish I was a girl!" Jennifer who had been doing the dishes at that time dropped the plates she was holding. "Oh, no, no, no, because. Look, I want to go to Phoebe Nachee's math lecture at an all-girls school but they won't let me in."

"But you love Phoebe Nachee."

"My heart and my brain ache for her."

"Well, how badly do you want to go to that lecture?"

"Really bad Ms. Knight really, really bad."

Jennifer got a look on her face before telling logan to stay where he is. She leaves back to her bedroom and grabs a dress, wig, and her makeup kit. She tells logan to put the dress and wig on in the bathroom and grabs a pair of black high heels that were too big for her. When he comes back she then puts makeup on him so he looks more feminine. When Logan finally gets a look at himself he's shocked.

"Yep, we're the same size."

With Carlos...

Carlos and his dad then go down into the lobby where they both ring the bell, mostly because Carlos is copying his father's actions. That was when Bitters came out. "What, I'm busy. Come back never."

Officer Garcia is about to jump over the desk towards Bitters but Carlos holds him back, "Whoa, whoa, dad! Let me handle this. Mr. Bitters, somebody stole my helmet. Can we please watch the hallway surveillance video?"

"That is private Palm Woods property. There is no way I'm going to-"

"Well, I tried. Dad?"

Officer Garcia then reaches over the desk and grabs Bitter's tie before stapling it to the desk. "On second thought, why don't I take the staple remover, free myself, and get that video?"

"Good cop, bad cop."

"Works every time," Officer Garcia says and the two shake their heads together again. When Bitters is free he lets them watch the videos and when they do, they see Tyler.

"Tyler? It couldn't be him."

"Remember, son, everyone's guilty until proven innocent." They then continue to watch the footage and see Lightning. Carlos fast forwards it and then they see Buddha Bob. 

"Buddha Bob?"

Bitters then takes the remote from Carlos and pauses it. "Yep, there's your man. Go get 'em coppers." Bitters turns to leave but Officer Garcia blocks him. "How did you do that?"

"Finish the tape."

Carlos takes the remote from Bitters before playing it again. This time we see Bitters on the screen and it looks like he's hiding something. "Mr. Bitters."

"Where's the helmet?" Officer Garcia then staples him to the desk again.

"Hey, it's my favorite tie," Bitters complains.

WIth Kendell and Jo...

The two had decided to try their luck back down at the pool, again. They also decided that if they kept bugging her they were going to do their best to ignore them. They had been down in the pool area on the lounge chairs talking while also trying to tan. That was when the Windmills came up to them with a heart-shaped pizza for Kendell.

They tried to give it to her and she tried to deny their offer. That was when Jo had gotten a phone call from her mom and Kendell told her that she'd be fine if she took it. Jo had walked into the lobby so it was quieter for her call.

"Guys this is really sweet and all but, I'm sorry to say that I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend right now."

"That's alright Kendell, but please allow us to continue to court you," Kamen says politely.

"Guys, seriously. I don't even want to be courted I have to focus on a lot right now and a boyfriend isn't what I need. We can all still be friends though."

"Are you denying us because you don't like us or because you like your bandmate, James?" Eric asks.

"It's neither of those, just a boyfriend would really complicate things. We can still hang out. I'm sure if you guys met Logan, James, and Carlos the six of you would all get along."

"Okay," AJ says defeatedly.

"Here, can I see your phones? I can put my number in it for you, just only call me when necessary because the other three boys have to call me every time they get into a little fight and it's annoying and don't explode my phone with a bunch of texts either."

"Okay!" the three boys say and they run off with their phones and immediately text Kendell. She just ignores her phone though.

What she didn't notice was Katie sneaking up behind her. "So, you turned them down for James, right?"

"Katie, I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now, even if it was James. In fact, I'm surprised the boys are even being as independent as they are today. Usually, by now they all meet up and start to argue and then I have to go break it up."

"You know they aren't going to give up so easily and besides you and James would make the perfect couple!"

"Katie, we've talked about this."

"Yes and I know exactly why you're so hesitant about getting into a relationship. You might be okay with bein friends with boys but you know that as soon as you do get into a relationship, you'll be worried about that guy leaving like dad did all those years ago."

"Okay, so maybe I am scared about getting into a relationship, but wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know!"

"See, now can we drop this? I really don't want to talk about this."

"Fine, but I'm going to tell mom and then she can have a long heartfelt conversation with you."

"Katie."

"Bye, big sis."

That was when Jo came back, shortly after Katie had left and caused Kendell to be in a sour mood.

"What happened while I was gone? Was it those boys?"

"No, just Katie giving me a lecture."

"About what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. So how was your conversation with your mom?"

"It went fine, she asked me if I had a boyfriend and all of that."

"That's cool, I still can't believe the guys fell for your 'I have a boyfriend' routine. I wish I could pull that on the guys but they know me too well that even if I did hire an actor they'd crack and flee under the scrutiny they recieved."

"At least they'd look out for you though. So, you and James? I'm hearing a lot of talk around the Palm Woods about it."

"Good or bad because if it's bad I don't want to hear it."

"Mostly just rumors and the Jennifers are getting jealous that you're getting more attention than them."

"Figures, it's probably because James and the Windmills keep pinning for my attention and then all of the others are going after them but they want all not most of the boys tucking their tails chasing them."

"What about Carlos and Logan?"

"I think Logan is starting to finally like Camille and Carlos is focusing on everything but girls. If Carlos is focusing on any girl it's usually trying to date the Jennifers still."

"Oh, okay. I'm surprised James hasn't come up to you today."

"Honestly I'm okay with it, I love all of the guys but they constantly get on my nerves."

"Makes sense you're with them almost 24/7."

The two continue to talk about anything and everything and they avoid the conversation about what Katie and her talked about.

With James and Camille...

The two had caught a cab to get to their audition. When they got there they were the only people that were actually dressed up. Everyone else was in casual clothing.

"If we nail this audition James, we're both going to be on Witches of Rodeo Drive. We'll be a team!"

"Why are we the only actors here in costume?"

"That James is because we have surrendered ourselves to the roles and they have not!"

"I think I have butterflies in my stomach, right behind my washboard abs!" He stands and is about to show off his abs but Camille stops him.

"Enough with the abs! And don't be nervous, I got a magic spell up my sleeve." Camille shows him a device on her sleeve. "See, if you thought that the baby powder bit was good, what till they get a load of this puppy. That was when a lady part of the casting crew came out and called Camille's name. Camille and James fist bump before Camille gets up and goes into the room. Five seconds later there was a loud boom that shook the building and Camille and the lady come out. "Nailed it." She tells James still coughing and a little ashen in the face.

"James Diamond is next." The lady calls. James gets up and is about to enter but the lady stops him. "You don't have any explosives on you, do you?"

"No."

"Then come on in." James and Camille fist bump before they walk into the room. "So just stand on the mark and let's begin." She points the camera at him and starts to record.

"Once I curse Chad with the Zit of Grimblezor, then I shall be homecoming warlock. Laughs evilly. Oh, uh, Ahahaha!"

"Okay, let's do it again, and this time just forget the words. Just stand there and smile."

James throws the script and starts doing actions and smiles. Soon enough the lady tell him he's free to go and he exits.

"Well?" Camille asks him.

"She said she'd let us now by three."

"I just know that we're both going to get this one, James. Witches of Rodeo Drive, here we come, and now back to the Palm Woods!" Camille zaps with her wand and disappears. James is confused but then Camille comes back. "James, are you coming or what?"

With Logan...

Jennifer takes Logan down to the lobby and they stand by the elevators for a bit before Jennifer speaks. "Okay, time for the lobby test. If you can make it through those front doors, you can make it into that girl's school."

Two guys walk past and one says 'hey!'

When Logan speaks in his regular voice he freaks the guys out. "Hey, you know doing my thang. Bleepblapbloop."

"Okay, you failed the first test. Try speaking a little higher."

"Oh right," in a higher voice. "Got it."

"Good, now go." Jennifer pushes him a bit and he goes. Logan then starts talking in his high voice to everyone in the lobby.

With Carlos and his dad...

"Okay enough with the staples," Bitters tells them as Officer Garcia had stapled Bitters to the wall in the corner closest to the vending machine in the lobby. "These suits come out of my salary and so do the staples."

"Then tell me why you went into my son's apartment!"

"And where's my helmet?"

"Okay, somebody stole my bologna and I went into a few apartments to look for it, but I couldn't find it."

"When was the bologna last seen?"

"This morning. I wouldn't want this to get out but there's been a stealing spree at the Palm Woods. Someone stole a lava lamp from apartment 3B, a disco ball from the game room, and a bearskin rug from my office."

That was when Tyler came up to the three of them. "Hide me! My mom wants me to be in a diaper commercial." Carlos and his dad hide Tyler behind there backs and that's when they here Tyler's mom frantic.

"Tyler where are you? We're late!"

"He went that way!" Carlos and Officer Garcia say pointing in opposite directions before pointing the same way. When Tyler's mom is gone Tyler comes out.

"Come here, kid. I saw you go in my son's apartment. Where's the helmet?"

"I don't know, I was hiding from my mom. And your helmet was stolen? My froggie slippers were stolen."

"Well if Tyler didn't do it and Mr. Bitters didn't do it, that only leaves one suspect," Carlos says.

That was when Buddha Bob came around the corner with a boom box on his shoulder. It isn't playing right away but then he presses a button and it starts to play.

"Buddha Bob!" the four guys exclaim.

"Proceed with caution," Officer Garcia says before the two Garcias and Tyler go after Buddha Bob.

"Guys, some help here?" Bitters asks. The Garcias and Tyler go back and start to pull Biters off of the wall.

With Camille and James...

The two were in the crib, James was pacing and Camille was sitting. "It's five minutes past three! When are they going to call?"

"They'll call," Camille tells him confidently. "But remember, don't get upset if we don't get a role. Another part of acting is conquering rejection." That was when Camille's phone rang and she answered. She answered fairly cheerfully.

"You got the part?" 

"No, but see how well I handled the rejection?" She starts to cry and then James' phone starts ringing. He answered it and the lady tells him that he got the part. He gets excited but then he looks at Camille sobbing and turns it down pretending like he didn't get the part. "Look, don't feel bad. I didn't get a part until my 32nd audition. We'l get 'em next time, right?"

"You're right." The two then fist bump.

"Of course, I am and now this witch has to fly!" She cackles and starts to 'fly'.

"When did you set up wires in my apartment?"

"I did it this morning." She continues to gloat.

With Logan...

He had gotten into the school and greeted everyone in the room before sitting down at a desk. Soon Phoebe enters and everyone starts to clap.

"Thank you, thank you."

"She is so gorgeous," Logan whispers to the girls next to him but a bunch of other girls heard him and give him a funny look. "Smart. I mean she's really smart."

"Now, let's start with the Pythagorean theorem, a groundbreaking equation, even though it was discovered by a boy." The girls in the room laugh. "I mean, just between us girls, it's a known fact that boys are not as smart as girls." All the girls laugh again.

"Excuse me," Logan starts in his normal voice before switching to his higher one. "Excuse me, um, I don't think that's a, uh, very fair statement because some boys are very smart." The girls laugh again.

"Oh, please. I have yet to meet one boy who fully understands my book."

"Yeah well, um, hmm, that's crazy because I understood it and..." He sets the book down, takes his wig off, and starts talking in his normal voice. "I'm a boy. Oh, yeah, what do you girls think about that? You like that? You like that? So you don't like that?" They all crowd around him threateningly.

"Boy!" They all yell.

"What? Where? Because I'm a girl and boys are stupid." He starts talking in his high pitched voice and puts his wig back on. The girls then maul him.

With Jo and Kendell...

The two had moved to the lobby and Katie had also joined the two.

"I told mom, by the way, you can be mad at me all you want but I'm only doing what's best for you and your future."

"Thanks a lot, Katie," Kendell says sarcastically. I better go upstairs but it was nice spending the day with you. Maybe the next time we have a sleepover I'll tell you and Camille the whole story."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you around Kendell."

"See you."

Kendell then gets up and starts to head up to the apartment, Katie in tow. Katie might not have known the full story with their father but she knew that he left their mom for someone else.

With Carlos...

The four guys were casually watching Buddha Bob trim the plants in the pool area.

"But I like Buddha Bob," Carlos comments. "Why don't we just ask him?"

"You better let me handle this, son. He's armed and dangerous."

"They're gardening shears."

"I never trusted him," Bitters voices.

"If anything happens to me I want you to have this," Officer Garcia says giving Carlos his own helmet, putting it on him. "But if nothing happens to me, I want it back. I'm going in." he taps the helmet on Carlos' head before jumping to try and Tackle Buddha Bob, of course, Buddha Bob unintentionally moves and Officer Garcia misses. The sound causes Buddha Bob to look up. 

"Dad!" Carlos shouts and goes to help his dad up.

"I should have kept my helmet on."

Carlos puts his dad's helmet back on him and taps it before talking to Buddha Bob. "Hey, where's my helmet?"

"And my bologna?"

"And my froggie slippers?"

"And my portable electrified music playing machine?"

"Your stereo?" The guys around him ask.

"Right. I've been robbed!"

That's when the four of them hear music and start to follow it. They also hear dogs barking and then see Lightning head towards a canopy. "Lightning was in te video too," Carlos points ou.

"Let's move out," Carlos's dad says and the five guys all open up the canopy to see Lightning in there with all of the stolen things and some female dogs.

"That's my bologna," Bitters complains.

"And my helmet!" Carlos says excited and happy.

"Good work son!" Officer Garcia pats Carlos on teh back. "And bad dog.," He directs towards Lightning."

Lightning puts his hands up in surrender. 

At the apartment...

Kendell and Katie go up to the apartment and Jennifer is there waiting for Kendell.

"Kendell..."

"Mom..."

Before they can get any farther than that James comes out from his shared room. Then Carlos comes through the door as well. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay, fine."

They then all head to the couch and sit. Carlos speaks first. "I had such a crazy day. Check it out."

"I had a fun time with Jo."

"You guys are not going to believe what happened to me."

"Okay alright, guys. So how do we decide who tells the story first?" Officer Garcia asks as him and Jennifer come over and set down snacks. That was when the door opened up to reveal Logan in girls' clothing and looking rather rough and beat up.

"Logan goes first," they all agree. Logan instead faints and they all rush up to help him up. He eventually wakes up and they all discuss their days except Kendell who gives very little details. By the time they were all done discussing their days Jennifer finished up supper and after they ate the boys all went down to the pool area.

Katie, Jennifer, and Kendell were still up in the apartment. 

"Okay, Kendell, now what's this all about you not wanting to date someone because of what happened between your father and me?"

"It's not like that..." she trails off a bit. "So maybe it is, maybe I don't want to get into a relationship with someone because of what happened between you and dad."

"Honey, not all guys are like that. James especially isn't like that, you know him and you know he'd never intentionally break your heart."

"I know but I just don't think I'm ready. What if James and I do end up dating and eventually get married and then there's some other girl that he falls for and I'm left pregnant and alone? James always wants to be famous so what if he gets the chance to marry them, then he'd leave me for sure." Kendell starts to tear up and Jennifer gives her daughter a hug.

"I'm sure that won't happen and I'm sure that if you explain to James that's why you don't want to date him, he'll understand and try to prove that he's worthy enough for you."

"What about Gustavo's other band though, they like her too?" Katie asks.

"Katie, I really don't care about those guys and I hardly know them. If I was forced to choose between the four of them I'd obviously choose James because I know him the best."

"Well, then it looks like your mind is already made up. It's kind of obvious that you like him, you're just scared to get your heart broken. Now, I don't want you to rush into anything but maybe try going on a date and you'll realize dating isn't that scary and you don't have to marry the first guy you meet."

"Thanks, mom."

"And if it makes you feel any better you don't have to marry the first guy that you date and if you don't like dating, I'm not forcing you into anything. Dating is a scary thing but it only prepares you but in order to have a healthy relationship you need to let that person in. I know that you can do it and I think you'll have a little more fun because kid you have to live a little. You're way too responsible for someone your age. Now that doesn't mean you have to give up your virginity or anything and if you're being forced into anything let me know and I'll make the kid suffer."

"Trust me mom, I'm not going to give up something precious like that to teh first guy I date unless I know that we're serious and that he isn't just looking for sex."

Katie leaves not wanting to hear the conversation.

"Just know that when you do start having sex to let me know and we can get you on the pill and make sure that you always, always use protection!"

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, now go have some fun, you deserve it after all these years and just know that I'm so proud of you and that I'll always be proud of you no matter what."

Jennifer dries some of Kendell's tears before Katie comes back into the apartment and says that the boys need her down in the lobby. When Kendell knows that it hasn't looked like she's been crying she heads downstairs Jennifer and Katie in tow.

When the three get down to the lobby James is standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Carlos and Logan were standing behind him on either side.

"I know we've been friends forever and I know you keep rejecting me but I thought I'd take a different approach to it and ask you one last time," James confesses.

"Oh James," Kendell says breathlessly. "Can we go take a walk?"

James looks confused but agrees anyway. Jennifer and Katie get a knowing look and Carlos and Logan are also confused. "Do you think she's going to reject him?" Logan asks.

"I don't know man, let's go find out."

Carlos and Logan are about to follow the two but Jennifer and Katie don't allow them to. Instead the four of them stay in the lobby waiting for the two to get back.

With James and Kendell...

When they're a few feet away James asks, "So what did you want me to talk about?"

"Let's wait until we get outside. That way we don't have any eavesdroppers."

"Makes sense I guess."

When the two got outside and they were in a spot where the closest person was a good ten feet away, Kendell started to talk to him. "James, I'm very flattered that you like me." Kendell grabs his hand without the flowers with both of her hands before continuing. "I do like you James but I just don't know if I'm ready to start dating."

"That's okay, I guess but is there another reason?"

"Well, you now that my parents got divorced but there was more to it than that, my father left my mom for another woman shortly after Katie was born and so I had a lot of responsibilities at a young age and I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm scared." She let's go of his hand and turns around so she doesn't have to see is face and she doesn't see his reaction. "I'm scared of getting into a relationship and being hurt, of being heartbroken, of being left."

James then hugs her from behind, comforting her. "I understand and I'll wait for you, I'll wait until you're ready. I know what it's like to have split parents though, my parents divorced when I was young but I was lucky enough to still have them around. I can't imagine what you had to go through, what you're still going through. I- I think a part of me has always loved you Kendell and that I just go to other girls because I don't want you to know how I really feel about you."

Kendell turnaround in his grip and hugs him back. "Thanks, James you don't know how much that means to me and how much you mean to me. I, uh, I think we can try the dating thing. I'm scared, yes, but I think I need to take this step. Just we have to go slow, I really don't want to regret this either because we're best friends and if this goes wrong, things will be awkward and-"

James cuts her off by putting a finger to her lips. "It'll be okay, Kendell. I promise."

"Thanks, James."

"Let's go inside it's getting kind of chilly out here."

"Someone is getting used to Hollywood a bit too much, it's only like seventy degrees."

The two share a laugh and James gives Kendell the flowers and the two walk back in hand in hand. When they reach the lobby they see Carlos, Logan, Kaite, and Jennifer. Jennifer smiles and the other three cheer and fist bump.

"Finally the two of you got together!" Carlos says.

"I'm happy for you two," Logan tells them.

"Let's go get ice cream to celebrate!" Katie shouts excited.

"Uh, uh, not so fast. We'll go tomorrow."

"Fine," the three groan James and Kendell were a bit happy, nervous, and excited. They were starting a new chapter in their lives, one that hopefully wouldn't go sour and would last for years.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was very wary about how I ended this and I hope that you're all happy with it.


	9. Big Time Demos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: So I know it's been a while since I updated but I got behind on a lot of my school work and I'm failing a lot of my college classes because I've been slacking. There's only like two weeks left and then I might be able to get back to writing. I don't know when the next update will be but I hope that you're all staying safe and healthy. Thanks for reading!

The four of them were all lounging by the pool. "I can't believe we've been here for three months!" Kendell states.

"Three glorious, fun-filled months," Carlos adds.

"Three glorious, funfilled, sunfilled months," James says.

"Let's all look up and think about them now."

They then thought about what they did one involved them riding tiny bikes, Logan in the bathtub rolling him through the lobby, and a bear attack. 

"Good times," they all say together.

"And that was just today."

"Hey, guys," Kelly says. "Just stopped by to drop off your tickets."

"Hockey tickets?" Logan asks.

"Concert tickets?"

"Plane tickets. You guys do know that if your demos don't get picked by the record company tomorrow, you're going back to Minnesota."

"What?" They all shout.

They then all scrambled up and headed to the car that would take them to Rocque Records. They weren't the only ones though because the Windmills were also in the limo. Kelly went to go sit in the passenger seat and the Windmills were taking up one side of it so then Kendell rode on James' lap on the way to Rocque Records. She was not enthused to say the least.

When they all got to Rocque Records Big Time Rush immediately went to Gustavo and started talking all at once. They all shut up though and let Kendell talk. "We don't want to go home, we want to stay here."

"And get famous," James says.

"Yeah, well, too bad. It's been three months for you guys and two months for the Windmills. Both bands' demos are done and that was the deal."

"Right... What are the demos again?" Carlos asks.

"They're the sample songs that we've been recording, that if the record company likes, then you get to stay here, make a full album, go on tour, and then... ~You become famous~"

"But if they don't pick either band, I take over my father's scooter business and you go back to Minnesota and be nobodies again."

James screams and Kendell talks again. "But we've worked so hard, we're so close."

"Neither band is so close."

"We're almost there?" Logan asks and Gustavo and Kelly shake their heads.

"Halfway there?" Carlos asks, they shake their heads again.

"You're almost halfway there. Now I'm going to go to my office. Please do not follow me."

Gustavo and Kelly then run out of the room and to Gustavo's office Big Time Rush rushes after them and the Windmills follow, curious.

"How could Griffin not pick Big Time Rush?" James asks. "He loves us."

"Griffin loves all of the bands with demos and there are eight of them which means only two have a chance of actually getting picked."

"And the one everyone is talking about is Vampirah."

"Vampire dudes with guitars!" Logan complains. "We're toast."

"We are not toast! What's the one thing we've learned since we've been in L.A.?" Kendell directs towards her band.

"That you are a very beautiful girl," AJ compliments. Very few people actually knew about James' and Kendell's relationship. Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Jennifer were the only ones. Kendell and James had only been dating a week and they wanted to wait before they told anyone else. Jo and Camille would be the next people to know but they wanted to wait a little bit.

"That black is the new black," James states.

"If you drink cold milk on a hot day you could die," Logan says quietly.

"That every time you leave your house, your toys come alive," Carlos says and everyone gives him a look.

"That you don't wait for your dreams to happen. You make them happen. Now, how does the winning demo get picked?"

"That is a highly classified corporate secret that no one will tell me, and it's killing me!"

"Guys, we want this as badly as you do but all we know is that the winning band or bands are picked by a top-secret advisor very close to Griffin." After Kelly is done speaking a girl walks into the room talking on her cellphone. The girl clearly comes from wealth and when she sees Kendell she sticks up her nose.

"Yeah, eww, I just entered this totally ugly office. Hold on I'm mini barfing." She then moves the phone away from her face and directed her attention towards Gustavo. "I'm here to pick up a CD for Big Time... whatever and some Wind group."

"I'm sorry, WHO ARE YOU?" Gustavo yells after she sits in his chair.

"Mercedes Griffin, as in your boss' daughter!" Into her phone she says, "I'll call you back Jess. Living large here is about to start groveling."

"Hey, haha, I am so, so sorry. Um, here." They fumble a bit before they finally give her the BTR and Windmill albums. "Hey, um, here are the demos. Um, can I get you a latte or a yacht?" 

Mercedes then gets up and as she does she notices the bands. "Are these the bands? You guys are hot!"

"And you're the secret someone who's close to Griffin who decides the winning demos!" Carlos says excited.

"That's right, I make the decisions and I just decide that... you're my new boyfriend." Mercedes had pointed right at AJ and dragged him out of there. Kendell, on the other hand, was a bit suspicious. "Let's go!"

"On the bright side it wasn't one of us," James says. 

"That means you all have to do your best to make her happy and none of you can break her heart or tell her the truth about what you think of her!" Gustavo tells them directing the last bit at Kendell.

With Katie and Jennifer...

"I don't want to go back home."

"I'm sorry honey but the record company stops paying for this apartment tomorrow and we can't afford to stay here," Jennifer tells her daughter. That was when Bitters walks in with a suitcase and a box. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Well, your lease is up tomorrow, so I'm upgrading to this sweet apartment." He then replaces a photo. "Have a Palm Woods day."

As Bitters is about to exit Katie throws a ball at the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Ow!"

"We still have one day to renew."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll need a three months deposit now!"

"Uhh..."

"In fact, the only way you could renew is if you got a job here at the Palm Woods and received our employee discount. Uh, sorry, no jobs available." Bitters is then hit in the head again with a ball this time by the assistant manager.

"Bitter, I can't stand working for you, so I quit." She throws her name tag at him and Katie picks it up.

"Huh, looks like there's a job for assistant manager."

"Uh, but your mom doesn't have any experience, so this place will be mine!" He laughs evilly. "Check out is at noon." He then closes the door to the apartment.

"You need a power suit and an awesome resume."

"You heard what he said, I don't have managerial experience."

"You haven't seen your resume yet."

Palm Woods lobby...

Mercedes was having AJ carry all of her stuff. He ended up collapsing with it all as soon as Mercedes had walked away. That was when all of the other guys and Kendell came from around the corner.

"Hey buddy, you're doing a great job," Logan tells him positively and all of the guys help him up.

"I don't usually like to disrespect other people but man is she horrible."

AJ and the other Windmills then walk away before Gustavo and Kelly intercept him and play a mixed CD of the Windmills and BTR. 

"I don't get how she chose him over you though. Not that I want her to choose you but still, the three of you are way better looking than those three. They're basically a knock off version of you three."

"I agree completely, but now that you admitted that I'm good looking."

"James not here. Hand holding is okay but I don't know if anything other than that and cheek kisses-"

"I understand completely and I'll take it at your pace."

"Thanks James."

"Eww, if I knew you two would have acted like this, I wouldn't have liked it. You guys are absolutely mushy and gross."

"Well, then we'll have to set you up with your own girl."

The four Minnesotans then head into the pool area to watch the Windmills. As much as they didn't want to tell Gustavo, they hoped that the Windmills failed miserably and that she'd choose their demo.

As they were watching Mercedes asked if AJ loved her and because he hesitated. The others all came up to her including BTR. Carlos spoke first.

"Okay, so maybe he hesitated but even if he doesn't love you, someone out there does because you are a beautiful woman!"

"Wow, it's like you really know me and how to talk to girls. Did you learn that from your mom? Actually I don't care enough," she turns towards AJ. "I'm breaking up with you!" She then turned towards Carlos. "You're my new boyfriend! Now carry me out like they do in the movies. Old boyfriend carry my stuff up later."

Mercedes and Carlos then leave with Carlos carrying her bridal style. Mercedes is heavier than he expected because he hasn't been working out so he struggles a bit before he readjusts her and starts to walk.

"I don't like her," Kendell states.

"YOU will like her! She is the future of the band!" Gustavo yells at her.

"She might decide this band's fate but she's nothing but a spoiled daddy's girl. You have fun trying to reign them in, I'm going to go find Jo or Camille."

Before she can get far though, James and Logan pull her back. "Do you really have that much faith in Carlos to not mess anything up?" Logan asks nervously.

"I gave him some tips not too long ago, as long as he doesn't insult her she'll be fine."

"What if she chooses me to be her temporary boyfriend though?" James asks.

"Fine, I'll stay and only because you'll all be lost without me. Now let's go."

Logan and James follow her but so does Kelly, Gustavo, and the Windmills. They all know that Kendell comes up with the best ideas and the Windmills know that if Kendell pulls off some elaborate scheme and they aren't there, it could be the end of their careers.

With Katie and Jennifer...

The two had gone down to the lobby so that Jennifer could hopefully get the job. Katie started to talk first while Jennifer looked professional in her apparel. "My mom would like to apply for the assistant manager position."

"That's right," Jennifer says after a nudge from Katie and Katie slides over the resume.

"Sorry, not qualified," Bitters tells her and slides the resume back at them.

"She was the manager of a five-star hotel in Minnesota for ten years, speaks seven languages, and can go a week without water," Katie tells him.

"Well, the approval process is very long and must be approved by a regional manager, so..." Bitters slides the resume back again. That was when someone new appeared.

"What's this?" The guy asks as he flips through the resume.

"Regional manager Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." Taylor then looks up at Jennifer. "Harvard, nice. You got the job."

"But-"

"She was the ambassador to Japan. Now go get her a Palm Woods jacket, come on, chop-chop."

"Yes sir," and Bitters leaves. The regional manager then rearranges a few things on the desk before looking up and after an awkward silence leaves.

Jennifer then speaks up when both men are gone. "I didn't manage a hotel back in Minnesota. I was a waitress."

"Oh, please. How hard can it be?"

Bitters then returns with the jacket. "Fine, here's your Palmwoods jacket and your Palmwoods plunger. Your first assignment is to unclog the toilet in 3R. Chop-chop." Katie grabs the resume off the desk glaring at Bitters and the two leave. Bitters then starts to laugh evilly. "She won't last a day on this job and that apartment will be all mine." A ball is then thrown at him. "Ow, who threw that!"

With Carlos and Mercedes...

Mercedes is on the couch and Carlos had given her a pedicure not too long ago so her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Carlos was in the kitchen, that was when Kendell, Logan, and names walked in. The others had followed but Kendell closed and locked the door on them.

"Carlos, are you baking?" Kendell demands.

"I'm trying to!"

"Let me see, have you tasted the batter yet?"

"No."

Kendell then approaches the kitchen area, James and Logan sticking to her like glue. She washes her hands before sticking her finger into the batter. "You need to add more sugar and a bit more vanilla."

"How much more?"

"Maybe a teaspoon vanilla and a half cup of sugar, then mix the batter. You also need to grease your pans or the cookies are going to stick."

"And who are you?" Mercedes asks.

"The fourth member of Big Time Rush."

"So, what? Are you dating the three of them or something because they seem awfully close to you?!"

"Trust me I wouldn't date these three baffoons unless they were the last three on Earth!" Kendell didn't mention the fact that she was dating James mostly because if she revealed that she was dating one of them it would lead to assumptions and the fact that five people were standing outside. She had told the Windmills that she wasn't looking for a relationship and now she was dating James plus who knows what Gustavo and Kelly would say. She knew that Hollywood relationships usually got broken up by managers and stuff and if they actually did get picked for the demos they definitely didn't want to say anything.

"Whatever, just make the cookies and make sure they taste good!" Mercedes then turns back to the magazine she was reading.

"I stand by my previous comment," She then helps Carlos grease the pans, she retries the batter, and then the four of them put spoonfuls of cookie dough on the trays. When they were done they only had a little bit of batter left. When the trays were in the oven they all took turns eating the leftover cookie dough.

"This is so good!" James says.

"Yes, it is. You're lucky we came by when we did or else the cookies would taste horrible and you'd probably have burned them," Logan comments.

When the batter was all gone they looked at the mess and Kendall spoke, "We should clean this mess up. I'll put away the ingredients, Logan you start the dishes, James help him dry and put away, and Carlos clean up the counters."

They all started to work and that was when Mercedes looked back at them and saw the teamwork they were doing. She wished that she had guys or at least friends like that. Friends that actually cared about her and maybe even look up to her. Kendell was pretty tall, slim, and had looks. Mercedes knew when someone was beautiful and while Kendell may not have been supermodel gorgeous she was definitely beautiful in her own way. Was Mercedes jealous? A little bit, not that she would admit it to anyone.

When the cookies were done, they were done to perfection. Kendell had been the one to get them out and when the boys tried to grab them she slapped their hands away. She put the cookies onto a cooling rack and when they were cool enough, Kendell put almost all of them onto a plate. She left three back for the boys and brought the rest over to Mercedes, mostly because she knew that the boys were clumsy and they probably would have tripped poor something.

"Why are you delivering the cookies and not my new boyfriend?!" Mercedes demanded.

"Because the chances of Carlos getting over here without tripping is slim. Do you want milk with your cookies?" Kendall asks politely.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I was taught to always be the bigger person. Now would you like some milk?"

"Sure," Mercedes picks up a cookie as soon as Kendell turns her back and takes a bite out of it. She may have liked the cookie but she wasn't going to admit that to them because they had something she didn't, friendship. As soon as Kendall gave her the glass of milk Mercedes started to speak again. "These cookies are terrible!"

"Sorry if they aren't to your liking Princess but compared to a lot of people they're the best thing in the world. Even if they did taste horrible, which they don't, we're four hockey players not professional chefs!"

"Maybe that's why they taste like hockey pucks! I wonder if that other band or even Vampirah makes good cookies. I guess I'll find out when I pick them and not Big Time Crud!" Mercedes then starts to throw the cookies at Kendell. Kendell manages to dodge them and the boys start to complain because some of them hit them. They also complain about her throwing perfectly good cookies. 

"Look here Miss-" Kendell starts but gets cut off by the guys coming up behind her. James covers her mouth as she keeps ranting, it only comes out as muffled and the boys all pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. As soon as they're in there James keeps his hand over her mouth. That was when the shower curtain opened up revealing the Windmills, Kelly, and Gustavo.

The boys all shriek and James' hand comes off of Kendell's mouth. "How did you get in here? We locked the door!" Kendell asks.

"That doesn't matter, now Carlos get back out there. Kendell be nice!" Gustavo tells them.

"Why would I want to be nice to some-" James covers her mouth again and she continues to rant. She had tried playing nice and instead she got cookies thrown at her. She knew that those cookies weren't bad and just because Mercedes didn't have some five-star chef make them for her she didn't have the right to throw the cookies at her. Kendell stops and instead licks James' hand.

"Ew!" James complains.

"Suck it up! Now let me get back out there and give that brat a piece of my mind!" Kendell tries to leave again but Carlos, James, and Logan hold her back as best they can. She thrashes a lot and so the Windmills have to get involved and with all six boys shielding her from the door she stops. "Fine, but you better hope that I'm never left alone with her or else."

"You're a pretty cool girl, Kendell." AJ starts.

"Yes, but you also have to understand that all of our fates rest in what you say to her," Eric says.

"If she doesn't like one of our bands she probably isn't going to like the other and then you'll ruin all of our chances!" Kamen exclaims.

"You all seriously care more about being famous than anything else! At least these three will stick by me. Even if we don't get famous they'll still be my friends. You three on the other hand- I'm not even going to bother. Just let me hang out with Camille and Jo for the rest of the day and then you can't blame me for teh downfall of anything."

"Are you talking about me, behind my back? Why does it sound like there's more than the four of you in there?" That was when she burst into the room. All of the teens getting thrown back when the door opens. "You know what, we're finished! My new boyfriend is..." She starts waving her hand about to point at one of the boys. Mercedes could point at one of teh Big Time Rush members but decides against it hoping it would make them more upset if she chose one of teh Windmills. She stops when she points at Eric. "Him. Let's go new boyfriend! We're going to dye your hair to match my bag."

"No!" Eric shouts holding his hair.

"Are you going to do the right thing?" Gustavo asks.

"Yes, because it's a step to getting our demos picked and then we can become a band."

"No, you aren't because I'm going to do something and if any of you hold me back, you know the consequences."

Kendell then walks out towards Mercedes. The boys make no move to block her, the Windmills don't quite know what she's capable of and the other three do and they don't want to cross her.

"What are you doing out here? I want my new boyfriend and you're clearly a girl not a boy."

"He's not going to be coming and neither are the others because he's dumping you."

"What?"

"What?" All of the people in the bathroom shout coming out Gustavo says his what later than the rest of them though.

"You're spoiled, pushy, mean, we would rather go back to where we came from than them spending one more second pretending to be your boyfriend. That felt good to say that."

"Well let me tell you something, there is no way I'm picking your demos now. Big Time Rush is Big Time done and so is the other and. She smashes the demos before storming out.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asks. That was when Kelly held the radio to them and Logan pressed play. "~ah, ah, ahhh, oh~"

That was when they all decided to go pack. When they came back they were in the living room packing their bags. Big Time Rush was packing their bags and the Windmills were glaring at Kendell for the words that she had spoken. Kendell was glaring right back at them and hers was a lot more vicious.

"You guys can hold your heads high. Most bands don't even make it almost halfway there."

"She's right, I'm very, very proud of all of you. AHHH! I'm fine, I'm fine! SCOOTERS! No, I'm not!" Gustavo then faints.

"She's probably on her way right now to tell her dad to pick Vampirah," Logan says. That was when the door is kicked open startling all of the guys and Kelly. Kendell barely flinches due to the rowdiness the boys usually cause. Standing in the doorway is Mercedes.

"Look, I know we haven't all dated long but I just wanted to say... I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry!" James tells her approaching.

"How could you even pick all of them over me or even him?" Kamen asks also approaching.

"I would have gotten around to dating you and him," She points at Kamen and Logan before pointing at James. "He, on the other hand, is because I never date anyone prettier than me."

James then walks back towards Kendell before whispering in her ear so only she can hear. "I'm glad about that part. It means that I'm all yours." No one else hears and Kendell does her best to keep a blush from rising to her cheeks.

"And Kendell's right, I'm a rich spoiled bully who dresses hot and thinks your songs and cookies are great."

"Wait does that mean you're going to pick Big Time Rush and not the Windmills?" Kamen asks a bit angry and disappointed.

"We're halfway there!" Gustavo suddenly yells getting up and they all get excited except the Windmills. 

Mercedes jumps up and down with them before saying, "Yeah, I don't pick the winning band."

"What?" They all yell, the Windmills included.

"So, you're not the top-secret adviser?" Eric asks.

"See, my dad asked me to pick up the demos because it was on my way, but i let you all believe I choose the winning band cause you're cute and... I love manipulating people." Mercedes starts to cry.

"Oh, there, there Mercedes, they all forgive you, now... how do the demos get picked?"Gustavo comforts before demanding the last part.

"Well, first daddy looks at the demos to make sure that the covers are shiny, from there the guy with the white glove takes them to an unmarked door at the end of the corridor. Finally, he places them on the desk of daddy's top-secret music expert... Lolo, the million-dollar hit predicting super chimp."

"A monkey predicts the demos?!" Everyone except Mercedes yells.

"No, a chimp and if he claps, you're in but if he makes a fart noise, you're out," her voice then turns whiny and she starts to cry. "And sometimes I think daddy loves Lolo more than me."

"There, there Mercedes."Kendell starts to comfort. She understands the whole father thing but she at least had her mom and sister she could fall back on. She didn't know if Mercedes had a mother or mother figure in her life or a sibling that cared for her. She even thought that Mercedes might only have friends after her money and not because of who she truly was. The two might not have gotten off to a good start but Kendell was willing to be friends if Mercedes was. "It's okay, don't cry." That was when Kendell's demeanor changed. "Now do you have a security card to your dad's building?"

"Oh, please. What are you guys going to do, chimpnap Lolo and train him to love Big Time Rush?" Kelly sarcastically asks.

That was exactly what the four hockey heads had in mind, the Windmills just followed like obedient little servants because they wanted to get to the top as well. They noticed how Kelly only mentioned Big Time Rush but that was probably because Big Time Rush had Kendell and Kendell usually came up with the brilliant ideas. The Windmills were also certain that if the boys from Big Time Rush didn't have Kendell, they wouldn't have made it to California.

The plan to chimpnap Lolo was simple and even Mercedes had a part in it. When they were done and had successfully pulled it off, Mercedes said that she had to leave but before she did Kendell gave Mercedes her phone number and said, "If you ever need anyone to talk to give me a call. Or if you want to have a simple day in and bake cookies or something text me when and we'll set up a day. I don't know what your life is like but I have a feeling if we get to know one another, we can be great friends. Before you say anything about me only wanting to be your friend for the money, I don't care about how rich you are and I'm offering you an escape from the rich life if it ever gets too much."

Mercedes hugs Kendell and actually crying tears of joy. "Thanks, keep those boys close. They need someone to keep them grounded."

"I will, sometimes a good smack up the head helps though."

"Thanks, Kendell, even though we may not have started off on the right foot I also believe that we can be great friends and considering I saw just how devious you are, I could use that sometimes."

"Well I'm here for you, good luck for wherever you're going and if you want your dad to spend more time with you."

"Actually, where I was headed was to the salon but I think this is going to be more fun. I'm going to stay if you don't mind."

"That's perfectly fine with me and I wasn't totally honest with you about me not dating the boys."

"You're dating the three of them? I'm really sorry if I-"

"No, I'm not dating Carlos or Logan. I'm actually dating James, but you can't tell anyone! We've only been dating a week and the only people that know are Carlos, Logan, my sister, and mom. I'm actually glad you didn't choose James and if I were you I'd stay away from the Windmills. They might come off as nice but as of recently, they've been showing their true colors. The Windmills really only want the fame, I don't really picture them lasting too long before they split up."

"Yeah, this town seems to bring out the worst in people. The girl that I was talking to earlier loves to gossip and spread rumors all the time. I'm really only friends with her because I've told her things about me and it would be bad for daddy if those things got out."

"Yeah, I understand, there's a reason I'm friends with boys. In fact, you're the third female friend that I've made. Back in Minnesota girls didn't really like the fact that I hung out with guys and was on the boys' ice hockey team instead of the girls' field hockey team."

"We should get back to the others," Mercedes gestures towards the boys that seemed to be arguing. The Windmills against the BTR boys.

"Yeah, that'd be smart."

Kendell broke the boys up easily and they all went to Rocque Records. Now everyone is standing in a cluster in the studio, Lolo jumping around on a table.

"I was kidding!" Kelly yells.

"But the plan worked perfectly," Logan tells her.

They then all start with the excited chatter.

With Jennifer Knight...

Jennifer had just gotten done doing the dirty work that Bitters assigned her and she wasn't happy. She went to the front desk to see what else Bitters had planned for her. She knew he was only giving her the gross assignments because he wanted her to quit so he could have the cool apartment.

"Don't we have a maintenance man to handle all toilet emergencies?" Jennifer asks.

"Yeah, here, I'll take that," Budda Bob says coming up to Jennifer and taking the plunger from her.

"No, I need you to... cut down a tree up on the north hill," Bitters tells him.

"What one?"

"Pick one. My new assistant manager is in charge of all clogging."

"Sweet," Buddha Bob gives the plunger back to Jennifer and is about to leave.

"But first, I need you to reorganize all the lease files, disinfect the gym, skim the pool scum, and evict the angry giant from 3K for not paying his rent. And if you need me... don't! I'll be in my office... working." As Bitters was talking about Jennifer's assignments he handed her the files and disinfecting spray. Before he left he also had a sleep mask in his hands, obviously showing that he was going to be sleeping rather than working. He put his mask on and before leaving Katie popped up.

"She can so handle that!" Katie tells him and Bitters is confused because he's wearing his sleep mask and isn't smart enough to take it off.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer asks her daughter.

"Moral support."

"You think you've won by keeping this job,but you haven't because you'll be doing all of my work for me." He still had his mask on so he wasn't quite facing them. "Where are you?"

"Over here," the two chorus.

"And if you quit, I get your apartment, so I can't lose." He laughs evilly again before trying to exit with the mask on.

"Well, moral support done. I'm off to the pool."

"Stop right there Miss I-Want-to-Stay-in-L.A., and my mom was a hotel manager!"

Jennifer hands Katie the plunger before grabbing the things off of the desk. Katie was the one who wanted to stay in L.A. so she could also help.

At Rocque Records...

"Now, according to Pavlov, animals van be trained to associate positive feelings with certain stimuli. Such as sight, smells, and ..." Logan starts.

"Big Time Rush demos," Kendell finishes.

"What about us?" Kamen asks.

"Who did most of teh work?"

"You did," the Windmills chorus.

"Good, now thatt, that's solved, let's get started."

"Exactly, now we're going to train Lolo to pick Big Time Rush demos through the positive reinforcement of..." Cralos hands Logan son=me bananas. "Bananas. Lolo, tasty bananas." Logan puts teh bananas in front of Lolo.

"Big Time Rush," Carlos says and Gustavo hits play.

"More bananas!" logan says and names hands Lolo some bananas.

"More big Time Rush!" James yells and the music changes.

"He's clapping, it's working!" Kelly yells excited.

"Halfway there, here we come!" Gustavo says.

"Even more bananas!" logan yells and the four teens of Big Time Rush have armfuls of bananas.

"I think it's time for the Windmills turn!" Eric yells to Gustavo. Instead, Gustavo plays a different BTR song and Lolo picks up a banana but instead of him eating it he throws it at the window and at the teens and then Gustavo switches it to a Windmills song and Lolo stops throwing the bananas.

"So he either really loved it or really hated BTR," Mercedes tell them. Lolo then leaves the room as soon as another BTr song came on. Lolo seemed to like the Windmills but somehow hated Big Time Rush. Maybe it was because they kidnapped him or he just didn't like the songs.

Back at the Palm Woods...

Jennifer was at the door of 3K getting ready to evict the person that lived there. She softly knocks on the door and a scary biker looking dude answers it. "What?" he demands.

"I'm the, uh, new assistant manager and I'm afraid you're in violation of your lease, so I'm going to have to ask you to..." Jennifer doesn't get the chance to finish because the door is slammed in her face. When the door is shut the guy laughs maniacally.

"You're not a very good assistant manager, are you?" Katie asks.

"I am doing this for you, and I'm an awesome assistant manager!"

"What are you going to do? Because that is one scary dude."

That was when they heard grunting down the hall and saw Buddha Bob lugging a tree through the halls for some unknown reason. Jennifer then turns to him and he drops the tree when he's close to them. "Buddha bOb! I'm your boss!"

"Uh... Okay."

"So..." she grabs him so he's closer to her level and whispers into his ear. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, no problem." Buddha Bob then kicks the door open with his chainsaw in hand and turns it on scaring the guy.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy! You're crazy!" the biker dude then hurriedly grabs the suitcases and runs out the door scared. He keeps running and rambling about how he's getting out of there. Bitters clearly saw teh biker dude run out of there and got frustrated because he wanted Jennifer to fail, he wanted that apartment.

Rocque Records...

Kelly, Gustavo, the Big Time Rush members, and Mercedes were all visibly upset. The Windmills were only happy because Lolo clearly liked them over BTR. Mercedes was upset because if Lolo didn't pick BTR she was going to lose a friend she only just had the chance to meet. BTR was upset because being in a band with each other was an eye-opener for them and even with all of the enemies that they have met, they've also made some really great people and friends as well. Gustavo and Kelly were upset because the Windmills may have been talented but BTR brought life to Rocque Records and made life more interesting.

Kendell took notice of everyone's attitude and decided that she didn't like it. They couldn't just sit there and give up! "We're not giving up, we're almost half-way there and another thing that I've learned since coming to L.A. is that together we can do anything!" Kendell starts. That was when Griffin, Griffin's assistants, and Lolo.

"Look who I found hitchhiking on the Hollywood freeway," Griffin says.

"Yeah, we're done," Kendell then sits back down, she tried to motivate them all but that didn't really work.

"I'm deeply disappointed in all of you, but I'm also curious. What happened? Help me out!"

Everyone was silent not wanting to answer. The Windmills saw how devious Kendell could be and the chances of them retaliating before they left were high and they didn't really want that to happen. Mercedes was actually the first to speak. "It's my fault daddy! I lied to them and made them be my boyfriends and then I ate these really amazing cookies, and then I cried, and then I helped them chimpnap Lolo, and... I love you!"

"Is that true, because she lies... a lot."

"It's all of our faults," Gustavo starts and Lolo nods agreeing.

"It's not all of our faults!" Eric points out but Lolo shakes his head and makes a fart noise at them.

"We really want to stay here in L.A. and make an album," Kendell starts.

"And a tour," Carlos adds.

"And be famous!" James also adds.

"But we may have gone a little too far," Logan finishes.

"Sorry?" Kelly says with her mouth full as an afterthought.

"Those are a lot of sentences containing words, containing letters, and I admire your passion and dedication but it doesn't change the fact that Lolo picks which demos win. So what do you say Lolo? Do you like the Windmills or Big Time Rush?" Lolo points at Big Time Rush and makes a fart noise but then points at the Windmills and claps. "Sorry but it seems like Vampirah and the Windmills are in and Big Time rush is out."

"Lolo's wrong daddy!" Mercedes interjects. "The vampire fad has one, two years left, max. These guys songs have infectious melodies, classic pop hooks, and Big Time Rush will crush the six to sixteen-year-old demographic, which is your core music-buying base!"

"Wow. Lolo I'm transferring you to missle defense. Mercedes, you're my new hit predicting adviser, and this way, we'll get to spend more time together. Big Time Rush wins! But you could also choose a second band if you wanted."

"Well, Big Time Rush has it all the looks, the voices, the music, and they all have personalities. The Windmills on the other hand seemed to only want to be famous for the fame and glory. I think I'll have to look at some of the other bands before I decide on another band. The Windmills have great voices but their personalities could be the downfall for RCMCTB global net sanyoid.

"Anything else for my princess?"

"Well I never really got the chance to date Logan."

"Logan, you're Mercedes' new boyfriend. Now get to work! We need new songs for the Big Time Rush album!"

"I've already got one!" Gustavo says. "Move out!"

Griffin then leaves with Mercedes and the rest of the crew. Before they totally left Mercedes mentioned that she would call Kendell later. By later it was really just BTR rehearsing and then Gustavo letting them break away so they could all change and then a few hours later Mercedes also revealed that the Windmills were also still staying but if they didn't change their attitudes they were out. 

BTR was in the studio rehearsing their new song, halfway there and the Windmills stood watching on. They didn't have a new song to rehearse so they could only sit and watch. They knew of the possible consequences that could occur. As they were performing they pulled it off flawlessly and everyone was enjoying the new tune.

At the Palm Woods...

"Alright, fine you can stay."

"Yes!" Katie and Jennifer say at Bitters' words.

"You still have to do everything I say because I'm your boss and I will make every day here for you at the Palm Woods worse than the last."

That was when Kelly, BTR, and the Windmills came over to the front desk. Kelly had two checks in her hands and handed them to Bitters saying, "I need to renew the leases for 2J and 2I."

Jennifer looks surprised and Carlos starts to talk. "We're going to make a full album!"

"And probably a concert tour!" Logan tells her.

"And be famous!" James finishes.

"I quit and I gave Buddha Bob the rest of the day off," Jennifer tells Bitters putting the plunger onto the desk.

"What room?"

"3B and it's bad." Bitters picks up the plunger and puts on a gas mask before leaving to take care of it. "Well, I guess we're not going home."

"Actually mom, I think we are home," Kendell tells her.

"Race you to the pool!" Katie challenges.

"Oh, yeah, right." BTR then takes off to the pool area with Katie in tow. The Windmills, however, go to their room. They now had to prove to the record company that they would be good for them and that they could be a band.

End.


	10. Big Time Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I updated earlier than expected, updates will still be sporadic. I'm not officially done with school until the twentieth so I'll update when I update I guess. I hope you enjoy!

Today Big Time Rush and the Windmills were called down to the studio for some unknown reason to them. BTR was singing and chattering amongst themselves while the Windmills were trying to get close to Kendell but with Logan walking directly behind her and Carlos and James flanking her. It had been three weeks since Mercedes had chosen their demos and she was close to not choosing the Windmills but she eventually decided that she would.

As they were walking down the hallway BTR suddenly stopped also causing the Windmills to stop. BTR sniffed the air before saying together, "I smell party!" they then all rushed to where they thought they smelled it. When then all got to their destination people were setting up for a party.

"What's going on?" Kendell asks.

"Please, tell us it's a party!" Carlos and James yell together.

Kelly speaks first and then the Windmills come into the room. "It is the Big Time Rush and Windmill Party celebrating the making of your guys' first albums!" They then all start to cheer.

"No. You four aren't invited," Gustavo says pointing at the four members of BTR.

"What? Why do they get invited but we don't?" Kendell asks.

"The only reason those three are invited is because they have a calm and polite side. One, it's a classy party, two I don't need dogs around playing with their food!"

"How is that fair?" Logan asks while Kendell says, "We don't play with our food."

"James and Carlos turn around," Kelly asks and when the two do turn around they have carrots stuck up their noses and James also has deviled eggs over his eyes. Kelly and Gustavo then get an 'I told you' look on their faces. The food then falls out of their noses and hands.

"Wait, wait, wait! How can you have a Windmill and Big Time Rush party without Big Time Rush?"

"You'll be here, in spirit and in cut out form," Kelly reassures and the two gesture towards the cutout forms of BTR and the Windmills. 

"What if I promise to keep these three in line?"

"No, because if two of them get into a fight in front of executives and you four mess something up, it'll be the end of BTR."

"You can't exactly make us leave, so we're staying!"

"Fine!"

"Fine," BTR choruses.

"You can stay, but DO NOT go in my super party fun box!" Gustavo and Kelly then leave and the Windmills follow the two adults. The boys of BTR have a different thought in mind though and they enter the box and when they're inside they end up dragging Kendell inside and before they know it they got locked in. On the bright side, the box was roomier than expected so they each stuck to a corner. James ended up grabbing Kendell's hand though and the two shared a shy smile before looking away from each other.

Soon enough the four of them are wheeled somewhere before the box gets unlocked. When they pile out, they're in their apartment. "I can't believe you guys fell for that," Kendell tells them shaking her head. James and Kendell had to let go of hands when they got out but they soon held hands again. The four of them then wheeled the box into a corner of their apartment.

That was when Jennifer and Katie came into the room, they each had small bags with them. Jennifer spoke first saying, "Hey, I'm taking Katie on a day trip."

"We're going to Vegas!" Katie tells them.

Jennifer gets on her serious mom tone, "San Diego."

"But I get to drive." Katie waves the keys and Jennifer take them away and then Kendell starts to speak.

"Hey, mom, would you mind-"

"No parties! It's a Palm Woods rule and if we get another strike, Bitters kicks us out, remember?"

They then all receive the same flashbacks. One was of a pillow fight in the lobby and the second was putting a giant octopus in the Palm Woods pool. In all actuality, it was a movie prop that they found and wanted to scare people with. The chlorine in the pool would have killed an octopus and they wouldn't want to kill an innocent creature. They still got a strike for that though.

"Right," the teens all chorus. That was when Katie opens the door.

"But did he have to put them on our door?"

"Be good," Jennifer tells them and then starts to leave. She gives Kendell a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I mean it!" and then she leaves.

"We have to throw a party! We're teenagers! If we don't party, we could die," James tells her.

"Party! Party!" Carlos supplies.

"We can't party at the Palm Woods," the boys get disappointed at Kendell's words. "But there's nothing saying we can't have a 'get together'." She accentuates the last bit with air quotes.

"Or a social gathering," Logan agrees.

"Social gathering! Social gathering!" James and Carlos chant.

"James, Carlos yu two transform 2J into a cool club atmosphere and get some snacks and stories!"

"And we keep the guest list short, say, three people each," Logan tells them all. "Which is not a party but a get-together."

"Get together! Get together!" Carlos and James chant again.

"Well as great as it is hanging out with you guys Camille, Jo, Mercedes, and I have late lunch/ early dinner plans."

"Wait," James grabs her hand.

"Yes, James?"

"Be careful, okay."

"I will, we're not going too far. Just around the corner to the new cafe. I'll text you when I get there, when I'm heading, back and when we get to the Palm Woods."

"Deal!"

Kendell gives James a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving. James just puts his hand on his cheek and when the door closes Logan and James turn to him.

"You are so whipped," Carlos tells him.

"I'm not whipped, I'm in love!"

"James you have only been dating for a month, you can't be in love!" Logan rationalizes.

"It hasn't been a month! It's been one month, two days, eight hours, and thirty-six minutes."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention the seconds."

"Kendell said that if I kept track of the seconds every time someone asked, it would be non-stop."

"Does Kendell also keep track of how long you've been dating?" Carlos asks.

"Not the way I do. She only keeps track of the weeks and days."

"What's it like having a girlfriend?" 

"It's exciting and thrilling but also kind of scary at the same time."

"What do you mean scary?" Logan asks.

"Well with other girls I didn't have to worry because I was usually the one to dump them but with Kendell, it's unknown territory."

"But we've known Kendell since we were like babies!" Carlos exclaims.

"Kendell also isn't like other girls and she's only recently told us about the insecurities she has. She's more fragile than what she shows everyone. Besides most of my old relationships ended because the girl I was dating said something about Kendell so I broke it off."

"Makes sense."

"Now who are you guys going to invite?" Logan asks.

The boys then start talking and Carlos is having trouble deciding.

...With Kendell...

She had arrived at the cafe with no problem and sent a text to all of the boys. Jo and Camille were already at a table, so Kendell went to sit by them. Now they were just waiting for Mercedes. In the meantime though, Camille and Jo were talking about boys.

"So Kendell, who do you like at the Palm Woods?" Jo asks.

"I, uh. Did I really forget to tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Camille asks.

"Um, James and I uh, sort of starting dating a little over a month ago."

"Really? That's really cool!" Jo tells her.

"So what's it like?" Camille asks.

"Dating one of my best friends or dating in general?"

"Both, I guess."

"Um, well, James is my first boyfriend so I don't know. I guess I would have to say that it's something I haven't experienced before but because I've been friends with James for so long it's still like being friends just with stronger feelings and you occasionally kiss and hold hands. It's um, also kind of scary."

"Scary?"

"Well, he's my first boyfriend and if our relationship fails or something we're in a band together and we've been friends for so long. There are also other reasons," Kendell says softly. The other two haven't seen Kendell like that. She seemed so brave and confident all of the time and now she was showing a side to her that they've never seen. Camille had known her for the time she's been at the Palm Woods and Jo has only known her a little over two months.

"You can tell us if you want Kendell, we won't judge you," Camille comforts.

"I don't know if I can tell you guys just yet. I just opened up to the boys about it and I've known them for years."

That was when Mercedes came in. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Mercedes," Kendell says switching her personality to her brave and confident self.

"Hi," Camille and Jo greet.

"So, I know this is kind of short notice but the boys and I are having a get-together tonight because Gustavo is having some sort of meeting with executives but is only allowing the Windmills to go because they're calmer and more level headed than us four hockey heads."

"Get together? Don't you mean like a party?" Camille asks.

"Bitters has given us two strikes already so it can't be a party. Plus we're all limited to three people each, just in case Bitters decides to check it out. Carlos and James are getting everything set up and I'm pretty sure logan is helping them. If not, he's probably out getting supplies."

"Speaking of the boys, how's Logan doing? Since daddy has me busy with choosing demos, i don't get to see him that much."

"Why are you asking about Logan?" Camille asks.

"Because daddy said that I could date him, since I didn't get to when I was kind of manipulating the Windmills and Big Time Rush into dating me."

"Wait, you're dating Logan?"

"Kind of, I guess. My daddy mostly forced him into it."

There was then a ping on all of their phones. It was from Carlos saying something about a get-together tonight at seven. "I thought you were only going to invite three people each?" jo asks.

"I think I know why, he probably invited his whole contact list. That means I have to go now before everyone shows up and we actually get kicked out. You guys can stay here and talk, I just have to go."

"Do you think she's going to harm the boys?" Mercedes asks.

"Maybe not Logan or James but it's a real possibility with Carlos."

"We should probably go and make sure she doesn't actually hurt him, right?" Jo asks.

"That would be smart," that was when a waitress came over and the girls thought it'd be rude to not order. They just asked for three to-go cups of hot tea. Tea with honey to be exact. Jo and Camille were actresses and tea with honey was good for the throat. Mercedes was just a tea drinker.

When they got their orders they went after Kendell. When they got to the apartment it was too late though.

"...not going to say this again Carlos let me see your phone!" they heard Kendell yell.

They gently knocked on the door and Logan answered it. "Now's not a really good time."

Camille just pushed past though and Mercedes and Jo followed. When they came into the room they saw Kendell on top of Carlos and Carlos had his phone outstretched out of her reach.

"James, you want to help me out?"

James looked conflicted, "There's a bro code man, you can't do it!"

"There's also a girlfriend code too! Carlos, if you give me your phone now. You won't get hurt."

"Fine."

Carlos admits defeat and Kendell picks his phone up with ease and unlocks it.

"You know his password?" Jo asks.

"That shouldn't be too surprising, we all know each other's passwords," Kendell mutters under her breath.

"So, why'd you even want my phone?" Carlos asks getting up brushing himself off.

"To look at who you invited?"

"Why?"

"Because the four of us all got a text from you telling us about a get-together. Look! You invited your whole contact list!"

"What? No, I didn't! I invited the first three people in my contacts!"

"Did one of those happen to be, All Contacts?"

"Yes, but it's pronounced Al not All!"

"You idiot! We have to fix this before people decide to arrive early. It's 5:30! Carlos text everyone and tell them that you're sorry but you were mistaken or something."

"Wait, we all have to go get ready if it's that soon! See you, boys, later, we have to get Kendell all dressed up!" Mercedes says.

"What? No, it's a casual get together not a party! My outfit is fine!" The girls continue to grab Kendell and drag her out. "Fine, but no make-up. That's where I draw the line!" they heard Kendell keep yelling about no make-up as the girls continued to take her out of the apartment.

The boys, on the other hand, continued to set up. It was about an hour later when Kendell returned pouting. She was wearing a black dress that she was borrowing from Jo and the girls had also forced her to curl her hair. They even somehow got her to wear a little bit of make-up. When Kendell entered she saw what James and Carlos were wearing.

"Guys, it's a small gathering, get-together."

"We aren't in Minnesota anymore! This is the big leagues!" James tells her.

"Our big-time Hollywood party cred starts tonight! We start small but you start hot!" Carlos agrees and the two-finger bump instead of a fist bump, they also make a hissing sound almost as well.

"And before you know it we'll be known as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!"

The two then holler and Logan tells them. "You said Hollywood twice."

"You bet I did."

"Whatever," Kendell says and approaches James giving him a hug. She's learned to be a bit more touchy-feely ever since she started dating James. James enjoyed giving her hugs or cuddling with her and she's learned to accept that about him. He wasn't like this with other girls back in Minnesota but she figured it was because of what she told him when they first started dating. 

"You look beautiful," James compliments her and she blushes.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me if it's the truth." 

Those words cause her to get even more flustered. "Thanks, James, you look handsome yourself but don't you think we're a little too fancy for a get-together."

"You could never look too fancy or beautiful. You look beautiful in anything you wear. Just maybe the girls went a little too overboard with the make-up."

"Yeah, they convinced me to put on some make-up. I told them that if I messed it up, it'd be on them."

"Yeah, the most make-up you wear is eyeblack for our hockey games."

The two continue to hug until someone knocks on the door. James let's go of her and him and Carlos rush to the door.

"Welcome to the get-together!" James greets.

"Snacks to the left, dance floor straight ahead, and good times all around!"

Jo and Camille also happen to enter and James and Carlos say, "Nice."

"Hey, where's Logan?" Camille asks and Carlos and James point in the same direction. Kendell also comes up to James and the two discreetly hold hands. 

"Thanks for coming Jo."

"It's no problem." Jo then leaves the three. Carlos leaves soon after to talk to people.

Camille approaches Logan as James leaves to the dance floor and Kendell leaves to go talk to Jo.

"So I heard that you're dating Mercedes."

"Um, I was more forced into it than anything else. Her father was really the one who said I had to be her boyfriend. Don't tell her this but I don't really classify it as dating."

"Well that's good I guess, now, is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Um no, it's hot in here, I was just making pizza bagels." Logan pulls the pizza bagels out and sets them down on the counter. "Are you preparing for a movie role?"

"Yes, and it's called..." she pulls Logan into her arms and dips him. "You Are Mine Tonight and it's starring me and you."

"Um, I'm going to be right back."

Logan scrambles out to her arms and runs into the VIP area that was set up. That also happened to be where Jo and Kendell were talking.

"Camille's all over me and says we're in a movie together. Yay! Help!"

"Just tell her that you only want to be friends and you need to man up and tell Mercedes that you aren't interested in her either or else both girls are going to hate you and possibly each other. You also can't pin this off on me either. I won't always be there for the three of you, you all need to solve your own problems."

"What if you marry James?" 

"We'll come across that bridge if it happens and even if James and I get married, what would happen if I went out of town for a weekend or something?"

"You do have to tell both girls the truth but that doesn't mean you can't star in Camille's fantasy movie. Who knows maybe you'll have fun," Jo suggests. Kendell looks at her like she's crazy and Logan does think about it and agrees.

"Thanks, Jo and Kendell you were totally wrong," Logan tells the girls and Kendell glares at him. There were more knocks on the door and James and Carlos hurried to get to it. When they open the door there are even more people at the door. When everyone enters the teens notice that they're missing Mercedes still but everyone was at their limit.

With Gustavo and Kelly...

"Great, party Gustavo. So, when does it start?" Griffin asks.

"Uh, half an hour ago."

"No, it didn't. I come to your little music shop because it's funky, happening but tonight I'd rather watch a Dutchman make molasses."

"I've been working on this party for three weeks!"

"Cool, but right now Fujizaki, your company's founder, is asleep." They look over at the sleeping Fujizaki. "And I'me going to play games on my phone. Which means that this party is boring. You may have the Windmills here but they are too well behaved for everyone's liking. If you want this to be a real party, get Big Time Rush down here. They tend to spice things up. Maybe even get them to perform a song but until then, no one cares."

"Hey, we have to liven this party up before Fujizaki literally dies of boredom," Gustavo tells Kelly. Fujizaki then falls off of the couch he was sleeping on and Kelly and Gustavo hold their breath. They breathe when he opens his eyes. "Move it!"

Back with Big Time Rush...

Carlos and James were still messing around, Logan had gone over to Camille, and Kendell was still talking to Jo. That was when the door opened to reveal Mercedes. Logan decided to bring Camille over to Mercedes and told the two, "So, wow, this is hard. I know that both of you like me but I don't think I'm quite ready for a relationship yet. Please don't hurt me."

"We aren't going to hurt you, Logan, we're just glad that you were honest with us. We just wanted to make sure you weren't going to two time us or something," Camille tells him.

"So we can still be friends?"

"Yes, of course, we can but if anyone asks, I broke up with you."

"That works for me."

That was when there were more knocks on the door and the three of them heard and so did, Carlos and James. Kendell had also gotten up because she heard it as well. She was giving the boys, mostly Carlos a look. Carlos and James open the door and about thirty more people enter. The two boys getting trampled in the process.

Kendell manages to get through all of the people and to the three boys. "I thought you texted everyone back!" 

"I did! Just no one responded back to me."

"What did you reply back?"

"I told everyone sorry but there wasn't a party anymore."

That was when even more people entered and were screaming. 

With Bitters...

Bitters came out of his office saying, "I smell party." He then went back inside and changed and wore sound equipment to see where the party is being held. "Who's getting a strike tonight?"

Back at the party...

"It was supposed to be a small gathering and now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the Palm Woods!" Kendell yells at the boys.

That was when two Russian acrobats came into the room shouting, "Opa!"

"Sergei, you made it!" Carlos says to the acrobats.

"You have Russian acrobats in your contact list?"

"I'm a people person."

"Emergency party plan! James, you are coming with me to keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get a third strike!"

"It can't be a Big Time Rush Super Party with only half of Big Time Rush though!" James says.

"Fine! Then I'll ask Jo, the three of you need to get rid of everyone! If you don't there will be consequences but not just from Bitters!"

"Right, on it!" James and Carlos tell her enthusiastically. Kendell then approaches Jo and asks her and she agrees if only to get away from the crowd and for a bit of excitement. When they notice that she leaves James starts talking. "We can't stop a party this good!"

"We won't be party kings. We'll be party killers."

"Well, I can't be the only party killer. Besides I'm not authoritative, Kendell is the stern one!"

"Teenagers should not have to make decisions like this!" James complains.

"that's kind of what parents are for. What if we just move the party? Then it can't be traced back to the four of us!"

"Bitters would just look at security footage and blame us, though."

With Kendell and Jo...

On their way out they decided to strike up small talk. "So I know hockey isn't exactly you're favorite thing but why do you hate it so much?"

"I had an old boyfriend that couldn't stop talking about hockey, pretty soon that's all he wanted to talk about."

"Makes sense."

"Do you like ice dancing, bubble tea, and romantic vampire novels?" 

"Ew, no. Sorry but too girly."

"Okay, what about ballet dancing, fine arts, or Scandinavian cheese?"

"I like slam dancing, lawn darts, and cheese puffs."

"I don't know how we haven't talked about this before but our likes are definitely opposite of each other."

"Yeah but part of that is probably because-"

That was when the elevator door opened revealing Bitters, it makes sense he'd go check on their floor first. He scans the two of them and notices their attire. He almost doesn't even recognize Kendell in her dress, heels, and make-up.

"Don't you already have two strikes on your door?"

'We're dead!"

Jo then starts to talk loud but it comes out closer to a yell. "Sure Kendell, I'd love to go to that party on the fourth floor!"

The two then jump into the elevator as soon as Bitters rounds the corner.

"Looks like it's time for Bitters to crash the party," Bitters says. He then hits the elevator button waiting for it to open again.

Kendell and Jo on the other hand just exit the elevator and Kendell is on the phone with James.

"James, Bitters is roaming the hall now looking for our party. Did you get everyone out of the apartment?"

"We're working on it!"

"Are you on the dance floor?"

"I can't hear you! We're... dancing into a tunnel."

"He hung up?" Jo asks.

"Yup." That was when they heard the elevator ding so then they started to run. Kendell took off her heels so she could run faster.

Back with the boys...

"Kendell says that Bitters is on the hunt for our Amazingly Incredible Super Party!"

"What do we do?"

Back at Rocque Records...

People were actually yawning. They were bored out of their minds.

"Alright, everyone! The Windmills are going to perform a few songs for you!" Gustavo yells and heads towards the piano, Kelly following him. "So where exactly is the exciting entertainment I told you to get?"

"The Russian acrobats canceled. They're at some amazing party everybody's talking about!" Kelly yells at him as he sets up the piano. 

"That's too bad. Fujizaki loves his Russian acrobats," Griffin says to the two. That was when the Windmills started to sing and they had more of the slower songs so it put more people to sleep. After two songs Gustavo stops and Kelly and Gustavo dress up like acrobats. They get everyone's attention but Gustavo and Kelly are having issues.

Fujizaki then starts to talk to the cut-outs of Big Time Rush and the real Windmills. "I can't believe that you work for this guy." He then hits the cardboard cutout of BTR. "Those aren't the real band members."

Back at the Palm Woods with Kendell and Jo...

The two had gone back up to the room because they figured that the boys hadn't gotten rid of everyone like they were told. When they opened the door Kendell starts by yelling, "Everybody out! The party's over... I can't believe the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood actually got rid of the party." The two went into the room more. "Now to just turn off this music."

Kendell goes over to the stereo and turns it down but it doesn't work. Jo, on the other hand, goes to look out the window and calls Kendell over. "Uh, Kendell, you might want to see this."

When Kendell looked out the window she saw the three boys still partying. Logan was with Mercedes and Camille and James and Carlos were dancing next to each other in the pool area. Kendell then puts the heels in a corner and puts on a pair of sneakers. Kendell soon bolts out of the room, Jo not too far behind to go down to the pool area. It only takes them a minute and Kendell approaches the boys. "I told you to get rid of everybody!"

"No, you said to get everybody out of the apartment," James tells her.

"And we did!" Carlos backs him up. Kendell looks to them then at Jo and she dances a bit smiling awkwardly. 

"Well, Logan is busy with Mercedes and Camille, James and Carlos think that they're the kings of Partyland."

"And Bitters is not going to stop until he finds a party to bust! Couldn't you just threaten James that you'll break up with him if he doesn't stop?"

"No, I'm not going to do that. That could just ruin the relationship that we already have. If these three dots aren't going to stop I suggest we give Bitters a party to bust!"

Jo grabs Carlos's party blowout and Kendell grabs the boom box. The two of then leave and everyone boos at the loss of music but James puts another one down and starts playing music and everyone goes back to partying.

Kendell and Jo then start to run around playing music and start running again.

Rocque Records...

Everyone was bored out of their minds, even the Windmills were and no one was even attempting to talk to them.

"It's official, I threw the worst party ever."

"It's not that bad," Kelly says not believing herself. They had gotten a dutchman to make molasses and that didn't make matters any better.

"That's it. I was wrong. I'm calling the dogs so they can liven things up." Gustavo picks up his phone and calls Carlos since he was the first in his contacts list. Carlos picks up after two rings. 

"Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood. Party King speaking."

"Carlos, get yourselves over here now."

"No can do Gustavo! We're having the GREATEST PARTY OF OUR LIVES! You crazy Russian acrobats put me down! Got to go, Gustavo!"

Carlos hangs up and Kelly asks, "So are they coming?"

"No, and I think we found out where the amazing party is."

"Listen up! Everyone on the party bus1 We're headed to teh Palm Woods!"

Everyone immediately runs out of the room, wanting some excitement.

With Kendell and Jo...

The two continued to run down the halls. 

"You know, we're going to laugh about this someday!" Kendell yells at Jo over the music.

"I'm laughing about it now!"

"Party!"

They hear Bitters and get the party box that Gustavo had trapped BTR in earlier. Bitters slowly approaches it and opens it up. He enters it and Jo and Kendell lock him in.

"So what do we do now?" Jo asks.

"We party."

When they get back down the stairs Gustavo and his executives party are also down there. "Now this is a party!" Fujizaki exclaims. He also lets out a few whoops before being wheeled away.

"Whoop, whoop indeed Gustavo, whoop whoop indeed. Now if you excuse me I'm going to get funky."

Kendell and Jo start to dance together until she spots James. James is by Carlos and the two are talking about being Hollywood super party kings. When Kendell approaches James he immediately grabs her hand.

"You know I still am kind of upset with you. I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend, not wiht one of my friends."

"I'm sorry," James apologizes.

"It's okay I forgive you but we shouldn't be holding hands in front of so many people especially not Griffin or Gustavo. What if they make up break up or something. We've been friends for so long and now we're finally dating, I just don't want Hollywood to be the cause of-" James cuts her off with a kiss on the lips. When they part Kendell speaks. "You just stole my first kiss!"

"That I did. But you have to admit it was pretty amazing."

Kendall doesn't respond all she does is push him into the pool. "Dude, that was so not cool!" Carlos tells her and he goes in next. That was when Logan approached.

"Why are they in the pool?"

"Payback mostly."

"You know this party was pretty great, " Jo says as she and Mercedes and Camille approach the two.

"Just great?" Logan asks.

"Well I was gone for most of it but I think the two of you need to join Carlos and James."

That was when the three pushed Kendell and Logan in. Mercedes pushed Logan while Jo and Camille pushed Kendell. Kendell was smart enough to grab the wrist of her two friends so they all went in. Mercedes was still relatively dry but no one really wanted to push her in because of her expensive clothes and her dad was fairly near them. Jo and Camille got out of the pool almost as fast as they were in. James and Carlos, however, kept splashing or pulling her back in and Logan wasn't one to be left out. 

Them being in the pool drew everyone's attention especially when James kissed Kendell for a second time. Kendell kissed back as well. That caused Gustavo to yell and soon enough the party was over. The only people who stayed back were the BTR members, Mercedes, Griffin, Kelly, and Gustavo.

The Windmills were very angry about James and Kendell dating and they would have tried to attack the other band had Griffin and Mercedes being there. Instead, they just glared and left.

"When we're you going to tell us about this exactly?" Griffin demands.

"Daddy, can't you see that they're happy."

"So you knew about this as well? The two of you dating is not going to be good for the band. Especially since James is the attractive one and Kendell is the only girl."

"We promise that no one else will know about it. We've only told our closest friends, Mercedes being one of those friends. We aren't going to break up either and even if we do we aren't going to date anyone else just because you tell us to!" Kendall tells them.

"Fine but the second word gets out about two of Big Time Rush's members dating, you will have to publicly break up!"

"Deal, " they all agree.

"Mercedes let's go, we're going to have a little talk."

Gustavo and Kelly stay back.

"So when were you going to tell us about this? How did this even happen in the first place?"

"We've been friends forever and James has even admitted to liking me in front of Kelly! It was bound to happen eventually and we were going to tell you soon. We've only been dating a month! We wanted to give it time."

"We've actually been dating one month, two days, seventeen hours, and fourteen minutes."

"By time you mean you never would have told us, right?" Kelly asks.

"We all probably would've told you if it absolutely came down to it, " Logan tells them.

"Alright, well I guess I'm happy for the two of you. Just don't let your relationship interfere with your singing. That means no kissing if one of you has a sore throat or anything. We need you all healthy!"

"Fine."

Kelly and Gustavo then leave. 

"We should all get changed and into warm clothes, " Kendell suggests.

"I call first shower!" Carlos yells.

"Not if I get there first!" The boys then all start to run toward the elevator. Kendell just walked slowly behind them until they all got onto the elevator and she ran up the stairs. She beat them into the apartment because the elevator door had just opened when she went in. She hurriedly grabbed her clothes and right when they raced into the apartment she had closed and locked the bathroom door. They were all complaining but Kendell only took ten minutes in the bathroom. Her hair was still wet but she let Logan take a shower next and he took about the same amount of time as she did. Carlos was then allowed next. James got stuck being last because he usually used up all of the hot water and took half an hour.

As soon as James was out of the shower he started to complain but that didn't last long because Kendell made him clean up with the other two boys.

"How come you don't have to help?" Carlos whines.

"Because I got stuck dealing with Bitters while you three got to party. Therefore this is mostly your guys' mess."

"What even happened to Bitters?"

"He's trapped in the party box outside. When this is cleaned up we can let him out."

"Do we really have to let him out though?" Logan asks.

"Yes, that way if someone needs him to do something in the middle of the night he can. He can't just get paid to sit in the box the whole night."

"Well..." the boys start.

"No, and that isn't how a job works. You don't get paid just to sit around."

"Well..." the boys start again.

"Okay, name one job where you can just sit around."

"Being a model!" James tells her.

"A secretary," Logan tells her.

"A hotel manager!" Carlos exclaims.

Kendell just rolls her eyes at them and they all finish up. they also put the furniture back into its rightful place. "Good, I'm going to go let Bitters out, you three can either play video games or go to bed, I don't really care just be quiet."

"I call first game!" Carlos yells plopping down on the couch. 

"I call versing you first!' James says also plopping down grabbing the game controller. Logan goes into the shared room and grabs a book before going back into the living room and sitting by the other two. The current book that he was reading was a sci-fi book that takes place ten years in the future. He had only bought it a week ago and he only put it down when he was forced to. It had over 700 pages in it and he was almost finished with it.

Kendell, on the other hand, left the room and turned the corner to see the box. When she opened it up Bitters was inside sleeping.

"Mr. Bitters!" Kendell yells at him. He wakes up with a start and asks where he is and other nonsense people say when they're half awake. "What were you doing inside of this box?"

"Someone put me in here. I didn't see who, it was some people who were up to party shenanigans. I'll have to check the tapes."

"No need for that Mr. Bitters. I think the Jennifers were the ones throwing the party. They didn't invite us four though. I heard it was a killer party though."

"The Jennifers don't live on the fourth floor, they live on-"

"Maybe you imagined the whole thing. You should probably go downstairs and take a nice long nap. You've had a long day and I think the night shift staff is off for tonight. You should get some sleep while you can."

"Good idea but first let me check your apartment to be sure there was no party there."

"Be my guest."

When the two got there all they saw were James and Carlos playing video games and Logan reading his book.

"Alright, I guess I'll let the four of you off the hook. I'll even take off a strike for you letting me out. Just don't tell my superiors I wasn't sleeping on the job."

"We would never. Goodnight Mr. Bitters."

"Bye."

Bitters took off one of the strike marks and left to go sleep until someone needed him.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Bitter that nice," Carlos comments.

"Yeah, and that was probably the last." Kendell sits next to James and puts her head on his shoulder. He doesn't mind it though and continues to play against Carlos. Logan notices that Kendell fell asleep first. He got the other two's attention and they paused their game. 

"Let's put the game up and maybe turn on a movie," James suggests exiting the game. Logan grabs the remote and hands it to James before going back to reading. "Carlos, you want to grab a few blankets, please?"

Carlos grabs three blankets. One bigger than the other two and throws it over James and Kendell, James readjusts it and soon enough the four of them are huddled fairly close together and Logan falls asleep soon after. Carlos follows him and then James.

Katie and Jennifer get to the apartment at about one in the morning and see that the tv is on and the four teens were huddled close together sleeping. The two don't do anything to disturb them. Jennifer shuts off the tv and gives all of the teens a kiss on the forehead before going to her bedroom to sleep. Katie had gone to her room the minute they set foot into the apartment.

It was a peaceful night for all of them and when they woke up they were all tangled together. Kendell had woken up first but she couldn't get up without waking the others. It was normal for the four of them to have sleepovers back in Minnesota. It was also normal for them to fall asleep on someone's couch and they'd all wake up, tangled together. Logan was up next and Kendell and he shared a look before they decided to wake the other two up.

"I'm up!" they shouted.

They all took turns using the bathroom before Kendell started breakfast. Katie and Jennifer came out not too long after and they all had a nice breakfast together.

End.


	11. Big Time Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Okay, the first to race around the Palm Woods and ring the bell at the front desk wins the Palm Woods 500 invitational all-terrain decathlon classic," Kendell tells them. It had been about a week after the party and the Windmills had been nothing but rude and sneered at the four members every time they saw one another. Now the four of them had decided to have a race.

"And super champion of the world," James finishes for her.

"And wins the Palm Woods 500 world cup!" Katie tells them all.

"It will be mine!" Carlos and Logan say at the same time before arguing about who's it will really be. they stop when Katie starts to talk again.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" They all take off running. They all push and shove each other out the door. They also all run into the wall outside of their apartment, Kemdell somehow gets behind all of them but when they all run their lap, Katie heads down to the lobby. Bitters looks at her weird and then when he hears the teens shouting he ducks under his desk. That doesn't work as all of the teens dive to ring the bell first. As they all come up they have things on them. They all look to Katie expectantly.

"It's Carlos!"

Carlos whoops in excitement and the other three are disappointed. Carlos also slides over the desk to the trophy before kissing it. That was when Bitters hopped up shouting, "You are all going to pay for this!"

That was when Kelly entered the Palm Woods and they all got into the limo to head to Rocque Records. Bitters included. It was a silent and tense ride and when they got there teh teens were sitting on teh couch.

"2,000 dollars?" Gustavo yells.

"And 30 cents. They destroyed the Plam Woods' Computerized Registration System, two lamps, three vases, and my pants!" Bitters says showing his spaghetti sauce stained pants. He had been eating it when he heard the four teens yelling.

"But I won the Palm Woods' 500 world cup!"

"Here you go," Kelly says handing Bitters a check.

"Well, guess that settles it."

"No, because I'm sick and tired of you Dogs breaking stuff!"

"We don't break stuff!" they protest. But then they all look at the things they have broken. They've broken a wall in Rocque Records, sound equipment, and rammed a golf cart into one of the canopies in the pool area.

"Oka, so we do put a little wear and tear on things from time to time, " Kendell tries.

"But that's showbiz, right?" James asks.

"Wrong and it's time you take responsibility for your actions by paying me back my 2,000 dollars!" 

Gustavo then leaves but the teens follow after him and protest.

"Isn't there a cheaper way to learn responsibility? Like a goldfish." Logan asks.

"Guys, Griffin's cracking down on us for overspending and Gustavo's right, this has got to stop."

"What about the Windmills! They have a part in destroying things too!" Carlos protests.

"Oh, and until you pay me back, you won't dip a toe into your beloved Palm Woods Pool."

"You can't keep us away from the world's greatest pool!"

"No, but Freight Train can."

"You guys are on my 'no swim' list."

"Let's go hit an ATM," Kendell tells them.

"Wait, wait, wait. ATM? Why do you need to hit an ATM?"

"An ATM is usually how you get money and I have some savings from when I worked at the supermarket in town. But maybe getting a different job would be good. I'd be able to build my savings back up," Kendell says.

"You're saying you have 2,000 dollars just sitting in your savings?" Gustavo asks.

"Maybe, I haven't really had the need to get into it in a while. It might be close, I worked at the supermarket for a while and I worked almost every day, in the mornings before school and after hockey practice. Sometimes even Saturday mornings when there wasn't a hockey game going on. It was pretty decent pay. I got paid around 250 every two weeks after all of the taxes were taken out and I worked there for like two years."

"No! You all have to make new money. Speaking of which I need an assistant. Step forward!" Kendell, James, and Logan take a step back leaving Carlos. "Carlos it is. Now the rest of you need to go get jobs and get me, my money!"

They then all leave. Kendell stops at a few grocery stores, gas stations, and cafes on the way back to grab job applications. She gets about ten different applications and as soon as they're in the apartment she starts to fill the applications out easily and after about ten minutes she's done with the applications. She then goes down to the lobby to use that computer. SHe revamps her resume and then prints out copies. James and Logan had ended up following her downstairs and when she was done, she borrowed the lobby stapler and stapled her resume to them.

"Bye, boys, make sure you get your stuff done. If I'm lucky I'll get a call back within the next couple of days."

"Days?" the boys ask.

"Well, it isn't going to happen instantly."

"Then how are we supposed to get the money fast?" Logan asks.

"I can dig into my savings and use that money and still keep my job. Have fun paying back your money. I'll be back."

Kendell then leaves with all of the applications in her hand and makes sure not to wrinkle any of them. As she drops off each application she greets the managers and other employees that way if she does get a job there she'll be friendly with a few co-workers. When she was done, she stopped at an ATM and looked at her checking and savings account. When everything looked like it was in order she withdrew five hundred dollars. She then went to Rocque Records and handed her money to Kelly while also telling them that she was getting a job and she submitted her application in a few different places.

They accepted and Kelly contacted Freight Train to tell him the news. Kendell also ran into Carlos who told her about the talking coffee machine. Kendell had to check it out for herself and then reminded Carlos that the machine didn't have a mind of its own and that it'd pour the coffee. Carlos mentioned a coffee for Gustavo and it did its job but then it asked if Carlos wanted more foam and there was a glitch. It kept spewing more foam. Kendell then unplugged it and cleaned up the coffee mug a bit before he could go present it to Gustavo. When the machine was unplugged it stopped and Kendell cleaned the machine up. She then went to go find Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly, something is wrong with the new coffee machine. Carlos was getting a coffee for Gustavo and it asked if Carlos wanted more foam and Carlos agreed and then it kept spewing foam. I unplugged it and cleaned the machine up."

"Thanks, Kendell. Maybe you should've been picked instead of Carlos."

"And spend a whole day with Gustavo, no thanks."

"You have to admit that Gustavo has a soft spot for you and not the boys though."

"Yeah but I think it's mostly because I keep the boys in line. I usually come up with the plans that save our butts too."

"True but you shouldn't take Gustavo liking you for granted."

"Trust me, I won't unless I really need something."

"Kendell."

"It was a joke, now I have to go check up on the other two. Keep an eye on Carlos and put an out of order sign on the coffee machine that way no one plugs it back in and makes a big mess."

Kendell then heads back to the Palm Woods and up to the apartment where James and Logan are still sitting. James had ditched the newspaper in favor of a fashion magazine.

"You guys still haven't found anything?"

"Nope," the two reply.

Kendell then plops next to James and puts her head on his shoulder. "You should really look for a job and not through a magazine, James." James then starts to move the magazine around and spins it around. "Here's an idea for you two, you could be sign spinners. There's a car wash around the corner looking for sign spinners."

"No thanks!" James tells her.

"They get paid like twenty bucks an hour."

"Still no."

"Come on Logan, you can start there. You can always quit once you make enough money."

"Fine, but I don't want to do it by myself."

"James, " Kendell whines. "You should go help Logan."

"Fine but if it falls through, it won't be my fault."

"I'm glad, now let's go."

"Fine."

Kendell then drags the two boys off to the car wash. When they get there they force her to do most of the talking and as a result they all get hired but Logan and James soon start to fight with their signs and she has to try and break them up. She still manages to show her sign though. She also notices how the manager keeps looking out at them to make sure that they're doing work and not slacking. As a result, they all end up getting fired and Kendell is glaring at the two. She also tells them that it couldn't be that hard to keep a job.

"This time, you're both finding different things to do. I don't care if you don't want to do it alone, Logan!"

"Fine."

As they start their job hunt again James looks through his magazine seeing a barracuda ad. "It says they're looking for a male model!" James exclaims.

"Do you know how hard it is to become a model?" Logan asks.

That was when Katie popped into the room. "Sounds like someone needs a manager."

"Katie, " Kendell warns.

"Hey, I'm offering him a good deal. I only charge forty percent for all of your earnings."

"50-50 or no deal!"

Kendall just facepalms at her boyfriend's stupidity. "James..."

"What, it's a fair deal."

"Forty percent is less than fifty. You just agreed to pay her more!"

"Oh."

"It's too late to go back on it now!" Katie tells him. Katie then pulls James out of Kendell's grip and the two leave.

"Jealous that your sister took your boyfriend?"

"He's just lucky he has looks."

"Alright, here are a few more jobs. Sword swallower, chicken inspector..." Logan keeps going down the list and Kendell shakes her head at each one.

"You could always be a tutor."

"Yeah but only the good ones get paid like twenty bucks an hour and that's for like two hours max!"

That was when there was a knock on the door. Kendell got up to answer it, Logan not too far behind.

At the door was one of their neighbors with her son, "I'm sorry but is your mom here? My babysitter fell through and I need someone to watch Wendell."

"No she isn't here, but I could watch him."

"Would you? What do you charge an hour? Ten?"

"Ten?!" Logan says shocked.

"Right, how's fifteen?"

"I'm sorry about my friend here, but ten an hour is fine. I have to teach him some responsibility. Thanks for coming to us first."

"Thanks, I have to go now. I'll be gone for at least five hours if not longer. Behave, Wendell, I love you."

"Wait, does he have any food allergies or allergies or anything I need to know about first?"

"He has his swim trunks in his bag and he can go swimming as long as someone watches him. He has a peanut allergy and his EpiPen is in his front pouch in his bag." She gives her son a kiss on the head before leaving. Kendall shuts the door once Wendell is inside. When he is he puts his bag down he starts to jump on the couch.

"People pay a lot just to watch their kid?"

"Yes, Logan. Some people will pay up to 20-30 bucks an hour just to make sure their kid isn't left to their own devices. My mom used to do daycare when Katie and I were younger to make ends meet."

"So you've babysat before?"

"Lots of times, maybe you should go down to the lobby with a sign that says 'babysitter! Twenty bucks an hour.'"

She had spoken too soon because Logan had a big arrow sign that pointed at Wendell saying twenty bucks an hour. About twenty parents came up to him with one to two children. Kendell ended up talking to them and getting the child's information such as allergies and things they can't do. One of the children happened to be a baby the rest were between the ages of 4-8.

When they went back to the apartment Kendell had the baby in her arms with the diaper bag slung across her shoulder. Logan had been carrying a portable bassinet for the baby for naptime. Almost all of the kids had a naptime around one or two. Some of the older ones either didn't have nap times or the nap times were after the parent or parents were going to pick them up.

It was about ten now so they had plenty of time. All of the kids were rambunctious and running around. Kendell decided to get them all some snacks. She handed the baby to Logan before getting some apples, oranges, and baby carrots out of the fridge. She would have done ants on a log but half of the children had a nut allergy. She cut the apples into slices and peeled the oranges and split those into slices. She also washed the baby carrots before grabbing some animal plates that they had when Jennifer did happen to babysit. She put carrots on one side and then oranges and apples on the other.

She had all of the kids sit down in a circle and then gave them all a plate. She even turned on the music video that Wayne Wayne was in. They all seemed to enjoy that and when they were done eating Kendell got out a few books and puzzles for the kids so they could wind down a bit.

With James and Katie...

"Hey, Katie where'd you get the money for these clothes and styling team?" James asks but he quickly forgets about it when Katie puts down his portfolio. "My new portfolio."

"Hey, it's my job to worry about the money and your job to be pretty. Now, which two headshots do you want to go with?"

"Let's go with..." He flips through the portfolio before deciding. "Sassy speed skater and and luscious lumberjack.". He then stands up and gives the portfolio back to Katie. "Let's show them handsome!" That was when the two walked into the room and there were twenty other guys there in the same exact outfit as him. "Whoa, lots of handsome!"

"Don't panic. You can take these guys. Now just show then the face."

James does poses centering around his face and the other guys copy him and they get into a pose fight. "Too much handsome! Getting weaker... Too... Much... Face!" James then faints.

"Oh, this can't be good." She then looks at the guys. "Here's my card."

With Logan and Kendell...

"So we have, how many kids here again?"

"Thirteen."

"And how are we going to keep track of them?"

"We just have to stay in the apartment or if we do take them anywhere it has to be in groups."

"So how did your mom do this?"

"Easy, kids really aren't that hard. If you give them activities to do and feed them and put them down for a nap, they're usually good. Even if a kid or few are absolute terrors."

"Okay. So what do we do if they don't listen?"

"You have to be firm yet gentle. The one thing you can't tell them is when naptime is if their this wound. Bad things happen."

"Naptime?"

"Yup."

Kendell easily took care of the kids and even found a few dolls and cars for the kids to play with. They did have their moments when they got loud but Kendell kept them all busy. Logan was hardly doing anything and it was too chaotic for him that he had to sit down. Shortly after lunch the kids eventually started to tucker themselves out so Kendell either laid out bean bags for them to lay on or they were sleeping in the couch. All of them had their own blanket.

Some of them even managed to tie Logan up before their naps. He also had some macaroni noodles and feathers glued to him. All Kendell could do when she saw him was laugh. 

"This isn't funny! Now get me out!"

"You're right it isn't funny it's absolutely hilarious."

"You know, when you have kids you'll be a great mom. The kids seemed to actually listen to you and you were like magic taking care of them."

"I've had a lot of practice with little kids and thanks, Logan. You'll be a great father too."

Kendell then unties him and he goes to change. That was when the baby they were watching starts to fuss. Kendell starts by checking if he needs a new diaper and then sees if he wants attention. After none of those work she gets a bottle ready and feeds him. Surprisingly none of the other kids wake.

After about an hour a few parents drop by with money in hand and the kids get taken away one by one. When all of the kids are gone Logan and Kendell start to pick up the messes. It was exhausting for Logan so he ended up just laying down on the couch. That was when Ms. Knight came into the apartment.

"Well looks like you two had an eventful day."

"Yeah, mostly because we had to pay Gustavo back for destroying a few things. The two of us managed to land a few babysitting jobs."

"Thirteen kids for four hours. How'd you manage to do it?"

"Kendell helped me out a lot by taking care of the other kids. How much did you make?"

"A little over a thousand."

"A thousand dollars!"

"Yeah, Logan charged like twenty bucks an hour except for Wendell. He was only ten an hour."

"Kendell did most of the heavy lifting, you taught her well."

With James...

James was in the hotel lobby sad. After he fainted he was taken back to the hotel. He didn't even get to audition. There was a reason he was so obsessed with his looks. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy out there but if he told himself that he was handsome every morning it made his day better. Now that he was with Kendell he was constantly worried that she'd leave him for someone better looking than him.

He was drinking a smoothie without a straw so he ended up getting a pink mustache. He saw Freight Train blocking the entry way to the pool. He was also shaking his head and James yells at him. "Who cares?"

"What are you doing? We have auditions to go to!"

"What's the point? In Minnesota I was the face, now I'm just a face. I'm just an extremely handsome piece of sand on an extremely beautiful beach."

"Okay so you didn't get the Cuda man job but are you going to let one little failure stop you? You got my sister of all people to date you, clearly she saw something in you."

James stand before saying to Katie, "Yeah, pretty much. As much of a great little sister you are Katie. Kendell is better at cheering people up."

"Fine I'll get her down her. First off though, you should know that me- your manager- just got you modeling job but I guess I'll tell them that you don't want it."

"No I want it! I want it! But first get Kendell down here!"

"Fine, " that was when the elevator doors opened up revealing Kendell and a tired-looking Logan.

"Kendell!" James shouts and embraces his girlfriend in a hug. "It's only been a few hours James. How'd modeling work out for you?"

"Ugh, not so well. I got into some kind of battle with a bunch of good looking guys and then I thought that I wasn't good enough and-"

Kendell cuts him off with a kiss on the lips. "Believe it or not James I'm not going to go for a guy just for their looks and I'm not going to dump you. You, Katie, and my mom were the people to convince me in the first place to get into a relationship and I'm not just going to end it if someone else comes around."

"Thanks, Kendell," James then plants a kiss of his own to her lips. They were getting used to showing their affections in public. They couldn't keep doing it though because their fans would find out and then Griffin would force them to break up.

While the three teens were busy talking, Freight Train came up to Katie. "You didn't really book him a job, did you?"

"No, and here's a bunch of modeling agencies. Help me out and start calling, he needs a job!"

Freight Train and Katie called and called until they finally landed him a gig. When they did they looked over to James and Kendell. James had his arm wrapped around Kendell's waist and she didn't seem to mind. Katie smiled over at her big sister. Happy that she had found happiness with one of her best friends.

"James, it's time to go," Katie tells him.

"Can Kendell come with?" 

"Yes, but let's hurry, you only have a few hours left if you still want to get into the pool later today."

Soon enough the three had arrived at the audition for the commercial. "This is amazing! I'm really going to model a Cuda product?"

"It's a product owned by Cuda. Yes."

Kendell noticed Katie's tone and knew that she wasn't telling the full truth. James, however, kept with the guessing game. "Is it aftershave? Or teeth whitener?"

"Close."

That was when they rounded the corner and the photographer stated, "There's our elbow model! Now, let's have a look at that beauty."

"Excuse me?"

"James, when we got this picture from your manager, we knew that your elbow was the one."

"I'm sorry. What is this an ad for?"

"Make your elbow look young again with... Uncle Vinnie's chapped elbow cream!"

James then gives Katie a loo and Katie responds to him by saying, "Uncle Vinnie's is made by Cuda Cosmetics. It's just their senior line."

James then holds up one finger and pushes the two girls out of the door. "My elbow?" James asks. "My dream is not to be an elbow model!"

"It's a job and it pays 500 bucks after I take my cut."

"James, you really can't afford to not take the job. Especially if you want to be in the pool anytime soon."

"Fine, but Katie tricked me!"

"Besides, you do have some nice elbows and who know maybe this will get you to be a full-body model. Sometimes you just have to get your foot in the door... or in this case elbow."

"I'm not amused!"

"Just do the job!"

"Fine, but I get a kiss as compensation!"

"Works for me but after you're done modeling. You won't weasel your way out that easy."

James then models and does a great job of it. Katie gets handed the money and splits it in half, she gives Kendell James' half and as soon as James is done they go back to the Palm Woods get Logan and head over to Rocque Records.

When they got there Gutavo counted out the two thousand dollars that they worked for. Soon after Bitters storms in, so does a technician from the coffee maker, and the stylists that worked on James. The technician decides to bill them for the malfunction even though it wasn't their fault. Katie tells them that she told the stylists that Gustavo was paying, and Bitters only came back to blame more things on the four hockey players. 

Gustavo loses his temper and starts to smash things, too bad for him, Griffin was there and saw the whole thing and tells Gustavo that he owes him. "How much did the stylists cost Katie?" Kendell asks.

"One thousand dollars!" one of the stylists tells her.

"Well, there goes all of your hard-earned money." Kendell then gives them the money Katie had and gave the rest of the babysitting money to the stylists. They accept it and leave. Bitters, on the other hand, doesn't let it go that easily and demands compensation for the things that the four hockey heads didn't break. "Do you have any proof that we broke anything? Because I know I'd love to see the security footage."

"I'm just gonna-" Bitters then runs away.

"And you! Your machine obviously had a malfunction and we unplugged it. It made a mess that isn't our fault and I'm sure that as soon as you plug it into an outlet it will still have that same malfunction. The whole point of a prototype is to be tested and it wasn't destroyed or anything so you can't possibly put the blame on us!"

"Fine!" the technician also leaves.

"You know, the two of you ladies seem like you'd be great hires when you're older. If this band doesn't work out as soon as you hit twenty you can work for me. The two of you are spunky and bring life to this fairly dull place."

"Gustavo, you're lucky that you had Kendell here to get you out of that mess. But you still owe me for the vase, lamp, and glass section that you just broke. Which estimates to be two thousand dollars!"

Kelly hands over the money the teens had just made and gave it to Griffin. When Griffin got paid he was glad. He also ended up going around the wall and gave Kendell an invitation.

"What's this for?"

"Mercedes is having a get-together with all of her friends. Ones with status and ones that aren't so much influential, like yourself. If I had a son, I'd probably even allow you to date him but you're with James. Just heed my warning, your fan base can never know about your relationship. Now, where are the Windmills? I've heard that you wrote them a new song."

"They'll be here within the hour," Kelly tells him. 

"Good, I'll wait then."

Two days later...

Kendell was getting ready for Mercedes' get-together and when she came out of her room all dressed up in a new dress that she had only bought a few days ago. James was on the couch looking through a magazine and in the back was a photo of his elbow holding the elbow cream. Logan was doing homework and Carlos was watching tv.

"Wow, you look hot!" James tells her and she blushes.

"Thanks, I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up. I also have work tomorrow at the grocery store around the block. That means no fighting tomorrow because I can't come running every time there's a problem. There won't be any slack like there was in Minnesota."

"Have fun at your not party thing!" Carlos tells her.

"You do realize that there will be a lot more girls that think they're better than everyone, right?"

"Of course, I know that which is why I went and bought this new dress. It was eighty dollars but I think it'll be worth it."

James comes over to her and gives her a kiss. "Be safe, alright."

"I always am. I'm more worried aboy=ut the three of you being left to your own devices. Whatever shall you do?"

"Maybe we'll throw another spectacular party."

"Don't even think about it! Bitters still has us on probation."

"Well we need you or else a party wouldn't be any fun. You're definitely the mo of the group," Logan tells her. She rolls her eyes in response and gives James one last kiss. 

"I have to go or else I'll be late and that would not make a good first impression."

"Don't bring home any boys!" the boys chorus in a joking manner.

With that, she was out the door.

End.


	12. Big Time Blogger

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

They were all lounging by the pool when Kelly came behind them and dropped things on them. They didn't realize what those things were until they picked them up. They were portable cameras.

"Kelly! What's with the cameras?" Kendell asks.

"Gustavo wants you to shoot some videos for the future Big Time Rush website..."

"Cool!" Logan says while Carlos says, "Sweet!"

"So your future fans can get to know the real you. Now get shooting and get the cameras back to me in the morning."

"Are the Windmills going the same thing?" Kendall asks.

"They'll be shooting their videos tomorrow because they're in the studio all day. Have fun." Kelly leaves and the teens all agree. They soon go their separate ways to film. Even Kendell and James because they can't really let anyone know about their relationship. James ends up getting the apartment.

On James' video he stands in front of it and does different poses and messes with his hair a bit. "This is James from Big Time Rush, enjoy!"

At the same time Carlos is recording at the pool area. "Hey, guys, what's up? It's Carlos from Big Time Rush! I'm gonna jump the pool on my rocket skates!" He shows the camera his skates. "Check it out. Okay here we go. Three, two, one." As Carlos shoots of the ends up failing and gets wet in the pool successfully ruining his camera.

James is still doing his weird poses in front of the camera.

Kendell is by Rocque Records and in her hockey jersey. "So what not very many if you may know is that I was on an ice hockey team before and so were the other guys. We still make it a habit to play hockey even if it's not on the ice and it can get rough. For those other girls out there don't be afraid to reach out and try to accomplish those dreams. The higher you reach the more you'll be able to attain and never let the haters bring you down because no matter what they say you aren't going to let those words affect you. Now I'm going to show you a few shots of me playing hockey in the alley beside the place we go and record every other day. The four of us play more like this than any other way now."

Kendell sets the camera down and records making sure that it gets a good shot of her and goes to hit the hockey pucks into the trash bin she's using. She does many flawless shots and even backs up on multiple of them. When she's done she starts to talk to the camera again.

"So that's about it for now, I'm going to go check up on the boys because we've had these cameras for and hour now and the chances of them breaking them doing something stupid, well let's just say there's a fifty percent chance." Kendell shuts off the video and cleans up the mess before heading back to the Palm Woods.

James starts to dance in his video and kicks up causing the camera to fall and break.

Logan is in the lobby and is showing the camera everything while also explaining. "This is the lobby." He spins the camera to face the whole lobby. "And those are the elevators." At that Kendell comes into the lobby and starts to record Logan while James and Carlos both approach Logan for his camera. They start to argue over it before that inevitably breaks. When that happens they all look up and notice Kendell and her camera. 

They start to do the same thing but what the camera doesn't see is a look from Kendell and the boys stop their approach. The boys then get a looks and Carlos yells, "Charge!". They start to run towards her but Kendell starts to run as well.

"We all know that I have more stamina!"

Kendell eventually stops recording because it's causing her to lose ground and the boys to catch up. Kendell ends up running to Rocque Records and manages to close the doors on them that they end up running right into. Lucky for her they were a good minute behind her so she caught them running into the glass door. They eventually get out of it and Kendell runs into the nearest woman's restroom.

"Ha, you can't come in here!"

"We just have to wait, you'll come out eventually."

"Remind me again, who has the most patience?"

"You do, " the boys all admit.

"But, your mom could easily call you away," Logan points out.

"While that may be true, I have two escapes. Sure you could split up but no matter what, that only leaves one of you to guard one side."

"Or- yeah, I don't actually have a good comback for that," Carlos says.

Kendell starts to talk to the camera again. "This usually happens, we all have that little immature streak in us. We always get a good laugh about it and almost always forgive each other if someone gets hurt. Right now I'm going to go out the window and back to the apartment hoping they don't think to look there."

"We can here you!" Carlos yells.

"And you just told me which way I should leave!"

"Dang it! Wait what way are you going to leave?"

"You'll never know." She turns back to the camera. "Well now I have to make my daring escape so either I'll make it back to the apartment with the camera intact or it will get detroyed before I get there."

Kendell stops recording and decides to go out the window. The window goes straight into the alley and once she gets that far, it just means they'll either both be on a side or on the same side. That gives her the chance to escape. The way they chose to split up made sense. If James was left alone Kendell could easily daze him, Logan wouldn't be as strong as her so she coud eaily get by him. Carlos guarding the door brought up more of a challenge. But the alley shouldn't be too hard.

Turns out she was wrong because Carlos probably figured it out and all three of them were in the alley. As soon as she dropped down teh boys surrounded her and started fighting for her camera, long story short, it broke.

"Whatever, do you guys have your broken cameras on you, we could at least turn them into Gustavo and Kelly."

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow, it has only been two hours. They won't be as shocked if it's tomorrow that we turn it in."

"True," they all chorus.

"Well at least I get to spend some quality time with my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend."

James takes Kendell's had and they all walk back to the Palm Woods. They ended up lounging around the pool for most of the day but after a while they decided to go play video games. Logan and Kendell versed first becaue Logan wouldn't care whether he lost or not. James and Carlos versed next but James ended up winning and a fight would have broken out had Kendell not been sitting in between them. Kendell and James versed next but Kendell beat him easily.

"I call playng Kendell next!" Carlos yells and they played even more but Kendell still won all of the rounds. They had to stop for dinner but after that they continued a few more rounds before Kendell decided that she was going to get in a workout before bed. Logan also wanted to start reading a new book so he quit as well. James and Carlos however continued to play and when Kendell got back she showered and made the other two shut off the game and go to bed.

........

The next morning they were at Rocque Records and showed the cameras to Gustavo and Kelly. The Windmills were also there because they were expected to pick up the cameras. They ended up moving to the studio where Gustavo started to lecture them.

"Both of your albums come out in three months and gien our recent web video disaster! It's time for phase two of get my two bands on teh web so people will know about you and buy your album in three months!"

"Is that phase two under the sheet?" Kendell asks.

"Get ready because today both bands are spending the day with Deke!" Kelly says unveiling whats under the sheet.

"Hollywood's number one entertainment music blogger."

"Dak Zevon was a nobody until he spent the day ice fishing with Deke, then he became the reel deal."

"And today it's Big Time Rush and the Windmills at teh famous Palm Woods pool."

"Oh cool," they all say.

"Cool, so we just have to hang out with the guy and be the real us!" Kendell tells them.

Kelly and Gustavo laugh and the Windmills join in as well. "It's Hollywood, you're not supposed to be real," Eric tells them.

"I don't want him near the real you, and that goes for all of you. The four hockey heads will probably just knock him into the pool or slic off his arm with a hockey stick. This goes for all of you, absolutely no fighting with your other bandmates or the other band, and Deke is not allowed to find out about your relationship at all! That also means that you can't make lovey dovey faces at each other!"

"Cause that'd be bad right?" Carlos asks.

"Yes because if you have a bad day with Deke, your careers could end up like Tanyon Lavell's," Kelly tells them.

"Who's Tanyon Lavell?" the teens all ask.

"Exactly," Kelly and Gustavo whisper.

"And now I present to you, my day with Deke Big Time Dog training preparation team!" Gustavo tells them and an air horn sounds and the marketers, stylists, and a zen looking guy appear facing the bands.

"Change them!" the marketers shout.

When they're changed, they're in more of a casual look and they were in a lounge couch and a fire pit siilar to that of one at the Palm Woods.

"We've not only recreated the Palm Woods pool setting for your day with Deke, we've also recreated Deke." They pull out a cardboard cut out of Deke.

"He's so tiny!" Carlos points out excitedly.

"Please don't say that when you see him because it is very important what he thinks of you. Got it?" Gustavo demands.

"Got it," the teens all chorus.

"Now, good luck with your training my young padawans. It begins now!"

Kelly and Gustavo leave the teens at the mercy of the marketers.

"We've analyzed every one of Deke's celebrity blogs and have the questions he's most likely to ask," the female marketer starts.

"So let's get started. Kendell how would you describe BTR's music?"

"Oh, um, I'd say it's got some rock and..." a buzzer sounds.

"Too long! Deke wants juicy sound bites he can sink his blog into."

"Say, 'Big Time Rush is a fun mix of rock, pop, with a dash of R&B'." the male marketer tells them.

"Logan, if you weren't in a band, what would you be doing right now?"

"Studying to be a doctor."

"Wrong, Deke is going to think you're geeky. Say you'd rather be snowboarding."

"Snowboarding?"

"Snowboarding!" the marketers chorus together.

This continues on for a while, BTR getting all of the answers wrong while the Windmills seem to get every answer correct. When the test was done the female marketer started to talk. "Okay, according to those answers, we predict Deke will think you're slightly more advanced than cavemen who like corndogs."

James shrieks and stands up. "We can do better!"

"We are way more developed than cavemen, Cromagnon even," logan says joining James in standing. Carlos soon follows.

"And we like hotdogs too."

Kendell joins last, "We're just four hockey players who love singing and we can't wait for people to hear our first album."

The four hockey players then hear a ding and get a green light at their last button press.

"Congratulations, now Deke thinks Big Time Rush is four dedicated , smart, and fun loving band who share a passion for music."

"And is looking forward to your album."

"Yes!" the teens of Big Time Rush yell.

"What about us?" Eric asks about the Windmills.

"Oh, the three of you, you'll pass no question. Don't try and set the other band up for failure either because then Deke will also hate you. Also, no one can mention anything about two of Big Time Rush's members dating.

With kelly and Gustavo...

They were in Gustavo's office and Kelly speaks first. "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

"We are, welcome to phase three of my big-time internet blitz. I'm giving the guys scuttlebutter accounts. that way they can text their fans, what's the haps. Only they won't be posting. It'll be me, because they are stupid."

"Please don't do that," Kelly grabs one of the phones.

"It's easy," Gustavo takes the phone from her. "You just scuttbutt fun facts about yourself." He then starts to text. "I hate Brussels sprouts." When he's done he shows it to Kelly.

"It's two words, Brussels sprouts."

"Alright, delete... delete, backspace, and cut." There was a woosh sound. "What just happened?"

Kelly takes the phone away from him. "You just sent out a scuttbutt saying you hate Brussels, as in the capital of Belgium."

"Ahhh, who cares?" If only he knew how bad it would get from there.

With the teens...

"Boys, and girl. Say hello to body language expert to the stars, Mr. Fong." The marketers gesture towards an old Chinese man.

"What's with the biscuits?" Kendell asks pointing. The man throws a biscuit at her and yells.

"No pointing! Deke will think you are accusing, offer a gentle smile instead." James starts to fix his hair so he gets a biscuit thrown at him. "Deke thinks you are shallow and only care about appearances."

"Uh, is that bad?" He gets another biscuit thrown at him. Then all of the teens except the Windmills who were sitting far enough away, cross their arms in front of their faces.

"Never cross your arms!" he throws biscuits at them. "Deke will think you are closed to him, you want to be open." They all open their arms and BTR relaxes when he agrees. That just causes him to throw more biscuits at them. "No slouching! Show me, Deke thinks you are... engaged." They all put on interested/ thinking faces. "He thinks you are... cool." they do more of these poses as Fong names them off. "Now you are ready for your day with Deke."

Fong picks up another biscuit and the teens start to freak out. "What? Fong is hungry."

The marketers get up and start to address the teens even Gustavo and Kelly come back into teh room. "This is a test you cannot fail," the male marketer states.

"You need to make this a day Deke will never forget."

"What he thinks is what is."

"And remember, our album comes out in three months and the web is a powerful tool that can take BTR and the Windmills right to the top and Deke is a powerful man."

The next day at the Palm Woods pool...

The bands are sitting at a booth in the pool area, an obvious space between the two bands. Deke stands in front of them. They all have loose positions, that show they're listening but also casual at teh same time. James and Kendell were even sitting the farthest away that way it'd be harder to make lovesick faces at one another.

"So you guys are Big Time Rush and the Windmills." 

Carlos ruins it and talks while also laughing. "You're so tiny!" That causes his bandmates to hit him. Deke, on the other hand, begins to type and he doesn't look at all impressed by either band.

"So how would you describe the Windmill's music?"

"We're a pop group who isn't afraid to venture out of their comfort zone and do something different with their music."

Deke just types and doesn't add anything more. "What would you be doing if you weren't in a pop band?" He also directs that towards the Windmills not even bothering to really address BTR.

"Honestly I'd be surfboarding with my buds here," Eric says gesturing to Kamen and AJ. Deke once again types before moving his attention to AJ.

"And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Alexander but everyone calls me AJ," he says cooly. There's only awkward silence as he types as no one knows what he's writing.

With Kelly and Gustavo...

Gustavo is sat at his desk with four laptops and has the news playing in the background on mute. That was how Kelly saw him when she walked in. "I love the web, web, web, web. Right now the teens are winning over Deke and thanks to Scuttlebutter, I'm getting the big-time word out, all over the world."

Kelly looked up from Gustavo and at the tv to notice Gustavo's face on it. "Why are you on tv?" Gustavo looks at it and they unmute the tv.

"Gustavo Rocque is back in the news for sparking outrage I Belgium. After posting on Scuttlebutter that he hates Brussels, Brussel Americans in L. A.'s little Antwerp are burning his records and boycotting his latest projects: Big Time Rush and the Windmills."

"Ahhhhh!"

Back at the Palm Woods...

"Okay, done," Deke reports.

"But you didn't even ask us any questions!" Kendell protests.

"I've seen bands like you, they never last. Somehow the female ruins it and starts her own breakout career away from the boys and the boys are left behind. However the Windmills are an entirely different case. They are so obviously being force-fed upon us by the music industry, from the blogger that only writes the truth, it's clear that they are full of rehearsed sound bites, choreographer body language, and no real substance. I suspect that both bands have their hair, clothes, and singing done for them. Don't buy their albums!" He shuts his laptop, "Bye." and leaves.

"Well, training didn't work," Logan states.

"It's time for plan B, as in be ourselves." Big Time Rush, rushes to keep up with him and the Windmills follow after.

"Deke, I don't think you have any right to judge this band without even asking us a few questions!" Kendell tells him.

"Yeah! Without Kendell, there wouldn't even be Big Time Rush!" Logan tells him.

"Kendell was the one who caught Gustavo's attention and refused to even come to L.A. unless he brought us three with her."

"Kendell wouldn't just ditch us like that either if anything Kendell is the glue that keeps us all together and collected!" James tells him.

"Yeah and those answers that we gave weren't the real us," Eric tries.

"Yeah, give us a second chance," AJ tries to convince.

"My blog seeks the truth and the truth here is, you're nothing but overdressed corporate potbots! Now I'm going back to the coffee shop to proof this and then post it to my blog and tell everyone that both bands are a big waste of time!"

James then gets a crazy decision and pushes him into a supply closet.

"What the heck man?" Kamen asks.

"You guys should go, this will turn into one big elaborate scheme and you're not going to want him to hate you more. Who knows, maybe he'll like your band more," Kendell tells them, thinking on the spot. They agree because they figure things will only turn out worse for them. they could even go chat up the Jennifers and try to get them to help them with a big elaborate plan to maybe get rid of Big Time Rush once and for all. When they're gone Kendell turns to James. "What'd you do that for?"

"Plan C?" James offers.

That was when Kendell came up with the plan for Logan and Carlos to disconnect the internet cables. Logan would know which cords would go where and how not to get electrocuted at the same time and Carlos because he could pull them out fast enough and break down any doors that got in the way. James and Kendell would guard the door.

About ten minutes later Carlos and Logan come into the lobby. "Okay, we disconnected the Palm Woods' wifi so Deke can't post his blog from here," Logan tells them.

"We also disconnected the cable tv, telephone, airconditioning, and all the garden hoses... just in case."

Deke then starts to pound on the door. "You can't stop the truth!"

"Look if you just agree to spend the rest of the day with us like you promised..."Kendell starts.

"And let us prove we aren't phonies..." James says next.

"We'll let you out," Carlos and Logan say together.

"Okay." They then open the door and Deke starts to walk out but then he tries to run away. He doesn't get far because all four of them stop him and push him back into the closet. They lock the door and then stand in front of it. "As soon as I get internet access, you guys are finished!"

"Well, let's look on the brightside, this is definitely a day Deke will never forget," Kendell says.

"Yup," the boys agree.

With Gustavo and Kelly...

Both of the marketers had weaseled their ways into Gustavo's office and were watching the news with him.

"Ted Garcia outside of Rocque Records, where Belgian protesters numbering in the double digits are striking back against anti-Belgianism."

"It was a typo!" Gustavo yells.

"Don't worry, Belgians tend to get tired quickly, then go home and make waffles," the female marketer states.

"They're a peace-loving and gentle people," the other marketer states.

"And now joining the protest is very buff and violent Hollywood action star Jean-Luc Varn Darn."

"Except for that guy."

"Gustavo, I am coming for you!" Jean-Luc punches one of the posters of his face and scares Gustavo, Kelly, and the marketers.

Gustavo yells and types before saying, "Send."

With the teens...

"Look, we just want a chance to change the way you think about us," Kendell says through the door to Deke.

"Fine, I'll interview you through the door."

They all cheer and Deke starts his interview,

"What made you decide to come to L.A.?"

"Well, we didn't plan on it but hen amazing opportunities come, you have to-" Kendell is cut off.

"Could someone elaborate on that?"

"Sure, well it was my dream to be a pop star but my friends helped me get to the auditon-"

"Where do you see yourself in 20... years," the voice becomes automated at the end

"Oh no, his battery died!" Logan yells and they all get confused before deciding to open the door and check it out. When they open the door they see a ladder going up to the vents and a tape recorder on a stool.

"He's in the ducts!" they all yell and race to where he could be going.

With Deke...

He was crawling through the vents talking to himself and had his laptop cradled in his one arm. "All I have to do is find a hardwired computer and expose the big time truth!"

Deke looked down from the vent and Big Time Rush were still in the lobby looking directly at him. "Yeah, well the truth is we do sing!" James tells him and they all sing the word see.

"Not bad but I will destroy you!" Deke starts to crawl away but the teens still follow him. "I feel so spiny, and man, it's hot in here."

"Do you want some water?" the teens ask.

"Do you have sparkling?"

"One second, he's coming," Logan tells him as Carlos goes to get water. They hand the water to him but Deke still refuses and tells them.

"Later, losers!"

They end up following him outside and he falls down. The teens all wince as they hear him fall down. That's when Kendell looks at Logan. "So what are we looking at here?"

"False imprisonment, involuntary manhunting. I would say at least a hundred hours of community service," Logan tells them.

"Ouch," they all agree. That's when they hear Deke start to clamber his way back up the ducts.

"Is he going back up?" Carlos asks.

With Deke...

"That was kind of fun," he says when he gets back up but he doesn't have his computer and he goes back down it.

With the teens...

"Which way did he slide?" Carlos asks and the teens all start to freak out and head towards the vents.

"We can't lose him! He thinks we're big time phonies!"

"Where are you internet connection!" Deke yells.

The teens all end up tripping over each other in panic.

With Deke...

He saw a computer lab and decided to jump in from there. "Jackpot. Now I land in the chair, plugin, and bye-bye big-time phonies!" The teens all knew what he was planning so lucky for them they were in the computer lab and caught Deke in a recycling bin. "Darn it!"

With Gustavo...

The protesters were protesting as loud as ever and inside Gustavo had a plate of waffles and was visibly shaking in fear. the male marketer was talking, "Now, once they see a photo of you enjoying Belgian waffles..."

"They'll forget everything, and you'll be a national hero," the female marketer finishes.

"Wait, aren't Belgium waffles supposed to be, you know, really thick?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah."

"And so are Belgians," the marketers say together and laugh. They take photos of him enjoying the waffles and post them but the Belgians aren't at all tricked by the frozen waffles they use. the Belgians get past the security guard and get into the building.

"I've decided that I hate the web!" Gustavo says.

"Gustavo Rocque! You have insulted Belgium for the last time!" Jean-Luc tells him. 

Mr. Fong gets in the way with his biscuits though and tells the people behind him, "I'll hold them off!" he throws a biscuit but only makes them angrier.

"Run!" Kelly yells.

They all run into Gustavo's office but the Belgians throw waffles at them.

With the teens...

They ended up back in the pool area on the same seat they were sitting at not too long ago. Carlos was talking, "Life's funny, you know. One day you're hockey players then you're a pop band."

"Then blognappers," Logan finishes.

"Why does he think of us as phonies and Kendell as someone who's in a band with a bunch of guys just for the fame? He should like us! Especially kendell, she was the one who got discovered! She was the one who refused to come to L.A. unless her three best friends came with!"

"Why would he like us? And why would he like me? I've done nothing but orchestrate these plans and allow them to continue! To be honest I don't even like us right now! Worse than that, since when did we start caring about what people think about us? It's what we think about ourselves and each other that matters!" Kendell tells them.

"I think we let the marketers' words overtake us," Carlos says.

"Finally a true statement! At least you guys seem to care more about each other than that other band."

"Can you even believe we didn't even question these outfits!"

"I think... we look good," James comments.

"It's a little over done," Deke says.

"Quiet you!"

"We aren't four hockey players from Minnesota anymore! We are four Anakins who went to the dark side."

"So what do we do?" they ask and they all decide to do what's best and free Deke. As soon as they're outside the Windmills and Jennifers approach them. One Jennifer was on one of their arms.

"I can't believe you idiots wouldn't let Deke go!" Blonde Jennifer tells them.

"And how do you know Star Wars? You're just a girl!" Eric says.

BTR doesn't say anything, they just open the bin and glare at the six other teens. The four help Deke out of the bin and set him down gently.

"We hope you can forgive us," James tells him.

"And we hope that you don't press charges," Logan tells him.

"Wow, you've given me a lot to think about, all of you have. So what're your names?" Deke asks the Jennifers.

"Jennifer!" they all say excitedly.

"Right after I post my blog about being locked in a closet, tackled, chased through the ducts, and trapped in a garbage can!" Deke yells at BTR.

They all look defeated but before Deke can leave, Kendell speaks, "We understand and we respect your decision to do that. We'll take anything that you write about us and we understand that if all you talk about is how much you hate about us, we'll accept that too."

"Bye!" Deke yells and runs off.

"Wow, Deke must hate the four of you! After this you'll be fired and sent back to Minnesota! It's too bad that hockey season is over," Eric tells them.

"It seems to be the only thing the four of you are good at," AJ says.

"Well at least we're good at two things for sure," Carlos tells them.

"Like what?" one of the brunette Jennifers asks.

"I guess you'll never get the chance of finding that out," Kendell tells them. "Come on boys, let's go. I'm sure Deke has posted on his blog and Gustavo will want to see us."

They all start to walk to Rocque records kind of glum and the Jennifers and the Windmills follow. The Jennifers because they'd love to see Kendell and her lackeys be sent away and because if the boys they were hanging on got good news from Deke's blog they would have a great chance of being shot forward and being famous singers and if the three Jennifers were there for them that would boost their careers and when someone notices them they'll dump the boys.

When they got to Rocque records they noticed the state of the place. There were anti-Gustavo posters and waffles on the floor.

"Well, it looks like Gustavo had a good day too," Kendell comments.

That was when Gustavo came out of his office to the teens. "I don't think your albums are gonna sell very well in Belgium."

The teens start to talk about that when Gustavo and Kelly get excited, "Your day with Deke!" They immediately run to the nearest computer and this time Kendell tries to talk to them again.

"Gustavo before you read the blog-"

She gets cut off by Gustavo and Kelly shushing her. It starts off negative about Big Time Rush and Gustavo looks about ready to kill them but Kelly stops him and they read the rest about Big Time Rush. It turns out positive and Deke even states how he's looking forward to hearing their album. The Windmills, however, were not as lucky because at the end of the Big Time Rush article it briefly talks about how big of jerks the Windmills really are and that he'd rather spend the rest of his life locked in a prison than even listen to their album once.

That was exactly when Griffin and Mercedes came in with assistants flocking them. Griffin points and has the assistants lock the door. "So we all saw Deke's post on his blog. Good job Big Time Rush, the Windmills however put on a poor performance and we've told you countless times to change. We haven't seen any signs and if you look at the bottom it says how the Windmills are so clearly out to get Big Time Rush whether it's because they're jealous or they all want to date Kendell and she's protected by her own guys."

"In other words, the Windmills are fired and Big Time Rush will continue to be Gustavo's only band," Mercedes tells them.

"We are so breaking up with you!" the Jennifers tell the Windmills and they leave. Griffin, however, was not done. He snapped his fingers and the assistants gave Griffin the Windmills' contracts. HE grabbed them and ripped them up.

"Your flights will be in a few hours. I suggest you start to pack. Griffin, out!"

Griffin and the assistants go to leave but Mercedes gives Kendell a hug and whispers so only she can hear. Whatever Mercedes said left her blushing and didn't make her want to look at any of the boys. The Windmills walked out depressed and sent one last glare at Big Time Rush before heading back to the Palm Woods. When everyone is out Gustavo turns to the teens.

Before he can say anything they all cheer but he cuts them off. "Now that my dogs have crushed phase two of our big-time web attack, let's go back to phase one and make some web videos for the Big Time Rush website!"

"And this time, try not to break the cameras."

"Got it," they all agree.

Later that evening...

They were all at the dinner table, Jennifer Knight had made food and they were al discussing their days. Kendell was talking for the boys as they all had the same experience. Katie had talked about her day of Bitters and her constantly betting and how she even got to make a bet with other kids and get money from them by saying that she could get Bitters to cheer while she pelted him with water balloons. Jennifer disproved but she allowed it seeing as how Bitters wasn't exactly the best person in the world.

The next day...

The next day Kendell had been in control of the camera and they all decided to go into the vents and slide down them for fun. 

"Hey, What's up guys? Big Time Rush here!" Kendell says first.

"Yeah, and this is what it's like sliding down te Palm Woods' air duct!" Carlos says next.

"Check it!" James tells.

That was when they all slid down and they ended up breaking that camera as well but they all got a good laugh out of it and it was kind of a pain getting out but it was definitely something they wouldn't forget.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the Windmills are gone, they were jerks anyway so who cares. Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my one-shots of BTR with a female Kendell. Feel free to request anything about it, either on here or there. This story is my main priority over the one-shots but no idea is a bad idea and I'll try and get to all of the ideas. Thanks for all of your support. I don't know when I'll update but I might get my electronics taken away because my grades weren't very good so I guess we'll see. Thanks for reading!


	13. Big Time Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: So first chapter after the Windmills are gone. They got a lot of hate. I'm also kind of curious as to who reads this story more guys, girls, someone in between, someone who doesn't identify as either gender, or anything else I'm missing. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! More chapters coming soon. This is an early update but I felt as if I was ready to post this. Also, should I make Stephanie a bigger part of the plot? Fabio is in the next chapter so should I have him and Ms. Knight become a couple as well? Maybe even give Bitters a girlfriend? Decisions, decisions. I would really appreciate your feedback on all of this also who do you ship Carlos with? In my one-shot that I posted the other day, I put him with Stephanie because she came to mind first but I'd like to know. Thanks so much for all of the love and support from all of you guys! I'm also still looking for one-shot ideas. This story takes priority over the one-shot series though.

They were by the Palm Woods pool and BTR was singing to their audience and everyone was jamming to the song. That is until they all heard scraping and when they all look over a Palm Woods side table is moving all on its own and ten te doors close and everyone starts to panic except for Logan, James, and Kendell who are more confused than anything else. After that, the four walk up to the apartment, and Logan explains for what seems like the fifth time to Carlos that ghosts aren't real.

"Carlos it wasn't a ghost!" Logan tells him as they enter the apartment.

"then what was it?" Carlos demands.

"It was the air-conditioner, which kicked on in the lobby, created a backdraft, and caused the doors to shut."

"So how do you explain the ghost table?" James asks.

"I will tell you that later."

"I'll tell you what it was! It was a ghost and it could be after us!"

"There is no ghost that is after us. I'm sure it was just someone trying to pull a prank. We've done plenty of similar pranks like that, don't you remember?" Kendell tells them. That was when there was knocking on the door almost like a banging and the boys all freak out and jump. Kendell still stays where she is and just gives the boys a look. "Guys chill. There is nothing terrifying behind this door." the boys relax but as soon as Kendell opens the door it reveals Gustavo in sleep apparel.

"Hey, my mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you dogs tonight," Gustavo tells them and they all scream. Their screaming causes Mrs. Knight and Katie to come from Katie and Kendell's room curious as to what they were screaming about. Gustavo migrates to the couch and Jennifer even makes him a cup of tea and hands it to him.

Kendell speaks first, "Don't you think you'd be more comfortable in, like a five-star hotel that's not here?"

"Yeah, I can't stay at any L.A. hotels."

"Why not?" James yells.

"Well, James, I am a member of the hotel unwelcome list along with Russel Crowe, all the members of Aerosmith, and the original host of Blue's Clues." Gustavo then takes the tea bag out and throws it on their coffee table and they look a bit grossed out. "The 90's were a wild time."

"Jennifer picks up the tea bag and tells Gustavo, "Well, of course, you're welcome to stay-"

"Mom!" Kendell yells cutting her off. "Did you see that thing... in the bathroom?" The boys immediately agree with her and they all take her into the bathroom and when the five of them are in they close the door. "Mom, you're a really nice person and that's one of the things I love about you.'

"But don't let Gustavo stay here!" Carlos butts in.

"We get so much of Gustavo during the week that the Palm Woods is where we like to take a break from him!" James says yelling the last three words.

"Plus he's a man-beast," Logan whispers.

"Ever since the Windmills left we've been stuck with him non-stop!" 

"One night is not going to kill you, and doing nice things for people who aren't so nice is nice," Jennifer explains.

Gustavo bangs on the bathroom door. "Plus, he pays your rent!" Logan opens the door and Gustavo still has his tea in hand. "Now, when's dinner?"

That was when the oven went off and Jennifer got the tray out and put it on a platter. It was fish sticks with tartar sauce in the middle of the tray and all of the kids dig in. Gustavo just looks disgusted.

"Fish stick? really?" Gustavo asks.

"It's fish stick Friday!" Katie explains.

"With tots!" the teens chorus.

"I actually prefer my fish poached with lemon and my potatoes au gratin," Gustavo tells them and Jennifer gives him a slice of cheese and a lemon. Gustavo notices their looks and just tries a fish stick and they all look at him with anticipation. "Not bad. So what else do you dogs do on fish stick Fridays?"

"I guess we play a little dome hockey," Kendell tells him.

"And then a little swirly slide action," Carlos says next.

"Then we play Biohazard Blast 4: Rise of Crotchy," James tells him.

"Oh, well, you can count me out of those festivities."

They continue eating and when they're done they go to play with the dome hockey. Gustavo sees this and somehow joins and he and James are on a team against the other three. When they score a goal Gustavo belly bumps James and knocks him over. After that, they go down the swirly slide and Gustavo gets stuck so they have to help him out. They then start to play video games. Gustavo also ruins that. He blasts all of them in the game and ends up bumping them and knocking them all onto each other like dominoes.

"Bam! I battle blasted all three of you! Taste the shame!"

They not too gently put their controllers onto the coffee table and Kendell speaks first. "Yup, you sure showed us."

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asks.

"I haven't seen him for a half-hour," James agrees.

That was when they hear muffled screaming and Gustavo gets up revealing that he had been sitting on Logan. Logan sucks in a deep breath as soon as Gustavo is off of him and Logan just awkwardly walks away confused. That was when Jennifer came out telling them that it was bedtime.

"And Gustavo here is a pillow and blanket for you."

"Pillow fight!" Gustavo yells but nobody else wants to have a pillow fight.

"No pillow fight! Go to bed."

"You know if my mansion hadn't of flooded I would've been sitting alone all night writing songs. So... thanks. This was uh... fun.'

Jennifer then turns to the teens as Gustavo falls asleep. "See one night with Gustavo didn't kill you."

Fast forward a few hours and Gustavo is snoring so loud he's shaking the apartment. The four band members were in the living room just watching him.

"I thought he was loud when he was awake," Logan whines.

"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?!" James yells.

"I said sing it in the key of G!" Gustavo yells in his sleep.

"He yells in his sleep!" Kendell adds. That was when Jennifer came into the kitchen area with headphones in. "Mom, can you believe this?" Kendell shoots her a look and she yells her response.

"Oh, these?" she points at the headphones. "Sorry I gave my other pair to Katie."

"Do it the way I say it! Do it!" Gustavo yells again.

"We have got to do something!" James says. 

Carlos brings out duct tape but Kendell speaks up, "Not that!"

They all go get sleeping bags and pillows before going on the elevator. Kendell had suggested asking Camille or Jo but the boys denied it because they didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Sleeping the lobby? Seriously!" James complains.

"You got a better idea?" Kendell asks.

"What about the Palm Woods ghost?" Carlos asks scared.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Logan tells him but just as the words are out of his mouth, the lights get cut and doors start to close scaring all of them.

"Get the ghost!" Carlos yells and they all run towards it but it only happens to be Bitters that they're attacking

"Mr. Bitters?" Kendell questions.

"You're the ghost!" Carlos accuses.

"Keep your voice down, if people hear ghost, then people move out, and if people move out, there'll be no more Palm Woods."

"But there isn't a ghost," Logan explains. "It's just a power outage." Kendell agrees but Carlos still isn't swayed. "There's nothing to be scared of." That was when a vase gets knocked over and when they look up they see that there are chairs stacked up. They all scream and the teens run back up the stairs to the apartment. When they do, they're still screaming and when they get inside Gustavo is up and scratching his butt.

"Guys, people are trying to sleep!" Gustavo chastises.

The next morning...

Gustavo wakes up yawning and the teens are already up. They hand Gustavo his suitcase, directions, and a box of fish sticks.

"Hey what's the rush? What do you Dogs do on sunny Saturdays?"

"Well, I'm going ghost hunting to prove to Lo-ho-gan. That the Palm Woods ghost is real."

"And I'm going with him to prove that there are no ghosts and I'd ask you to join us but I don't want to." Logan and Carlos then dash out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

"And we're going to the pool!" Kendell tells him.

"Again it was swell hanging out with you last night but..."

"Bye!" they yell and dash downstairs.

When they get down to the pool Gustavo is already there. "You guys should have taken the stairs. Much faster. I saved you seats!"

"Well when we said we were going down to the pool it was meant to be more of a date," Kendell tells him.

"You two are still going out? Oh well, that doesn't matter I can accompany you and make sure you don't reveal that you're dating."

"We rarely get a chance to spend alone, can't you just give us this? She's my woman!"

"One, don't call me your woman and Gustavo, James is right Carlos and Logan don't let us spend enough time together."

"We should play checkers," Gustavo recommends.

"Let's just go get changed. We should go to the gym and then we can cool off in the pool after," Kendell tells him.

"You think that a workout is a good idea for a date?"

"No, I don't think that the gym is a good place for a date but it's great about this time of day because people are either at auditions or in the pool area. Working out also helps me take some of my anger and stress out. Especially after the boys try to pull a prank on me or decide to push all of my buttons in one day."

"She's actually broken a few punching bags and then she gets into trouble."

"See you Gustavo," the two then leave and to have one last attempt of gaining their attention he does a cannonball into the pool. It's such a powerful cannonball that people get thrown out of it and the spectators are even soaking. That just causes Kendell to get out of there faster and up to the apartment. James isn't too far behind her, he knows when she's upset or not and this was definitely a time where she was upset. They ended up passing Carlos and Logan and both boys knew not to mess with her, when they saw James they made gestures and he gestured back telling them that he didn't know.

They all knew Kendell had her moods they just didn't always know what caused them. They kept track of her cycle and they knew she tended to avoid the pool area during that time and sometimes even the gym. This was not the case though, this was something unrelated.

With Carlos and Logan...

After Kendell and James passed Carlos was finishing setting up the camera. When it was set to record he started talking into it. "Now, we run the lobby cam 24/7 for evidence of ghostly activity."

Logan pushes him out of the way and starts talking into it himself. "Day one, three minutes into the investigation, paranormal prognosis? Carlos is stupid."

Carlos hits him for that comment. that was when a bunch of angry adults went over to the reception desk where Bitters was at. They were all yelling and complaining. Bitters gets them to quiet down by saying, "The Palm Woods is not haunted."

That was when one of the parents started to talk he had his daughter right beside him. "My daughter and I did not come here to be woken up by strange noises and slamming doors."

"We're having electrical problems with the plumbing and it will be fixed today."

Logan hits Carlos on his helmet. That was when the daughter of the man spoke up, "It's a ghost." Carlos then returns the favor to Logan and hits him. The adults all start to talk over one another again while Bitters tries to soothe their worries.

"There is no ghost but I will be offering a free in-room movie for any inconvenience."

They all seem to agree and go their separate ways, The daughter of the man ends up smiling and waving at the boys before walking off. Carlos and Logan wave back before turning to each other. "New girl, nice."

"What is taking so long? We have to catch that ghost!" Bitters tells them.

"Ghost hunting takes patience and poise. So don't pressure me!" Carlos yells at him. Bitters just rolls his eyes and walks behind the camera. Logan walks in front of the camera.

"It's 2:03 and there are no such thing as ghosts and Carlos is still stupid." Carlos pushes him out of view for that comment. they then start to stare at the camera and as they do they catch a glimpse of something walking across the view and they all run away scared.

Kendell and James...

As soon as they got up to the apartment Kendell went straight to hers and Katie's room and locked the door. She got changed and didn't even bother to answer any of James' questions. When she opened the door the first thing James did was wrap her in his arms. She just stands stiff in his arms and James picks her up bridal style and goes over to the couch and sets her on his lap. When they're on there Kendell curls more into James and finally starts to cry. 

She cries silent tears breaking that tough facade that she always has on. James feels her crying more so than he hears or sees her. They stay like that for a few minutes and James rubs her back soothingly. That was when the door opened and Gustavo came in.

"Oh, I can see why you guys love that pool but I'm surprised you don't have more friends after being here for almost four months now. So what's for dinner? I say fish stick Saturday."

"Gustavo, no one really cares about supper, it's barely even noon and Kendell and I are kind of in the middle of something."

"Did you break up with her because if you did that was a bad idea? Girls have all of these emotions and they feel things, even Kendell has the emotions of other girls."

"Can you just leave you aren't making matters any better!"

"Fine, you don't need to tell me twice. I'll go check up on the other two dogs."

"Good." Gustavo leaves and James holds Kendell tighter. "Are you okay? Tell me the truth."

"Just, I think so many people think that I'm not good enough for you and just because we don't always show affection, I think people don't think of us as a couple and- and I don't know James. I don't like the pressure that the record company keeps putting on us about being together and I just- I've been holding this in too long and I think it all came flowing out," Kendell mumbles into James' neck but he still hears her.

James pulls her away and gives her the deepest kiss he could manage. He poured all of his love for her into that kiss and she kissed him back, pouring all of her feelings into it. James pulls away first. "It's okay to just let it all out and me and the guys are always going to be here for you. I can also promise you that I'll risk my career in acting, singing, modeling, or anything like that just to be with you."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do, I just want you to know that you are one of the most important things in my life and definitely one of my favorite people."

"I'm assuming your mom is number one on that list."

"No one can ever say no to my mom. We've all tried before and nothing good ever comes out of it."

"Yeah, stupid ballet lessons."

"I think that was the worst out of all of the things she told us to do."

Kendell then cuddles more into James and the two of them just sit there. James keep rubbing her back. "Thanks, James. I appreciate everything you do for me and always putting up with me."

"Well in the future, you'll be the only person I'll ever want to put up with. If we decide to get married and have kids then I'll love them and even my mom won't be able to argue with me about who my favorite people are."

"Maybe we'll even have four rowdy children, one girl and three boys. Just like our friend group."

"Who knows, the future is still pretty far off but I like the sound of it. Being an only child wasn't exactly fun, especially when my parents were going through their divorce."

That was when Gustavo came back up. Kendell's eyes were still red from crying but she was happier now. She still had her head buried in James' neck but they both got up and stood in front of Gustavo.

"Is your mansion unflooded by now?" Kendell asks him.

"Yeah, you don't want to sleep on that ugly couch again. You need to be in your own comfy bed." James gives Gustavo his suitcase.

"Yeah, don't you miss the comforts of your own home and not ours!" 

"You know what, you dogs are right. I miss my things."

Hours later...

Gustavo had made a few calls and then his stuff had been delivered to the apartment of 2J. Katie and Jennifer had a day to themselves and asked Kendell if she wanted to go but it was going to be mostly a shopping day. Kendell declined and ended up saying that she and James were going to spend the day together. Katie and Jennifer had come home to Gustavo's things getting set up.

"You asked if he missed his bed?"

"This was not what we meant!" Kendell says through gritted teeth.

"Pillow fight!" Gustavo throws a pillow at James knocking him over.

The next morning...

Carlos and Logan had spent the night in the lobby but they ended up with nothing. They were still down there probably sleeping in. Everyone else was still upstairs though. Gustavo was sitting between James and Katie at the breakfast table and they were all enjoying a breakfast of fresh fruit and oatmeal.

"Oh, and remember when I bumped into Kendell and I spilled my oatmeal?" Gustavo asks laughing a bit.

"Yeah, cause it happened like two minutes ago," Kendell says irritated.

"Good times man, good times!" Gustavo slaps James on the back and knocks him forward into his bowl of oatmeal. 

"This is better than paper view," Katie speaks.

Jennifer was helping Kendell get cleaned up but Kendell ended up moving over to James with a towel. The action causes Katie to start play gagging and Kendell shoots her a look.

"On the brightside, I heard oatmeal is supposed to be good for the skin," Kendell tells James.

"So tell me, is your mansion unflooded now?" James asks also irritated.

"Funny you should ask, I just got a call from the crew and they said it's gonna take another day... or five."

"What?" 

Kendell decides to think fast and ushers James away. "Did you see that cool thing in the hallway?"

When they're out in the hallway James starts to yell. "He snores all night, made you cry, and oatmeal face? Which is actually good for my complexion but I can't take five more days!"

"Snap out of it! It's time we take the bull by the horns and handle this like adults!"

They ended up just calling Kelly and before she came they changed and met her downstairs. As soon as she showed up they pleaded for her to do something.

"What is Gustavo still doing here? He's supposed to be in his mansion. Alone. Writing a new song."

"Yeah, he flooded his mansion," James tells her.

"I know that and now it's unfolded. I told him last night that he could go back."

"Wait. He just told us it wasn't ready," Kendell tells her.

"Please tell me he's not running around, having fun, and playing."

"Tag and seek!" Gustavo yells pushing Kelly. "Kelly's it!"

"What is tag and seek?" James asks.

"You guys need to understand that Gustavo didn't play games with kids growing up. His mom made him practice piano all day."

"Really? Cause now I feel really bad."

"Well don't."

"Right," James and Kendell agree.

"He needs to get back to the mansion and write songs for te album or there will be no album!"

"Got it. What do we do?"

"Here's the plan. Number one, I'm going to go back to the studio. two, you guys get Gustavo back to the mansion and make sure he writes a song and solve everything."

"Right," Kendell agrees and Kelly rushes off. "Wait, what?"

Gustavo comes back around the corner with dodgeballs yelling, "Marco Polo!" he then throws the dodge in the faces. "No hit backs."

He then runs away as James and Kendell get up, "What game is he playing?" kendell and James run into the lobby and don't see Gustavo, they do however see Carlos and Logan. "Hey, we need help getting Gustavo back to his mansion."

"Yeah well, we need help getting rid of a ghost," Carlos tells them.

"There is no ghost. There is no ghost!" Bitters says loudly enough to everyone in the lobby.

"Yes there is and this place is freaking me out."

James and Kendell then rush off to the elevators. Bitters steps in front of the camera and starts talking into it. "We have to get rid of that ghost."

"Don't worry, we'll catch it..." Carlos pulls out a fishing net. "Tonight."

"With a fishing net?" Logan asks.

"An Ecto-net."

"Fishing net!"

"Ecto-net!"

This goes on for a while.

Kendell and James...

They found Gustavo in the apartment in pj's and he was playing a game.

"Gustavo. Hey, we know you need some new songs for the album," Kendell starts.

"So how about this one?" James finishes and the two start to sing.

"~Please don't stay another moment. We don't want to hear more words spoken. Walk on through the door, oh it's open! And you snore in the dark and it's freaking us out."

Gustavo pauses his game and looks at the two. "Bad, right?" James asks.

"Terrible. You know what, you should probably go back to the mansion and write a new song."

"A better song for the album." 

They try and hand him his suitcase and fish sticks but he denies it, "No, let's go with yours." He starts to play the game again. "I'm skiing down the Alps."

With Carlos and Logan...

It's night time now and the camera they had was on night vision mode. Carlos is in front of the camera talking. "Okay, it's day two." he looks at his watch. "10:53 pm. Me, Bitters, and Logan are going to sleep in the lobby in hopes to catch the ghost."

Carlos looks back at Logan and bitters who were in their sleeping bags. Bitters was laying down still but Logan sat up to tell Carlos, "There are no ghosts!" Logan lays back down and Bitters farts. "Dude!"

"Did you hear that? It was the ghost," Bitters tries to blame.

"Bitters just ripped one," Carlos tells the camera. He then goes back into his sleeping bag and lays down along with the other two.

With James and Kendell...

Gustavo is snoring loudly, once again. James and Kendell bring a moveable bed over to Gustavo and James is explaining. "We roll Gustavo onto the stretcher."

"Roll him back to his mansion and in front of his piano."

"Then he writes a song and we get our crib back."

They start to roll Gustavo over but they misjudged it and Gustavo just kept rolling. The two were able to get out of the way but Gustavo was still on the floor.

With Carlos and Logan...

Something ended up falling and the three of them woke up. Then their blankets were ripped off of them. "What was that?" Logan asks. They turn around and see the ghost and papers start to be blown everywhere. That causes all of them to run away. Carlos and Logan ran up to the apartment to where they saw something under a sheet. That something was James and Kendell trying to get out of the blanket that entrapped them.

Carlos got scared so he jumped into Logan's arms. "Oh, it's just us!" Kendell yells.

"And Gustavo, who's still here!" James yells and Logan drops Carlos.

Gustavo then starts to sing the song that Kendell and James sung to him earlier and because of this the two closest to him stomp their feet. It wakes Gustavo so the four of them run into the hallway.

"I can not believe we can't get rid of Gustavo!" Kendell tells them.

"Yeah, well I can't believe we can't get rid of a ghost!" Logan whisper yell complains.

"You believe in ghosts?" James and Kendell ask.

"I believe in the doo-doos in my pants." That was when Bitters was running past them yelling ghost.

"We haven't failed this bad since we lost to Duluth East in Hockey 81," James says.

"Right, that was the game tat Kendell and I got ejected from for unsportsmanlike mooning."

Kendell just smiles not even trying to deny it. "That's it!" Kendell exclaims.

"We should moon Gustavo and the ghost?" James asks confused.

"No, we beat Duluth East later in the finals because we were all back on the ice together."

"As a team," the boys say in enlightenment.

"Right, we're going to team moon them!" Carlos says, not quite getting it.

"Almost. We're going to team up." They all start to put their hands in the middle of their circle-like thing.

Afew minutes later...

They were all in the lobby again and James, Kendell, and Carlos all had vacuum cleaners strapped to their backs. Logan was facing them and had a sleeping bag and pillow in hand.

"Vacuum cleaners. We're going to trap a ghost with vacuum cleaners."

"No, ecto-vacuum cleaners," Carlos corrects him.

"They trap dust mites, stale odors, and ghosts," James says.

"So how come I don't get a vacuum?" Logan asks.

"Oh, you're the ghost bait," Kendell tells him.

"Oh, right. W-w-w-w-w-what?" Logan says suddenly nervous. Kendell and James then pick him up under his arms and take him out. 

Another few minutes later...

Logan is lying in front of the camera and then he sits up. 

"So are we going to be taking turns as ghost bait? Guys? Guys?" Logan continues to talk when the ghost shows up but he doesn't notice it right away. "Okay, I'm alone and scared and I would really like some-" Logan turns around and sees the ghost. "The ghost! Ghost!"

The three others come out from their spots and Kendell yells, "Stop right there! Wow, you're a really freaky ghost."

"Ecto-vacuums, go!" James yells. "Get it!" he yells again as the ghost runs away.

This goes on for a while. The ghost chases them for a bit and then they chase him. It's much like how the Scooby gang run away from the person in the scary looking costume or run towards it. Eventually, the four trap the ghost in. "Blast it!" James yells.

They do and the cloth rips off from the ghost and it reveals the new girl. "The new girl?" the say together.

"You were the ghost?" Logan asks.

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling, cute, hot guys, and the girl."

"Why would you do that?" Kendell asks her.

"I'm making a no-budget horror movie and I kind of need you guys as my cast. Say hi to the cameras." She points to the camera and they all wave. "Are you guys mad?"

"Nah," James, Kendell, and Carlos tell her.

"Yes!" Logan says.

"Please don't tell, it's way past my curfew and I broke a lot of Bitter's stuff in the lobby."

Kendell grabs one of the fake arms and tells her, "Sure, we won't tell. On one condition."

That one condition was something that would help everyone in the apartment of 2J. Something that would hopefully get rid of Gustavo. That something just so happened to be scaring the living daylights out of Gustavo.

They were all in the apartment. They had a glowing green light going and the ghost was suspended from the ceiling and it was blowing. "Gustavo," the distorted voice says. Gustavo wakes up a little frightened. "Return to your mansion now! Go to your piano and write some songs, u, uh, dance songs, some dance songs." Gustavo starts to scream. "Return to your mansion now and write some songs!"

"Ghost!" Gustavo yells. He then starts to run away and out of the apartment with his things.

When he's out Stephanie, the new girl states, "And cut. That's a wrap."

Stephanie had been controlling some of the ghost's movement, James had the fan pointed towards the ghost, Kendell did the voice, Logan had the green light, and Carlos was in charge of the smoke.

The teens were cheering loudly and the soundproof headphones must have fallen off for Jennifer and Katie because they came out and Katie demanded, "What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Katie, let me handle this," Jennifer tells her softly. "What is going on? It's 3:30 in the morning!"

"Mom, this is Stephanie King."

"She's the Palm Woods ghost," Carlos and Logan say together.

"Hey," she says and waves the ghost's arm.

"She helped us scare Gustavo back to his mansion!" James tells them and they all cheer.

"So, what happens now?" Katie asks. "Gustavo, writes a song and you guys do a music video?"

Two days later that was exactly what happened. They sang a new song and shot a music video about it.

A few days after that they were all by the pool area. James was putting sunblock on Kendell's back and Camille, Stephanie, and Jo were also by the band. 

"Well looks like everything's back to normal," Kendell comments.

"Gustavo is gone."

"And so is the ghost," Carlos finishes for the band but Jo speaks next.

"Then we can all relax again by the Palm Woods pool."

That was when a table started to be pulled again and Logan immediately thinks of it as Stephanie but she denies it being her. That causes all of the teens to run away screaming. Stephanie doesn't though she just goes to where the plants are and Katie pops up in a tree hat with fishing line in hand.

"Man, I can't believe how much fun you can have with fishing line!"

"I told you so."

"KATIE!" Kendell yelled noticing Katie and Stephanie. That caused James, Carlos, and Logan to stop their fleeing and look at Katie.

"We should run," Katie tells Stephanie and the two take off.

End.


	14. Big Time Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: I was also wondering if you want me to do the Big Time Movie? I'm also still looking for one shot ideas. I have a few ideas of my own, such as doing a part two for BTR as adults, an idea from one of you in the works, and if all of the cast was genderbent. I hope you enjoy this and thanks for all of your support. I would also appreciate it if you didn't ask me to update. These take work especially when I have to think of future episodes and how I can fit them into the plot. Big Time Sparks is the next episode and it's fairly close to the actual show. Also for those of you who have Hulu, does the last teacher in Big Time School of Rocque look and sound like the guy who plays Hawk because I'm fairly sure it's the same actor. I'm not a 100% sure as you don't really see that last teacher. Just want to know your thoughts and I hope that you are all staying safe.

The boys were at the Palm Woods school finishing up finals, while Kendell waited in the lobby. She had finished up her finals a few days before the boys did and she didn't have to take them all in one day. When she heard the bell go off she decided to open the door only to catch Miss Collins saying something about an end of year party. 

Everyone in the room except the four band members groaned. They had no idea what went on at the party so they were curious.

"Wow, everyone seems really, not excited," Logan states.

"No it's great, we get cupcakes, punch, and entertainment... by Bitters," Camille tells them enthusiastically. 

"That's what you call an end of the year party? Couldn't you think of something remotely cool?" Kendell states fully entering the room approaching the boys. Miss Collins was about to say something about her not being a student but James started talking first.

"Like a dance!" James suggests, everyone in the room immediately agrees.

"With slow dances," Logan states.

"And dates to slow dance with!" Carlos finishes.

"Well, we've never had a school dance before, because we're really just one small classroom, but if a certain band wants to be the new school dance committee, sounds great!" Miss Collins starts. Everyone starts to cheer at the prospect of a school dance. "So, you need to find a theme, snacks, decorations, chaperones, and we have no money, no place to have it, and since today's the last day of school we need to have it tonight," She says it all in one breath and then flutters her eyelashes at the end.

"Umm, well... Kendell, help us out here!" Logan says.

"We've got it covered! We'll let everyone know by five at the latest! Now, since they're done we need to figure everything out and get down to the studio. Bye!"

The boys get up and follow Kendell out into the lobby.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asks.

"We'll figure it out! The theme for our dance is..."

"Move our butts 'cause we got to do this fast!" They all chorus.

Kendell then spots her two female friends and walks towards them. "Hey, Jo and Camille I need to ask you guys something. Would you guys mind going to the convenience store around the corner and get some snacks and drinks for the dance? I'll give you guys fifty bucks, get what you can and if you need more, just tell me. Thanks a lot you guys, I really appreciate you!"

"Sure, no problem," the girls respond and Kendell hands Jo a fifty. The girls then leave to go get the drinks and snacks.

"Now we need a dance location," James says and they head towards Bitters office. Before they can even knock Bitters opens the door causing them all to jump a bit.

"Of course I'll be the entertainment at your school party! Behold my new, extreme, magic act!" Bitters sets down the radio in his hands and shows that he has handcuffs on, he moves his arms from side to side trying to gain their attention. "Behold... As I escape, the handcuffs of death." He laughs before pulling his arms away from each other. Of course, it hurts so he yells "Ow!" Bitters keeps trying to break free and just succeeds in hurting himself.

Carlos shuts off the music playing from the radio before saying, "Actually, we're going to have a dance this year. Can we have it here?"

"No, there's a handsome doctor's convention in the conference room and I was never asked to a dance. Therefore, I despise them... and you." Bitters goes back into his office and starts yelling at the handcuffs.

"Where else can we have a dance?" James asks putting his arm around Kendell. Kendell removes his arm off of her before thinking. She's interrupted by Logan.

"Got it! There's a warehouse we can rent for twenty-eight bucks! Now, where's L.A.'s murder district?" They all sigh before Kendell comes up with a different idea.

"Well, that only leaves us one option," Kendell starts to walk off and the boys start to follow.

"Where?" Carlos asks. 

"The one and only Rocque Records. Let's just hope Gustavo approves."

The four of them go upstairs to the apartment the boys drop off their book bags and they ask Ms. Knight for a ride to Rocque Records. She agrees and within no time they arrive at the studio. They go straight to Gustavo's office and Kendell speaks first.

"Gustavo we were wondering...."

"Can we have a school dance here tonight?" They rush out together.

"Sure," Gustavo then gets back to work. The teens start to complain because they were used to him rejecting their ideas. After about a minute they actually processed what he said.

"Did you say yes?" They ask.

"You can have your dance at my studio on one condition. You must sing tonight on stage, in front of everyone."

"We need to start getting you guys some stage practice," Kelly says.

"And since you will be terrible tonight, at least the audience won't boo and throw bottles at you. So we got a deal?"

"Yeah," the teens say together.

"Great, let's hit the studio and rehearse a dance!" Kelly says.

"We need to find dates. Got it," James says and they all rush out of the office. They even run to the Palm Woods, when they get inside they start to walk again.

"Okay, dance committee, all we need now are some chaperones," Kendell says.

"Dates!" The boys say instead. "Got it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You three are not going anywhere. You will help me find chaperones before you do anything else."

"But Kendell-" Carlos starts to complain.

"I'll help you ask girls to the dance, James and I already going together. So let me guess who the two of you are going to ask. Logan is going to ask Camille and Carlos is going to ask Stephanie. Did I guess right?"

"Yes," the two say.

"Good, Camille is on a supply run and I'm sure Stephanie is somewhere around here."

"Okay, fine we'll help but you're doing the talking," Logan agrees.

"That's fine, the first stop is the apartment to ask my mom."

They all head up to the apartment, with Kendell in the lead. When they enter Kendell sees her mom and starts to talk to her. "The boys are having a school dance tonight and could you please be a chaperone."

"Sure sounds like fun," Jennifer agrees.

"Maybe you should bring a date?" Katie innocently suggests and the plates in Jennifer's hands goes flying.

"That's funny, me bring a date to the dance. That is funny right? No, chaperone, just chaperoning is good." Jennifer then leaves and the boys look confused and Kendell and Katie share a look. James notices it first.

"No, no elaborate schemes."

"Why don't you guys go buy some supplies to make signs. Here's some money now go and actually buy supplies, with the extra money get yourself I don't care what and don't forget the glue and glitter or poster board." Kendell ushers the boys out and hand them about forty bucks.

"Glitter?" Katie asks skeptically.

"It'll take them a while to find it besides, while messy it makes it look decorative. Anyway, do you remember when mom went on a date last?"

"Legend says; when I was three." The two share another look and then go down to the Palm Woods' computer in the lobby.

"Findyourmomadate.love."

"Here's one."

"Smooth operator 75."

"He's a lawyer, a fighter pilot, and a gold medalist in the hammer throw."

"Make it so baby sister." The two fist bump and then they hear Bitters yell yes and he comes out with his handcuffs still on, a hammer in hand, an old pilot hat on, and a cheap medal on. "Cancel the date, cancel the date!" Katie cancels it and Bitters gets upset.

"What's plan B?"

"I don't know, it's not like there's some handsome doctor's convention in town." They turn around and see a bunch of doctors walk into the Palm Woods. "Oh, wait, there is."

"Stop right there and start dancing!" Mr. X says to Katie and Kendell. He had probably already made the boys do it. Katie and Kendell did the moves they were shown. When they were done he left.

Soon enough the boys' and Katie's teacher made an announcement about when the dance was and etcetera. That was when the Jennifers walked into the lobby and as Katie and Kendell were passing them.

"Why haven't we been asked to the dance?" the Jennifer on the right asks.

"Are we too unapproachable?" the middle Jennifer asks.

A nerdy looking guy walks up to them with his mouth open but the Jennifers chorus together, "Keep walking nerdy kid." He walks away disappointed.

"We can not show up to the dance without dates. Our rep will be ruined," blonde Jennifer complains.

Katie and Kendell stop their eavesdropping after that and go along with their plans.

With the boys...

"What color glitter should we even get?" Logan asks.

"Well Camille's favorite color is red and I know Stephanie doesn't mind red either but light blue is usually a favorite amongst the ladies," James comments.

"How do you know this?" Carlos asks.

"Kendell talks about the girls sometimes and since you two are always too shy or nervous to talk to girls, I've learned to remember a few things for the two of you. I'm going to be your guys' wingman. Just like how Kendell is always our winglady."

"So red and light blue it is then," Logan tells them.

"Why are you getting a poster, James?"

"Well, Kendell already knows that we're going together and while she may have been the one to say that we were going together, which was an obvious thing anyways. I thought I'd also ask her in a special way. Don't tell her though!"

"We won't," the two other boys chorus.

With kendell and Katie...

They had ended up talking to the doctors and they went back up to the apartment and the doctors entered all trying to get a date with Ms. Knight.

"Thank you, gentlemen. It's not you, it's me. This is too much!" She finally yells and manages to kick the doctors out as politely as possible. When the door is closed she looks at her children. "I love you both for caring... but I am perfectly capable of getting my own date."

"No you're not," Kendell and Katie tell her.

"I'm fine."

"Mom, it's time to put down the romance novels nd find some romance. You were the one who told me that it was okay to let go of the past and to open up my heart and now I'm dating James."

"You're not getting any younger," Katie adds as an afterthought.

Jennifer gives her youngest daughter a look before agreeing, "Fine. You want to get me a date? Get me..." she thinks before looking down and seeing one of her romance novels. She picks it up and shows her children. "Get me him. But only him. This is the man of my dreams, the love of my life. Nobody else." She throws the book at Kendell. "Good luck." She then walks away.

"Okay, let's get him," Kendell tells Katie.

"You got it," they high five and then head down to the lobby.

"Okay, search for Fabio and fake butter." Someone was at the computer so Kendell slides him out of the way and places a different chair for Katie to sit at. Katie looks it up and his name comes up right away.

"This guy mom wants to date is seriously famous. Look." Katie clicks on the first link and it's a video on Snoob Tube. It's about a pocket grilled.

"Hey! Everyone loves a tasteof freshly grilled meat. But you can't drag your barbeque around with you everywhere. Isn't that right Fabio?" The infomercial guy asks.

"It's such a hassle, look," Fabio says and the screen shows Fabio dragging the grill with him in an office setting. It then shoots back to Fabio and the infomercial guy standing in front of the jacket and Fabio is even seen modeling it.

"That's why there's the Fabio Pocket Griller. Which grills meat anytime, anywhere."

"And makes you look sexy, like Fabio."

"Just put your favorite meat in your pockets, two hours before your next meal and when the timer dings-"

"It's grilled meat time for Fabio."

"And become a member of the Fabio Pocket Griller Platinum club and Fabio will personally deliver your pocket griller to your front door."

"Wait, what?"

"That's right, order now!"

The two then start to fight over it a bit but they get it ordered. After that, they go back up to the apartment. The delivery was going to happen in about an hour. About twenty minutes later the boys come up and Kendell asks if they need any help and they accept it. Logan and Carlos had to distract her so she wouldn't check on James. Katie noticing this goes over to James.

"Nice poster," Katie comments and she shocks James causing him to jump and shriek a bit. Kendell looks up but Carlos blocks her view. When James finishes, Katie and the other two boys distract Kendell so he can hide it away from her. A few minutes later Logan and Carlos finish. They set their posters on the table to dry and that was when there was a knock on the door. 

The boys were curious but Kendell and Katie ushered them away. Fabio then enters. "Hello? I'm Fabio. Did someone join my Pocket Grill Club?"

That was when Kendell and Katie slid to him. "Fabio, how would you like to date a totally cool and amazing woman?"

"Oh, no. Not another kid who asks me to date their mom." He sets the pocket grill down on the counter. "I'm leaving."

Katie picks up a net. "Time for plan B." Kendell and Katie then throw the net over Fabio.

"Not another net!" Fabio complains trying to get out of it but he just falls over. That was when Camille and Jo showed up. Camille had the pop while Jo had the snacks.

"Hey, Kendell we have the snacks for the dance, and..." Jo trails off. That was when the boys come out. They take the things from the girls and Kendell gives a nudge to Logan about Camille, all while Fabio is still trapped. Logan grabs his sign and so does Carlos and the two exit with James. Kendell then closes the door and she and Katie deal with Fabio.

With the boys...

They went down to the lobby and the minute they were down there Logan showed Camille his poster for her and was nervously explaining. "So uh, Kendell helped me make it and uh, yeah. Would- would you like to go with me?" Logan chokes out.

"Sure Logan, thanks for asking me!" Camille gives Logan a kiss on the cheek. "But what was that thing that was going on up there?"

"Some elaborate scheme that my wonderful girlfriend was pulling off."

"They're trying to get Ms. Knight a date!" Carlos says.

"Okay," Jo says. "Speaking of dates, who am I supposed to go with?"

"If I wasn't asking Stephanie I'd ask you as a friend."

"You're going to ask me?" Stephanie asks coming behind the boys causing all of them to jump.

"Who would've thought that a bunch of boys would be so jumpy? Especially hockey players," Camille comments.

"If you knew Kendell like we do, especially when her and Katie are in a scheming mood you'd be jumpy too!" The boys tell them.

"Anyway, yeah I was going to ask you but I guess that got ruined, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't. You can still ask me if you'd like," Stephanie tells him.

Carlos then pulls out the sign. "Kendell helped me a bit on it as well, she did the little designs on it. So will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll see you at the dance."

Stephanie leaves with the poster and Camille also leaves with jo so they can go get her a date.

"Alright boys, now we should go to Rocque Records and ask Kelly if she'll find people to decorate or at least help us decorate because we really don't need to be by the Knight sisters when they're scheming," James tells them and they start on their journey.

With the two Knight sisters...

They had moved Fabio to the bathroom and tied him up in the shower and had duct tape on his mouth.

"Now, if I take the tape off your mouth, you're not going to scream, right?" Katie asks. Fabio shakes his head and Katie rips it off and Fabio screams. "You said you weren't going to scream!"

"I scream because it hurt," Fabio tells them.

"Katie?" they hear Ms. Knight ask.

The two sisters go out of the bathroom but before they do Katie puts the tape back on his mouth.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" Kendell asks.

"What's going on?" Katie asks right after.

"Don't go in the bathroom."

"There's nothing in there."

"Look I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I guess I'm a little sensitive about the dating thing, but I wanted to thank you for caring."

"We just want you to be happy mom," Kendell tells her.

"Hey, I am happy. Even if I don't get a date with the buff and dreamy Fabio, I still have great kids." Jennifer kisses both of her kids before walking away smiling. When her back is turned Katie and Kendell rush back into the bathroom where their captive is. When they get back in their Fabio is out of his restraints and is eating a shishkabob.

"How'd you get free?" Kendell asks.

"I'm Fabio, I can do anything." Kendell and Katie share a look before Fabio continues. "And your mom sounds very nice."

"So you'll take her to the dance?" Katie asks hopeful.

"What's she look like?" Kendell leaves the bathroom for a second and then grabs the closest photo which is from a year ago. She shows Fabio the photo and points at their mom. "Not bad, but I have a grill to deliver to Azusa, so I can't promise you anything." His jacket dings. "Ooh, have a kebob." Fabio hands the kebob to Kendell, she just sniffs it.

The two girls then head down to the lobby and when they get there, there are some candles that are light in a pathway and the boys are at the end of it and James is holding up a sign, kneeling. The boys had asked Kelly about the decorating and she had said that it was all handled and so they had Logan sneak back up the apartment ad grab the sign. Logan may not have been sneaky but he was definitely lighter on his feet than the other two.

"So I know you already agreed on going to the dance with me, but I didn't actually get to ask you. So this is me asking you."

"James you didn't have to we're dating so it was obvious-"

"Just let him finish," Logan tells her.

"I know we've only been dating a little less than two months but I think I do love you and I would love if you'd go to this dance with me."

"James I-"

"It's okay if you can't reciprocate my feeling yet but I want you to know. I think a part of me has always loved you."

"James I'm sorry, I can's it's not you it's just-"

"I know and it's okay," James stands up and hands the sign to Logan before going over to his girlfriend. He gives her a hug and Kendell mumbles into him. He heard her and so did Katie because of how close she was to them.

"James I- this was a really great speech and I- I don't love you yet. We're only fifteen and- i just don't know how I feel. I love our relationship and I definitely know that I like you as more than a friend but I don't think I-. I'm so sorry," Kendell starts to tear up.

"Shhh, it's okay. I don't expect you to say or do anything unless you're ready to. I would rather spend the rest of my life loving you and being in a relationship with you, even if those feelings aren't returned. Let's go upstairs to the apartment." James picks Kendell up and she lets him. She hides her face because of all the people in the lobby. She hated showing weakness in front of people, even if she's known that person for years.

Carlos and Logan ended up following the two along with Katie. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie also tried to follow but after Carlos and Logan told them no with a shake of their head they stopped. As soon as they were upstairs and Jennifer heard crying she came out and saw her daughter crying. After a bit, the tears dried up and Jennifer told the boys she would handle this. Before James could leave, Kendell grabbed his wrist and thanked him.

When the boys were out the door Kendell told Jennifer about what happened. Katie even added in her side of the story and told Jennifer about the last bit of words that they said.

"James really doesn't deserve someone like me," Kendell tells them.

"Honey, I know first hand that boys don't tell you that they love you unless they mean it. Everyone has seen the way that he looks at you and they show nothing but love, compassion, and adoration of you. He loves you and what he said was true. I think he'd wait for you forever but I don't think he'll have to wait that long. I know you and I know that maybe not in a few weeks or even a few months you'll love him but I do know that maybe in a year or even longer you will love him. But if you decide that you don't ever think you could reciprocate those feelings then you should let him go, so he can find another girl."

"James wouldn't just get over you either but I know that my big sister will find love. It might be James or it might be someone else, but no matter who it is, if they break my big sister's heart- you don't want to know."

"I don't see myself breaking up with James any time soon. I care too much about him to just date him for two months and then dump him because he loves me and I don't. I know what love is because I give the two of you my love and I know that you love me, just- this kind of love is different. How will I even know if I love him back."

"Trust me sweetie, you'll know. Now the two of you should get ready for that party. You'll only have an hour to get ready."

Kendell ends up going to find Camille, Jo, and Stephanie to help her get ready and to talk a bit because she was sure they would want to know. Before she did though, the boys were outside the apartment so the first thing she did was give James a kiss.

"I may not love you yet, but I think I will. I want you to know that I care a lot about you and I appreciate you not giving up on me and loving me regardless."

"No, thank you, Kendell, for not breaking up with me or doing anything extreme, even after I've admitted my feelings for you and thank you for understanding and-"

"It's okay James, I understand what you're trying to say."

The two share another kiss before Kendell leaves the three.

"Let's go get ready," Logan suggests.

With the girls...

Kendell found them easily and the girls didn't even ask. They just spent the time talking about every little thing possible. Until Kendell decides to ask, "Did the Jennifers even find dates? I heard them talking about it earlier."

"The last I heard was that they turned down everyone in the class and they refused to ask anybody," Stephanie says.

"I think that is just some well-deserved karma," Camille says.

"Camille," Jo warns.

"What? They are nothing but rude to everyone."

"I bet if they were nicer, they would've found a date," Kendell comments.

"I'm surprised Carlos didn't try and ask them."

"No, the guys made a pact with me that they wouldn't chase after girls that hated me. We made that pact back in Minnesota and most girls were quiet about their hatred towards me so they could date James."

"How does that make you feel? That other girls like James or try to flirt or date him. What will happen after you guys become famous and you have fangirls and boys?"

"I know that as long as James and I are dating, he won't do anything so if he were to kiss a different girl or something, it'd probably be them that did it and not him."

"I don't think very many people would put that much faith in their boyfriend or girlfriend," Stephanie comments.

"I've known the guys for way too long and I trust them with everything and if you guys date them, they might be sporadic, nervous, and forgetful, but they remember the little things."

"Such as?" Jo asks.

"Well, they always know when I'm on my period and even though I hate it sometimes, they're nicer to me and treat me like a delicate flower like I'm about to explode. They always know when my birthday is and they pick up my feelings when I'm sad or if I'm sick. They also know little things like my favorite color, flowers, food, and other things."

"Wow," Camille comments.

"They can be a little overbearing sometimes too."

"The next thing you're going to say is that they can cook and bake as well," Stephanie tells her.

"They know some things but they tend to burn things that they have to bake because they never set a timer and so they forget about it. Carlos' grandma's cookie recipe is by far the best, nothing has ever topped those when they're made correctly."

"Looks like we'll have to try them sometime."

They continue to talk and when they're all ready they go their separate ways. Kendell, James, Carlos, Logan, and Jennifer all had to get their early and Katie just tagged along because it was easiest. They had a little run-through before the dance started and they had little breaks in between so a slow song could play here and there.

Before long people started to show up and when everyone was there Miss Collins made an announcement. "Okay class, welcome to the first-ever Palm Woods School Move Your Butt Dance." Everyone cheers and the music continues.

They then move to a different area and the band starts to sing and dance on the stage. As they were performing Fabio shows up and goes over to Jennifer. "Hi, I'm Fabio." Jennifer looks so shocked and even backs up. Jennifer looks at Katie and Katie pushes her forward. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes?" 

Fabio's jacket dings and he pulls out a pork chop. "Would you like a pork chop?"

"Oh," Jennifer says breathlessly taking it.

"They grow up so fast," Katie comments and Jennifer looks at both of her daughters and they both encourage her. When they were done the crowd cheers.

"That was great!" Kelly says happily.

"Exceptional," Mr. X says.

"I'm taking credit for all of this," Gustavo tells the two of them.

"Well... it looks like this dance has a happy ending for everyone," Jo comments.

"Of course it does!" James tells her.

That was when the Jennifers came over and one of them 'accidentally' tripped and spilled their punch over Kendell. "Oops, we're so sorry." they then walk away giggling.

"Sorry about your dress Jo," Kendell tells her.

"That's fine, the three of them are just horrible people."

"And they'll never find happiness unless they open their hearts," James says and looks at Kendell with a smile on his face. She looks back at him with a similar smile. The two were happy and Jo slowly sneaks away leaving the couple in their own little bubble. The couple ended up dancing together and no one else messed with them the rest of the night.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I had some Kames fluff in there, you guys are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	15. Big Time Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> A/N: Okay so I finally figured out how I was going to do this chapter. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE, if you do this it really makes me not want to update and it makes me lose motivation for this story. Anyway, I still have yet to write it but the season finale of season one will definitely put some strain on James' and Kendell's relationship. I'm watching the episode now because it's almost midnight where I am and I just kind of don't want to write because I just got done with work a few hours ago. For me watching the episode ahead of time helps me get an idea of where I want to go with this story, especially since it's been at least a year since I've watched the series beginning to end. That will be all that I am teasing at this moment don't expect another update until next week. It'll be sooner or later depending on my inspiration and motivation to write. I once again state DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO UPDATE! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, for me a double update in one day.As for my one-shots they'll be put on the back burner for a while because there's a one shot that was originally going to be my Big Time Pranks, that was what started this whole wonderful adventure. I also have a million things running through my head and a million other ideas, I'm pretty sure I have 100 drafts of a bunch of stories that I have. Some are published some aren't, most if not all have genderbent characters. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have read this whole paragraph and my mini rant of sorts. It's now eight minutes to midnight for me so see you on the flip side.

They were all by the pool area and were reading magazines. Kendell had a hockey magazine, Logan had a doctor magazine, Carlos had a helmet magazine, and James had a Pop Tiger magazine.

"Hey, do you guys want to know Dac Zevon's secret to perfect toast?" James asks

"No," the three tell him.

"It's all in this month's Pop Tiger."

Carlos takes the magazine from him. "What I want to know is, we've been in L.A. for six months. When are we going to meet some totally cool and hot celebrity, like Jordin Sparks?" Carlos asks gesturing to the magazine.

"Well, I've met a few celebrities whenever Mercedes and I hang out."

"You have?" Carlos asks while Logan asks, "Like who?"

They were interrupted by someone interrupting them. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Bitters." That someone happened to be Jordin Sparks herself. Carlos even ended up comparing her photo to the one on the magazine.

"That's you," James says pointing at the magazine. The boys then all start to talk over one another. They eventually stop and Kendell tells her the right way.

"Ah, Miss Sparks," Bitters says, looking up from his own magazine. "Back for the famous Palm Woods two-star service?"

"Actually I'm here for the famous good luck. Whenever I throw a penny into the Palm Woods wishing well, my songs have always become hits."

"Ah, that germ-infested sinkhole. I mean, yes. The place where a wish can make your dreams come true. Here's your key card. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes, keep a lookout for the paparazzi? They're always trying to get embarrassing photos of me."

"Don't worry, you can count on me." Jordin then leaves and Bitters pulls out a camera. An embarrassing photo would earn him the big bucks. Bitters was about to take a photo of her b getting closer but that never happens because the teens of BTR knock him over trying to get to her. They were calling her name and complimenting her as they did so.

When they settle down a bit Kendell starts to talk, "We just wanted to say welcome to the Palm Woods."

"We're Big Time Rush!" Carlos tells her.

"We're recording at Rocque Records."

"What are you doing here?" Logan finishes.

"Recording, at Rocque Records," she tells them. She then leaves to go to her room.

"Alright, we can't be bugging her 24/7 I'm sure she has important things to do."

They go up to the room for a bit before the guys try and sneak out to go to Rocque Records but Kendell wouldn't let them. They eventually gave up and picked her up to carry her there. She tried struggling against them but failed. About halfway there she gave up and the guys let her walk there on her own.

Jordin was singing her new song Count on You and they had managed to sneak up on Gustavo and when she finished they all clapped and cheered. They had told her that she did awesome but she wasn't a hundred percent sure about it. They then start to agree with her.

"JORDIN, Jordin, don't worry about the song, okay? Just take a little more time with it and give me some time to fil in the chorus and add some layers. This song is going to be a big hit. It's going to be great." Gustavo then turns to the teens of BTR. "Dogs, I got a big present for you in my office."

The guys all get excited and before Kendell can even come up with a witty remark the boys drag her to the office. When they get to the office they run right into Freight Train. Gustavo enters not too long after.

"Freight Train is squeezing us!" Kendell says.

"This is our big present?" James asks.

"Yes, because I want you nowhere near Jordin Sparks!" Freight Train then releases him.

"Why?" Carlos asks.

"Because you're bad luck and destroy everything you touch."

"What? So not true," Logan tells him. He then accidentally bumps into stuff on Gustavo's desk and knocks it to the floor. "Sorry."

"Jordin and her team picked me to produce her new song over every producer in this town. 'Cause word on the street is that Gustavo Rocque is back. Now, Jordin is staying at the Palm Woods, which means that if she's by the pool, I want BAD LUCK RUSH TO BE IN THE LOBBY!" Gustavo then dismisses them and they leave. 

An hour later...

"Bad luck Rush? He's wrong!" James tells them. They were technically still in the lobby and Jordin was in the pool area.

"Yeah, we're more like good luck charms," Logan agrees.

"In fact, the best luck Jordin could have is spending the day with us." James then starts to fix his appearance, he also happens to spin his mirror and drops it, breaking it.

"You broke a mirror," Carlos states. "That's seven years bad luck!"

"That's ridiculous," James speaks too soon as a football comes flying towards his head and grazes him. The guy who threw it said heads up and the other three dodged but James hadn't. Soon after sunscreen lotion also gets squirted at him on accident and then after that, he gets stampeded by people running to get to the pool. James looks at the mirror before running away.

"Guys, we're not bad luck and don't let Gustavo get to you. Just enjoy the day, like I'm going to enjoy my day with the girls by the pool," Kendell tells them but the other two stop her.

"Gustavo said don't go to the pool if Jordin's there," Logan tells her.

"Oh, look she's leaving." Kendell then starts to enter the pool area.

Bitters also sees that Jordin is leaving and so he set a trap. A banana peel of all things, "Jordin Sparks wiping out on a banana peel, tabloid gold." He gets his camera ready and Jordin is looking down at her music. Soon enough Jordin slips on the peel and Kendell is passing her so she catches her. Bitters is upset because he wanted a good photo.

"Thanks," Jordin tells Kendell. "You're a lot stronger than you look." Kendell then puts Jordin upright.

"Thanks, I guess, but it was no problem. My three friends that you've already met are usually there to catch me when I need it."

"Nice catch," Camille compliments her.

"I definitely wouldn't have been able to do that," Stephanie voices.

"Broken mirror, banana peel, this place is full of bad luck!" Logan explains.

"We can't avoid Jordin. We have to protect her," Carlos tells Logan.

"This looks like a job for..." They then change and when they do they're wearing sunglasses and suits.

Together they say, "The good luck patrol!" They then wiggle their fingers at each other. "Lucky."

"Gustavo is so lucky he has us," Logan says into the wristwatch.

"Copy that."

With Gustavo...

He was working on the Jordin Sparks song when Kelly approached him with a box. "Hey, somebody sent you a big present."

"Ah, must be one of my colleagues congratulating me on landing the new Jordin Sparks song," Gustavo then opens up the box only to reveal a skunk. 

Kelly and Gustavo look at each other before whisper yelling at each other, "Skunk!"

They then exit the room away from the skunk instead of closing up the box. The skunk eventually leaves because the box was open.

"Who sends a skunk as a present?" Kelly demands.

"The same person that stole my lead singer from Boyquake, high jacked all of my best musicians, and gave me an atomic wedgie at the '92 V.M.A.'s"

At Hawk Records...

"Gustavo," the man Hawk answers. "Congratulations on landing the new Jordin Sparks song. I take it you got my present."

"Hawk, I will destroy you, because you are a big giant stupid face!" Gustavo yells at him through the phone.

"You can't destroy me because you are a big doodie face! And once Jordin realizes that Rocque Records literally stinks, she'll come to Hawk Records to record it where she belongs. Caw!" He then hangs up the phone.

Back with Gustavo and Kelly...

After Hawk had hung up the two followed after the skunk. Not close enough to startle it or anything, they were barely even in the same room as the skunk.

"Call an exterminator!" Gustavo tells Kelly.

"I did, but the soonest one can be here is tomorrow, sometime between 10 and next April."

"Fine, we'll get rid of it ourselves."

"Right! How do you get rid of a skunk?"

"I don't know!" they then go into the other room, figuring that the skunk wouldn't move from its position under the chair it nestled in.

With Carlos and Logan...

They were in the pool area and Carlos was talking into his watch. "Lucky Charm, this is Rabbit's Foot. What's your twenty?"

"I'm right next to you, over."

"Copy that."

Kendell just so happened to be in front of them. Stephanie, Jo, and Camille next to her. "I want no part in this," she tells them.

"Ma'am, have you seen Jordin?" they ask her.

"No, and that's the way I want it."

That was when the two spot Jordin and Carlos starts speaking into his watch, "Jordin's on the move." That was when they spotted a black cat.

"We have a black cat about to cross her path," Logan says into his watch. "Repeat, a black cat!" they then move out and Carlos picks up the cat. "Hey, Jordin. What's up?"

"Sup?" Carlos asks. Both boys were nervous.

"Working on a song," Jordin responds holding up her sheet music.

"You go do that," Logan tells her. The two then get excited.

"Bad luck avoided by the good luck patrol!"

"Lucky!" They chant.

"Okay, now to dispose of the black cat." Carlos this nothing about it and throw the cat behind them. The cat then lands on Jordin's head and Bitters in the bushes about to take a photo but Kendell, who thinks fast peels the cat off of Jordin's head and also throws it. The cat just so happens to hit Bitters and he misses his photo opportunity.

"Thanks, again Kendell."

"It was no problem but I need to go talk to the boys."

Kendell then starts to march towards the boys. "Run?" Carlos asks.

"Run," Logan agrees and they run away.

Kendell makes a noise of frustration as Camille and Jo hold her back.

"You can't just kill the boys," Stephanie tries to reason.

"I won't kill them, just badly hurt them." Kendell then relaxes in their hold. "Okay, you can let me go. I have to go check up on James as well to make sure he isn't doing anything stupid."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while. What do you think he's doing?" Camille asks.

"Probably somewhere trying to get rid of his bad luck," Kendell responds.

"Bad luck?" Jo asks.

"He broke a mirror. Why don't we play horseshoe later? In about an hour or so?" 

"Sounds good, " the girls agree.

With James...

He had somehow roped Tyler into helping him and they were by the Palm Woods well in the park. James was looking for a four-leaf clover and Tyler was in a leprechaun outfit. He was also doing a little jig.

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" Tyler asks.

"Seven years," James responds seriously. "Look, I need to counter my mirror breaking bad luck with good luck! Now keep dancing and help me find a four-leaf clover."

"Look there's one!" Tyler yells at him pointing in the opposite direction as himself. He then runs away and James turns back around.

"Sneaky leprechaun!" he then continues to look for a four-leaf clover.

That was when Kendell approached him, "James what are you doing?"

"Looking for a four-leaf clover."

"James, stand up." When he doesn't Kendell forces him to. "You don't need to find a four-leaf clover, it's just a superstition if you break a mirror, you know that right."

"I still have to take the extra precaution though."

"Fine, have fun with your search but it's almost impossible to find a four-leaf clover. But there are other methods of good luck and not just a four-leaf clover or a lucky rabbit's foot."

"Really? Like what?"

"Don't you ever watch movies? Where the hero gets a kiss from his love interest and then goes to defeat the supervillain?"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're the band's good luck charm because you're a girl!"

Kendell face palms and walks away. "Have fun with your four-leaf clover search."

"I will, thanks."

Kendell then starts to set up a game of horseshoe.

With Gustavo and Kelly...

The two of them were in the studio in the recording area while the skunk was in the studio. They were crouched down and watching it carefully.

"It's easy, all we have to do is get Skunkie back in his box and out of my studio," Gustavo tells her.

"And we agree the glue traps don't work."

They stand up and the glue traps are all over themselves. "Yep." That was when Gustavo's phone started to ring and that was also attached to a glue trap. He answers his phone knowing exactly who it is, "What?!"

"Gustavo! Here at Hawk Records, I have a full-time pest control department. So why don't you send Jordin over here to record her song? Then I'll send my guy to get Mr. Skunkie," Hawk gloats, laughing evilly soon after.

"I will catch the skunk Hawk, record a monster hit with Jordin, and then I'll get you back."

"You're covered in glue traps, aren't you?"

"CURSE YOU HAWK!" Gustavo then tries to pull the glue trap away from is face so he can hang up but he can't and even Kelly tries to help him. They eventually succeed and fall down because of it.

Back at the well...

Jordin was standing in front of the wishing well making her wish, "Okay wishing well, I'm recording a new song today and I need some good luck." She pulls out a coin and kisses it. Carlos and Logan were watching nearby.

"Target is safe. No bad luck in sight," Carlos says into his watch even though Logan is standing next to him.

Logan also talks into his watch, "Wishing wells are nothing but good luck."

That was when James approached Kendell on his knees still looking for a four-leaf clover. Kendell was hammering the stake in for horseshoes. That was when James noticed the horseshoe and picked one up. Kendell not liking the look in his eye knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No James, you can't have a horseshoe, they're for the game I'm going to be playing with the girls!" They then start to fight over it and Logan and Carlos notice that the horseshoe is upside down.

"Upside down horseshoe, move out!" they both say and then they all start to fight over it. At the same time Jordin is about to drop her coin into the well. Jordin drops her coin the same time the horseshoe goes flying out of their hands. The horseshoe ends up hitting Jordin in the back and she goes tumbling down the well. Luckily it's a well more for decoration so it was no farther than a ten-foot drop.

"Maybe we are bad luck," Kendell finally admits to the boys and they agree. They all immediately go over to the well and Kendell starts to freak out a little bit. "We knocked Jordin Sparks down a well!"

"Nobody panic!' Carlos tells them, slightly panicking himself. "I'm sure that Jordin is fine." He then pulls out his own coin ready to toss it down. "I wish that Jordin is okay." He throws his coin down and it must have hit her as she yells ow in pain. "Oh, she's okay."

"Guys, is that you?" Jordin asks them and Kendell responds.

"Uh, don't worry Jordin. You can count on us. How are you doing? Are you good?"

"I'm in a well."

"Right."

"We have to call the fire department," Logan tells them

"We can't call anyone or Gustavo will find out and kill us!"

"And think we're bad luck!" Carlos adds.

"We are!" James tells them.

"Jordin everything's fine. We got a plan," Carlos reassures her, he then backs up to look at his friends, "What's the plan?"

"We're going to rescue her. Now, which one of the good luck patrol is going down the hole?" Kendell asks. Carlos and Logan just look at each other worried before they all look at Kendell. "Oh, no, no, I'm not going in there!"

"It makes the most sense, you're the lightest," Logan tells her.

"Fine." A few minutes later they had gotten a rope and it was tied securely on her much like a rock climbing harness.

"Good luck Kendell," Logan and Carlos tell her.

"Yeah, just lower me down, I'll put the rope around Jordin and then you pull us both up. If you drop me, you'll all be dead." It was too late for that as James wasn't listening and his distraction made Carlos and Logan lessen their grip which had Kendell falling down the hole. The thing that distracted James was a four-leaf clover. "Oh hey Jordin," Kendell tells her coughing a bit. "What's up?"

"What's up? I got a song I can't figure out, I slipped on a banana peel, I got attacked by a cat, and again I'M IN A WELL!"

"Hey, guys have you seen Kendell?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet her here for a game of horseshoe," Camille comments.

The guys all kind of panic, James says, "Who's Kendell?"

Logan says a simple, "No."

Carlos says a little later than the other two, "She's not in the well!"

That causes the three girls to look down into the well. 

"What did you do?" Stephanie asks the boys.

"It's James' fault!" Kendell tells them.

"It is not!" That causes everyone to look at him. 

"Whatever, can you guys go get another rope, maybe this time secure it to something and then we can climb up it?"

"Good idea!"

With Gustavo and Kelly...

The skunk had gone into Gustavo's office and Kelly and Gustavo had an overturned couch they were behind.

"If that skunk sprays, Jordin will think that Rocque Records stinks and go to Hawk."

"Don't panic. Hawk may have a full-time exterminator but I have a full-time Freight Train with the latest in skunk hunting technologies!" Gustavo tells her.

That was when freight Train appeared next to Kelly with a stuffed skunk. He speaks for the skunk in the girliest tone he can manage, "Did someone need help catching a skunk?"

"A skunk puppet?" Kelly asks disbelievingly.

"A girl skunk puppet," Freight Train says in his normal voice.

"Yes, and you are going to work it, because Freight Train's girly voice is horrible," Gustavo tells her. She reluctantly takes the puppet and lets out a puff of air, obviously not happy.

"And we're going to throw the box over him," Freight Train tells her. The two men then go over by the office door, Gustavo has the box in hand.

Kelly then starts to talk in a higher-pitched voice trying to lure the skunk out. "Come here Skunkie."

"Ooh, tell him you have some great kibble back at your tree trunk!" Gustavo suggests.

At that Kelly pops up from her spot and tells him, "Don't push it!" She then goes back to her higher-pitched voice, "Come here Skunkie." She pops up again and whisper yells, "It's working!" The skunk slowly keeps approaching and Kelly switches to her skunk voice again. "Come here, just a little further."

The skunk then looks up and notices Freight Train and Gustavo. The skunk hisses and the three adults run away like a bunch of scared children.

With the teens...

They had tied the rope to something they thought sturdy but Kendell barely put her full weight and whatever they tied it to broke. Jordin was pacing in the well, nervous.

"Jordin, I'm sure Logan aka the big time brain is concocting an amazing rescue plan as we speak," Kendell tells her. She had spoken too soon because Logan came tumbling down the well not too soon after. "What plan was that?" Kendell yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I was measuring the diameter of the well to fashion a crude pulley system when I slipped."

"Don't worry Jordin, James and I are on the case!" Carlos yells down to them.

"You can count on us!" James agrees.

"We're going to be here a while," Logan and Kendell tell Jordin.

"Now we pour some yeast and flour into the hole and bake it at 400 degrees until everybody rises!"

"No!" all the people in the hole yell at James.

"Or we could toss down some pool noodles, fill the hole with water, and they'll float to the top," Carlos says coming up with a new idea.

"Wait, did you just come up with an ingenious water displacement plan?" Logan asks.

"Uh, yeah," Carlos tells him, not really understanding. James then tells Carlos to catch the hose before throwing it at him. Well, James catches it only he goes flying back into the well.

"Ooh, millions of lucky pennies!" James yells. "I'm saved!"

"What have I done? Al my friends are trapped in a well. There's only one thing to do." Carlos also jumps into the well.

"What did you do that for?" His three friends demand.

"I was lonely!"

"Well it looks like you may not make your recording session," Logan tells her and they all sit down.

"It's okay, I couldn't figure out the song anyway," Jordin tells them.

"Well I didn't think the song was bad," James tells her. "How did it go again?" he picks up a piece of her sheet music and starts to sing it. "~One, two, three, four, to five~"

"Oh yeah, and add some layers," Logan suggests and while James sings he adds some oohs in the background.

"And harmonies," Carlos and Kendell tell her and they all start to sing her song and Jordin joins in at the end.

Guys, you just helped me figure out the song!" Jordin tells them. "Now you got to get me out of here."

"Well, there's only one guy I know that can pull five people out of a well," Kendell states.

At Rocque Records...

"Okay, L.A. skunks love two things: hot ladies and hot cars, now..." he has the stuffed skunk in a remote control truck. "Hot lady skunk drives over to Mr. Skunkie, who hops in thinking that they're going to a dance club or make-out point." Gustavo drives the remote control car over to the skunk, "Then I drive them out to the street and-" he's cut off by Freight Train's phone going off. Both Kelly and Gustavo are startled by it.

"Hello?" Freight Train answers. He then tells Gustavo and Kelly who it is, "It's Kendell, she said that they knocked Jordin Sparks down a well and need me to get them out." Gustavo is about to yell but Kelly covers his mouth.

"Don't scare him or he'll spray."

Kelly removes her hand and Gustavo whispers agitated, "Get the dogs down here so I can kill them and then record Jordin's song."

Freight Train leaves and Kelly points at the skunk who had gotten into the remote control truck. "Look!"

"Hey, it looks like Gustavo Rocque's luck is finally changing." He then goes to turn but the controller stops working and won't turn casingKelly and him to both freak out. The skunk then ends up going through the wall and he is not at all happy. The skunk goes straight towards them and they start to yell.

With the teens...

Freight Train had gotten there in no time and lowered a rope down and managed to pull them all out. They all thank him and that was when Bitters popped up out of now where. they were all still on the ground from when Freight Train pulled them all out.

"Ah-ha! Jordin Sparks pulled out of a well, tied to four losers. I'll be rich!"

"No, no, no, no, no! they protest and Freight Trin pulls the camera out of Bitters grasp and breaks it.

"Hey!" Bitters protests but then notices how huge Freight Train actually is and makes his getaway.

"Gustavo isn't happy and he knows about the well and he has a skunk in his studio that he can't get rid of," Freight Train tells them.

"Gustavo can't get rid of a skunk?" the four BTR members ask as if getting rid of a skunk would be a normal thing.

With Kelly and Gustavo...

The two were backed against a wall at this point and both were freaking out. "Why doesn't he just spray us and get it over with?" Kelly asks.

That was when the four band members arrived. Carlos showed himself first and took a can of dog food to divert the skunk's attention. When the skunk went towards the food Kendell came out with a box attached to a rope and slung it across a beam up top and had it dangling. When the skunk was right under it she dropped it. Then James came and slid a piece of paper under it and Logan taped it up. They pulled the string out from it and presented it to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Here's your skunk," Logan and James tell them.

"How did you do that?" Gustavo demands.

"We catch stuff all the time in Minnesota," Kendell tells them.

"Yeah, what did you use as bait, a lady skunk puppet?" Carlos asks and they all laugh and Gustavo and Kelly deny it like they didn't but the teens all knew better. Gustavo was better at faking than Kelly but Kelly was still horrible at it.

They set the skunk down and then Jordin and Freight Train entered. Gustavo then takes them all into the studio where he starts to rip into the band. "In light of recent skunky events, I have decided not to kill you." they all sigh with relief but Gustavo wasn't done. "However, you blatantly disregarded my orders to stay away from Jordin Sparks and prove once again you are Bad Luck Rush."

"Gustavo, they are not bad luck. They're good luck," Jordin defends them.

"Um, they knocked you down a well," Kelly reminds her.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't fallen down the well I never would have figured out the song."

"they helped you figure out the song?" Gustavo asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not a solo. It's a duet."

Gustavo starts to laugh. "Duet? Duet with Big Time Rush? That is the most," he changes his mind. "Greatest idea I've ever had."

They then all start to sing the song together and after about three hours they get it down perfect. When they're done, Gustavo isn't quite done with them. He comes up with his plan to get Hawk back but when he explains to the others the four members of BTR modify it a bit.

The plan goes accordingly. They have Jordin call Hawk and write her a script that she follows exactly. "Hey, Hawk it's Jordin. You were right, Rocque Records stinks. I want to record my song with you instead."

His reply is, "Hawk's on his way. Caw."

They then start the plan. The limo was pulled up front and so they all rip open the box and put it inside the limo. They all hear Hawk getting cocky but they also hear his scream when they're only meters away from the front door. Gustavo and Kelly were on a bench not too far away when Hawk runs away. They all noticed that he had gotten sprayed.

"You know since the band came to town, you've gotten a record contract, an album deal, produced a song with Jordin Sparks, and you just beat Hawk." Hawk was still running around screaming like a girl. The teens were all laughing and enjoying the show.

"Fine, but don't tell them that they're my good luck charms. They'll just mess it up."

Two days later...

Jordin's time at the Palm Woods was over and she and Mercedes had even got to meet for a short amount of time before Mercedes was pulled away by her father and business. Mercedes hadn't been able to spend much time with the girls as of lately because of how busy her father had kept her.

Jordin was with her younger brother, "Why do I always have to carry your bags?"

"'Cause you're my brother. Thanks, P.J." She then approaches the BTR members. "And you guys good luck on your album." She then hugs all of them. James holds on a little longer than what he should have but after a nudge from Kendell, he stops. "'Cause I could use a really great opening act in concert and good luck on your guys' relationship."

"How'd you know?" Kendell asks.

"The way the two of you look at each other makes it obvious. You're really cute together by the way."

"Thanks but he's still in trouble and we have to keep our relationship on the down-low or else one of us will either get fired or they'll force us to break up."

"James, my suggestion is flowers or chocolate. That usually helps."

"You don't know Kendell that well. She's more of a rough and tumble kind of girl," Logan says.

"She solves things more with violence or pain, speaking of which, what is your punishment?" Carlos asks.

"Watch this," James tells them and he goes to grab her hand.

"James I will break your fingers," Kendell tells him pulling her hand away.

"Yeah, chocolates won't solve anything."

"Well have fun, Mercedes actually has a spare hour for lunch, so I'll be with her."

With one last hug to Kendell, Jordin leaves and so does Kendell.

"You are so going to die once she tells the others," Logan tells him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll find out but until then you have to stick by me so they can't do anything."

"No way, that'll just put us at risk!" 

James would get his payback in due time but until then they all had to keep their guards up.

End.


End file.
